A Reminisce of Twilight
by Zeph the Mage
Summary: Zelda has been forced to take the crown and Link has been gone for over two years. Now, Link returns, claiming to have grave news that could cost Hyrule, and the races it holds, their entire exsistance... Post: TP
1. Chapter 1: Gray Skies

The Legend of Zelda: A Reminisce of Twilight

Chapter One

**-*-*- **_Gray Skies_** -*-*-**

The rain was pounding, harder than it had all year. What seemed to be eternally-falling droplets of water had been pouring over the soundless kingdom for at least five days now. The skies were a consistent blur of gray.

In the middle of the kingdom was a quaint city called Castle Town, where most citizens of the prosperous land spent their lives. In the streets below, in what would usually be a crowded central square, there was no one. Not even the tiniest hint of life shown. All were indoors, keeping themselves cooped up and warm.

On this specific day, several things seemed to repetitively happen around the same time…

-*-*-

Hyrule Castle was a huge, yet majestic castle of pure white marble and royal-blue roofing, which was nestled to the north of Castle Town. It loomed high overhead, giving an air of magnificence to anyone who passed under the wide marble archways that led to the castle.

Far above in the upper levels of the castle was a young woman, sitting on the queen-sized bed in her chamber.

The eighteen year-old was a slender and gracious being. Her usual wardrobe, which she was wearing, was made up of an white iridescently-colored cotton dress, and then a long, silk purple vest. Below her waist was a golden chain which held up a tapestry-looking design that had the insignia of the Triforce, the symbol of the gods: three triangles put together to make a larger triangle; around this were many other various designs also made up of iridescent thread which symbolized her kingdom, Hyrule. She also wore gold shoulder plates, followed by a small amount of chain mail, and on her arms were long white gloves, also iridescent, which came past her elbows.

Her recently deceased father, King Daphnes Hyrule, had died of an unknown cause – presumably most had figured old age, but he had been but fifty-three years old when he passed. His unexpected and sudden death had forced the young woman to take her father's place and become queen.

The girl raised her slightly dim-looking sea-blue eyes. Her room was furnished with the usual things for royalty: a large, white vanity, a couch and two sitting chairs, a four-poster bed with a canopy-feel for privacy, a nightstand with an ivory candelabra, and a rug by the wooden double doors.

"Your highness?" said a deep voice from the opposite wall of the room. Zelda whipped her concentration to the guard behind her, hidden in the shadows. "Oh…hello, Fredric," she murmured, forgetting he had been there the whole time. Ever since the twilight had infested Hyrule, it had been confirmed that Zelda was to have at least one guard always accompanying her, with another close nearby.

Fredric stepped out of the shadows, a concerned look on his face.

"Your highness…" he repeated, reverently giving a faint bow as he stood before her, then continued, "Are you alright? You have seemed very depressed, lately, and I've been noticed that you have not been eating well."

"How long has it been?" Zelda snapped suddenly, turning her eyes away from the robust man. Fredric shifted in his armor, unsure of what she was reffering to.

"About what, your majesty?" he gulped, trying not to show disrespect.

"Since Ganondorf was defeated," Zelda replied in a quiet whisper. Fredric gazed at the floor, twitching at the name of the King of Evil.

"…Two years, your majesty," he answered after a long pause.

Zelda sighed and stood up, walking with swift footsteps to the open window. She quietly grasped the iron handle and shut the stained-glass, refraining the rain's noise.

"Was there anything else you wished to inform me of?" she muttered, closing her eyes as she continued to face the window. Fredric straightened himself.

"Oh…yes. There are some scrolls in your study that the Council wishes you to look over," he replied. Zelda grunted.

The Council was a group of Hylian advisors who helped make the laws over authority and common citizens. Their name always brought a frown over her lips. Liars, that's all they were. And as far as helping them make the law, the only thing she could participate on was "drafting" the scrolls they came up with – rather, in her opinion, just looking them over.

Zelda let out another depressed sigh before turning to Fredric.

"Yes, I suppose I should get that over with," she stated, glancing at the stone floor before shifting her gaze to Fredric's outstretched arm.

"I will escort you," he muttered, and Zelda took his arm obediently.

As they entered the hallway, all the windows were open, sending a chill down her spine. Fredric continued to lead the way, but Zelda found herself pausing here and there as if hesitating to go on. She forced herself to keep going. As they began to exit the hallway, Zelda lifted her gaze to the open windows, her swirling eyes locked on the gray downpour.

-*-*-

The rain continued to pour down throughout the entire kingdom. On the eastern field, one lone, cloaked figure was galloping one-handed through the downpour. He was atop a friend of his that he had known for a long time: a well trained and obedient mare who was a dark chestnut color with a silvery-white mane and tail. The two raced across the expansive field towards Hyrule Castle, glad to be home, but the news that burdened the man caused his spirits to sink as the rain pounded again him.

-*-*-

On the south road of Castle Town, down the passage of an alleyway, was a bright red door which led to a bar. Inside, five voices quarreled.

"Of which purpose are you stating?" a robust woman mumbled. Her voice was slightly deep for a woman's, yet she had that loving composure that anyone would find comforting. She wore a blue denim jacket that was cut low in the chest, and a long skirt with various gold rings hanging off the trim. Some believed that her appearance made her seem to be a gypsy. Her name was Telma, and she was the owner of the bar.

To her right, of whom she had asked the question, was a skinny young lad by the name of Shad. He had bright red hair, deep green eyes, and wore glasses. He shifted uncomfortably in the wooden chair he had recently sat down in, and then burst up to his feet again from frustration.

"I'm only saying –" he paused to finish buttoning his jacket, his British-sounding accent coming to a short pause. "– that things don't seem right anymore! Even though that demon was killed, the twilight beasts are still in the Eldin and Ordona providences. This is extremely abnormal, considering the fact that Ganondorf has been defeated, as well as what was once the King of Twilight."

Telma pondered this information, then turned to an older man in front of her, whose name was Rusl. He had golden blonde hair that slightly stuck out at odd angles and a beard.

"Is this true, honey?" Telma whispered. Rusl sighed, tossing his helmet from hand to hand nervously.

"Sadly…yes," he replied. "Shad does have a point. This is far too strange to have the beasts still around when their only source of teleportation has supposed been destroyed."

Knowing that he was speaking of the mirror, another stated her belief. Her name was Ashei, and she was a pale-faced girl with black hair that she kept up in braids. Being raised rather as a warrior than a girl, Ashei had a quick temper and a fierce nature.

"The Mirror of Twilight _is_ destroyed, we know that," she snapped. "How can you claim that twilight beasts are still invading Faron Woods?! It's poppycock…or…are you serious?"

Rusl sighed.

"Yes, am – it's true," he repeated. "And I'm supposing you've still seen some Wolfos in the Snowpeak Providence?"

Ashei grumbled something that sounded like, "Well I don't know, you tell me."

"I will note that I've still seen three or four Bublins in the desert," Auru added. He was an aging man with gray hair and a beard, but with piercing blue eyes. His ancestry traced all the way back to Raru, the Sage of Light. Telma nodded in approval, but then Shad brought up another subject that left everyone silent.

"When do you think he'll return?"

Telma, Ashei, Rusl, and Auru's eyes grew wide. Ashei raised her eyebrows, then furrowed them in confusion. Telma cocked her head to the right, her smile disappearing as she became lost in thought. Auru stared unknowingly at the floor, closing his eyes as he rubbed his fingers against his temples. Rusl was the first to break the silence.

"It's been two years, hasn't it?" he mumbled. Shad nodded, remembering the day they helped him fend off the beasts in Hyrule Castle.

"Two very long years…" he echoed with a sigh. "He always seemed to have spirits, you know? It just seemed…contagious. He always made everyone seem so cheerful, even in times of despair."

They all remained quiet, and for a short moment, time seemed to freeze.

And then, the queen in Hyrule Castle, the five people in Telma's Bar, and one lone figure thought the same thing:

_What now?_

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hi! I'm Zeph the Mage. This is my first Fanfic, and it will be a dramatic, fluffy story that will have a large twist with the characters. There will be adventures and romance within, so be prepared. Hope you like it so far!**

**=3**


	2. Chapter 2: Our Hero Returns

Chapter Two

**-*-*-** _Our Hero Returns_ **-*-*-**

Zelda sighed groggily as her weary eyes continued to scan the rolled up piece of parchment on her desk. She looked over the drafting in a careless manner, yet she continued to keep her eye out for anything suspicious. Once coming past the notifications and such, she came upon the rules themselves. Zelda straightened herself and now began to focus intently, for this is where she played her part.

_All citizens shall address the queen as Her Majesty, Her Highness, or Her Grace at all times, and shall only speak her name when given proper permission._

Her eyes narrowed at this. It looked like it was going to be a long day.

_Worship of the Goddesses shall be by the citizens' own decisions, and will not be required to anyone who does not wish it. None the less, it is the Three whom hath made us and our Land, thus we must give respect at the least._

Slowly, Zelda's focus began to waver again as her eyes scrolled down the fine ink text. She read through the main laws of the citizens, down to the rules of punishment for crimes, to the rather strict rules of authority and citizens of the castle. In ended in a fine text print which noted, _Long live the Queen; Forever live the Three._

After an hour and a half of proofreading the parchment, Zelda re-rolled the scroll and stood from her desk. Her eyelids drooped slightly as she gazed out the window to her left, which was behind a few bookshelves, pleading for a change of scenery. One again, it was nothing but a bland gray.

She turned to the door, where Fredric was standing with his hands linked together and his head bent. The guard quickly aroused from his dozing and understood that Zelda was done with the scroll. He gave a weary smile and nudged his head in the direction of the doorway. Zelda let out an exasperated sigh of relief and nodded, then walked over to Fredric and passed him as she emerged into the marble hallways. As she walked a few steps forward, she heard a faint slam followed by a click, knowing that Fredric had locked the door to her study.

As the two passed down the halls, Zelda came upon a young boy dressed in blue robes.

"Excuse me, sir!" Zelda cried.

The boy, who appeared to be eleven years old, stopped in his tracks and gazed at Zelda with a look of surprise.

"Your majesty!" he exclaimed, spinning around to face her and giving a short bow. Zelda chuckled, her blue eyes losing their pale gleam as they sparkled with laughter.

"If you please," she muttered, extending her right hand, which was holding the scroll. "Could you spare me some time and take this to the chamber of the Council? I would be very grateful if you informed them that this has been proofed."

"Of course, your grace," the boy replied, taking the scroll from her gloved fingers. "I'm their new apprentice, you know!"

"Lovely," she chuckled. "Now, take haste and be on your way!"

She shooed him with her hands, and the boy gave another quick bow before rushing down the hallway.

Zelda smiled as the brown-haired lad raced quickly down the hall. But her smile soon vanished. The sound of pounding rain was still evident as the water poured against the marble outer walls. Fredric noticed her change of emotion and quickly came to her side.

"Do you need anything?" he muttered hastily.

"No," Zelda replied as they approached a wide set of marble stairs. "I'm fine…you needn't escort me anymore, Fredric."

The blonde guard hesitated, then tilted his head forward as the queen ascended the steps to the second throne room, which was on the first floor and was used for the generic purposes, such as ruling, governing, and meetings.

As she entered, she was confronted with a row of guards set up on either side of a royal-blue velvet carpet. They bowed reverently as she passed, then turned to face her, adjusting position so that two were at her side and the rest lined the back wall.

Zelda rested comfortably in the marble throne, which was lined with the same royal-blue velvet on top of a thick, yet plush cushion. To her left was a Sheikian guard with blood-red eyes and silvery white hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He looked at her and gave a faint smile before facing forward, his emotions blank. To her right was a normal Hylian guard with sandy-blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She sighed and glared at the entrance, wishing something would happen to light up her eventless day.

-*-*-

"Stay here, Epona," the cloaked figure muttered under his breath as he dismounted and led his mare underneath the wide canopy of an oak tree, shielding the rain from the two. The mare whinnied in return, giving a faint rear but obediently remaining put.

The man thus gave the horse a faint pat on the neck, then strode silently back into the rain. The downpour was so thick that you could hardly see six feet around you. But this didn't stop the determined figure. He braced on, passing through Castle Town until he came upon the entrance to Hyrule Castle's courtyard. On the way he had confronted three guards who had insisted that entering the castle was not a good idea, yet they had bid him good will, so he made no hesitation to continue. It was only now, at the fourth, that he had been forcefully stopped.

"I would suggest turning back," growled a deep voice as the guard bluntly placed his armor-covered hand in front of him. The man froze in his footsteps.

"I have no time to debate," he grumbled. "I need to see the queen."

The guard seemed to be holding back a laugh.

"Ha! And just who do you think you are, being able to barge in on her majesty?"

The man lowered his eyelids as a smirk formed over his lips.

"Why, I am but the Hero Chosen by the Gods," he replied. The guard furrowed his eyebrows, trying to get a glimpse of the face hidden in the shadows of the black hood.

"You expect me to believe that poppycock?" he spat.

Link clenched his fists.

"Shut up. Now is not the time to delay me," he demanded. "I need to speak with the queen – this is an urgent matter!"

The guard took a step forward, laying one hand on the rapier at his side.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he snapped. "Get out of my sight."

Link retreated in shock, then sighed.

"Fine," he muttered. "Be that way. I guess I'll have to improvise…"

Link raised his hands before him in a casual, yet mischievous manner, and a small amount of wind began to whip around him as some rain began to form swirling torrents of clear spirals.

"What the h–?!" the guard screeched, but his words were drowned out, and with a blinding flash, Link was gone.

-*-*-

Zelda groaned in frustration as another lightning bolt was sent thundering through the sky. The day just seemed to get blander and blander.

"Azul, what of the weather?" she muttered, turning to the Sheikian guard to her left. The Sheik shrugged.

"Same as all week," he replied. "Supposedly more rain, that is, until Friday, perhaps." Zelda's spirits lifted, then sunk. That was six days away…

Suddenly, everyone's attention turned to the swirling currents of wind and water that had begun to circle at the ceiling of the throne room. There was a bright flash, and then a shadowy figure appeared from nowhere, seeming to be plunging head-first to the marble floors. Zelda gasped as the form began to seem more life-like. The person, or, whatever it was, descended quicker and quicker until it was just feet from the floor. An arm stretched out, and the person swung himself onto his middle and index fingers. For hardly a second it balanced, twisting itself and flipping forward. Then, all fell silent as it crouched down on one knee; its hands sprawled out on the cold marble floor. Slowly, the portal above vanished into thin air.

Zelda's mouth hung open in a most un-royal manner. Her eyes grew wide. The figure slowly stood up, the soaked cloak slightly sagging downwards as it trailed the floor. Zelda slowly closed her mouth and focused on what she realized was the man before her. His black cloak was dripping wet and clung to his muscular chest. The hood was still pulled up, hiding the man's face, but this only made Zelda's curiosity boil with anticipation.

The man took a single step forward, then leaned over in a deep bow.

"Your majesty…" he muttered. Zelda gulped. His voice sounded so heavenly and sweet and…so familiar…

Then, the man rather harshly straightened himself and swung his head back and to the side, swinging the cloak's hood off of his head without using his hands. Zelda found herself lowering her eyelids at the man's cleverness, but her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped again as she focused on the man's face.

He had lightly tanned skin and captivating, dark sea-blue eyes. His hair was a dirty-blonde, naturally highlighted, which came to just an inch above his shoulders. His bangs were rather long, yet they revealed his eyes easily.

Zelda's wide eyes took in each detail of him: His blue hoop earrings on either pointed ear, the crooked smile stretching across his face, the uncommon color of those dark sea-blue eyes… And then, out of the graciousness of her keen eyesight, she could just barely make out that under his cloak were a forest-green tunic, tan pants, and brown boots that came up to just below his knees.

She let out a gasp that sounded horrified, overjoyed, amazed, and frantic all at the same time.

"_**Link**_?!" she screamed, and all the guards gave a slight jump – not only at her yell, but at her actions. She had bounded off her throne in a most unexpected and unladylike manner, and was currently running like mad to the man that stood just a few feet away. Zelda managed to slow herself down before ramming into the chest of the man, and began to stare in awe at him. He was nearly six feet tall now.

"Surprised to see me?" Link muttered, grasping one of her gloved hands and placing his lips upon it. The guards paid no heed to this, for it was a common greeting used with royalty. Zelda blushed heavily, but as Link pulled away, his expression turned into one of worry. "Your highness…I need to speak with you privately," he whispered so that only she could hear. "It's an urgent matter, and I fear it cannot be delayed any longer."

_**Author's Note:**_

**Ooh – intriguing. What's going to happen? Look forward to the next chapter to find out!**

**=3**


	3. Chapter 3: The Story of Sivri

Chapter Three

**-*-*- **_The Story of Sivri_** -*-*-**

Guards suddenly fell silent.

All the chattering and clanking of armor muted.

The only thing that could be heard was Zelda's heart pounding involuntarily.

"W-What is of such importance?" she stuttered, glancing from the floor to Link's blank expression. His eyes seemed to dim to a grayish color; his mouth remained a straight line.

"You needn't question me," he snapped. "You shall find out soon, but I beg you… If we speak privately, I can assure you that you won't have to deal with an obscure uproar tomorrow."

Zelda raised one eyebrow.

"If you insist…" she mumbled, stretching the words as curiosity dripped off her voice.

Zelda led Link over to the throne, in which he followed precisely three feet behind her. He walked with long strides and a slow pace, his long cloak seeming to flow behind him. As Zelda came up to her throne, Azul threw her a troubled look.

_He wishes to speak to me…alone,_ Zelda thought. Azul's eyes widened, as Sheiks are trained to be able to communicate with the Royal Family through the mind.

_A-Alone?_ his thoughts stuttered. _But…your father's proclamation! We are not going to leave you two be unless – _

Zelda grunted, and Azul lowered his eyes to the floor.

_This is Chosen Hero, for Hyrule's sake,_ Zelda's thoughts snapped. _Now, take the guards and leave us be. Apparently he must speak of something urgent. _

After closing her thoughts, Zelda turned around and settled herself in the marble throne. Azul gave her one last concerned look before staggering forward.

"Guards! File out!" he yelled. The guards froze at their captain's order, unsure of the sudden situation. "That was an order!" Azul snapped, and the guards hastily formed two parallel rows and marched out of the room. Azul let out a troubled sigh before dashing after them, softly closing the large doors.

Zelda then turned her concentration to Link, and became rather puzzled by his actions. Instead of folding his arms across his chest, he had them inside the opposite sleeve, making the sleeves almost seem to connect. Link's eyes were closed and his head was tilted downwards, giving him a serene appearance.

"The guards are gone now," Zelda muttered. "You may state what is troubling you…"

"Of course, your highness."

Zelda waited for him to continue. He raised his head and sighed, his eyes narrowing.

"I suppose I should get to the point…" he whispered, dropping his arms limply to his sides. "There's a war coming…a war between mystical race and mortal kind…a war between Hylians and humans."

Zelda's jaw dropped.

"_What_?!" she yelled, her hands clasping over the arms of her throne. Link sighed.

"I feared you would be in shock…" he muttered to himself. "But this is no lie. However, the tale is rather lengthy…but I believe I should tell it, for it will also explain why I have been gone for two years.

Link slowly walked up the marble stairs and approached the appalled queen. He snapped his fingers, and a chair appeared from nowhere with a vanishing cloud of smoke. Settling himself in it, Link once again placed his arms in the opposite sleeve.

"This will be a long story…" he warned. "Are you sure you wish me to continue?"

Zelda's grip on her throne weakened, and she gazed at the floor. It would give her something to do.

"Yes, go on," she demanded quietly, and Link took a deep breath before continuing:

"A few months after I defeated Ganondorf, I began to feel trapped inside Ordon's boundaries. I knew my senses were trying to take hold of me; I just couldn't stand it – I wanted to leave. But that would cause everyone to be utterly devastated, and I didn't want that. But…something was pulling me away…and before long, I couldn't ignore it much longer. So, I guess you could say that I ran away from my friends and what was like a family.

"For several days, and with little provisions, I tried to seek what drew me to Hyrule Field. Before long, I stumbled upon a cave that was around the lower part of Zora's river. Without thinking, I sheltered myself from the lurking beasts that still lingered, and before long, I fell asleep.

"But…the next morning, I was awoken by an unfamiliar sound: The sound of crashing waves. My eyes fluttered open, and I looked instinctively to the right, which was where the noise was coming from. I could make out, through the blur of my vision, what appeared to be a beach. I stood up and walked in that direction, thinking that it had to be my imagination…

"It wasn't.

"There, in front of me, was the most glorious beach I have even seen. The waves were such a clear turquoise that you could see all the way to the bottom, where the white sand was nestled.

"At first, I was unsure of what to make of this, but I began to realize that somehow, I had stumbled upon a portal. This land I had discovered was definitely not Hyrule…"

Link's words enchanted Zelda, and caused her to lean forward in her throne with anticipation. He told every explicit detail; from discovering the beach, to finding a kingdom nestled high in the cliff range, to finding out that these people had long since known of the portal and that there was a such thing as Hylians and Hyrule. The humans were armed and strong, and, as he had worded himself, "Much less clumsy as the dimwits here."

He told how he had watched the humans, eavesdropped on conversations, and stalked guards; eventually, he found enough information to conclude that the humans were planning on invading Hyrule for a rather expected reason: The Triforce's power.

The kingdom, which was called Sivri, had hundreds upon hundreds of well-trained guards, catapults, weapons, and other various devices. The king, Link had found out quickly, was a stubborn, short-tempered man, whose lust for power was indescribable. He lived and breathed on the battle plans of war, ate and drank the ways of swordplay, and had such an impenetrable fortress of a kingdom that it was almost ridiculous to think he wanted more power.

Before long, however, Link came to a pause. He glanced at the floor, then abruptly stood up, snapped his fingers, and gazed at Zelda full in the eyes.

Zelda raised one eyebrow.

"Are you finished?" she whispered. Link shook his head.

"Sadly, no," he replied. "I have simply come to the climax – yet…this is where I feel you'll lose me." Zelda's curiosity only grew.

"What do you mean?" she protested.

Link sighed, his eyebrows slanting upwards in uncertainty.

"My queen…the reason I say this is because…I have met Merlin, _the_ Merlin…and he has taught me in the ways of magic."

Zelda's jaw dropped, but she quickly caught herself and closed her mouth. Without meaning to, she began to laugh.

"Ah…yes," she chuckled. "Merlin… You're hilarious."

Link's eyes narrowed. Zelda saw this and frowned.

"Link, surely you can't be serious! He's an old wives tale!" she protested.

Link lifted the corner of his lip, which made a blush creep up on to Zelda's face.

"Oh…so you're denying me, then?" he whispered. "Surely you would believe me if I proved you wrong…"

Before Zelda could stop him, Link back-flipped off the platform, then remained floating in mid-air as he faced her. Zelda's eyes grew wide. Link placed his hands a few inches apart from each other, and then, everything went black.

Zelda had clenched her eyes unknowingly. Slowly she opened them. The room had turned blindingly bright. Zelda's eyes widened. She recognized this as a light spell.

Then, Link came back down to the ground, held his arms at either side of him, and spun around twice. Torrents of fire sprawled out, spinning in giant rings that expanded further and further until Zelda could feel the heat lapping against her face. Link held one hand forward; the fire vanished; water took its place. The thin streaks of clear liquid suddenly spun around him, spiraling upwards as wind torrents circled diagonally at the speed of light that went to the roof. Zelda gasped as some sort of tornado with water kept spinning around Link as his arms remained an X over his chest.

Link lowered his hands, closed his eyes, then, what had seemed seconds, there was a faint _poof!_ Zelda looked up to see that taking his place was a wolf; the same wolf he had been during the twilight's reign. Then, there was another _poof!_ Link was a Zora.

_Poof!_

Link was a cat.

_Poof!_

Link was a Goron.

_Poof!_

Zelda gasped. His mouth turned into a crescent-shaped smile, fangs easily visible. His entire body had seemed to fade into a shadow, pitch black. His eyes were a blood red. He was a demon…

_Poof!_

Link returned to normal, then bounded into mid-air and floated back to the platform the throne was on, lowering to his feet.

"Do you still deny me?" he asked. Zelda's eyes were still wide, but she shook her head.

Link smiled that crooked smile, and Zelda felt another blush creep up on to her face.

"Your highness, that is still not the entire story, though…" Link muttered, placing on hand on his chin. "But, I think I shall stop. Now, about this war…"

-*-*-

Azul stomped angrily back and forth in front of the double door that led to the throne room. Recently he had heard several faint noises that sounded almost like a cloud of smoke forming, like a poof, but he refused to believe that. There was something suspicious about Link, Chosen Hero or not.

_I don't like what I'm seeing…_ the Sheik thought repulsively as he continued to pace. _I'm going to find out what Link's hiding…he can't keep his secrets forever!_

_**Author's Note:**_

**Oh, this should be good. Azul's getting repulsive, or determined, rather. And a war is coming? What's going to happen next?**

**=3**


	4. Chapter 4: Rain Bores

Chapter Four

**-*-*- **_Rain Bores_ **-*-*-**

"Attention!"

Azul's deep voice echoed across the training ground. The archers, rouges, and soldiers stepped forward, while the guards remained against the back wall of the western courtyard.

The droplets of rain had finally stopped, for a few brief moments. The sky was still a bland gray, covered in the billowing clouds above. Azul clenched his pale fists. He hastily ordered the Hylians to take their places and continue their training.

After just finishing a hearty meal, the groups of the Royal Guard were full and ready for more practice.

Archers formed a straight line, their bows pointed at the numerous targets set up along the west wall. The rouges began to train in their stealth while the soldiers battled against each other.

Soon, the entire western courtyard was filled with the sound of clashing swords, shifting chain mail, and arrows thumping into their targets.

Feeling satisfied at their progress, Azul leaned against the southern wall and massaged his temples in exhaustion. Fredric stepped forth from the line of guards, a worried expression on his face.

"Captain," he mumbled, straightening his back and raising a hand to his forehead in salute. Azul saluted back, then once again leaned wearily on the wall behind him. Fredric raised his arm and rested his elbow against the wall, faintly crossing one leg over another.

"Any news?" the blonde guard muttered.

"No, nothing," Azul snapped, groaning in frustration as he watched a younger archer miss his target by three inches. "Only the typical," he continued. "No assaults, as far as we're concerned. The princess is in good health, and she seems to be rather…brighter…now."

"You say this because of Master Link," Fredric stated.

"Yes," Azul confirmed, sounding rather sarcastic as he threw Fredric a sideways glance. "Did you see the way she looked when the man just appeared out of nowhere?! Blimey…its witchcraft and wizardry, that's all I can say. He has quite a few tricks up his sleeve. But I tell ya, her majesty's acting like she's wrapped around his finger."

"It's only been three days since his arrival, though!" Fredric protested. "Surely you're not proposing anything…"

"Goddesses – no!" Azul snapped. "I would never suggest such a thing…but, do you suppose…?"

"There does seem to be a lot of chemistry between them," Fredric replied, shrugging his shoulders. "But I would never speak behind her majesty's back about her romantic live. To be honest…I rather doubt it."

Azul leaned his head from side to side, furrowing his eyebrows in reply and nodding slightly. "Well, you're right," he muttered, pushing himself off the wall with his back. He strode forward, beginning to examine the archers; instinctively, Fredric followed.

"I have to admit, though," Azul continued, knowing that the blonde guard was trailing behind. "Master Link has something up his sleeve…he makes me suspicious. I don't know why, but he just bothers me."

Fredric sighed. "Well, he does seem changed, doesn't he?" the blonde muttered. "He's definitely not the Ordonian we knew. He's not only matured, but…he seems a bit flirtatious around her majesty, don't you think?"

"You idiot, I don't mean that," Azul snapped, moving to inspect the rouges. "I'm talking about him in general, not his personality."

"Oh…" Fredric blushed, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"But, honestly!" the Sheik protested, turning to look back at the guard. "He appeared from _nowhere_. And what was up with that portal? I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation Saturday evening…I heard what sounded like a cloud forming; like a poof. Now, explain that."

"Magic," the guard replied. "Has to be."

"Don't tell me you still believe in that poppycock!" Azul protested, turning to one of the rouges and muttering, "No, not you – get on with training!"

Fredric rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as Azul turned to face him.

"Well, no one said it didn't exist," the guard stated.

Azul grunted.

"Well, I'm going to find out what's going on," he vowed. "No matter what happens, I need to know what's up with that guy."

-*-*-

Link pulled on black slacks and a high-collared, long-sleeved black shirt. He finished buttoning up his shirt, then ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. Glancing at his appearance in the mirror, he let out a deep sigh, then left his room, his bare feet padding against the marble floors. As Link exited into the hallway, he paused, rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, then trailed off in thought.

Tomorrow, he was planning on leaving to go back to Ordon. He knew that Ilia, Colin, Beth, and Talo would be overjoyed to see him. Bo would probably crush his bones again in a tight hug, and Uli would give him that motherly smile.

He let out a troubled sigh as he continued forward, his silk clothes iridescently shining in the torch-lit hallway.

Before long, he stumbled upon a maid who looked a good deal older than him. She batted her eyes at him; a smug smile nestled across her lips as she purred appreciatively. Link paid no heed to the servant's flirtatious actions. He simply narrowed his eyes and continued forward, placing his hands in his pockets and acting as if nothing had happened.

As he progressed, Link stumbled upon more and more feminine servants who would flirt as he walked by, and more and more he found it harder to resist the temptation to flirt back – especially to the cute ones. He was, of course, single.

As this thought passed through his mind, Link began to think of his love life.

Ilia had been a life-long friend, but as the time passed by, he noticed just how clingy she was to him. She was always barking orders, acting like a general, and before long, he found it just downright annoying to be around her. Link pleaded that when he got back to Ordon, she had a boyfriend.

As for Midna…

At this, Link came to a halt.

His eyes widened.

He had loved Midna so much…and yet, it was a love that never, and would never, accomplish something. When he was positive, she was realistic. When he was carefree, she was demanding. It was a love that was lavish, and yet it was a love of pure negatives that were constantly battling each other. They could hardly last five minutes without arguing over something, and yet, even when they did calm down, love never seemed to fit in, though they cared deeply for each other.

Link tightened his fists.

_Why…why did she leave?_ he thought, a wave of depression sweeping over him. _I need to get over her. It never would've worked out – we both knew it…_

Link pushed his thoughts of Midna away from his mind and continued down the hallway, the burden of troubled thoughts slightly lifting off his shoulders.

-*-*-

Zelda skimmed through the book in her limp grasp, trying to find something that interested her.

Nothing.

Groaning in frustration, Zelda slammed the book and jabbed it back on to the shelf. This was the seventh book she had tried reading, yet it only continued to bore her.

She had absolutely nothing to do on a cold, rainy day like this. Although it was the eighth day of the bland, unceasing weather, Zelda had never noticed just how bored one could become. It was only now that she was really experiencing it, for she had nothing to do.

Through the past days, crime trials, governing, and regular peasant appearances had kept her busy. Now, with the weather at its worst, no one was entering the castle, the trials were over, and the only thing left to do was read.

But reading did nothing, nor did she feel like skimming through old books of Hyrule's past.

Zelda stomped angrily out into the hallway and slammed the door to her study. Suddenly, a wave of coolness sent chills running down her spine. Zelda wrapped her arms around her for comfort, and found herself having an urge to cuddle up next to something. She pictured her in her mind, lying on the royal-blue couch in the sitting room, snuggling up next to a cloaked figure. She gazed up at his face, her eyes locking on those dark, sea-blue orbs and that crooked smile stretching across his cheek…

Zelda's eyes grew wide as a dark blush crept up on to her eyes.

_What am I thinking?! _she screeched in her mind, lifting her hands to her head. She groaned angrily; her footsteps turned into loud, pounding thumps. _I need to go to my room…I need to find something to do…_

Without thinking, Zelda broke into a run, racing in the direction of the royal chambers.

Everything was a swirling blur.

Suddenly, Zelda rammed into something that felt soft and hard at the same time.

"Whoa!" a man's voice exclaimed, the figure staggering a step or two back. She felt the secure grasp of two hands on her shoulders, slowing her down as she pressed herself unknowingly into him. Zelda raised her hands up what she could tell was a back, feeling soft silk fabric. She clutched the back of the smooth shirt and lifted her face off of the man's chest.

Zelda nearly gagged in horror.

She was holding Link.

Gasping in agony, Zelda tried to push herself away, but Link's arms responded quickly and moved around her shoulders, locking her against him. Zelda's face turned scarlet as her hands lay limply against his muscular chest.

"Your highness?" Link mumbled, gazing down at her. Zelda kept her gaze fixed on his chest. Link moved one hand to her chin, lifting her head so that she was looking at him. Zelda's eyes grew wide. He was gazing at her lips…

She noticed how his eyelids lowered rather dazedly, and how he drew her closer to him.

_Oh goddesses…_ Zelda thought. _Surely he's not thinking about kissing me?! _

At this, Zelda's face grew so dark it almost surpassed maroon. Zelda forced herself to press her hands against his chest and push him away. Link's hands limply slipped off of her, but he had a hit of disappointment in his expression.

"S-Sorry for running into you," Zelda stuttered, her eyes wide. Link snapped himself from his daze. "Oh…that's okay. You didn't see me," he replied, lifting the corners of his lips. Zelda noticed how he was slightly blushing, and realized that he hadn't intending on flirting with her. However, she realized how safe she had felt in those strong arms, despite her embarrassment.

And then she noticed something else.

She was inching closer to him; she wanted to be held again.

Apparently, Link had expected this. He placed a hand on her shoulder and kept her fixed in place.

"Hey, where were you running off to?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Zelda sighed in relief, thankful for the change of subject.

"Well, I'm dreadfully bored," she admitted, folding her arms across her chest. Link sighed.

"Rainy days do have curses," he stated, chuckling.

Zelda noticed that her eyes kept scrolling from the floor to Link's arms, scanning his muscles. She felt another blush creep up onto her face as her cheeks burned.

"Hello? Your majesty?" Link taunted, waving a hand back and forth in front of Zelda's unfocused eyes. Zelda jerked up.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

Link laughed.

"Are you going to answer my question or stare at my muscles all day?" he chuckled. "Where were you going in such a rush?"

"To my room…" Zelda grumbled, shifting her gaze to the floor. "I have nothing to do and I'm bored out of my wits."

A crooked smile stretched over his face.

"Why, I believe I know how to entertain you, my queen," he stated. "Do you know how to play chess?"

"But of course!" Zelda replied, a smile creeping up on her lips. She loved that game.

Link grinned, revealing his seemingly perfect white teeth.

"Then let's take a game a little bit further. I'd like to show you something called Wizard Chess."

**_Author's Note:_**

**Haha, I aways thought it would be cool to play wizard's chess, so I decided to put that in there. And yes, rainy days do have curses - I wanted to make that the subject of this chapter. Continue to R&R!**

=3


	5. Chapter 5: The Prince of Evil

Chapter Five

**-*-*- **_The Prince of Evil_** -*-*-**

Zelda stared in confusion at the marble chess set in front of her.

All the pieces were already set up; everything was in the right place, yet each piece looked similar to a normal chess set.

The pawns were hunched over figures lining the second row. On the back row was a rook with a soldier on top, a mounted knight with a club, a bishop, the king and queen with swords held to the ground, then another bishop, knight, and rook.

Arching one eyebrow, Zelda tried to understand what was the difference between normal chess and Wizard Chess; other than appearance. She raised her eyes to meet with Link's sparkling ones, who was sitting across from her.

"What's the matter?" he chuckled, limply crossing his arms against the wooden table.

Zelda glared once more at the black and white marble figures before muttering, "How is this set different from any normal chess set?"

A smirk was splayed across Link's lips.

"Ah…so you noticed the similarity in appearance," he stated. "Try moving a piece."

Zelda threw him a sarcastic glare, but Link gestured towards one of the white pawns across from his black replicas. With a sigh, Zelda outstretched one hand, clasped her fingers around the pawn, and attempted to slide it to the white square in front of the piece.

No success.

Zelda's eyes grew wide as she stared in unbelief as the pawn simply refused to leave the square. Link chuckled.

"That's the difference," he whispered.

"How are we supposed to play if you can't move the pieces?!" Zelda protested, grasping the edge of the table in frustration.

"Well, the pieces move, of course," Link replied. "You simply must tell them to move."

"What?"

Zelda gazed at him as if he were going insane. Link's smirk grew wider.

"Allow me to show you, your highness," he offered, tilting his head forward in respect. He outstretched his left hand, brushed his index finger against one of the pawns, and muttered, "Pawn to B four."

Just like that, the pawn slid two spaces forward, completely its own doing.

Zelda's eyes grew wide.

"So…you literally have to command them?" she whispered.

Link nodded. "Don't worry; they don't bite…though they do attack automatically…" Zelda's eyebrows rose at this.

"What do you mean?" she muttered.

"Well, in chess, when you come across a piece that is facing you in the correct position, you can attack it – or, basically, knock it off the board," Link explained. "In Wizard Chess, because the pieces move on their own, they will literally attack the piece that is in the proper position to do so."

Zelda gulped. Link smiled.

"I suppose you would like another example," he whispered, his voice having the slightest hint of sarcasm in it. "Tell that pawn –" he pointed to a pawn three spaces over from her right. "– to move to C five."

Zelda looked confused.

"Just the way I did," he sighed, beginning to grumble. "Brush one of your fingers against the head of the pawn, and give the command."

Taking a deep breath, Zelda outstretched one hand, touched the top of the designated pawn with her middle finger, and murmured, "P-Pawn to C five."

The pawn immediately moved from under her fingers, sliding two squares forward.

"Here we go…" Link chuckled as his pawn moved diagonally to face Zelda's pawn, which was now across from it. The black pawn stood up, drew a sword from its marble sheath, and swung the sword into the white pawn's chest. The opposing pawn was thrown back from the impact, landing on its side along the chess board as it crumbled into dust.

Zelda's jaw dropped and she gasped in horror.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, staring at the crumbled pile of rubble which soon vanished; the pawn appeared on the left side of the board, looking unharmed.

Link chuckled.

"Well, now that you know the basics, I suppose you'd like to get going with the game," he whispered, that crooked smile flourishing over his face. Zelda blushed at his expression, then turned competitive.

"Waiting on you, slug," she taunted.

"As you wish, your highness," Link chuckled, making his second move. He placed his index finger upon the knight to his left, and muttered, "Knight to A three."

-*-*-

Shad raced down the alleyway, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What's going on?" he protested.

"I don't know!" Ashei yelled over the noise of the crowd as the two went to the mob of people surrounding the central fountain.

As the young adults reached Central Square, they beheld a sight they wished they had never seen.

Pools of blood were everywhere.

Around the fountain were two figures: An enraged man and a feisty teenager.

The boy appeared to be about sixteen. He had dark cherry-red hair and vibrant, which was spiked up, and golden eyes; his tan arms and thigh were covered in deep, bleeding gashes. He was wearing some brown knee-length pants and a tattered black shirt, showing that he was a peasant. In his hand was a dagger.

Across from the lad was a hefty, robust man with a beard and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a pale gray tunic covered in barely noticeable patches of mud. The man's leggings were black, and his boots stopped at his ankles.

"You can't beat me, boy!" the man gasped, wiping the blood from the diagonal slice on the side of his forehead.

"Shut the hell up!" the teenager sneered, giving out a faint battle cry as he lunged forward, swiping his dagger at the man's chest.

The man sidestepped just in time, jumping on top of the rim of the fountain. "Get off the damn fountain and fight like a man," the boy snapped.

"Why don't you, you pathetic little imp?" the man retorted, parrying the dagger.

"Bastard," the boy muttered, jumping on top of the fountain rim as well. The blades met and broke away with a wave of sparks. Eventually, the red-haired stranger saw an opening, and lunged at the man.

In a gasp of pain, the man was lunged backwards, collapsing onto the cobblestone street. The boy pounced on top of him, holding his dagger firmly against the man's throat…

-*-*-

"Ah! Why you little cheapskate!" Zelda screeched, ramming her fists against the table. Link leaned back in his chair and laughed.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" he taunted between chuckles. An indentation of some intersecting veins formed on Zelda's forehead. She groaned in frustration, gazing in horror at the white king, which was laying on its back – half crumbled – with a sword plunged through his marble heart.

"You little cheater – I wasn't paying attention," she muttered, looking away defiantly.

"I didn't cheat; I simply paid attention to what _you_ weren't," Link retorted.

Zelda grunted, smacking her hands on the wooden table. She had lost. The game was over.

_If only I had looked closer…I could have seen what he was plotting…_ she thought. _I should've just read his mind. Hey! That's what I'll do – then I'll get my revenge. _

Suddenly, Zelda felt a calming warmth on her right hand. She looked up to see Link's hand over her own. Zelda blushed heavily, not realizing she had opened her mind to his thoughts.

_So…beautiful…_

Zelda's eyes grew wide at his echoing, deep voice.

_Hmmm…those lips…_

The size of her eyes increased.

_Naturally pink…like a rose petal…I wonder if they would feel like that, too…._

Zelda could help but let a gasp escape her.

_So smooth…so perfect…_

Now, she was feeling faint.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss those marvelous lips…_

At this thought, a warm buzzing sensation spread throughout Zelda's heart. She wasn't sure why, but as she gazed at him, she began to think the same thing.

_Agh, what am I thinking?! Ugh…I'm just an idiot. Okay, little…hand drawn…imaginative…eraser…thingy… I need to clear my mind. Erase my thoughts…and go blank..._

After that, Zelda heard no more, and she felt the warmth on the top of her hand leave her.

Suddenly, Link let out a gasp of panic.

"Zelda!" he protested, jumping to his feet.

Zelda gazed at him in confusion, closing her mind from his thoughts. "What?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

The blush on her face began to leave her as she realized Link was worried about something.

"I can feel the vibration…" he muttered, flattening his palm against the table. "There are two people fighting in Castle Town, and both are getting hurt pretty bad…that guy's about to be strangled. We need to stop that fight before it's too late."

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows, but Link snatched her hand and dashed out of the lounge room, forcing her to follow him.

-*-*-

As Link rammed open the main doors to the courtyard, chanting could be heard from Central Square.

Link released his grip of Zelda's hand and muttered, "I think I'll take it from here."

He ran down the cobblestone path, but Zelda repulsively followed.

Soon, they entered the central square, but the sight was rather unbearable. Blood stains were everywhere: The streets, the walls; even some of the fountain's water was a light shade of pink from it, identifying that the fight had rolled everywhere, like tumbleweed.

Before Zelda could stop him, Link disappeared into the crowd.

The fighting between the man and the boy raged on.

The man had managed to throw the "street scum" off of him, kicking the lad in the stomach and throwing him to the ground.

"Doesn't feel good, does it, poppet?" the man taunted, raising his sword above his head.

With a yell, he brought it down, but just as quickly, his blade met another one…

The crowd gasped as they took in Link's appearance; every nineteen year-old, muscular, six-foot-tall part of him.

Link's silk clothes shone iridescently in the sunlight as the Master Sword's gleaming blade clashed with the man's blunt sword.

The man, being five foot, seven inches tall, gazed wearily at the opponent's face, which was almost a foot above his.

"Put down the goddamned sword!" Link yelled. "Look around you. There's been enough bloodshed today."

The man's eyes scanned the area, and slowly, his sword lowered. Link placed his right index and middle fingers against the man's collar bone, somehow making him paralyzed from moving, and turned to the boy collapsed on the street.

He took in his appearance, then gasped, his dark, sea-blue eyes swirling with uncertainty.

"_You're a male Gerudo_…" he muttered exasperatedly, his jaw dropping as his hand left the man's throat. The bearded man collapsed to his back, gasping for air.

"Yeah, so what?" the Gerudo snapped.

Link's eyes widened. "You're father was Ganondorf…" he whispered.

The boy sneered.

"Yep, that bastard was," he spat.

Link tried hard to control his rage, but none the less, he laid the tip of the Master Sword's blade long the Gerudo's neck.

"Guards!" he yelled abruptly.

The guards, along with Azul, who had been examining the scene in unbelief, came forth.

Link smirked.

"Take this half-blood to the dungeons," he demanded. Then, turning his attention to the boy, he snapped, "We're going to have quite a few questions for you, O Prince of Evil, so you might want to enjoy the light while you have it."

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey, I see we have a new character! Blaze Dragmire was actually the idea of a user named Shrub, so I take no credit for him. But I decided to use him in this story, however with a different personality, because I loved the idea of Ganondorf's son coming into the picture. **

**=3**


	6. Chapter 6: Ghosts in the Graveyard

Chapter Six

**-*-*- **_Ghosts in the Graveyard _**-*-*- **

Zelda watched in astonishment as Link trailed innocently behind the guards. In front of him was the Prince of Evil, struggling madly against the firm grasp on either arm.

"Let me go you freakin' morons!" he screeched. "You think this is some damn game?! I'm not giving up this easily… AGH!"

The red-haired teenager winced in pain as Link fiercely kicked him in the back.

"Shut up," he snapped, his dark, sea-blue eyes narrowing.

"Go to hell!" the boy cursed.

Link ignored him. As he passed Zelda, his shoulder brushed against hers and he paused for a moment.

"I'm sorry for this sudden disturbance, your majesty," he whispered. "And I also apologize about my slight disrespect earlier. I forgot the terms of addressing you…now, please excuse me. I have some business to take care of…"

And he punched the teenager before him as the boy screamed curses to the townspeople.

-*-*-

A few hours later, Zelda stared groggily outside at the overcast, slightly happy for the day of rainless weather. A figure entered the throne room, his silver ponytail slightly swaying against his back

"Your highness," Azul muttered, taking a deep bow before continuing. "I have the daily report."

Zelda sighed, shifting her position in the throne. Ever since this morning, her thoughts had always found a way to divert back to Link, no matter what she was addressing. Azul continued, unsure if her actions were showing a reply.

"Well, it is true," he began, gulping slightly. "The young man is, in fact, Ganondorf's son. Master Link found that out rather quickly, as we know…"

He hesitated slightly, and Zelda threw him a careless look that told him to continue.

Azul sighed. "His name is Blaze Dragmire," he said softly. "Analyzing that the Gerudo King's full name is Ganondorf Blaze Dragmire, this was rather expected. He is quite clearly the Prince of the Gerudo, and the last of its race, as far as bloodline and royalty goes. His mother was Hylian – a middle-aged woman of first class. He was the only child she gave birth to, and the only heir Ganondorf has unless the goddesses permit his return."

Zelda's eyelids lowered drowsily

Azul caught sight of her unfocused concentration.

"Y-Your highness?" he stuttered, arching one eyebrow. Zelda gave a slight hum, showing she was listening. Azul said something, but she didn't hear him.

_Hmmm…those lips… Naturally pink, like a rose petal. I wonder if they would feel like that, too… So smooth…so perfect. I wonder what it would be like to kiss those marvelous lips…_

Zelda blushed, the words of Link's thoughts still echoing through her mind.

"Your majesty? Hello?"

_So…beautiful…_

"_Zelda Harkin Hyrule_!"

"W-What?!"

Zelda snapped her concentration back to Azul, who was standing impatiently in front of the platform her throne rested on. His blood-red eyes glowed angrily; his lips were pursed into a straight line.

"I have never, in all my years of being captain of the Royal Guard,_ never_ seen you so unfocused when spoken to!"

Her eyes widening, Zelda straightened herself in the marble throne.

"And _I_ have never been spoken to so rudely!" she retorted. "I am sorry, Azul, but I have had a long, uncertain day, and my thoughts are wavering the first chance they get. I'm tired, I'm frustrated, and I'm downright bored. Is there any reason why I should be yelled at?"

"If it makes you come to your senses, then yes," Azul snapped, his pale hands tightening into fists. "What's wrong with you? You almost act…lovesick."

Zelda's jaw dropped.

"That's the most insulting thing I've ever heard!" she screeched, yet her face grew redder. Azul furrowed his eyebrows.

"If this is so, then why are you blushing?" he retorted.

"My…is it hot in here?" Zelda muttered, ignoring the Sheik's comment as she pretended to fan herself with her hand.

"It feels rather cold, actually," Azul stated, his eyes narrowing. "Your majesty, there's something curious going on with you. I don't know what, but I'm bound to find out soon. You can't keep secrets forever."

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows.

"Secrets?" she echoed, standing from her throne. Her quivering wrists hung close to her sides. "You honestly think I'm hiding something?" she continued. "Exactly who do you think I am?! You're acting as if I'm possessed! Azul – for the love of Hyrule – will you _please_ just get back to managing the Royal Guard? And thank you for the report; I'll have to consider this new Dragmire heir."

With this being said, Zelda tossed her long brown locks behind his shoulders and strode forward, passing Azul.

"Keep watch of the throne for me," she ordered, and departed the monstrous room.

-*-*-

"How old are you?" Link's blunt voice demanded as he crouched before the prison cell.

"Sixteen," the red-haired Gerudo replied from the shadows.

"And you say your mother was Hylian…" Link whispered. "So you're half-blood. Hmmm…that must have caused some feeling of resentment towards your father."

"Shut up! My life isn't a freakin' book for you to read!" Blaze yelled, ramming his fists against the cold, concrete floor. Link smirked.

So far, he had gotten a good amount of information out of the young prince, such as his mother dying shortly after birth, his father keeping his profile low and unknown, the fact of him claiming to be the last of the Gerudo race, and such.

The teenager had been forced to live life on the streets, although royal blood ran through his veins. Link believed this was why he was so bitter: He had been tossed around like a rag doll instead of respected as a rightful heir to the Gerudo throne.

Living in the alleyways of Hyrule Castle, spending life as a lone traveler venturing from town to town, Blaze had succeeded in keeping a low profile.

Now that Link's thoughts trailed back two years from now, he remembered seeing a cloaked figure in the back of Telma's Bar; it had been the young prince.

Although his life was full of murder, bloodshed, and tyranny, Link felt a minor amount of pity towards the Gerudo. He had, in fact, lived probably one of the worst lives to endure, considering the amount of abuse and bitterness he had received.

And in that way, Blaze was like Link.

He had never, truly, been loved before.

"Stop sneered at me, bastard," Blaze demanded, his golden eyes narrowing. Link's smirk turned into a crooked smile.

"Now why would I do that, poppet?" he taunted, lowering his eyelids.

Blaze roared in anger, screeching curses at the top of his lungs. Link ignored the Gerudo's foul mouth and stood up, turning away from the lone prince and walking with long strides down the east hallway.

"Enjoy swearing to yourself," Link chuckled, then added, "The light won't be on forever."

And as he left the isolated area, he flicked his hand upward; every torch went dark, and the prison chambers turned pitch black.

-*-*-

Link's dark, sea-blue eyes had somehow lost their color. They seemed to be a pale silver, gleaming dully in the torch-lit hallways.

He had spent at least three and a half hours in front of that godforsaken cell, snapping comments for Blaze to feed on so he could get information out of him. The two had been alone for all that time, talking, cursing, and glaring at each other.

Finally, the light of day welcomed him.

Lunch had passed; it was merely one thirty, now. Link's stomach grumbled hungrily, but he ignored himself and proceeded to the courtyard.

Once he had passed through the marvelous ball room, Link exited the castle, and stood rather dumbstruck on the stone terrace. The spring weather had indeed come quickly.

It was May. March sixth had long since passed, and so had Link's slightly happy day of enjoying another year of life. He shared the day with Merlin, going along the terms of gliding and flying. He had spent the morning soaring through the clouds, the mid-evening swimming in the ocean, and the late afternoon gazing at the sunset. How he missed the cheerful teacher… Being an apprentice of magic had quickly worn down on him.

Link took one step, then another, until he was walking with a casual swagger through the courtyard. Rather involuntarily, he made his way to the western part.

The metal door opened on its own, then closed shut behind him. The scene he bestowed was quite a sight to see.

Arrows were flying into targets, soldiers were attacking another in a cautious manner, and rouges were practicing invisibility and stealth.

"Ah…so I have found the training grounds of the Royal Guard…" Link muttered to himself.

He felt rather relieved at knowing that instead of Bublins perched on the tall wooden towers, the tips of their arrows aflame, there were skilled Hylian archers hitting targets that ranged from every degree of the walls.

Link smiled at the progress the guards were making; they were no longer sitting in circles along the hallways, playing poker and drinking rum until their drunkenness caused them to collapse from exhaustion.

But, then – just as quickly as his lips had twitched upwards – his expression turned blank, and he proceeded forward.

Several members of the Royal Guard threw him curious looks. Some furrowed their eyebrows, others frowned, and a few cocked their head to one side in confusion. Paying no heed to them, Link kept going until he came to a clearing.

Beneath his feet, the grass had been cleared away to make a marble flooring, just big enough for a huge engraving of the Triforce. The northern triangle of the three pointed forward, to a path that led to a marble foundation that came to a slight dead end.

It curved upwards, making a rectangular prism used for archers and rouges in the time of battle. When you entered – which Link was doing now – you came to a three foot long stretch of marble that branched out. To the left was a wooden ladder, which led up to the pathway that circled the second level of the castle.

But Link did not climb this ladder.

The soldiers that were fighting nearby paused from their training, gazing curiously at Link to see what he would do.

Link raised his hands before him; his middle and index fingers on either hand pressed against each other, and he tilted his head down, almost as if in the means of prayer.

Then, with a faint _poof!_ and a vanishing cloud of smoke, he disappeared from thin air.

-*-*-

It took hardly the time period of a heartbeat for Link to reappear on the other side of the marble wall; the one he had just been facing. Now, before him, was the castle graveyard.

Enclosed from any outdoor entrances, the graveyard had a decent amount of privacy. There were only two ways to get in, that Link knew of: Diagonally facing him to the left was a moist patch of ground that sunk downwards; a tunnel that led to the training grounds, but could only be accessed if he was in wolf form. The second was from a staircase to the far left. It led to a platform, hidden by ten-foot retaining stone walls, and from the platform you could access a door, which presumably led to one of the hallways in Hyrule Castle. When Link had entered the graveyard, he had tried the door, but it was locked – thus, he wasn't sure if that was, in fact, where it led.

For several seconds, Link gazed down at his black boots, which seemed to blend into his pants. Then, with a sigh, he noticed the humidity surrounding him.

Link raised his hands and, one by one, began to unbutton his shirt to the first three, which was around the upper middle of his chest. Then he closed his eyes, letting the breeze caress his face and rustle his clothes.

After a few minutes, Link stuck his hands in his pant pockets and continued forward.

The gray overcast remained above him, but ever since this morning, the rain had stopped completely.

Link's attention was drawn to the staircase…where swift footsteps echoed through the graveyard.

And then, from the cool mist, Zelda emerged into view.

Her strides were long and swift; her dress flowed with the breeze. Link was still concealed in a cocoon of fog, so Zelda did not see him.

She had a large bundle of flowers in her pale hands. Link's eyes widened, and he suddenly wished he was not here.

She was visiting her father's grave…

His thoughts were confirmed, for Zelda walked right up to the enclosed room, where a large marble tomb was resting. On the top of the tomb was a sculpture of King Daphnes the fifth, lying on his back, either hand peacefully over another.

Zelda slowly approached the tomb, laying the flowers over his hands. She knelt before him, resting her hands on the sides of the tomb.

_I can't cry…_ she thought as her eyes watered.

_Just like when mother died – I can last a few minutes without sobbing. It's just a tomb…_

But as she was thinking that, she burst into tears.

Zelda was so caught up in her sobbing that she didn't even notice the sounds of footsteps behind her. Link crouched down on one knee beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder, and looking at her with a sympathetic expression.

"It's okay…" he crooned, moving closer and taking her into his arms. Zelda shook her head, and forced herself to stop crying – she didn't want to soak Link's clothes.

As she looked up into those hypnotizing orbs, she wanted him to hold her face and comfort her in an intimate way. She wished he would hug her, keep telling her that everything was okay, show her that he cared.

And, slowly, she came to realize that he was.

Link's arms were around her waist, holding her against his chest. He whispered comforting things to her, telling her that he did care, showing sympathy, encouraging her to keep going.

Zelda shook her head, wanting to pound her fists against his chest.

She felt hot liquid bubbling in her eyelids, but she forced them to not overflow down her cheeks.

Just as Zelda was about to push him away, Link moved his right hand to hold her cheek. His face suddenly came very close to hers, and before Zelda could protest, she felt a light pressure against her lips.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Wow...a lot hapened in this chapter. What happened in the ending?! Did Link kiss Zelda, or did something else happen? Yes, I left a cliffhanger - I'm so evil...just kidding. You will have to find out in chapter seven.**

**=3**


	7. Chapter 7: A Hazed Attempt

Chapter Seven

**-*-*- **_A Hazed Attempt_ **-*-*-**

Zelda gasped.

Within the time period of that one second, hundreds of thoughts rushed through her mind.

In that moment, she wanted to grab Link's shoulders and thrust him into a wall. She wanted to punch him. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to scream. She wanted to moan delightfully. She wanted to yell for guards. She wanted to imprison him in the chambers. She wanted to throw her arms around him. She wanted to slap him.

No matter what she thought, she couldn't take up the action. It was as if her mind was running excessively, yet her body was frozen.

Slowly, Zelda opened her eyes.

She quickly realized something, and it left her dumbstruck.

Link was gazing at her with furrowed eyebrows. His head was just barely cocked to the right in confusion. He hadn't moved ever since he had held her, yet, his finger was still against her lips, shushing her.

Zelda's eyes widened.

All that time she had accepted the fact, believing he had kissed her, only to realize he was keeping her quiet.

Link noticed her slightly disappointed expression, and his hands slipped off of her.

"Your majesty, why are you –"

He stopped short, noticing her quivering wrists. Then, he burst out laughing.

"Oh, goddesses!" he protested between chuckles, falling to his back. He smacked a hand over his eyes, continuing to laugh heartily. "You thought I smooched you?! _Wow_…"

He shook his head sympathetically, his laughs slowing down. Eventually he was forced to gasp for air – only once or twice – but when he regained his breath, he remained on his back. A giddy smile was plastered over his face.

"You actually wanted me to kiss you, didn't you? Admit it – you're blushing," he stated, grinning.

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows, but it was true: Her face was scarlet.

"You jerk!" she screeched, jumping on top of him. Link's mouth clamped shut and he furrowed his eyebrows again, ramming into the ground.

Zelda shifted her position, her legs flanking his hips, as she pounded her wrists lightly against his chest.

"How could you do that to me?!" she moaned. "Here I was, thinking you kissed me. And for goodness sake – call me Zelda; I hate being addressed respectfully by someone who isn't a noble!"

Link said nothing; his eyelids lowered slightly.

"And just who do you think you are, taunting me like that?" Zelda protested, complete unaware of the position she had put themselves in. "Don't laugh – that wasn't funny! It took a whole lot of guts to even come to the conclusion that you might have been kissing me – do you realize how embarrassing that is? Why did you have to laugh? And stop grinning!"

"I'm not."

Zelda paused, and her eyes drifted down to her hands, which were clutching Link's shirt and – rather unintentionally – spreading it apart, revealing more of his bare chest. She had never realized it was unbuttoned half way.

For several seconds, she just sat there on top of him, gawking at his muscles.

Then, she immediately noticed the position they were in.

Her face grew so red it surpassed maroon, or at least seemed to. Her eyes grew wide, and she gazed at Link with an expression that looked between horrified and apologetic.

Suddenly, a mischievous smile appeared over Link's face.

Zelda froze as he slightly sat up; one hand trailed her waist, slipping up her back.

"Exactly what are you doing, hmmm, beautiful?" he whispered, raising one eyebrow, then lowering it. Zelda's eyes grew wide as she spluttered random words, unable to speak. Link leaned closer, pressing her against him.

"You didn't seem to mind when you thought I kissed you," he continued, lowering his eyelids. "Zel…"

His whispered the nickname in a low voice, stretching the word to add emphasis.

Then, he muttered, "Would you mind…if I did…?"

Zelda gasped as Link face inched closer and closer to hers until their lips just barely brushed against each other. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she would've replied.

Then, there was the sound of a door opening and slamming shut, brisk footsteps, and the clank of armor. Zelda knew those noises oh too well.

"Link!" she panted, her eyes sprawling open. Link's sea-blue eyes revealed themselves, but he looked disappointed.

"A-Azul's coming," Zelda stammered, straightening herself.

"Nice excuse…" Link muttered, his other hand slipping up her arm, grazing her neck. A chill was sent running down her spine, causing goosebumbs to appear on Zelda's skin.

"No, I'm serious!" Zelda whispered, becoming frantic. "Oh, goddesses – Link, don't you hear him?! If he see's us in this position, he'll get the wrong idea."

Link furrowed his eyebrows, but then his intent hearing picked it up: Brisk footsteps coming down the staircase, becoming louder.

"Oh, damn it," Link croaked, bounding to a sitting position. "Zelda, hold on to me."

"W-What?" the young queen stammered, her eyes wide.

Link clutched her wrist.

"Don't make a sound, and don't move," he demanded. "We're warping."

"_What_ –?!"

Zelda was hushed as Link's grip on her wrist tightened. He closed his eyes, and out of the corner of her eye, Zelda saw his left middle and index fingers press together.

Just as Azul came around the corner, there was a faint _poof!_ and the two had disappeared.

But the sharp-eyed Sheik had caught sight of them at the last minute, and his mouth hung open.

-*-*-

Hardly a second later, Link and Zelda appeared in the tower she had been imprisoned in during twilight's reign. The room was, of course, rather empty except for a flameless fireplace, a table, a chair, and a single bed.

Zelda's eyes grew wide at the scene. She was about to ask why there were here when Link answered it for her:

"I know this may seem awkward – but this was the only place that popped into my mind! We might as well make our progress back to the throne room, but I'm positive Azul got a fair glance of us before we vanished. I apologize, your majesty –"

"I told you! Call me Zelda," the stubborn queen snapped.

"Then I am sorry, Zelda," Link reworded. Zelda blushed. She loved the way he said her name; so perfect; so soft and smooth, like silk… Like his clothes.

At this, Zelda's face grew redder. His shirt was still unbuttoned half way, which revealed a good deal of his chest.

"C'mon!" Link urged, grasping her wrist and bounding into mid air. Zelda screamed.

"_What in the name of Hyrule_?!" she screeched as the two basically flew down the hallways. Link chuckled.

"Please, be quieter," he whispered. "I don't want to arouse attention."

Zelda understood this, and soon, they were at the throne room – the main throne room. It had been months since Zelda had been inside it, but all the rubble from the battle with Ganondorf had been cleared away, and the room was sparkling and clean.

Link slowed himself down, and they softly landed on the florr. Straight ahead was the royal blue carpet leading to the throne, which was connected to the massive sculpture of the three goddesses sprawled over each side of the Triforce.

Link gazed sulkily at the throne.

"It seems like yesterday when Ganondorf possessed you…" he stated. "That reminds me…"

He turned to Zelda, a worried expression on his face. Zelda arched her eyebrows. Link sighed.

"Zelda…you're not going to believe this, but…" Link muttered, gulping. "If we plan on defeating the humans – which I personally think will be nearly impossible – we have one option for backup."

Zelda threw him a questioning look, and Link sighed.

"In order to defeat the humans, we…Zelda…"

He paused, running a hand through his hair.

"We have to bring Ganondorf back."

**_Author's Note:_**

**Aw, they didn't kiss. Sorry to disappoint you, but they almost did, right? And they have to bring Ganondorf back to life?! This is getting intense.**

**=3**


	8. Chapter 8: Return to Ordon

Chapter Eight

**-*-*- **_Return to Ordon_ **-*-*-**

Azul's blood-red eyes grew so large they looked abnormal.

There, on the ground, next to the tomb of Daphnes Hyrule, was the Chosen Hero and the Queen.

Zelda was sprawled out atop him, her legs flanking his sides, her hands on his chest, and her eyes wide. Link was slightly sitting up, one hand on the ground keeping himself balanced and the other tightly grasping Zelda's left wrist.

Link's dark sea-blue eyes drifted over to Azul, just for a second, until the two young adults vanished.

Azul's lower right eyelid twitched; an indentation of his veins was clearly visible on his forehead.

"What in bloody hell?!" he screeched, his voice echoing over the graveyard.

_It's just as I suspected…_ the Sheik thought. _I knew that good-for-nothing teenager was up to something! Goddesses – I don't even want to think about what they were doing…but, strangely enough, her majesty looked almost…apologetic. That's strange. Could that mean…that she fell on top of him? It was probably accidental... _

_No._

_No, it was on purpose. They were getting intimate, or, at least, __**he**__ was. _

Azul clenched his teeth together.

"Get back here, you little twerp, so I can wring your scrawny little neck," he growled, balling his hands into fists.

-*-*-

The day dragged on, and Link and Zelda slowly tried to figure out how to make their plan work.

"But, Link…Ganondorf?!" Zelda protested, for probably the twentieth time that evening. "Surely you're joking."

"No, I'm not, Zelda," Link replied, sighing as the two departed the dining hall; they had just finished dinner.

During the meal, Azul had been throwing superstitious glares at Link, making him feel uncomfortable. And he knew why: The captain had caught a glance of them just before they had warped. Now, Azul was suspecting they had done something.

Link's insides knotted as he thought this.

"Link…are you okay?" Zelda whispered, placing a hand on his broad shoulder. Link shrugged it off.

"No…no, I'm fine," he stuttered hastily, making up an excuse. "It's just…going back to Ordon will feel a little awkward, since I basically abandoned them again."

"You're going back to Ordon so soon?" Zelda muttered, gasping slightly.

"It's been two years, Zelda," Link chuckled, shaking his head sympathetically. "I have too. I'm planning on leaving in the morning."

The young queen understood this, and so she remained quiet. As they approached the royal chambers – Link had insisted on being her guard for the evening – Zelda's wrist trembled as she laid her hand on the ivory handle.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier," she blurted, her face growing red.

Link raised one eyebrow.

"What are you – oh…" he mumbled, trailing off. A slight blush crept onto his face. "That's okay. It's just natural instinct. I was like that around Midna."

Link's eyes grew wide. He wanted to kick himself for that.

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows. There was awkward silence for a while after that.

"Well…goodnight," she stammered, opening the door to her room. Link glanced in, seeing it was nicely furnished and clean.

But Zelda had already waved goodbye, and was disappearing into the room.

During those few seconds, Link had a sudden urge to grab her and hold her. Without meaning to, he did.

His hand reached forward, clasping over her wrist. Since half of her body was her was in her room, Zelda was suddenly jolted backwards into his arms.

Link wasn't sure why he was hugging her, or why the action had suddenly taken hold of himself, but he continued to keep his arms around her.

Zelda turned around so she was facing him, her hands sprawling unintentionally against his chest. Slowly, Link's arms fell to his sides.

"Goodnight…" he whispered, lowering his eyelids. Zelda took a step back.

She blushed, giving a faint smile.

Now more than ever, Link wanted to kiss those marvelous lips.

"Yes…goodnight," she replied, giving him one last glance before she slipped inside her room, shutting the door and leaving him alone.

-*-*-

The next morning, Link turned over in his bed, moaning slightly.

The sun wasn't even over the mountains yet, but the sky was a very pale pink mixed with royal-blue, signifying that dawn was approaching.

His eyes fluttered opened, squinting slightly. After a few seconds, they adjusted to the faint darkness surrounding his spacious room.

Link stretched, groaning as he did so, then sat up, pushing the comforter off of him. He lowered his eyelids drowsily, then slipped out of bed.

He changed out of his clothes, pulling on tan pants, a similar-shaded turtle-neck, gold chain mail, a forest-green tunic, almost knee-length brown boots, a leather gauntlet on his left hand and a black arm band on his left, and lastly his long, elfish-styled, forest-green hat.

The legendary Hero's Clothes were complete.

Link sighed, wishing time itself didn't exist. But, like all things, life must go on, whether you want it to or not.

Checking his appearance in the mirror along the wall, Link let out a sheepish yawn, then took his Hylian shield and strapped it on to his back. He placed the Master Sword's sheath beneath it, holding up the legendary blade and slipping it inside.

After getting all of his other weapons and provisions ready, he slipped on his long, black traveling cloak and exited the room.

As Link walked down the hallway, he came upon a guard.

The man looked young, appearing to be in his mid twenties, with pitch black hair and vibrant green eyes. He had stubble instead of sideburns and somewhat of a goatee.

Quickly arousing from his sleep, the guard straightened himself.

"Why are you up this early in the morning, Master Link?" he protested, looking concerned. His thick, Scottish accent had a slight echo through the hallway.

Link smiled.

"Well…I'm used to being up with the dawn, really," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "But actually, I'm on my way back to Ordon. I want to leave early as to bypass any troubles."

"I see," the guard whispered, yawning.

"Could…could you tell her majesty of my departure?" Link stuttered, looking at the marble floors.

"But of course. Wouldn't want her to worry, eh? Yeah, I'll let her known as soon as she wakes. But, the queen can be quite a sleeper!"

"I can believe that, especially with all the work she does in a day…it makes you wish someone else could take her place so that she could take a break once in a while."

"True, true," the guard muttered. "Well, have a good trip, then! Just a warning – not that you'd need it, I'm sure – but you must be careful with them Bulblins still lurking around. You never know when they'll strike!"

"Thanks, but if I'm around, they won't attack," Link whispered. "You see, they kind of struck a truce between us… Anyways, I should head off."

"Of course – you might as well make haste! Have a nice trip, Master Link!"

Link nodded a thank you, then continued down the hallways.

As he exited the castle, he turned to the eastern courtyard, entering the royal stables. The day before, he had brought Epona to the castle and ordered a maid to put her in a stall.

Link walked into the stables, which was very clean and spacious. As he approached the stall Epona was in, the mare whinnied happily.

"Hey, girl…" Link whispered, unlatching the stall and nuzzling Epona's cheek. The mare blew through her nose, but almost seemed to be smiling.

Link placed his saddle on Epona's back and tacked her up, afterwards leading her into the courtyard by her reigns. Epona's ears twitched this way and that, listening to the sounds of Castle Town. People pointed at the huge horse, staring in awe and happiness.

As the duo entered Hyrule Field, Link mounted Epona and kicked her gently into a gallop. Racing past trees, going over bridges, defeating what lurked, they made it to Faron Woods just as the sun was rising.

The lush forest was green and bustling with activity. Birds raced into their nests. Chipmunks dashed across the ground. Everything showed that May was in the air.

As Epona's hooves clopped over the wooden bridge connecting Ordon and Faron Woods, Link pulled her to a walk. A deep wave of guilt swept over him, squeezing his heart in an agonizingly painful way. Trying to ignore this feeling was pointless.

The sun was rising to the highest peaks of the sky, showing that it was about ten o'clock in the morning.

Link dismounted Epona and led her to the spirit spring, where she drank the water thankfully and settled herself along the sand. Link removed all her tack and snapped his fingers, warping them to his house.

Then, he made his way to the village, which was bustling as usual. Colin, Talo, and Beth were all older and bigger now; Malo was successfully a child, but he was still chubby and his hair was still up in a purple bow, which almost made Link laugh.

Everyone was outside, enjoying the glorious weather.

But, suddenly, all fell silent. The only noise was the natural flow of the creek, Jaggle and Pergie's watermill, and the birds chirping.

Link hadn't even bothered to draw back his hood, which made everyone throw suspicious looks at him.

Bo stood up from his porch, walking over to Link with a deep swagger, who was near the middle of the village.

To Link's left, Sera was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. Next to her were her daughter, Beth, and her husband, Hanch, who were talking in front of their house. Near the creek was Colin with his parents, Uli and Rusl, and his two year-old sister, Rose.

Jaggle and Pergie, along with their kids Malo and Talo, were sitting at their wooden table and benches outside, but they quickly stopped talking to look at him.

The only one missing was Ilia…

"Can I help you, sir?" Bo asked, raising one bushy eyebrow. At first, Link remained quiet, simply gazing at the man's awkward-positioned mustache, which looked much more like walrus tusks. He also took into the notice that he was now about the same height as Bo; the brawny man had always been taller than him, but now, since he was at least six feet, the two almost paralleled each other.

"Yes…I believe you can," Link replied, smirking as a crude joke began to form inside his head. "You see, I heard that there was news of the Chosen Hero coming to Ordon."

"He's coming back?!" Colin yelled suddenly, jumping to his feet and racing over next to Bo. "When?"

"Oh…I'm not sure," Link muttered, stretching the words. He knew they wouldn't recognize him unless he pulled his hood down; he was six feet tall and his voice was deeper – it would only be by sheer chance that they could figure it out. "All that I know is that he is…and supposedly very soon."

"Did you hear that, Beth?" Talo cheered, racing across the wooden bridge so that he was by Bo. Link almost chuckled. They were absolutely clueless.

"N-No way!" Beth protested, coming next to Link. A faint blush crept on to her face.

Now everyone else began to crowd around, though still spread apart, for curiosity took hold of them.

Colin, so excited he could hardly stop moving, raced to the other part of the village, where Link's house was.

"Hey!" his voice bellowed. "Epona's here!"

Colin came dashing back.

"Do you know where he is?" he panted.

"He might be over there…" Link muttered, pointing towards the ranch. Everyone turned around towards the ranch, then turned back, giving him a suspicious look. Link couldn't help it; a faint chuckle came out of this throat.

"Oh – I'm sorry," he sighed. "I meant over there."

Pointing behind him, everyone's gaze followed his hand.

"I don't see anyone…" Bo grumbled.

Link smiled.

"Well, I said over there," Link moaned slightly, to act childish. Once again, everyone gazed behind him.

"He's not over there – now who are you?" Bo snapped.

"I do believe you're mistaken on where you're looking," Link whispered. "Actually, I think he's right…here."

Link pointed to his feet, and everyone looked at him with wide eyes. A grin formed over his lips, and Link raised his left hand, drawing back the black hood.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry…I couldn't resist."

"_Link_!?" Colin, Talo, and Beth yelled.

"Omigosh – it _is_ you!" Beth squealed, clapping her hands repetitively as she jumped up and down.

"No way! Where the heck have you been all these years?!" Talo protested, his fists shaking.

"Link! You're back!" Colin yelled, throwing his arms around his idol's waist.

Bo's jaw dropped. Uli and Rusl looked faint. Pergie and Jaggle almost collapsed, catching themselves at the last minute. Sera and Hanch's eyes grew wide.

Link smirked. There would be a lot of explaining to do…

**_Author's Note:_**

**Wow, I must admit. If that actually happened to me and my family, they would feel so retarded... Now, how did you like it? No - don't tell me - the story must go on! I'm kidding; of course you're supposed to tell me!**

**=3**


	9. Chapter 9: Summer Scenery

Chapter Nine

**-*-*- **_Summer Scenery_ **-*-*-**

"So then what happened?" Rusl protested his eyes wide.

"Well, I had to follow him, of course," Link replied.

Fado, Sera, Hanch, Rusl, Uli, Jaggle, Pergie, and Bo were all sitting at the table on the ledge that connected to Bo's roof. At the front of the table was Link, whom all eyes were on.

"But he just killed a man!" Bo protested, his jaw dropping. "Why would you follow him?"

"I had to get into the castle somehow," Link chuckled. "What better way than to follow a guard? I turned invisible, so no one could see me."

"Then…are you really a…_wizard_, now?" Sera stuttered, her piggy eyes widening.

"You want an example?" Link chuckled, smiling.

He took a deep breath, folding his hands against each other, and in hardly a second, he vanished. Everyone gasped, their eyebrows in the clouds. Link returned back to visibility quickly, a smirk nestled over his lips.

"Anyways," he muttered. "So I followed the guard into the castle. It was amazing, guys, but not near amazing at Hyrule Castle. I mean, it was just so…I don't know how to describe it. The outer part of the castle was pure black granite, so smooth it felt like silk.

"I eavesdropped on the king's conversation with a servant – he's probably the most power-hungry man I've ever met, besides Ganondorf. He was discussing a battle plan for more defensive structures; I was assuming he was talking about well-built catapults. None the less…he was speaking of attacking Hyrule…"

"What?! After you just rid the land of the King of Evil?!" Rusl protested.

"It seems ridiculous, I know," Link muttered. "But it is true – I heard it with my own ears."

"So…then the main point is that we are going to be attacked by this…kingdom," Bo gaped, massaging his temples.

"Yes," Link replied. "Sivri, to be more precise. And quite an impenetrable kingdom it is."

"When should the war be expected?" Rusl sighed.

"A few months…I'd say around the beginning of next spring. They are nowhere near ready – simply starting their planning."

"Have you notified the queen of this?" Uli whispered, her soft voice quivering with worry.

Link nodded, sighing slightly.

"Quite so…she's been notified. But she had the same reaction," he grumbled. "I fear that it won't be taken very well with the Council."

"The…Council?" Sera muttered, arching one eyebrow.

"It's a group of Hylian advisors that make the rules of the kingdom and determine the fate of criminals," Link explained. "The group is like several prime ministers for the queen's use, though the way their council works and the things it establishes has no effect on her. In other words, she is powerless to stop their standards – her words mean nothing to them; they are simply there as a guide for her."

"But, that seems almost like democracy…" Pergie whispered.

"Not likely," Link muttered. "They really just advise the queen and do the work that she doesn't. Trust me – she has plenty on her plate. The Council simply makes the laws and has the power of imprisoning, beheading, or banishing someone who appears to be committing either crime or treason."

"I see…" Rusl sighed.

"Anyways, back to your journey," Bo's deep voice mumbled.

"Well, there's not much to say after that," Link replied. "I learned the ways of magic as an apprentice under one of the most skilled wizards the world has ever known…but he wished me to only tell the full tale to the queen, so I cannot give you any more information concerning the subject.

"Now, eventually I stumbled upon the same portal that had led me to Sivri, and when I returned to Hyrule, the cave it had once been had vanished, leaving only a wall of rock. I understood this as a one-time-only experience; I can never go back that way. I would have to find another portal, but I see no reason it in. I have already discovered the information I believe the goddesses wished me to learn – why should I go back? I would only do so to see my tutor…the guy reminded me so much as my father…a much older one, that is…"

Everyone nodded, and more chatting was given forth, allowing them to catch up with one another. Soon, the moon was rising, the dark blue sky dotted with stars. Uli was the first to leave, then Sera and Hanch, Pergie and Jaggle, and Bo. The only ones left were Rusl, Fado, and Link.

As Link stood up from the wooden bench, Rusl took in his height.

"My, you've grown," he chuckled.

"Yes, he has," Fado agreed, smiling. The rancher gave Link a pat on the shoulder, muttered, "Good night," and disappeared down the ladder.

Rusl gazed at Link solemnly.

"I knew you'd leave," he whispered. "It's just your nature. You're the Chosen Hero…not a goat herder."

"To be honest, I knew that all along…" Link sighed. "I knew these walls couldn't hold me in. I have such a connection with my destiny. It's almost as if I was thankful it happened."

"I see…" Rusl mumbled. He shook Link's hand, then smiled. "Well, good night, Link."

"Yes, good night," Link replied, and the two friends talked until they parted ways, turning in for the night.

-*-*-

The sun poured into Link's house, shining into his closed eyes. Link groaned, pulling his blanket further over his eyes. He slowly sat up, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"Ugh…morning already?" he grumbled behind clenched teeth.

Link got up, stretching slightly, and hopped out of his bed. He quickly got changed into a cotton, quarter-sleeved black undershirt, a long blood-red tunic, and black pants that went past his ankles. Then, he pulled on some black boots.

Sliding on the Master Sword nestled in its sheath over his shoulder, he placed a dagger in the belt it connected to. Then, Link brushed his hair out his face and exited his house.

Back-flipping off the ledge his door was on, not bothering to take the stairs, he landed squarely on his feet. He only noticed the constant gasping when he turned around.

There was Beth, Talo, Malo, and Colin.

"There you are," Malo's deep voice muttered. "Hmph…different style, now? You look like a ninja."

Talo burst out laughing.

"Malo – that's rude!" Beth snapped. "I like your clothes, Link!" she cheered, now focusing on the tall figure before her. "You look cute!"

Link smirked.

"Cute, huh?" he muttered, smiling slightly. "I'll remember that. Thanks – I think you made my day."

Beth smiled widely, knowing he wasn't being sarcastic.

Colin stepped forth, showing Link the sword he had in his hand.

"So…you finally earned your own blade?" Link teased, ruffling the blonde's locks. "I'm glad. You deserve it. But, how good are you with it?"

Colin's eyes grew wide.

"O-Okay, I guess…" he mumbled, looking from side to side.

Link chuckled.

"Don't be embarrassed – I was bad when I started out too," he assured, and Colin relaxed a little.

"Hey, Link! Could you show me some moves?" Talo moaned. "I still have the wooden sword you gave me!"

"Hmmm…not now, Talo," Link replied. "Maybe later?"

"Uhm…sure," Talo grumbled, disappointed.

Link looked to the sky; his expression turned blank.

"Still gray," he sighed. "Poor Zelda…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, Beth. C'mon, guys."

Beth smiled, signaling for him to come lower. Link crouched down, and the twelve year-old hopped on to his back, holding her arms loosely around his neck. Link slipped his arms under her knees, supporting her.

As he gave her a piggy-back ride through the town, Talo trailing behind, Malo and Colin began to talk.

"Is it just me, or is there something different about Link, now that he's back?" Colin whispered, furrowing his blonde eyebrows.

"No…I've noticed it too," Malo replied, his deep voice having a slight grumble. "He's…he's…I don't know what. But, there's definitely something different about him."

Colin sighed, and the two progressed forward.

-*-*-

"Really, Uli – you didn't have to fix me breakfast," Link sighed as he put another forkful of eggs into his mouth. "I can cook!"

"I know," the middle-aged woman chuckled. "Do you like it?"

Link nodded, his mouth full of food. "Yes," he managed, swallowing. "Delicious."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing compared to the royal banquet meals," Uli muttered, smiling.

"Well…home-cooking is always better," Link replied. "A kitchen full of chefs always causes the food to be…rushed…and that affects the flavor, too."

"Quite a wise one, aren't you?" Uli teased. Link laughed.

"Me? Wise?" he stated, acting sympathetic. "You have no idea how many times I was called an idiot or a moron during my journey."

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Rusl appeared in the doorway.

"Morning, Rusl!" Link said cheerily, eating three more forkfuls of eggs. "You're wife insisted on fixing me breakfast."

"Have some bacon, then!" Rusl replied happily.

Link's eyes grew wide.

"Ya…no. No, no, no, no, no! I'm a vegetarian," he spluttered.

"Since when?" Rusl chuckled.

Link's eyes grew wide as the taste of blood rushed through his thoughts. Being in wolf form had completely switched his eating diet.

"It's a long story…" he muttered, finishing his eggs and draining his cup of orange juice. "Well, I think I'll head out. See ya later, Rusl! Thanks, Uli!"

-*-*-

"You're highness, it's morning."

_The skies of red were blurred against the dark clouds billowing in the sky. The two lone figures stood there, hidden in the depths of the maroon glow. A war was raging around them; blades struck against each other, shields shattered, battle cries were heard._

"Your majesty? It's dawn – you should wake, now."

_The young queen looked to those reassuring sea-blue eyes as Link grasped her hand and led her away from the battle, fighting off six humans in the process. Suddenly, a boulder covered in oil and set aflame was thrashing through mid air. Link lunged to the side, moaning slightly as the catapult's weapon missed its target by inches._

Fredric leaned forward, arching one eyebrow as he placed his hands on his hips. Zelda slightly moaned, turning over in her bed.

"_Zelda – we need to hurry!" Link yelled over the roar of battle. His grip on her wrist tightened, and he raced through the mob. Eventually, they stumbled upon the path to Zora's Domain, where the battle was more spread out. All the other humans were on the bridge over Zora's River, trying to fend off the Hylians without success._

"Queen Zelda? Your grace? Hmmm…maybe I should get a maid for your breakfast…"

_Link jumped over the pile of rubble, pulling Zelda with him. Unintentionally, she tripped. With a chorused gasp and a loud thump, the two collapsed to the ground. Zelda slowly opened her eyes, only to realize Link was on his hands and knees over her. His eyes were wide at first, but, slowly, his eyelids lowered. A light blush creeping on to his face, Link leaned over, closing his eyes. Zelda didn't know what she was doing, but her arms trailed his chest, locking around his neck. She just wanted to feel those lips…one more time._

Fredric leaned over stupidly, comically about to knock Zelda's forehead with his hand when she wrapped her arms around his neck and mumbled, "Linky…"

_Link's lips brushed against hers, then he pressed them to hers, breaking away from her and rejoining. It was a sweet oblivion, like nothing Zelda had ever tasted or experienced. She didn't want it to end. Her hands pulled Link's hat off his head, tossing it carelessly to the ground, and her fingers ran through his silky, dirty-blonde locks…_

"Y-Your highness?!" Fredric spluttered, his face growing red. Zelda slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the sunlight. Crouched over her, his arms limply hanging against his sides, was Fredric. Zelda gasped, throwing her arms off of him.

"_Fredric_!" she screeched, pulling her silk comforter to her shoulders. "What on earth are you doing in my room?!"

"It's morning, your majesty," Fredric stated, straightening himself and gazing at the large, stained glass windows above either nightstand. "Azul told me to wake you…would you like me to have a maid bring you breakfast?"

"Yes, please," Zelda blurted, staring at the floor.

Fredric gave a short bow and exited the room, but Zelda knew his face was red. She sat up in her bed and sighed.

Then, the dream quickly rushed back to her mind.

"Ah!" she protested, her hands racing to her mouth. "What's my problem? Why am I thinking about…_that_?!"

It was almost as if it were playing, over and over, in her mind: The look on his face, the feel of his lips, her hands running through his hair and bringing him closer…

"_Oh_!" she moaned, ramming her fists repetitively against the feather-down mattress. "No! No, no, no! It can't be…I've only just met in him reality; I can't be falling in love with him so soon…I'm not. Like he said, it's just instinct. I'm attracted to him because he's the Chosen Hero…and because he's gorgeous…"

She chuckled faintly, but then her eyes grew wide.

"No – bad, Zelda, bad! He is not gorgeous, and you do not have feelings towards him!" she snapped, trying to convince herself. "Oh, screw it…yes he is. He's drop dead gorgeous…but I do _not_ like him! He's…he's a friend, and only that."

Zelda moaned again as it became more and more obvious that her heart felt the complete opposite. Would things ever return to normal?

-*-*-

The months slowly went by. It was mid June when Link was strolling through Faron Woods. His eyes darted this way and that, scanning the area. He was dripping wet and shirtless; he had just returned from going swimming at Lake Hylia, after convincing Ilia, Talo, Beth, and Colin to come with him. They had already returned to Ordon – he had told them he wanted to stay behind to talk with someone.

That someone was Lanayru.

The light spirit wouldn't appear to just anyone, but it didn't surprise Link when the serpent-like spirit had emerged from the depths of the deep spring. They had conversed of Ganondorf, and Link had explained his idea. Lanayru's words were still ringing in his mind:

"_If this is the solution you chose, then come to the Sacred Grove five days from now, and all four of us shall confront you. If you manage to convince Ganondorf to join you, then the information we shall bare will bring Hyrule great fortune."_

As the spirit's words rang through his mind, Link entered the Ordon Providence. He noticed the time of day and realized he still hadn't had lunch.

_That explains why the kitten in my stomach won't shut up,_ Link thought, groaning. He raced to his house and got changed into a sleeveless royal-blue shirt and tan knee-length shorts. Then he whipped up a salad; many people claimed he was a marvelous cook, and his dishes proved their statements true. After wolfing down the food, he drained a glass of water and went back outside.

To his surprise, Ilia was there. She was wearing her normal outfit – a sleeveless cream-colored shirt that went past her waist and some brown pants. She was barefooted and her hair was damp, showing she must've just gotten changed and hurried over to Link's house.

Link threw her a confused look.

"What…?" he mumbled, noticing she was gazing at him strangely.

Ilia shook her head, her green eyes locking with his blue ones.

"Nothing…just lost in thought," she stated, smiling. Even though she had just appeared, Link was starting to abide her company.

"So…uhm…I was thinking…" Ilia began, about to rave on about something.

Link lowered his eyelids drowsily. Everything she said seemed to go in one pointed ear and out the other.

"…And then go fishing…"

Link sighed, his thoughts grumbling over her appearance – she always tried to charm him.

"…Fado knows work won't do for you, now…"

Link's thoughts began to drift to Zelda, and the only thing that brought him back to reality was when Ilia screamed, "Are you listening to me?"

"No," Link chuckled, ruffling her blonde hair. Ilia stuck out her tongue immaturely at him. Link copied her act, then smirked and vanished down the path towards Ordona's Spring.

As his form blurred with the distant scenery, Ilia talked gibberish to herself in agony.

_He never listens to me anymore!_ she thought, chewing on her lower lip angrily. _I have a feeling that becoming a wizard wasn't the only thing he learned during his adventure…I wonder… Ah! That's it! I bet he has a girlfriend from Sivri! _

Ilia's mouth hung open in a devious grin as she clapped her hands profusely and gave small hops while chanting, "Yes! _Yes_!"

_But first, I have to lure the info out of him,_ she planned. _Hmmm…I wonder if he's ever kissed a girl before…if he hasn't, then he's such a noob! I bet he hasn't – what a dope!_

As Ilia's slightly confusing and eccentric plan formed in her mind, more chaos raged on.

-*-*-

"What are you talking about?!" Zelda protested, her blue eyes filled with fury.

"Your majesty – it is September seventh – I will not hold the subject off any longer," Azul snapped, swinging his silver ponytail behind his shoulder. "What were you and Master Link doing on that one evening in mid May in front of your father's tomb?"

Zelda's eyes grew wide as her thoughts retraced to the day.

"I went there to lay flowers on his tomb and mourn like I usually do," she muttered, not a hint of uncertainty in her voice; she had been expecting the question for months, and had an excuse lined up perfectly like a row of guards. "I flung myself around and was about to run to somewhere…well…away from my father's grave – I was crying, you see – and Link was in front of me. I had never noticed he was behind me…I think he mean to comfort me had I not rammed into him. My force sent him to the ground and I accidentally collapsed on top of him."

Azul arched one thin eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" he snapped. "Then, if this was the case, why did Master Link…warp, should I say, you two away from the graveyard?"

"I asked him to warp me to my room – I didn't feel like running through the hallways, soaking my dress. He left almost immediately, looking as if he felt awkward, in which I don't blame him."

"Hmph…if what you say is true, then my level of suspicion is lowered. But I will have you know, my queen, that if anything so intimate occurs with you and a young man, I will be the first to confront you of the matter. And I swear – next time, I shall not be so patent with you."

With that, Azul grunted and spun around, briskly exiting the throne room.

Zelda sighed, rubbing a hand against her temples in exhaustion.

_September already…_ she thought, groaning slightly. _What am I to do about Halloween? Oh – yes! The annual Halloween Ball! Everyone dresses up and comes to the party, which goes on 'till about midnight, or later. What a perfect idea! And I know who to send out the first invitation to…_

**_Author's Note:_**

**Ooh, a Halloween ball? That sounds fun. I wish we had one of those where I live... Anyways, It's kind of obvious who Zelda is going to send the first invitation to.**

**=3**


	10. Chapter 10: Nayru and the Black Cat

Chapter Ten

**-*-*- **_Nayru and the Black Cat _**-*-*-**

Zelda pressed her ring into the clay, stamping the royal crest on to the paper. Then, she sealed it, folding the paper neatly and slipping it into a royal-blue envelope.

As the young queen raced down the hallways, she stumbled upon the young lad who had taken her proofed scroll to the Council's chamber.

"Oh – excuse me!" she protested, running towards him. The boy halted abruptly, facing her and gasping.

"Y-Your majesty!" he muttered, giving a stout bow. "I didn't expect us to cross paths again. How may I be of services?"

"Could you make sure this gets to the postman?" Zelda panted, holding out the blue envelope.

"Certainly!" the boy replied. Just as he was about to run off, Zelda gasped,

"Wait! What is your name, in case we meet once more?"

"Amethyst, milady," the boy replied. Zelda froze in her footsteps. His eyes were that exact color; a deep shade of purple.

Amethyst ran down the hallway, nowhere to be seen, and before Zelda could question her own thoughts, she felt a twisting feeling in her stomach.

The only other person she knew with purple eyes was a clumsy maid named Maria, and she had never had children in her life…

-*-*-

"Mr. Link – _wait_!" the postman screamed exasperatedly as he dashed forward. Link flinched at the appearance of the man; he hadn't been delivered mail in years.

"Mr. Link – for you!" the postman panted, humming an absurd tune as he handed Link the letter. "I believe it is from the queen herself!"

Link was about to mumble a thank you when the postman spun around on his heel and ran away. Link sighed, shrugging his shoulders, and slid down the tree trunk until he was sitting down. The cool forest breeze ran against his face, rustling his green tunic.

With cautious, yet secure fingers, Link opened the envelope, pulled out the letter, and unfolded it. In very fine cursive, it read:

_Dear Link,_

_As you know, it is the fourteenth of October, and Halloween is just around the corner!_

_I was thinking of you today, and also the annual Halloween Ball. I decided that you would_

_Be the first to receive an invitation. It would please me so if you came, but do not forget!_

_It is Halloween – you must come in costume! I am curious as to what you pick, and look forward_

_to seeing your arrival soon on the thirty-first, one and half weeks from now, at five 'o clock._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Zelda Harkinain Hyrule_

Link reread this at least three times, looking over her delicate and neat handwriting, pondering the information he had just received. And then, there was another matter…a costume.

_Hmmm…maybe a vampire?_ Link's thought, smirking. _No…she'd freak out, because I'd have real fangs. I know – Merlin! Wait…no. I don't think I could put up with a waist-long beard. Ugh – this will take forever to decide…_

Grumbling ideas to himself, Link rolled up the piece of parchment and strode over to his house.

-*-*-

"What should I wear to the ball?" Zelda asked, viewing herself in the mirror.

"Oh, I don't know, milady," a plump maid with curly brown hair and purplish eyes stated. "Whatever you like!"

"But that's the problem," the young queen groaned. "Maria, surely you have some suggestions."

"Honestly, I've got no idea, milady," Maria replied, sighing. "What do you like as far as dresses go?"

"Maria, this is Halloween – we wear costumes, not dresses," Zelda snapped, wishing the maid would focus more on ideas than ponder more questions. She brushed her dark brown locks angrily, wishing she knew magic like Link, that way everything would be quick and easy.

There were three knocks on the door. Zelda spun around.

"Come in," she muttered, slowly starting to brush her hair again. Fredric entered, wearing royal-blue robes.

"What do you think, your majesty?" he muttered.

Zelda gasped.

"Oh my! You look so much better in robes!" she cheered, dropping the brush onto her vanity so she could clasp her hands together.

"Great! I just came up with it before breakfast – all the other guards will be dressed in them, but Azul will be wearing red – and because Halloween's tomorrow… Your majesty?"

He stopped suddenly, arching one eyebrow.

"Are you alright, your highness?" Fredric muttered, cocking his head to the right.

"I've been busy all week proofing the Council's new scrolls and having public announcements…I haven't even thought about my costume yet, and the subject only just came to me!" she blurted. "What am I going to do, Fredric? I'm a woman – women take hours to get ready for such an occasion, and it's nine o' clock already!"

"Yes, but you've only just had breakfast," Fredric stated, smiling. "Calm down, your highness. You'll think of something between now and five o' clock."

Zelda shook her head doubtfully.

"I can't dress as a queen; there needs to be a theme for me to follow…"

"I witch, milady!" Maria blurted suddenly.

"What?! I would never…"

"It's not a bad idea," Fredric stated.

"But Fredric – a _witch_? Honestly."

"Oh, c'mon, milady!" Maria was pouting now. "It would be a marvelous idea –"

"_No_ witches – period. I do not care what other's do, but my appearance is my choice. I only asked for suggestions, you two, not demands!"

Fredric and Maria's mouths clamped such at Zelda's fury, who was now finished brushing her hair. Her silky brown locks hung around her shoulders and waist.

"There…finally something accomplished," Zelda sighed, furrowing her eyebrows. "But what should I dress as…?"

"Your majesty – I know!" Fredric roared suddenly, jumping up and down like a three year-old. "One of the goddesses!"

"Oh my – you're a genius, Fredric, a _genius_!" Zelda cheered bounding out of her chair. "I'll dress up as Nayru! Classic! Amazing! Finally, all this stress can leave me!"

-*-*-

"Three thirty…" Link moaned, staring at the floating mirror in front of him. "Navi, I need to decide something. Coming as the "Chosen Hero" is going to be too boring."

A small ball of blue light with wings yawned sheepishly, emerging from the higher levels of his house.

"Wha…?" her mousy voice groaned as her three-inch figure hovered over his shoulder.

"I need to decide what to dress up as for the Halloween Ball!" Link snapped, glaring angrily at her as if she were def. "I can't just go wearing my normal garb…"

"Is there anything specific that you feel like going as?" Navi whispered. Link blushed.

"Well…uhm…" he mumbled.

"Spit it out!"

"Uh…"

"Moron –"

"I kind of feel like going as an animal," Link blurted.

"What?!" Navi protested. "Like a transfiguration spell?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"But, people need to be able to recognize you."

"Hmmm…half animal half human?"

At this, Navi only seemed more perplexed.

"Half and half?" she protested, eyes wide. "Ugh…whatever – do what you want."

Link smiled.

"Okay, then…I'll go as a cat."

"A _what_ –?!"

"Navi – you said I may do what I want."

The fairy grunted, flying off his shoulder and back to the upper floors, disappearing from sight. Link grinned, turning his attention to the floating mirror once more.

"Alright, then," he whispered to himself. "The black cat of Halloween will soon be ready, your majesty."

**_Author's Note:_**

**Link's going as the black cat of Halloween?! Wow, this will be interesting. For those of you who are curious about his appearance, he will look a lot like Ikuto (Shugo Chara) in his guardian form.**

**=3**


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween

Chapter Eleven

**-*-*- **_Halloween _**-*-*-**

Zelda paced back and forth. It was fifteen minutes 'till five o' clock, but Link had sent her a scroll – through magic, of course – saying that he would be a little less than a quarter early. Sighing, unsure of what he would think of her appearance, one hand rested over Zelda's forehead.

She had dyed her hair a dark blue, so it matched ancient scroll descriptions of the goddess Nayru. Both Azul and Fredric had come up with the idea, saying it made her seem more life-like. Her bangs, which were rarely seen, just barely flopped over her right eye; the rest of her hair from half way and below was slightly curly, flowing gracefully behind her back as she strode down the halls.

For her garb, Zelda had used a Greek-inspired white cloth with gold embroidery, which trailed the ground as she walked. There was a slit that went completely up her left leg, almost like Midna's skirt, which was where she got the idea. She was wary about this, though, in fear of crossing any perverts. The gown was sleeveless, and there was a shimmering gold belt that was hanging at an angle around her waist. On her feet were golden laced sandals, and on each of her wrists was a gold bracelet. All of her other jewelry – such as her sapphire-forged necklace, earrings, and crown – were solid gold.

As Zelda continued to pace, her sandals making light, plush sounds on the marble hallway, her thoughts retraced to the ball.

_I hope it goes well…_ she thought, lifting a hand to her mouth and biting her nails nervously. _Daddy always did the announcing and held the parties – I only observed and presented myself. Now I'm doing his job. Did I send out invitations to everyone in the kingdom? Did I get each reply? Oh, of course I did – that's why I couldn't sleep for the past five days…_

Her thoughts were broken by an all-too-familiar chuckle.

Zelda spun around, her blue locks spiraling around her.

There, standing before her, was rather unbelievably Link.

He was wearing a black cape that curved upwards around his neck and went past his knees. His eyes were a brilliant, yet piercing shade of green, and his hair was pitch black. He was wearing a simple, dark black outfit underneath his cape, but what caught Zelda off guard the most was that protruding from Link's head, perfectly positioned, were two cat ears, very obvious and noticeable. The fur around his ears were black as well, and the fur inside his ears was a very light shade of pinkish-gray. Zelda realized these were, in fact, his ears, for his normal Hylian ears were nowhere to be seen.

Other than this, he was completely normal looking, except for…

Zelda was still goggling at him when she heard two faint thumps on the ground. Leaning to the left, she realized he had a tail – a long, black tail, white-tipped and pointed and the end. As he walked forward, it trailed the ground, swishing left and right as if sweeping the floor.

"Hello, my queen," Link whispered, bowing deeply when he was three feet away from her. As he straightened himself, his ears flopped against the top of his head, then perked back up, tilting towards her. Zelda couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"Who…" she panted between chuckles. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Why, Zelda!" Link protested, folding his arms across his chest and acting offended; his tail curled around his feet. "I'm the black cat of Halloween – the one said to be cursed and owned by the most evil witch there ever was. I do believe you need to read up on your "All Hallows Eve" history."

He smiled tauntingly, then his expression turned blank; his eyes grew abnormally large. Link started falling backwards, but swung himself upright just before he lost balance. His jaw dropped as he moaned in disbelief, taking in her appearance.

"Oh…my…goddesses…"

He let out an astonished gasp, his eyes scrolling from her feet to her face: The golden sandals, the garb her wore, the slit trailing up her leg – at this, he blushed terribly at gasped again, how her shirt was a little bit revealing around the chest, though still decent; her jewelry, her faint smile, her hair…

"Holy crap! You dyed your hair?!" Link protested, leaning more forward as his jaw dropped lower.

"Yes, I did," Zelda replied. "But don't worry – it will wash out very easily. Now stop it – you'll fall over!"

Putting her hands on his shoulders, Zelda straightened Link's upper body rather harshly. Then, her expression turned into one of melancholy.

"Oh…" she gasped, blinking quickly. "At least hug me! I've missed you."

Link froze as Zelda threw her arms around him, one arm draped over his shoulder and her other hand almost clawing at his back.

Sighing slightly, Link closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing himself into her. At first, Zelda flinched, then cradled him, letting the warmth from his body spread to her. As she released the embrace, Zelda's hands slipped up Link's back, toying with his ears, which twitched and made it impossible for her to hold.

"How'd you make your ears look like this?" she chuckled, smiling.

"Transfiguration spell –" he replied, but stopped short.

Link straightened himself quickly, his face red.

"Uh…Nayru – I-I mean Zelda?" he stuttered, looking at the floor. His tail swished again, then remained still, looking like a snake.

Zelda laughed.

"Is my costume too convincing?" she muttered, putting a hand on his cheek. Link froze, his face growing redder. She had never been so flirtatious with him.

"Well – I – uh – it looks nice – you know – uhm – nice –" he blurted, unable to speak. Zelda chuckled, withdrawing her hand.

"I apologize, dear hero," she teased, smiling. "Would you escort me to the ball room?"

Link laughed, knowing the spacious dance floor was deserted.

"You mean the ghost town?" he teased, linking arms with her and leading her down the marble hallway.

-*-*-

Slowly, the ball room began to fill; First, Azul and the guards pranced inside wearing long robes. Afterwards, a few citizens arrived, then a few more. Eventually, everyone was scattered around, waiting for the queen's announcement.

Zelda stopped talking to Link, realizing how many people had arrived.

"Oh – excuse me. I've got to let them start, now," she explained, smiling faintly. Link's eyes followed her every move as she made her way to the platform in the right corner.

"Citizens of Hyrule!"

The chattering fell silent and everyone's attention moved to Zelda, standing on the high platform.

"As we know, today is Halloween!" Zelda cheered, and everyone clapped loudly. "Now," she continued. "I do believe we've held off the subject long enough. Let the dancing begin!"

There were cheers and laughter as the orchestra started; partners were found and the reflecting marble floor was covered with men and women dancing into the night.

Zelda stepped off the platform and walked swiftly over to Link. As her eyes locked with his, however, her face grew red.

He had his left elbow on one of knees, his hand under his chin; his eyelids were lowered and that crooked smile stretched over his face.

"You really do look like Nayru…" he chuckled, grinning.

Zelda shook the blush off her face, then came up next to him.

"Do you dance?"

Link raised his eyes to meet with hers. There was no reply.

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows, smiling deviously.

"Don't be a coward," she teased. "For one with such courage, you should take a step into reality. You can't turn me down. Now, do you dance or not?"

"Hmmm…" he grumbled. "Well…the answer's yes, but –"

He couldn't protest any longer. Zelda snatched his left hand and jerked him to his feet, leading him through the sea of dancers.

The first dance had ended, and now the second one was starting up.

Link and Zelda paralleled each other, standing in a two rows: Men and women. The music started, and they passed each other twice, then circled, pressing palms against each other.

"So…how did you learn to dance?" Zelda whispered as the music became more upbeat.

"Long story…you'd have to hear of my childhood," Link replied, then hastily muttered, "I'll tell you later."

There were squeals of delight when men stepped out of order and took their partners in their arms.

Slowly, the dance became more difficult.

There was more brushing of clothes, linking hands, twirling. Link and Zelda could no longer talk; their concentration was completely on the dance. His gentle hands were always guiding her, always switching positions, resting on her hands, her arms, her shoulders, her waist, her back. Once, Link decided to shake things up a bit. Snatching her waist, he lifted her into the air, spinning around her as her placed her down, then linking hands again and following the pattern of the dance. Zelda's face was scarlet.

As the dance raged on, it became harder and harder to focus. Zelda noticed that Link's ears continually flopped against his head, and that his tail was spinning around with him, but eventually her eyes were locked with his, and so she gazed at nothing else.

Link spun around again, sliding on one foot with more success than any of the others. His fingers traced Zelda's waist from behind her. As he quickly came to face her, Zelda spun away from him, linking hands, then rejoining, continuing with the beat of the music.

There wasn't a trace of sweat on Link's face, and his cape continued to swirl around his body. He met each step with precision and perfect timing, never missing a beat. At one point, the man next to him dropped his partner to the ground, for he was staring mouth agape at Link's movements. He quickly got a slap in the face afterwards, which left Link chuckling.

Zelda adored his chuckle, and as she continued to dance with him, she felt something she couldn't describe. Being around him just felt…right.

Eventually, the dance came to an end, and as the music stopped, each man dipped his partner in their arms. As Link did this, Zelda blushed, feeling his secure hands at her back as he brought her up again.

There was cheering and clapping, then the next song started. It was a slow waltz.

Now, the groups began to split, and the duos were dancing on their own. Without thinking, Link's left hand rested on Zelda's waist, his other hand meeting with hers, leading her into the dance. Zelda lowered her eyelids, resting her head against his shoulder, which felt rather like a pillow.

The moon revealed itself, shining its haunting light over the castle as the stars dotted the sky.

-*-*-

"Okay…" Link panted, collapsing abruptly into a chair. "Three upbeat dances, two waltzes, even a freestyle one stuck in there…Zelda, can we stop now? I'm exhausted…"

Zelda chuckled, and without thinking, she sat on his lap.

"But of course, dear hero," she teased, smiling.

Leaning against him, Zelda closed her eyes for a brief moment, inches between their faces.

She only noticed his nearly maroon face when his ears flattened against his head and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh – s-sorry," she stuttered, jumping to her feet. "I wasn't thinking."

"That's okay," Link blurted. "Just instinct."

_Damn it!_ he thought, his expression looking dreadfully annoyed. _I said it again…_

"Hey, uhm, want to go to the courtyards?" he mumbled, trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Zelda replied, smiling. Link took her hand and led her through the crowd. Meanwhile, blood-red eyes followed them with a glare of suspicion.

-*-*-

"She sat on his _lap_ Fredric, his _lap_!" Azul snapped, his robe sleeves flying madly as if to prove his outrage.

The blonde guard ruffled his blonde locks, shrugging.

"Maybe they are in love…" Fredric muttered, raising his light eyes to meet with Azul's blazing ones.

"_In love _–?!" Azul bellowed, but clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to scream curses to his lieutenant. "Fredric," he muttered, his voice hoarse and exasperated. "This jerk has been gone for two years. The queen, in reality, has only just met him, and I would still call them acquaintances!"

"True, but –"

"But? _But_?! Screw your head in place, Fredric! They are both flirting with each other; they both are obviously becoming intimate…what if something happens? I am like her guardian, Fredric, and so I feel responsible to anything that concerns her. And if something goes wrong, I am the one to report it to the prime minister, and I would be the one to have my neck wrung like a soaked cloth.

"No! Do not even try to interrupt!" he continued as Fredric opened his mouth to speak. "Don't you see? They are falling far too fast. He has a plot he's trying to write out, and he's playing it piece by piece. If this continues, I…I don't even want to think about it."

Azul wearily placed his thumb and index finger against his closed eyes, pacing slowly down the hallway. He had cornered Fredric about the subject that had been bothering him for months, now, only to think himself mad.

_I have no choice, _he thought. _Tomorrow, I'm certain – they are up to something, and I am going to find out what._

-*-*-

As the two lone figures emerged into the eastern courtyard, Zelda felt the grip on her wrist weaken. Link walked over to a large weeping-willow tree and slid down the trunk to a sitting position, sighing wearily. Zelda gulped, then sat down next to him, her fingers toying with the plush grass.

"So…" she whispered. "Uhm…your childhood –"

Her voice seemed to lose itself when she realized he was staring at her full in the eyes. His gaze was so full of sadness that in the dim moonlight, it appeared that his eyes were gray. Zelda was about to ask what was the matter when, once again, Link answered for her.

"Please, don't ask…" he mumbled, shifting his gaze to the ground. "My childhood is really something I don't want to remember…my parents died –" He gulped, straining to get the words out of his throat. "– they died…fourteen years ago…"

_Fourteen?!_ Zelda screeched in her mind. _Then…he was five years old…_

She placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, but eventually – she wasn't quite sure how – it ended up on his head, toying with his black fuzzy cat ears.

"This transfiguration spell is pretty amazing," Zelda chuckled, glancing from his ears to his long tail, which was lying limply on the ground next to his legs. "Is it really that easy? Magic, I mean."

"Well…you'd have to know magic in order to decipher it, and so I am not judging it on my own opinion," he replied. "Yet, it was quite easy to learn. But there will always be challenges in life."

Zelda nodded, then her hands slipped down to his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about your parents…" she whispered, her eyes narrowing sadly.

"It's okay," Link mumbled. "I'm sorry about yours. I know they both suffered…"

"Did your mother?"

"Yes…she…she died of an unknown illness. I witnessed her death…"

"Oh – I'm sorry!"

"No, really – it's alright. Actually, it's better for me to get this out of my system."

"O-Okay…then…what of your father?"

"After he realized my mother was dead, he killed himself."

"Why?!"

"He figured he couldn't live without her. So, then, after the doctors accused me of my father's death, I was kicked out of my own house. That's how I came to Ordon."

"So…where did you used to live?"

"In a mansion southwest of Hyrule Castle. There used to be a village nearby, but the path that led there has long since been hidden. You'd never know it existed…the place has been deserted ever since my parents died. Sometimes I warp there and go inside the mansion…we were filthy rich, so it's quite a sight. It's like Hyrule Castle in a house."

At this part, Link was chuckling. Zelda smiled, knowing he felt better now.

Link turned towards her, that crooked smile stretching over his face.

"You really know how to cheer me up, Zel," he said softly, lowering his eyelids. Zelda blushed.

_He said it again!_ she thought, turning away.

Link laughed, knowing she was red.

Suddenly, Zelda felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the right, bestowing Link's gorgeous face, cat ears and all. She had an urge to hold him and comfort him, though she knew he was perfectly fine. Then, almost as if he read her mind, Link leaned closer.

Because they were right next to each other, the six-foot figure hardly had to tip his head forward in order to make their faces inches apart.

Zelda's cheeks blushed madly as she realized what he was about to do.

_Oh no…_ she thought, her eyes growing wide. _He has the same look from when we almost kissed in the graveyard…that means…_

Her thoughts were abruptly pulled to a stop when she felt Link's breath on her face. Her unfocused concentration was as clear as a wine glass as her abnormally large eyes locked with Link's. His eyelids lowered more, making his dark, sea-blue eyes hardly seeable beneath the thin slit that revealed them.

Then, he closed his eyes, leaning closer. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, begging – no, hoping – that what she thought was wrong. That Link was just tired, perhaps falling against her…

He wasn't.

It was hardly a second later when Zelda felt a soft pressure on her lips, but this time, she knew it wasn't a finger. She knew that another pair of lips –a soft, addicting pair of lips – was pressing against hers.

Zelda gulped, not realizing she was slightly kissing him back. Link continued to kiss her, over and over, until she began to feel faint. It was an intoxicating kiss that kept repeating itself.

Eventually, as the seconds wore on, Zelda felt Link pressing himself into her, forcing her body to lower until gravity claimed her. She could feel the prickly, grassy texture poking at her back as she became sandwiched between the ground and Link.

Zelda moaned slightly, not expecting the kiss, which became more pressured, turning into a smooch. Link shifted his position on top of her, his cape clouding around the two figures.

In her mind, Zelda couldn't stop drooling. They seemed to be smooching forever…

After a few seconds, Link slowly – very slowly, almost too slowly – pulled his lips away from hers. Zelda opened her eyes, which were unfocused. Her mind was dazed and her lips parted slightly.

Suddenly, Zelda's eyes grew wide as her mind broke free from the trance. Link looked down at her, his dark orbs appearing to be glowing and his ears lying limp against the sides of his head dazedly. He was acting almost drunk.

Several thoughts began to crowd Zelda's head, begging her to realize reality, until she finally pieced it together.

She was _lying_ on the ground.

Link was _on top_ of her.

They had just been _smooching_.

Zelda gasped, and before she could stop herself, her reflexes took over.

"G-G-Get off of me!" she screeched, slapping him across the face.

Link recoiled immediately, jerking upwards, his eyes wide as well.

_Oh goddesses…_ his mind moaned, realizing what he had just done. _I just…oh, damn…I'm dead._

Zelda wriggled desperately against the ground, but Link's legs were flanking her hips, and so she was pinned.

"Get off!" she protested, managing not to yell. When Link didn't, she slapped him again. "I said _get off_!" she snapped, slightly louder and more outraged. Once again, Link didn't move.

Zelda was becoming impatient. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, spreading throughout her entire face.

"_Get off of me_!" she moaned, about to slap Link again, but he grasped her hand just as her fingers grazed his left cheek.

Zelda's eyes adjusted in the dim moonlight, and she could see that both of Link's cheeks were red, but not from blushing. Then, she realized what she had just repetitively done. She had hurt him, not only emotionally, but physically.

And now, he appeared to be horrified at not her, but himself.

Link's hand clamped over Zelda's mouth, to prevent her from screaming. He bent over her, their chests brushing against each other.

He drew his lips close to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry…honestly, I didn't mean to kiss you. I know what I have just done is far out of my league…"

Link straightened himself, looking ashamed.

"Please forgive me," he muttered. "I feel like a moron for doing such a thing…I suppose I should…leave."

"No – don't!" Zelda protested as his hand slipped off her mouth. Her eyes grew wide. "I-I mean…"

"I shall escort you to your room, yes," Link snapped hastily, jumping back and standing up, blushing wildly.

Zelda slowly shuffled to her feet, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground.

The two departed the courtyards, acting completely horrified at each other. Link couldn't believe he had just pressed Zelda into the ground and smooched her. Zelda couldn't believe that she had smooched him back.

As they approached the door to Zelda's tower, Link turned away.

"I'm sorry for being too straightforward…" he muttered, sounding hesitant.

"It's okay," Zelda whispered, blushing. "I…I had a good time with you tonight."

Link's face turned beet-red, yet his ears pricked up at this.

"Uhm…yeah…uh…me too…" he stuttered, blushing more.

"Goodnight," Zelda chuckled.

"Yeah…uhm…yeah…goodnight…" Link spluttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Zelda smiled, then shut the door to her room. Her reassuring smile was the last thing Link saw before he stood in front of the large double doors, dumbstruck. Then, realizing he was alone, he warped to Ordon.

After Zelda saw the flash underneath her door, she crept over to her bed and sat atop it, drawing her knees against her chest.

As she hugged one of her pillows, a faint, dazed smile spread over her face. Even though her cheeks were still hot and her mind was spinning, she chuckled happily.

Link's words still rang in her mind:

"_I'm sorry for being too straightforward…"_

She had never seen him so embarrassed in her life.

Zelda sighed, thinking about Link had said.

_It's okay,_ she thought, pretending she was still talking to him. _It was just instinct._

Zelda pulled off her sandals and all of her jewelry, then decided to sleep in her dress. As she curled up under the covers, she fell asleep with a dazed smile over her face.

She would never forget that kiss.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Link and Zelda kissed! Wow...that was a little unexpected. And don't worry, Zelda's hair will be brown again in the morning, just so that you don't get confused. And for those of you who don't know, a smooch is a kiss - usually on the hand or another place on the body - which is soft and pressured.**

**=3**


	12. Chapter 12: Morning Mishaps

Chapter Twelve

**-*-*- **_Morning Mishaps _**-*-*-**

"Link! Link, it's morning – wake up!"

Link groaned, opening his eyes wearily. He turned over on to his back and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. After he had warped to Ordon, he had been so horrified at himself that he immediately went to sleep. He didn't realize that he had not bothered to change.

As Link stood up, slouching forward like an old man, he opened his door and carelessly floated off the ledge and hovered a few feet above ground. There was a set of astonished gasps, and Link quickly dropped to his feet, his eyes wide.

He quickly realized just what he had done and just who was in front of him, and he wished he could turn around and vanish. But they had already seen just a fragment of what he could do, and Link had never told them that he knew magic…

Talo's eyes were the size of a teacup saucer; his jaw dropped below his shirt collar.

Colin furrowed his eyebrows, his lips parting as he gasped slightly.

Beth gaped at first, then she almost screeched, taking in his appearance.

Malo just raised one eyebrow.

"Oh my goddesses – you're a cat-person!" Beth yelled, jumping backwards and covering her mouth with her hands.

Link was confused. Then, as he raised his hands to his head, he realized he still had his transfiguration spell over him; he had cat ears and a tail.

Even worse, he had black hair and green eyes. He could tell from the four children's expressions that they didn't recognize him.

"It's an imposter! We're gonna _die_!" Talo screamed with emphasis, running to the other part of the village and waving his arms hysterically.

Colin took a step backwards, his sky-blue eyes widening.

"Guys – it's me!" Link protested, holding his hands before him.

At first, Beth shuffled farther away, but Link snapped his fingers, and his eyes returned to a dark, captivating sea-blue.

"L-Link…?" she stuttered, looking over his appearance. Then she squealed, pounding to the other part of the village yelling, "Agh! He's a cat-vampire-impersonator!"

"_Beth_!" Link moaned, running after her. Colin didn't know what to do, so he followed briskly.

As Link entered the village, he dug his heels into the ground and came to an abrupt halt. His eyes grew wide.

There, before him, was Talo with Jaggle and Pergie and Beth with Sera and Hanch. Talo and Beth looked horrified while their parents had dropped jaws.

"Calm down, it's me –" Link crooned, but Colin rammed into him and sent him jolting forward. Link spun around and back-flipped into mid-air, hovering cross-legged over the dirt path. He folded his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Oh goddesses – he can fly?!" Beth moaned.

"Beth! Don't use such language!" Sera scolded.

"He's a warlock!" Talo screeched, then sighed exasperatedly as his eyes rolled into his head, collapsing to his back.

Link lowered himself to the ground, pressed his index and middle fingers against each other while linking the others, held his palms together, and closed his eyes. There was a bright flash, and his clothes seemed to melt to his body, turning into his normal Hero's Clothes. The only thing that was missing was his hat, for he still had cat ears and a tail.

"It's me, okay?" Link snapped, his eyes narrowing.

Everyone gasped, then Bo came outside, followed closely by Ilia.

"What in tarnation?!" Bo protested, his piggy eyes widening.

Link couldn't take this. His weekend just got better and better. First, he was forced to relive the worst times of his life. Then, he unintentionally made out with Zelda. Now everyone was looking at him like he was a Twili. What next?

"I've had enough of this – it's me, goddamn it!" Link bellowed, furrowing his eyebrows in rage.

He held his hand above his forehead and closed his eyes for a brief moment. His hand slowly went down to his waist; his ears and tail disappeared with a poof of smoke and his hair returned to dirty-blonde.

"Last night, I came back from the annual Halloween Ball at Hyrule Castle," he snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "I decided to go as the black cat of Halloween, so I had to use a transfiguration spell. Yes, I am a warlock. Yes, I am a wizard. Yes, I am a mage. Call me what you want – a cat-vampire-impersonator, a physco, a beast. Either way, it is still me. Now I've had enough of this – I'm warping."

Before anyone could protest, Link jumped back and held his arms open, almost as if sucking everything into his body. There was a strong wind current swirling around him, then, as Link just barely brushed his fingertips together, he vanished.

-*-*-

Zelda sighed groggily and sat up in her bed, pushing the silk comforter down to her waist. Maria had just woke her, afterwards leaving briskly. It was Sunday morning and the rays of sunlight were shining through her windows.

As she yawned, the events from last night rushed into her mind. Zelda froze, remembering everything.

_We…we…_ she thought, lifting a hand to her mouth.

Suddenly, a portal began to form over her bed. Zelda screeched and jumped against her headboard as a figure spiraled down from her ceiling, landing shoulder first on the bed, then slightly rebounding back up and landing on its back.

At first, curiosity boiled inside of her. Then Zelda realized who was lying on her bed.

Link moaned and sat up, running a hand through his silky locks.

"Ugh…finally…" he sighed, collapsing to his back again. "Away from those idiots."

He lifted his hands to the ceiling and cheered in a mousy voice, "_Freedom_."

However, his eyes slowly began to widen, and Link sprung to a sitting position, facing Zelda. His jaw dropped as he realized where he had warped to.

"Z-Zelda?!" he stuttered, shuffling backwards in horror. However, he scooted too far. With a faint gasp and a loud _thump!_, Link fell off the bed.

"Link!" Zelda protested, throwing the comforter off of her and pouncing to the end of the bed. Link was on his back, looking unfocused. But, he slowly sat back up, leaning over more than intended.

Without meaning to, he caused their lips to be hardly an inch apart.

Zelda's eyes grew wide.

"Uhm… Li –" she began, but he quickly turned away.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, standing up and folding his arms across his chest. "It was unintentional. Everything was."

Zelda knew he was talking about last night, and so a dark blush crept over her face.

"That's okay," she whispered, and then a grin formed over her face. "It was just instinct."

Link's eyes grew wide, and he blushed heavily, then plunked down on the bed's edge next to her. He grumbled something that sounded like, "Sure…whatever," but he was too quiet to hear.

Zelda glanced from him to the floor, then her eyes grew wide.

"Pervert!" she screeched, shuffling backwards and snatching a pillow, throwing it harmlessly at his back. Link half-turned around, his eyebrows furrowed. Then, he realized what she was talking about.

"I didn't mean to warp here, honestly –" he protested, but Zelda threw another pillow at his face, drowning out his words.

"You were trying to sneak a peek of me changing, weren't you?!" she snapped. "Admit it! You little cheapskate!"

"I wasn't – I would never –" Link spluttered, but Zelda pounced on top of him, ramming him off the bed and to the ground. Link yelped, collapsing to his back on the cold marble floor.

"Ow…" he groaned, heaving himself to a sitting position. "What'd you do that for –?"

He stopped short.

"Z-Zelda?!" he protested, glaring with wide eyes at the slender figure. She was on her hands and knees over him, devious plots written all over her face.

"I can't believe you…" she sneered. "The Chosen Hero, trying to sneak a peek at the queen changing. That's the most perverted thing I've ever heard of!"

Link wriggled out from under her and sat down, folding his arms across his chest defiantly.

"I was intending to warp to Castle Town," he muttered, watching as Zelda lay on her side. "But last night, I caught a glimpse of your chamber. I was thinking about the rather bland appearance, so I warped here. You see, when warping, you have so many seconds to think about where to go. It's complicated, but I'm sure you get it – it was unintentional."

Zelda's eyes narrowed as she stood up, grunting.

"Well, I suppose," she snapped, frowning. "Now get out. Pervert or not, you shouldn't act like one." Link smirked.

"I do believe I'll give you a Midna moment right now," he teased. "You see…I was considering helping you – if you were nice."

Zelda arched one eyebrow.

"Help?" she echoed, looking confused. Link chuckled.

"Well, first of all, you didn't even change out of your costume!" he said, smiling accusingly.

"And I'm sure neither did you," Zelda retorted. "It was nearly three forty-five in the morning! I just wanted some sleep!"

"Right…"

"So, Mr. Hero, what "help" are you talking about?"

Link grinned, then stood up and stretched, afterwards linking his fingers, pressing his hands outward and cracking his knuckles.

He flicked his right hand towards the double doors in the left corner of the room; the doors sprung open and three dresses sprung into mid-air. The first one was a baby blue dress with silver embroidery. It was a slender, smooth dress, and had long sleeves with barely noticeable lace frills; the entire dress was iridescent, giving off a mixture of blue and lavender, and when worn, the skirt trailed the ground.

The second dress was cut to hug the curves of one's body, colored in a very pale shade of banana-yellow, which was low cut around the chest and was quarter-sleeved. Underneath the dress was a long sleeved, cream-colored, cotton shirt which covered the rest of the arms' length. The dress didn't have a very stunning appearance, but it was soft and appeared comfortable.

The third was a gumdrop styled dress, a dark shade of plum-purple, which was short-sleeved and long. An iridescent touch around the waist line and skirt gave off the feeling that the plum fused with a dark shade of black. The sleeves connected with the middle finger of each hand, which made Link raise his eyebrows.

Link twirled his right hand around him, only once, and the dresses circled him as if he were a rack for display. He peered into Zelda's closet and his jaw dropped, making, "_Exactly how many dresses can a woman have?!_" written all over his face. Link then turned back to Zelda, eyelids lowered and expression blank.

"So, my dear…which dress? I can get more, if you wish."

"Uhm…was it just ironic or did you pick the single three dresses that I _love_ on purpose?" Zelda chuckled, grinning.

"I have my ways…perhaps it's just my sixth sense," Link teased. "I can easily tell a woman's traits just by looking at her."

"Oh really? What's my favorite food, then?"

"That's obvious – you ate nearly a whole apple pie during Halloween!"

"Hey –!"

"Come now, back to the point. Which dress?"

Zelda looked over the three dresses before her, then, with careful considering, chose the first one.

Link smirked, nudging his left hand towards Zelda's closet; the other two dresses went back into place; then took his right hand, holding it before him. The baby-blue dress floated between him and Zelda, levitating without any explanation. Link's hand moved down until it hung limply at his side; the dress fused with Zelda's body, almost as if her clothes were melting together.

In seconds, a dim flash shrouded Zelda's body, and as the light faded, she appeared wearing the dress. Her hair was even up in its normal attire, thanks to the courtesy of Link.

"Ta da," he whispered, smiling sweetly. Zelda's eyes grew wide as she grasped the sides of the dress, twirling around.

"Thanks –!" she began, but was cut off. Link vanished with a poof of smoke. Zelda was about to gawk at the empty space where he once was, only to have the door bang open.

It was Maria.

The plump maid pushed her curly brown locks behind her ears, her dark, amethyst-colored eyes sparkling as usual.

"Good mornin', milady," she chuckled in her mousy voice, bowing curtly. "I see you're already dressed. Anyways, the prime minister would like to see you – pronto."

"Whatever for?" Zelda muttered, folding one arm across her chest as her hand grasped her other arm.

"Something about the Council, milady. I'm not perfectly sure," Maria replied. "Anyways, yes, the prime minister need's you. I suppose I should get back to chores then!"

Just as Maria to the door, walking briskly like the mouse she was, Zelda held out one hand.

"Wait!" she protested.

Maria half-turned around, arching one eyebrow.

"Yes, milady?"

"Uhm…do you know the boy Amethyst, who's an apprentice for the Council?"

"Hmmm…never heard of him, milady."

And Maria scurried down the hallway.

Zelda stood with furrowed eyebrows, not hearing the faint _poof!_ behind her, nor noticing the instinctive feeling that someone was nearby. She was only brought back to realization when she felt a faint tap on the shoulder. Zelda spun around, almost screeching, but Link clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You need to see the prime minister, right?" he muttered, slipping his hand off of her.

"Y-Yes," Zelda stuttered, regaining her breath. "Maria said something about the Council…"

"It's the war."

"What?"

Zelda was dumbstruck at his sudden obligation, so Link continued, "You've told them of the war. Now they wish to discuss plans. Hmmm…when you are talking with the Council, pretend to communicate with me through the mind, and I will "appear". Then I can discuss the plan I have."

"Are you sure it will work?" Zelda muttered.

"Yes, but first…let me transfigure."

"T-Transfigure?!" Zelda muttered.

"Well, yes. Wouldn't it be strange if I waltzed out of your chamber? It would give eavesdropping servants the wrong idea," Link chuckled. "Now, out of curiosity, are there many cats that roam the castle?"

"But of course!" Zelda exclaimed. "Why, just last week the cook's cat had a litter of kittens, and – of course – she let me pick one out."

"What does it look like?"

"He. His name is Cloud."

"Cloud…?"

"He's gray with black stripes and dark blue eyes."

"Hmmm…that'll work out perfectly!"

Before Zelda could protest, Link snapped with fingers. There was another poof with a spiraling set of sparkles, and then, where Link had been, there was a small gray-colored kitten with black stripes all over it, white markings, and dark sea-blue eyes.

"Shall we?" Link's voice muttered from the cat's body.

Zelda's jaw dropped as she bent down over Link.

Link smiled, his lips forming a curvy W.

"What?" he teased, then, to show affection, he hopped up into Zelda's arms, flopping on to his back as if she were cradling a baby.

Zelda straightened herself, but threw him a suspicious look.

"Don't get any funny ideas," she snapped as Link curled over to the left, cuddling against Zelda's stomach.

"Me…?" he voice whispered. "I would never."

As Zelda carried the limp kitten out of her chamber and down the hallway, she didn't notice that his index and middle paws were crossed.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Link crossed his..."fingers"...but what could he do? Zelda is too over-reative xD She'll end up like Azul before long. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**=3**


	13. Chapter 13: The Meeting of the Council

Chapter Thirteen

**-*-*- **_The Meeting of the Council_ **-*-*-**

The marble hallways were gleaming in the torchlight, making the bright glow of morning enhanced. Zelda's dress rustled with her each step as she continued to cradle the gray kitten, which was Link, in her arms.

Link's dark, sea-blue eyes slowly opened, blinking twice and adjusting to the light surrounding the two figures. He had taken a short nap while Zelda headed for the chamber of the Council, and was rather astonished to find they weren't there yet.

"Hmmm…where are we…?" he grumbled, letting out a large yawn and revealing his fanged teeth. Zelda chuckled as Link's pink tongue just barely stuck out, giving him a drowsy, unfocused appearance.

"Trust me – we're almost there. I just had a talk with a few maids, so that explains the holdup," she replied.

"Women," Link grunted, shaking his furry head sympathetically.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Zelda snapped, furrowing her eyebrows and frowning.

"You females," Link continued. "Just have no idea when to shut up."

The young queen's face grew red in anger, but she knew the mischievous cat was only being sarcastic. Her swift footsteps became more brisk, until the marble hallway merged with a large opening which led to huge, oak double doors.

"Alright, kitty – you're on your own," Zelda whispered, bending over and placing Link on his feet. The kitten narrowed his eyes ploddingly, but stretched anyways, walking forward with a slight swagger.

Zelda pushed open one of the majestic doors to reveal a massive room. The entire structure – floor, ceiling, walls, scrollwork – was entirely made of white marble. In the center of the room was a rectangular stone table with a compass design on the center. It was rather huge, and on either side were six marble chairs, all throne-like in appearance with red velvet upholstery. At the front of a table was a larger stone chair with blue velvet upholstery and large, winding scrollwork.

Zelda ascended the stairs to the arched platform where the table and chairs stood. Link followed closely on her heels, his white paws padding against the cold floor. As Zelda settled herself in chair at the front of table, she glanced at the twelve men before her.

The first was a very elderly man with white bushy hair and a beard that came down to his collar bone.

"Augustine," Zelda muttered.

"Your highness," Augustine replied, tipping his head forward.

The second was a middle-aged man with thin sideburns and a short, peppery beard. His eyes were a dark emerald and his skin was a fair shade of olive.

"Remedus," Zelda muttered.

"Your grace," he replied, smiling and copying the reverent gesture Augustine had used.

The third was a slightly older man with short gray hair and a smooth, pale face. His eyes were a very pale blue; his shoulders were slumped, giving him the appearance of a critic.

"Alton."

"My queen…"

The fourth was a man who appeared to be in his early thirties. He had bright orangey-red hair and tan skin. He was smiling brightly, making his mustache curve with his lips.

"Gimbly."

"You majesty."

The fifth was a very short man with dark brown hair and silver eyes. He had a goatee and a pocket watch that he was turning over and over in his hands nervously.

"Darcy."

"Hmmm? O-Oh, yes – your grace."

The sixth was young man with pitch black hair and dark red eyes. His skin was pale, almost abnormal, and his mouth twitched into a slight smirk. His expression was blank, but he continued to give out the faint, taunting smile.

"Lucifer…"

"Yes, my queen?"

"Nothing."

All these men were on the left side of the table. On the right side of the table, the seventh was a middle-aged man with vibrant, sky blue eyes. There weren't near as piercing or such a deep shade as Link's, but there were just a little bit close. He had fair skin and blonde hair.

"Carrolton."

"Your majesty."

The eighth was a young man, tall and skinny, with bright red hair and green eyes. He was wearing spectacles and had a familiar smile plastered over his face. In fact, he reminded Link a whole lot of…

"Shad."

"Your highness."

If Link were a human, his jaw would've dropped. It did drop. His mouth hung open, and he let out squeaks of bewilderment, which would've have been gasps had he not been transfigured. As he froze in his footsteps, the freezing marble sending chills up his spine, everyone absolutely oblivious of his presence, he could not believe the name that had just been spoken.

_**Shad**__ is one of the Council members?! _Link screeched in his mind. _**Shad**__ is an advisor of the queen?! Bloody hell – why did he never tell me?_

The ninth was another elderly man with pale eyes that almost seemed pupil-less. Link's only guess was that he was blind. He had a straggly white beard that came past his shoulders and long hair that went down his back. His expression was blank, but as Zelda said his name – which was Octavos – he replied, "Your grace," in a low, shaky voice.

The tenth was a young man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was tan and his frame brawny.

"Jacobsen."

"My queen."

The eleventh was a middle-aged man with sandy-blonde hair and forest green eyes. His skin was pale, but just barely fair.

"Mason."

"Your majesty."

And lastly, the twelfth man. He looked to be in his late thirties with dark black hair and indigo-colored eyes. He skin was a dark tan, though not too tan, and appeared to be glowing in the torchlight of the room.

"Lazuli."

"Our fair ruler – I bid you welcome. Konnichiwa."

It was obvious this last man was Japanese, for the accent was thick on his voice, but he seemed calm and happy.

These were the twelve men that brought together the Council. Each was Hylian, with their vibrant eyes and long, pointy ears. Every man wore scarlet robes with the insignia of the Triforce, forged in gold, pinned on the front of their chest.

"Hai," said Lazuli. "Hai – well I believe we should get to the point."

Link found it slightly annoying that the man said "yes" twice, but he knew many people who did this, so he settled himself comfortably on top of Zelda's slender legs, thus ignoring the leader of the Council.

"My queen," Jacobsen muttered, his deep voice a little gruff. "We decided it best to think about this war you spoke of. If Sivri is so impenetrable, then we need to plan on expecting their blow first. Do you have anything you wish to say before we begin?"

Zelda hesitated.

"Uhm…well…I am not the one who ventured there – it was…Master Link," she fumbled wanting to address him properly. "And so, I believe he is the one to confront with questions, for I know little of the subject."

"Master Link is not here, though," Lucifer snapped, tipping his head back and running a hand through his thick, black locks.

"Unless you know of his location," Mason interrupted. "Then we could send for him."

"You needn't do that," Zelda whispered, and she looked down to her lap. Link was already hopping on to the table. He sat down, his tail curling around his feet. He stood erect and magnificent, his fur perfectly framing his feline body, his front paws against each other and his shoulders held back.

"I am present."

Almost everyone gasped.

Link walked forward down the table, his dark, sea-blue eyes locking with each man as he passed them. Then, when he came to the end of the table, Link turned around, giving each man a last glance, then back flipped off the edge.

There was a flash of light and sparkles surrounded his body.

Seconds later, Link straightened himself, tossing his dirty-blonde locks away from his face. Shad's jaw dropped. Everyone did the same, their mouth hanging open as they observed him, contemplating on whether this was truly the Chosen Hero or an imposter.

"A lot can change over two years, but I can assure you – it's me," Link muttered, smiling slightly. "But, now that you have brought up this topic, it seems that you need my assistance."

He was taunting them, now, smiling deviously with furrowed eyebrows. His expression quickly turned blank, however, and he placed his hands over another, cracking his knuckles again.

"First, before we start off, do _you _have any questions?"

Everyone remained silent, but Remedus was the first to speak.

"Well, Sivri, is it? Yes, so, when should we expect the war?" he mumbled.

"Early this coming summer, I'm guessing," Link replied. "There were nowhere near ready when I was there. Simply planning, as you are now."

He caught Zelda's eyes for a brief moment. It seemed as if the entire ocean was trapped behind those dark orbs…

"What about the king?" Augustine said gruffly, his eyes narrowing.

"King Arwen? Well, first off, his lust for power is indescribable. Just the castle itself if more like a fortress. Anyways…as is rather expected…the king is after the Triforce's power. The only problem is that he doesn't realize the power of the Triforce is split into three, and thus cannot be obtained. His stubborn mind refuses to believe that, though. I learned it the hard way."

"So," mumbled Mason. "Just how are we to expect his attacks?"

"Strong and merciless," Link replied. "He'll keep battling 'till his last breath. The man's so determined to get his hands on the Triforce, it's driven him insane. He's just…obsessed."

"And how should we pre –"

"Expect catapults," Link answered without letting Jacobsen finish. "And the Royal Guard will need to be prepared for other war devices, such as bombs that could blow up a fifty foot wall. We need to expect crazy stuff. They might even throw in cannons – I don't know."

Just as that last word was said, the doors banged open.

Azul came forward; behind him were two guards clutching the arms of Blaze.

"Ah – I see the captive has arrived," Link muttered coldly.

He turned around, gave a hand gesture for the guards to step aside, and held his hand forward; Blaze seemed to be pinned by something and the metal chains over his wrists drew his hands against his back.

"Members of the Council…I'd like to introduce you to Blaze Dragmire, the prince of the Gerudo, and the son of Ganondorf."

Lazuli shot up from his chair, his eyes wide.

"Iie! _Iie_!" he screamed, slapping his hands on the table and in hysterics of protesting "no" as loudly as he could. "The prince of the Gerudo?!" he yelled in unbelief. "_This_ is Ganondorf's heir?!"

"Sadly, yes – now, if you please…Lazuli…take you seat," Link snapped. "This is the Dragmire heir, but I can assure you…he is one of the keys to defeating the humans. I will explain my plan later. Now, shall we continue?"

Blaze snarled and barred his teeth, growling pathetically at Link. A thick roll of cloth was in his mouth, preventing him from speaking, but the muffled curses were still obvious.

-*-*-

The colors of twilight exploded from the sunset, giving everything a golden glow. Link lowered his head, clutching the stone banister tightly. His knuckles began to turn white.

"_Will you promise to never leave me?" the seventeen year-old muttered, his dark, sea-blue eyes narrowing sadly as the Twili gave no reply. Midna gazed at him with a look he couldn't describe. Her eyes were full of affection, but they were also full of depression and sadness._

Link shook his head slowly, his grip on the banister only stronger.

_Midna continued to fiddle with her hands and fixed her gaze on the ground. Lake Hylia didn't seem so pleasant anymore._

_The Twili's gorgeous, curvy body was back to normal. Earlier that afternoon, Ganondorf, the King of Evil, had fallen to the blade of evil's bane. The curse on Midna had been broken, and Link had dragged her to Lake Hylia, wanting to spend at least an hour with her. They hadn't started talking until now._

Link groaned, wishing the flashback would leave his mind.

"_Link…I…"_

_Midna was cut off as Link's lips met her unsuspecting ones. Her red eyes grew wide and she tried desperately to fight the temptation, but she couldn't. Her eyes fluttered closed and her arms snaked around his neck._

Link's hands became entangled in his dirty-blonde hair. He clenched his eyes shut, the hot liquid behind their lids threatening to overflow down his cheeks.

"_Midna…" Link panted, breaking away from her for only a moment. Midna shushed him, her black and white cheeks scarlet. She thrust herself forward, crushing her lips to his. Link lowered himself to the ground, collapsing to his back, a hand at the back of her head and his other arm wrapped around her waist. It wasn't long before Midna could feel the heat of his tongue in her mouth. She moaned slightly and giggled as the kiss became more passionate._

Link's heart was racing and his lungs heaved short, panted breaths. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the flashback of two years ago out of his mind. He had departed the Council meeting just minutes before, thankful that it was over, only to be reminded – from the twilight – of Midna leaving him.

_The light pressure on his lips left him, as did the weight on his body. Link sat up. Midna was standing away from him, gazing at the dark waters of the lake nervously._

"_We shouldn't be doing this…" she muttered, her face nearly maroon. Link came to his feet and went up to Midna, lowering his eyelids as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_What's going to happen?" he breathed, his lips brushing against her neck. His touch set her on fire. Midna's blood was boiling._

"_Link – I don't want to get cocky," Midna spluttered, pushing him away._

"_Cocky?" Link echoed, looking at her confusedly. "I would never get cocky with you, Midna. I love you."_

_Midna froze at those three words, and her eyes filled with tears. Link immediately saw this, and his eyes grew wide._

"_Midna? Midna, what's wrong?!" he protested, grasping her shoulders._

"_I can't stay with you – you know I can't," she sobbed, wiping away her tears. "I am a Twili and you are a Hylian, but more importantly, I am a being of Shadow and you are a being of Light. It wouldn't work."_

"_Midna, please…stay with me…" Link begged, hugging her tightly._

"_I can't, Link," Midna whispered. "I'm sorry, but you know I –"_

_Link pressed his lips to hers, holding her against the smooth, rocky ledge. His hands slipped down her arms, causing her shoulders to swerve upwards instinctively and goose bumps to appear over her black and white skin. Midna moaned again, her hands sprawling against his tunic as he kissed her, over…and over…_

Link was tired of his nails digging into his scalp. He let his arms rest limply against the banister, his long bangs drooping over his eyes and hiding the tears flowing down his face.

"_Link…" Midna panted, drawing her lips away from him, but he snatched them in another passionate kiss. At last, he pulled away. Midna regained her breath and lowered her head, gazing at the ground. Her orange locks fell in front of her eyes._

"_Link, I can't stay with you," she finished, glancing at his face. His eyes were narrowed and his expression blank. _

"_Why?"_

"_You know why. I have my people…the Twili…we've freed them from Zant, and now I can take my reign back."_

_Link's eyes lowered to the ground. He glanced at the lake's dark waters, his face flushed._

"_Link, I…I have no choice," Midna muttered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I must bring the Twilight Realm back to the way it was supposed to be."_

_Link backed away._

"_I love you, Midna…" he whispered, furrowing his eyebrows sadly. "I… It's almost twilight. We should head back to the Mirror Chamber. Zelda said for us to meet her there if…if that was your decision."_

Link's narrowed eyes locked on Castle Town a ways below. The tears continued to fall soundlessly down his expressionless face.

Suddenly, he heard swift footsteps and two voices.

"– Yes, thank you, Fredric. You can leave now."

"Of course, your majesty."

Fredric's thumping footsteps vanished down the hallway, and Link knew Zelda was on the balcony.

"Oh, hi, Link! How are you?" Zelda asked cheerfully. She was next to him, now, and he was thankful his bangs covered his face. "The meeting went rather well, don't you think?" she continued. "Oh – the twilight's so pretty! Wow, that sunset is amaze…"

She paused, and a gasp escaped her throat. Her eyes locked on his face, and she just barely saw out of the corner of her eye a tear drizzle down his cheek.

"L-Link –?!" Zelda protested, her voice utterly shocked as she grasped his shoulder. Link turned away from her, pressing his hands together; with a flash of light and a poof of smoke, he was gone.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Link was crying? Aw...I feel really bad for him. Midna was a jerk to leave him. What a dramatic chapter! What will happen next?**

**=3**


	14. Author's Note

~~~**Please Read**~~~

Hello guys. It's me.

I've decided to do a big Author's Note every thirteen chapters (if I get that far). I am going to take a pause from AROT, but never fear, I will still be working on it. The next chapter, "The True Link", is going to be _very_ long. It will talk about Link's childhood, his true personaility, ect. Since it will take a while to type this chapter, I am instead going to be focusing a little more on my new fanfic, My Life as a Wizard. Please read and review; it only has one chapter right now, but I'm working on the second one as we speak.

MLW is one of my more well-written fanfics, but I think this is mostly because its in first-person. Check it out if you can - I've been dying to get a review!

Now, just to give you a little bit more to do if you love my work and get bored of re-reading the same thing, go to Zelda Universe, a major Zelda fansite (.net). On the left are several tabs; scroll down to fanfiction, then fanfiction showcase. I have two fanfics there as well, "Dawn of Shadows", which is a story mixed between OoT and TP. It follows Link coming back from Termina to find that his dark form, Lumine (Dark Link), has returned as well. In order to stop Lumine from regaining his full power and freeing Ganondorf from the Sacred Realm, Link must find all of the sages before he does. It will have a sequeal soon.

My second fanfic there is "Within Himself", and its written in Ganondorf's POV. It also takes place suring OoT. I think its one of my best.

Check them out too.

The next chapter for AROT will be here soon.

=3


	15. Chapter 14: The True Link

Chapter Fourteen

**-*-*- **_The True Link _**-*-*-**

"Idiot!" Link protested, swinging his head harshly on to the table. Navi jumped in surprise and collapsed back on top of the stairway.

"Pfft…why did I let Midna get to me?" the slumped figure muttered, narrowing his dark eyes as his face continued to fume. "I was sobbing – _sobbing_ – and she, Zelda, the queen of Hyrule, _had_ to see me. Goddesses, why couldn't I hold back my freakin' emotions?! She saw me! The "Chosen Hero"! _**Sobbing**_! Ugh…."

Link smacked a hand onto his lightly tanned forehead, which was beginning to turn a light shade of pink. His cheeks were beet red.

Perhaps he just wasn't having a good day. Maybe it was just like any other day. Bad luck around every corner, stalking him.

He could still hear Zelda's words ringing in his mind.

_Oh, hi, Link! How are you? The meeting went rather well, don't you think? Oh – the twilight's so pretty! Wow, that sunset is amaze… L-Link?!_

There was a loud bang as his fist collided with the wooden table.

Maybe his sudden rush of enragement was returning from the meeting with the Council. Truthfully, it had gone horribly. Link had placed a dazing spell on Zelda so that she was unfocused and dreamed about oceans the entire time.

There had been arguing, cursing; the second the words "Ganondorf" and "revived" came out of his mouth, ever member of the Council – except Shad, who had still been utterly appalled of his appearance – was on his feet, glaring daggers and him and looking like they were about to throw something.

Link moaned quietly, wiping his still slightly-damp cheeks with the back of his hand.

_She saw me…__**sobbing**__…_ his thoughts screeched, for at least seventeenth time. _Zelda – the queen of Hyrule – that drop-dead-gorgeous woman who I, being my freakin' retarded self, smooched for at least twenty seconds! The woman who always seemed to find a way into my soul! Even she hasn't seen my true self yet… Agh, I'm such an __**idiot**__!_

Eventually, Link couldn't take his pondering thoughts.

The sky was beginning to turn a dark shade of blue; stars dotted the cloudy black-like expanse. The twilight had long since been gone, as well as the incident of encountering Zelda, yet – for at least half an hour – Link had been raving on and on about being seen crying.

He practically flung himself out of the chair he had been sitting in and staggered down the hallway, ripping open the door to his bedroom, stomping inside, and slamming the door so harshly that the floor vibrated. Navi was petrified, and remained collapsed on the stairway like she had been for the past thirty-two minutes.

Link sighed as his eyes flew around his spacious bedroom. He took a deep breath and walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge of the feather-down mattress. Quietly, he pulled off his Hylian shield and gently laid the Master Sword, nestled inside its scabbard, on the floor next to it. He had always slightly regretting taking the blade of evil's bane back out of its pedestal just for the sake of having an amazing blade, but he couldn't help it – he felt empty without the nearly three and a half foot long sword on his back.

His surprisingly smooth hands gently unbuckled the belts on his upper body, slinging them off, and then he slipped off his tunic, gold chain mail, and cream turtleneck. A slight shiver was sent up his bare back. Finding nothing else to do, and trying desperately to take his mind off of Zelda, Link gazed at himself in the floor-length mirror across from him.

He wasn't quite sure why, but he simply stared at his body.

His naturally highlighted, dirty-blonde hair came to the middle of his neck, curling inward and framing his face. His bangs had grown out, and he no longer kept them angled; they fell a little in front of his eyes, mostly gathering at a V above his nose. His dark, sea-blue eyes were no longer watery, but full of uncertainty.

Straightening his back, Link furrowed his eyebrows, lost his thought. His eyes traveled down his to his neck, then his broad shoulders and collar bone. A chill was sent up his spine as memories of Ilia's lips resting on his neck intruded his thoughts…

He didn't want to think about her.

His eyes continued to scan himself. He had a muscular upper body as well as arms. His hands were clutching the light gray blanket draped over his bed. He had six-pack abs, tendons on either side slightly poking out as he reached the beginning of his hips, were his tan pants cut off view of his bare body. His eyes drifted back to his face.

He hardly had any facial hair at all, which he was rather thankful for – only once, during his journey with Midna, he got a little bit of a stubbly mustache, which he was rather horrified to find and immediately shaved off. In fact, he was hardly hairy at all except for his head, which was rather strange considering he was a man now.

Link shook his head, wondering why his thoughts had turned to such a random subject.

He suddenly froze as he looked back into the mirror.

There it was.

Blood red eyes glared at him. Pitch black hair framed the man's face. His skin was abnormally pale, almost white. A devious sneer spread over his lips.

"_Now, now, Linky – you left me behind. Just where do you think you'll end up without me?"_ the voice taunted. _"You know I am a part of you. You know we cannot be separated. And I know you have a lust for dark magic…the kind you wielded when fused with me…"_

Link fought back the urge to demand his imagination to shut up.

He sighed and clenched his eyes shut, moving more on to his bed. Pulling back the blanket, he slipped underneath the comforter, resting his head on the feather-down pillow. Slowly, his eyes closed.

That night, he had dreams about those red eyes, burning with bloodlust. About that black hair swirling in the breeze. About that pale face grinning evilly as he stabbed hundreds upon hundreds of people…

About his true self.

-*-*-

The sun cast blinding rays of light through the stain-glass windows. There was no one in the royal chamber except the young woman, lying limply in the middle of the king-sized bed.

She twitched, moaning slightly. Her eyebrows furrowed in her sleep.

"No…no…I don't understand…" she grumbled, turning over to her side.

" – _I don't understand," Zelda protested, her blue eyes swirling. There before her was Link. His hair was pitch black. His eyes were a piercing blood-red. His skin was extremely pale._

"_I figured you wouldn't," his echoing voice snapped. He approached her, snatching her wrists, and banged her harshly into the wall behind her. Taking a walk in the courtyard no longer seemed a pleasant idea._

_Zelda gasped in pain and lost her footing; Link pressed himself against her and kept her standing. He pulled out an eerie sword – it almost looked like the Master Sword, except the handle was black and slightly invisible; the blood-stained blade simultaneously curved outward in a design that made you flinch._

"_But you will now," he continued, breathing against her lips._

_And he kissed her, soundly and passionate._

_When Link pulled away, Zelda's face was cherry-red. He sneered. _

"_This," he muttered, kissing her again. "Is where –" Another kiss. "– I –" And another. "– Bid you farewell."_

_He panted slightly, snatching her lips one last time. Zelda moaned, not understanding these sudden, intimate actions. _

_He pried open her mouth with his lips and slipped his tongue inside, beginning to snog her. Zelda stiffened, part of her not wanting to accept this, but his romantic kisses seemed to melt her thoughts._

_One pale hand traced her waist, slipping up her arm to the back of her neck, adding more pressure to his mouth. Zelda wasn't sure what to do. The only thing she could think of was to return the action. Slowly, she began to kiss him back, and Link's arm snaked around her shoulders, drawing them closely together. The warmth from his body dazed her, and she quickly became unfocused on anything else. _

_It was several long moments before Link pulled away, but he savored it, licking his lips in pleasure._

_Zelda gulped, catching her breath. Link was smiling deviously._

"_Goodbye, poppet," he whispered, brushing his lips against her neck and giving her a small nip, then kissing her lightly. Goosebumps appeared over Zelda's skin. She had never been kissed on the neck before…_

_Link stopped and raised his sword. Then, just as Zelda realized what he was about to do, he plunged the blade into her heart…_

Zelda lurched up in her bed, gasping loudly.

Her blood was boiling with uncertainty and her breaths were raspy.

"Ah…j-just a dream?" she asked herself, shivering. It had been almost a week since the meeting with the Council, and every night Zelda had been dreaming about Link. This particular dream, though, was the most intimate and frightening.

She could still feel his touch…his lips.

But that was a Link she had never seen before. His appearance was so much different; his personality, his movements. Everything seemed out of place. It wasn't the Link she knew, but a different Link, one with a lust for romance, a love for killing, enjoyment in seeing pain.

Because Zelda's dreams had a tendency to predict events in the future, she quickly became disturbed.

_I know something like that would never happen, but…_ Zelda thought, lifting a hand to her neck. Her fingers traced her lips. _I just have that feeling, _she continued in her mind, her eyes narrowing. _I know that the only reason he kissed me after the Halloween Ball was because of hormones; I kissed him back, and I wouldn't have had __**my**__ hormones not taken over. But…in that dream…he just seemed so…so desperate. _

Zelda's mind turned rather blank. She wasn't sure what to think, now that such a statement had entered her head.

Desperate.

The word caused her to shudder.

She began to think more seriously, and pressed her back against the fluffy pillows, drawing her legs against her chest.

If such a thing were to happen – if she and Link were to come to a situation where intimacy fell into place – and Link snogged her and kissed her neck…would he go farther than that? Zelda curled her body into a tighter ball. This thought was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

She turned to the left. Link was there, in the same appearance he had in her dream. He was wearing a dark blue robe that gaped open around the upper-middle of his chest, but his pale skin pulled her attention away from his muscles. His blood red eyes were locked on her, and he moved closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmmm…Zel…" he crooned, kissing her neck again.

Zelda flinched and quickly snapped her head to the left, second guessing herself – nothing was there. As she faced forward, her legs were flattened against the mattress; Link was on top of her, his blood-red eyes sparkling with mischief. He leaned forward and kissed her bare shoulder, going like a continuous pattern. His kisses traveled down to her collar bone, where he stopped, then looked up, eyes narrowed. He moved more on top of her, straddling her hips. Zelda struggled for control of her imagination.

"Where do you think you're going?" Link whispered quietly, leaning over her, not even an inch separating their bodies. His silk robe was untied, and revealed his chest and pants. The soft fabric bushed against her nightgown. He smiling childishly and began to kiss her romantically, then smooched her extremely lavishly, which made Zelda moan in panic.

Zelda flung herself to a sitting position. Her eyes were wide and her heart was beating madly.

Nothing was there.

She sighed in relief, but when she turned to the right, she let out a screech of surprise. Someone was actually standing to the right of her bed.

"Oh…goddesses…Fredric – don't do that!" Zelda protested, pulling her comforter over herself. "How many times have I told you? Please don't show up randomly – I feel like I just had a heart attack…"

"S-Sorry, you grace," Fredric spluttered, glancing shamefully at the floor; his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "I came to notify you of breakfast."

"Alright," Zelda blurted.

Fredric gave a stout bow and briskly left the room. Zelda let out troubled groan, pushing all thoughts of Link out of her mind.

She slipped out of bed and quickly brushed her hair, tying it in a tight bun at the back of her head. She decided not to wear her crown today, and her bangs flopped over her left eye.

She quickly pulled on a long-sleeved, cream-colored top and a sleeveless banana-yellow dress that trailed the floor. From her hips down was a triangular slit, where white lace went to the bottom of the dress.

Putting on brown shoes, Zelda strode into the hallway.

-*-*-

Breakfast went by pretty quickly, and the early November weather was evident in the windows. The grass had faded to a brownish-green; the leaves of the trees were red, orange, and yellow. Autumn was still in the air, but soon, winter would be around the corner.

Thanksgiving was coming up, and – if possible – Zelda planned to have another ball. Perhaps she would just have a feast…she was still contemplating this as she turned down the hallway, but something stopped her.

There was an air of music coming from the ball room.

A harp was playing, as well as a mandolin and a guitar. The tune was rather sad, full of melancholy and depression.

Curiosity boiling inside of her, Zelda turned on her heel, walking towards the music. The harp rose and fell, repeating the tune, until on a minor note, it faded.

Suddenly, a flute came in. I started out low, slowly rising and falling with the tune. The harp played along. Eventually, the flute stopped, and it was just the harp and the mandolin. Zelda was entranced by the beautiful music, and continued to follow it.

Now the flute joined back in, playing the same tune but higher. A bass violin played with it. When the flute rose, the bass lowered. It continued to play, until the flute – still playing high – did a small crescendo, then played a minor note and faded.

Zelda emerged into the ball room to find Link sitting on the orchestra platform, a flute in his lap. Around him was a still-vibrating harp, a bass violin, a mandolin, and a Spanish guitar. He was wearing the black, silk, high-collared shirt and pants, except that his shirt was slightly unbuttoned.

"You…you were playing that?" Zelda whispered.

"Yes," Link muttered, glancing at the floor.

Zelda suddenly stormed up to him. She wasn't sure why she had gotten such a strong urge to force him to do this, but she had no choice. She had been pondering over it for weeks.

"Tell me everything," she spat. Link's eyes narrowed, and he let out a long sigh.

"If you wish," he replied, locking eyes with her. "If you wish…"

-*-*-

They were sitting in her chamber; Link was lying on the couch and Zelda was sitting on her bed, waiting patiently for him to start.

_The story of his childhood, _Zelda thought. _This will be interesting._

"Before I say anything, you should know something first," Link began. "This story is not going to be your typical happy-go-lucky, comedic story. It's going to be depressing, and you're going to regret me telling you it."

Zelda was speechless, but Link continued.

"But I can see your curiosity," he muttered. "So, I'll get this over with…

"This happened many years ago, in a mansion southwest of Hyrule Castle, nestled inside a small town by the coastline behind the mountain boundaries.

"As you know, my family was filthy rich. I was an only child, and at this time I was four. We lived in a huge stone mansion about half an hour away from Hyrule Castle, in the heart of the county. It wasn't necessarily considered Hyrule, but we lived in the kingdom none the less. We had a butler, a chef, a maid, three cats, an Irish Terrier, and a mare – my first horse before Epona. Five years later I got Epona. She was just a filly then, but I loved her all the same… Anyways.

"I got whatever I desired, and being rich, my parents didn't hold back to my wishes. But I wasn't the bratty type, I was more laid back. Most kids were surprised of how I acted, being a rich child, especially my parents. But I remained humble. However, I had a personal study and library, a huge suite-like bedroom, plus a stable all to myself. I was a complete bookworm. The only books in my library were based upon horsemanship, weaponry, swordsmanship, and academics. I was considered a very smart kid. Also, I was so obsessed with swords that I had a collection. I remember having eighty-seven swords all neatly aligned on one of my walls, and every morning I'd wake up and count them. My favorite one was a long sleek rapier that I carried around with me continuously. And noticing my love for swordsmanship, my parent's decided to surprise me.

"On my fifth birthday, my parents took me to the village nearby – which has now been long since demolished, except for the mansion, not that I care – and gave me a special gift, something I'd been wanting for years. They took me to a middle-aged man that knew a good deal of swordsmanship and explained my situation. The man looked down at me and smiled, then noticing my small rapier at my side, he asked me just how much I knew about swords. The only thing I could do in reply was ask him for a practice duel. He looked at me like I was crazy – and who'd blame him? A five year old walks up to you, completely out of the blue, and asks you to duel him. I could tell he was bewildered, but none the less, I hastily repeated my question. He gulped, then nodded, replying only by saying, "If you insist." Taking out a long rapier of his own, we began to fight. But learning such techniques most have come to know as "outsmarting cleverness", I twisted my blade with his and sent it cascading into the forest. His eyes grew wide. "You are quite a clever lad, aren't you?" he whispered. "Come inside and let me quiz you on true swordsmanship."

"So we went inside his house and he began asking me various questions. I aced each one. Afterwards, we came back outside and he explained to my parents that I already knew all that he taught. My parents weren't surprised, in fact, they were expecting this. So later that day, my father took me to a professional in Castle Town. He's long since been dead now, but when he was there, his academy of weaponry used to be just off of the castle.

"As I approached the tall wooden doors, my father told me my mother would pick me up momentarily. I nodded, then watched as he headed down South Road, supposedly to Telma's Bar. And I'll admit one thing right now, he was a heavy drinker. Anyhow, I walked inside the large academy and looked at the tutor. It was rather obvious. He was muscular and hefty, his broad Scottish accent booming throughout the room. But after giving one look at me, he nearly collapsed to his knees in laughter. "Don't tell me ye came here for a lesson!" he protested through hearty chuckles. I gave him a repulsive look, then pulled out my thin rapier. "Why judge me yet?" I replied, my voice sounding like a mouse to his deep one. He chuckled again. "Oye! I see yer determination. Let's see what ye've got."

"So we fought, and as we did, his current apprentices gathered around us. One of the more giddy lads, a joyful teenager a little younger than I am now, began clapping hysterically. This distracted the tutor, so I threw him off his feet. For minutes he sat there so appalled he could hardly speak. But seconds later, he bounded off the ground, grasped my shoulders, heaved me into the air and cheered, "Finally! My child prodigy has arrived!"

"Child prodigy? I could get used to that. The next few days passed, and I began feeling pretty good about myself. I remember sometime that week sitting on my king-sized bed, chanting to myself, "The child prodigy of Hyrule is now on the throne, the acclaimed king!" I always thought I would be cool to be king, you see – but trust me, I don't now. Anyway. From that day forth, I dubbed my five year old year the best time of my life. That soon changed two weeks later, when my mother became unexpectedly ill. Four doctors from Hyrule Castle came upon my father's asking, and prophesized that my mother's chance of survival was fatal. Being too ignorant to except such news, I stomped up the stairs screaming, "Oh, you wait and see! She'll live, just watch! She has too!" One week later, she died; a reason that is still a mystery to me. Hours later, my father, in such rage and devastation, committed suicide. Then, on the same day, he too died. I was now an orphan. My eyes grew wide as I realized this, minutes after coming downstairs and finding him sprawled out on the kitchen floor dead. The doctors gazed ploddingly at me. "The boy! Of course, the boy must have done it!" one whispered. "Yes, yes – it had to be him! He's the only one who knows swordsmanship in this household!" another replied, spotting the rapier I always wore on a belt around my waist. "Why, you're right! The boy is the reason for both parents!" I couldn't believe it. Only one of them disagreed. None the less, they were accusing me of my parents' deaths. Without even giving me a chance to speak, I was thrown out of my own home into the unknown lands of Hyrule.

"From that point on, I wandered Hyrule Field until I stumbled upon Faron Woods. This was just as winter was dissolving into spring, so the forest was lush and cool. As nightfall came, a soft rain fell. I was exhausted. I didn't have any other choice. Collapsing to my side, I think I either became deeply unconscious or fast asleep. That must've been when Bo found me and cared for me until I woke, when I explained my situation and he allowed me to stay in Ordon for as long as I wanted. So, there's pretty much it. It's probably obvious what happened then. I forgot my once wealthy life and became accustomed to the life of a rancher. I forgot my library, my riches, and the crisis that happened. All that was left of my rich life was me. Eventually I got Epona, but then I had to start a new life where I was clueless to the true me – the chosen hero."

Link sighed.

"I don't really remember my parents…" he muttered. "I never have. I know that my father had brown hair and blue eyes and that he was a comedian and heart; that my mother was tall, had long black hair and green eyes, and that they both loved me very much. I've had to deal with it, though. But it never really bothered me that I don't have parents. I just went along my own way, deciding my own choices, making my own personality. I can't help flirting, and I've never been able to hold back what's on my mind. But…sometimes…" He glanced at Zelda, sighing slightly and lowering his head. "…sometimes I feel like I have an addiction to romance."

Zelda was speechless, taking everything in. Link was waiting for her to respond to his statement, but he knew she was still pondering all the information he had just thrown at her, so he gave her some time. Eventually, what he had just said registered into her mind.

"What?" she protested, straightening her shoulders. "You feel like you have an addiction to…romance?"

"It doesn't make sense, I know," Link muttered. "But…for some reason…I just feel like I'm addicted to it. You have to understand…I'm a flirtatious guy, and I've always been one. Every since I was fourteen, I basically became the typical playboy in other people's eyes. But I'm not like that…

"It's just…well…it's love, plainly put."

Zelda was slightly confused. Link read her expression and muttered, "What I mean is…I've never felt truly loved, aside from my parents…"

His voice was trembling now, and Zelda saw Link lower his head father, his bangs falling in front of his face. She furrowed her eyebrows and gulped slightly, then stood up and walked over to the couch across from the fireplace, sitting down next to him.

Link shook his head and continued, "Please try to understand, Zelda… My heart –" He held out his hand. "– Has been broken three times. _Three_. The average person usually won't make it past two, and will fall into a deep depression. A sensitive person will hardly be able to make it past one. But me…"

Zelda could tell his eyes were tearing up, and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It just feels so painful, Zelda," Link continued, his voice slightly muffled behind his long locks. "Like my heart's been squeezed to a pulp –" His hand slowly balled into a fist. "– and it won't go back to normal. Every day the burden of my troubled life weighs down on me. Every day I feel more and more depressed…

"I've almost committed suicide once," he muttered after a long pause, and Zelda was stunned that he was telling her this. "Sometimes I just feel so horrible that it's like there's no point in life… Sometimes that's why I drink rum, besides the fact that it's delicious… Sometimes that's why I'll have random tantrums… Sometimes…that's why I come to the conclusion that I have an addiction to romance.

"That's why I smooched you."

Zelda flinched, and her hand lifted off his shoulder.

"But…no one ever sees you like this –" she whispered, and Link cut her off.

"That's because I wear goddamn masks, Zelda," he interrupted, and her eyes grew wide. "Each one is beautiful and fits me perfectly. I never reveal my true self to anyone. I'm always yelling curses to myself. I'm always cringing to take off this mask…" He lifted a hand to his face. "…If someone saw the true me, they'd call me exactly what I am…a monster."

"Link's you're not –" Zelda muttered.

"_Yes, I am_!" Link bellowed suddenly, and he sprang up from the couch, pacing madly around the coffee table. "Whenever I get into those deep depressions, I just want to kill something. It's like I have a sudden flame of bloodlust. And then, when I can't control myself, I'll let…_him_…take hold of me."

"Him…?" Zelda muttered.

Link stopped pacing.

"Yes…the true me," he replied.

Zelda suddenly had an aching feeling that she knew what was about to happen.

"Call me insane if you want!" Link shouted suddenly. "Yes, I'm crazy – half of me is evil – half of me is pure! Sure, I've gone mad. _Mad_. Oh, and let's not forget the emotional "hero"…"

His sarcasm was beginning to disturb her. Then, all too suddenly, Link collapsed to his knees and banged his head against the coffee table.

Zelda gave a slight jump, clutching the silk upholstery desperately. Suddenly, she noticed something, and for a second she wanted to scream.

Link's hair was turning black, his skin abnormally pale…

Zelda knew what was coming next.

When he lifted his face, his eyes were gleaming a pure blood-red.

"This…" Link muttered, eyes watering and voice echoing. "…Is the true me."

And he burst out crying, slinging his arms over the table and resting his head in the pocked they created. Zelda was so astonished she wasn't sure what to do. Then, without even thinking about it, she flung herself out of the couch, went over to Link, dropped to her knees, and wrapped her arms around him.

Link suddenly jerked up and stopped crying. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows furrowed.

"_**Damn it**_!" he screeched abruptly, shuffling backwards. "I'm crying in front of you – _again_! Goddesses…"

His back hit the wall and a few tears joined the course.

Zelda eyes flew around him and she sighed, crawling over to him.

"It's okay…" she crooned, wrapping her arms once more around him. Link grew tense under her touch. Zelda breathed in his scent, which was a strange yet blissful mixture of limes and cherries.

"…You can cry in front of me," she finished, moving her arms around his neck and hugging him. "Everyone cries at some point or another. There's no reason why you should bottle up your emotions like this."

Link's sight began to grow blurry.

Zelda hugged him tighter.

It wasn't long before she could feel his arms circle her waist. He closed his eyes, letting the tears fall soundlessly down his cheeks.

And during those few minutes, as Zelda embraced him and let Link pour out his emotions, she made a silent vow.

_No matter what the circumstance is, _Zelda thought. _I will love him and care for him…_

_I promise._

_**Author's Note:**_

**Here we are: chapter fourteen! This is probably the most dramatic and – in my opinion – the best chapter of the series. Hope you enjoyed this!**

**=3**


	16. Chapter 15: Persuasion

Chapter Fifteen

**-*-*- **_Persuasion _**-*-*-**

Link semiconsciously pressed his face deeper into the pillow. Half of him was awake, half of him was still drooling. He could tell that he was on a couch; a blanket was draped over his lanky body. Link grumbled something – he wasn't quite sure what – and slowly opened his eyes. Lavender-colored satin brushed against his skin.

It was around midday, probably an hour or so after noon. The sun was hidden by a sheet of gray clouds; the humidity earlier was causing a storm to brew.

Link blinked a few times, then sat up, his unbuttoned silk top flapping against his bare chest. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he realized he was still in Zelda's chamber. Link looked down at his hand; his skin was a light shade of tan.

Slightly confused, Link remembered the events of earlier that day. After he had told Zelda his childhood story, he went into an emotional breakdown. Eventually, his dark form had recoiled from his body. Once Link had finished crying, he began to feel dreadfully light-headed. Zelda insisted he take a short nap; he had been sleeping ever since.

As Link lowered his eyelids, raising his eyebrows bluntly, he collapsed to his side.

_Meh…what's the point of waking up? _he thought. _I guess I'll…just…go back to…hmmm…_

Suddenly, the double doors banged open. Link's ears perked up and his eyes shot open. There were brisk footsteps, following by the swishing sound of a dress.

Zelda whipped around to face Link, her expression or worry quickly changing into relief. In her hands was a platter of food; fruits, roasted chicken, a salad, and two glasses of water rested on the ivory pan.

"Hi, sleepy-head," Zelda teased, kneeling down next to him and laying the platter on the coffee table. Link's eyes half-closed and he slightly raised one hand, flapping his fingers against his palm three times in a lazy wave.

Zelda chuckled, then whispered, "How are you feeling?" Link shrugged. Sighing, the young woman offered the lounging man some chicken.

"I'm a vegetarian…" Link replied hastily, his dark eyes widening for a fraction of a second.

"Oh…" Zelda muttered, her words trailing off. She motioned instead toward the large bowl of salad; Link sighed drastically and sat up, slinging the blanket off of him and taking the bowl, then grabbed a fork and began to eat quietly.

The room was silent except for the faint patter of rain starting to fall and the crackling of the fire.

Zelda decided that she would eat the chicken, even though she had already had lunch. Her eyes drifted over to Link, and she froze.

His unbuttoned shirt hung loosely around his body, revealing his muscular, bare chest. Zelda felt paralyzed, and a dark blush crept up on to her face. Her eyes instinctively began to scan him, and she could feel her blood boiling.

Her gaze first started at his neck, scrolling down his broad shoulders and collar bone, down to his upper chest. She paused for a few seconds, her heart pounding madly and her face cherry-red. Gulping slightly, she continued, gazing at his middle and lower chest, six-pack abs, and tendons.

Zelda's face was nearly scarlet, now.

She blushed redder when she realized the position Link was in; the bowl of salad was in his left hand, the fork in his right, an occasionally he would take a few leaves of lettuce and eat them quietly. His back was curved against the couch's frame; he was slouching slightly, but being six feet, two inches tall, Zelda wasn't surprised about this. Link's left leg was on its side, bent to the right and going under the arch his propped right leg created. As all men – boys for that matter – sat, his legs were somewhat spread apart.

Zelda could feel her blush turning darker, surpassing blood-red and becoming maroon. It was almost as if he were trying to entice her with his unbuttoned shirt and casual expression.

Link's silk clothes shone iridescently in the firelight. He stopped eating when he noticed Zelda, frozen like a statue, before him. Her entire face was beginning to turn red, all the way to the tips of her ears. At first, Link was confused, but then he knew.

"What?" he muttered sarcastically, taking a bite of a carrot before continuing, "Never seen a guy with an unbuttoned shirt before?"

Zelda blinked a few times and their eyes met. She realized she had been dazing off, and quickly became interested with the platter of food.

Link yawned and placed the bowl of salad back on the coffee table.

"Hmmm…it's hot in here," he grumbled, his left hand moving to his shoulder and pulling the black fabric down his arm. At first, it didn't register to Zelda just what he was doing, and it was only when she heard the rustle of clothes that she turned back around.

Her jaw dropped; her fading blush regained its redness.

Link slipped his other arm out of the sleeve, then tossed his shirt against the pillows. He leaned back, stretching against the length of the couch and propping his legs up, then folded his arms under his head, his bare back cocooned in the blanket he had previously slung off of him.

The corners of his lips lifted.

_Three…two…one…_ he thought. With perfect timing, he called just when Zelda let out exasperated and repetitive gasps.

"W-Why'd you t-take your shirt off?" Zelda stuttered, eyes wide as she held her arms in front of her almost protectively.

"I told you," Link muttered, closing his eyes. "You know, this is a comfortable couch."

"Just what are you playing at?" Zelda snapped.

"Me?" he replied, acting innocent. "I'm not playing at anything."

Zelda rolled her eyes, then snapped, "Oh really? Then why didn't you answer my question?"

That crooked smile appeared over Link's cheek. "I told you…" he breathed. "It's hot in here." He paused for a moment and glanced at Zelda, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Then, he resumed his position and stated, "Or…maybe it's just you."

Zelda's mouth hung open.

_He did __**not **__just say that,_ she thought, completely horrified.

"Quit your flirting – I'm not stupid and I know what you want," she barked.

"And what's that?" Link sneered. "You've got to take into consideration that I just told you about the true me. Flirting and flattery is what I'm made of. It's my nature…you know I can't help it, and I'm beginning to think that you're enjoying this."

"Hmph," Zelda grunted, rolling her eyes as Link lifted one eyebrow and then quickly lowered it, smiling that crooked smile. "Please get that shirt back on," she demanded, blushing redder and pacing over to her closet.

"You needn't give me privacy – I'm lonely, now," Link moaned childishly.

When Zelda emerged, he was standing in front of the fireplace, his shirt re-buttoned all the way.

"Thank you," she growled behind barred teeth. Link turned to face her and raised his eyebrows at her change of emotion.

"Wha –?" he began, but was cut off as Zelda grasped his left wrist, stalked over to a bare wall, and pressed her hand against the cold marble. The bricks slid back and formed a passageway. Link's astonishment kept him quiet.

Zelda led the man down the small passageway; Link had to duck to avoid hitting his head. Eventually, they came to a slight opening.

"Enough," Link sighed, leaning against the wall and forcing Zelda to stop. "Why are we down here?"

Zelda sighed.

"Because I didn't want you to walk out of my chamber with me! In this time of day, maids are everywhere," she replied.

"You know, there is a such thing as "invisibility"," Link snapped, quoting the word with his fingers. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Okay, dear hero – how about _you_ lead me, then?" the young queen retorted.

Link grinned mischievously and whispered, over flirtatiously, "_But of course._" He snatched Zelda's hand and turned to the left, zooming down the cramped passageway.

Eventually, they came to a dead end. Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but Link suddenly moved his hand to her shoulder and swung her around, pinning her gently against the stone wall.

"That room we were in was under the dining hall," Link explained, referring to Zelda's confused expression. "I could hear some people talking, so I needed to get away. Oh – and never fear – this isn't a dead end, either."

Zelda chuckled.

"I see…" she muttered. "Now, if you will be so kind, let me go."

"Hmmm…" Link grumbled, contemplating. "Let me think…ah, no. I don't think I will."

"And just what do you plan to do, then?" Zelda taunted, raising one eyebrow and playing along. Link lowered his eyelids, the corners of his lips lifting. He leaned closer.

"Do you want to find out?" he breathed, inches between their faces. Zelda tipped her chin up expectantly; Link's eyelids lowered more.

"Yes…" Zelda whispered, smiling tauntingly – he wouldn't expect what was coming next. Link's faint smile vanished and he leaned closer, breathing against her lips. The heat from his minty breath began to daze her, but Zelda resisted the temptation.

Then, just as their lips were about to meet, Zelda launched the dazing spell she had been charging behind her back at Link, yet – somehow – he miraculously managed to dodge it

"You honestly think I would fall for that? After that emotion change back there?" Link taunted, laughing. Zelda groaned in frustration as he snatched her wrist once more and faced the dead end before him. Outstretching his hand, he closed his eyes. The wall crumbled with hardly so much as a peep. Then, jumping over the pile of rubble, Link raced through the dark corridor, Zelda trailing behind.

-*-*-

"She was dreaming about him…again…sir," Fredric spluttered, ruffling his blonde locks nervously. "And she seemed a little…disturbed."

"Disturbed, you say?" Azul snapped, his red eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she was wriggling around and she woke up almost screaming…" the guard replied. "And she kept acting like her imagination was running wild – she second guessed herself a few times, and when she saw me, I think she thought I was Master Link."

The Sheikiah contemplated this a few moments.

"Hmmm…but why would she be worried about that?" he murmured, beginning to pace around the dungeon. "If she and Link have such a strong bond, why should she be scared…? This is suspicious."

Fredric nudged his armored boot against the stone flooring, his pale eyes searching the dungeon for eavesdroppers.

"Perhaps something has happened between them –" the blonde stated.

"– and it has made Zelda uncomfortable around Link," Azul finished, his sleek eyebrows furrowing. "This is extremely suspicious…meh…we will have to see how things work out. Keep an eye on those two, will you?"

Fredric nodded curtly, and exited the dungeons.

-*-*-

"_Link_! It's pouring!" Zelda moaned, holding a hand above her head as Link led her into the courtyard. The rain was pounding on the blue-shingled roof of Hyrule Castle; the grass was mushy and the two figures were soaked.

"Oh, shut up – it's not that bad," Link protested, swerving to the eastern courtyard and walking up the stairs. There was a steel door that had to be lifted up, but Zelda was not strong enough, nor did she know magic that well. The two went under the terrace, thankful to be out of the rain.

"Finally," Zelda gasped, looking at the door. "Link, can you open that?"

"No."

"Thanks! Let's – no? What do you mean no?!"

"I don't feel like it."

Zelda's jaw dropped. He had to be teasing her. There was no other option. But his emotionless face showed that he wasn't kidding.

"Come on, please?! It's pouring!" she snapped.

"Hmmm…do something, first," Link whispered, walking up to her. His dripping hair stuck to his face and his clothes flapped against his skin. Those dark orbs were glistening with something Zelda couldn't comprehend.

"What's that?" she asked, raising her eyes to meet with his. Link leaned against the door, closing his eyes for a short moment, then tipping his chin up. He glanced at her, closed his eyes again, and muttered,

"Persuade me."

The left corner of his lips lifted.

Zelda's eyes grew wide.

_He can't be serious…_ she thought, clenching her hands into fists. _Oh my goddesses – are you kidding me? He…he actually means it. This is crazy… "Persuade me"? In other words…_

Link raised one eyebrow, his hypnotizing eyes boring into her. He shifted position, his hands inside his pants pockets.

"Uhm…couldn't you just open the door?" Zelda muttered nervously, her hands toying with her auburn hair.

"Once again," Link whispered, that crooked smile stretching across his cheek. "Persuade me._"_

Zelda gulped, and took a step forward. Link lowered his eyelids until they closed. One look, and Zelda knew that she had no choice. She stood against him, her hands hanging limply at her sides. Link tipped his head down, opening his eyes for a brief moment. A taunting smile spread over his face as he locked glances with Zelda, then closed his eyes once more.

_Why couldn't I just kiss him on the cheek?_ Zelda thought, furrowing her eyebrows as she inched closer. _Why does he have to be like this? Ugh…I hate this guy._

She slid her arms up his chest, placing her hands roughly on his shoulders. Cringing at the thought of this, but knowing she had no choice, Zelda slowly brought her face closer to his. Their lips brushed against each other, and a lump formed in her throat.

_It would just be like any other dream, right? Why am I hesitating now…because I know his true personality? _her mind asked. _Oh…come on, Zelda. Just get it over with._

Inhaling his minty breath, Zelda moved closer. She was on her tiptoes, trying to decide whether it was a good idea or not. Refusing to listen to her conscience any longer, Zelda closed the gap between their lips and kissed him.

Apparently Link hadn't expected her to take on the action, for he was frozen for several seconds. Then, after his flirtatious instincts took over, he began to return it.

Zelda did not realize how romantic the kiss was getting until Link moaned slightly and placed a hand on the back of her neck, adding more pressure to his mouth. His other arm was snaked around her waist. He pulled her more against him, so that there was hardly anything separating their bodies. Zelda's eyes grew wide as the dream of Link kissing her in this very courtyard came into her mind.

_Wait, wait, wait! What am I doing?! _Zelda screamed in her mind as she realized her arms were tightly entwined around Link's neck. She threw herself off of him and gasped for breath. Link showed no sign of struggle, but she could tell that he was slightly panting.

"Wow…you're pretty good at persuasion…" Link muttered as that crooked smile spread over his cheek.

"Oh, shut up! We…we had a deal!" Zelda snapped, trying to hide her deep breaths. Link folded his lower lip against his chin.

"One more kiss?" he asked hopefully, leaning closer.

"_**No**_!" Zelda screeched. "Just open the door!"

Link chuckled and spun around, placing a hand on the door and jerking it upwards; it swung away almost immediately. He grasped Zelda's wrist and led her inside the ball room just before the door crashed shut. The two departed down the marble staircase, and they walked in silence to Zelda's chamber.

"Oh, Link, I wanted to talk to you about something," Zelda muttered as they approached the double doors.

"Yes?" he muttered, his eyes – which were focused on the ceiling – rolling over to her.

"Well…would you like to stay in the castle from now on? You don't need to hide it – I know you hate Ordon. You're a hero, not a rancher."

Link's eyes grew wide. Many people, especially the Ordon folk, had no idea that this was how he truly felt.

"…Yes, I would like that…" he replied after a long pause.

"Great!" Zelda muttered, quickly giving him a small peck on the cheek. "I'll make accommodations tomorrow."

Link lowered his eyelids and smiled.

"Goodnight…" he whispered.

"Goodnight," Zelda echoed, and she closed the door to her chamber.

Afterwards, Link warped to Ordon. He made a note of reminding Zelda to persuade him more often.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Whoo – I decided to do the next chapter while I was at it. Link and Zelda are slowly progressing into love, but not yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter – ****check out my new Fanfic****.**

**=3**


	17. Chapter 16: The Royal Flirt

Chapter Sixteen

**-*-*- **_The Royal Flirt _**-*-*-**

The rain had reduced to a drizzle, but the gray skies remained. Plush grass and lush trees blanketed Faron Woods. Water slid down the green leaves, dropping silently to the forest floor. Squirrels dashed up the trunks of the tall oaks, desperate for shelter. The birds of the early morning fluttered over the topmost branches; owls hooted, cooing softly to their mates.

Coiled in Link's right hand, slightly hidden by the long sleeve of the black cloak, was Epona's reins. The Belgium mare walked happily behind him, her platinum-colored tail swinging with her casual swagger.

The mare's reddish coat was damp from the misting water. Link's dark eyes, barley seeable beneath the shadow of the cloak's hood, flickered over the shading created from the hidden sunlight. In his left hand was a scroll, the seal of the Royal Family stamped on the front. Inside, written in familiar and neat cursive, was a letter from Zelda. It read:

_Dear Link,_

_I spoke with the Council this morning, and they __approved of your staying at the castle! A room has __already been prepared, so you may come whenever __your time permits. I must admit, though, that my __favorite and most designated maid – Maria – seems __a little…giddy…of this news. _

_Just saying, I would __probably keep a keen eye out for her; you see, she's __constantly around every corner. __I look forward to your arrival, but I have a bad __feeling. _

_Azul has been acting a little strange ever __since I told him you would be staying at the castle, __and he's beginning to disturb me. What do you think __is the cause of this? He obviously suspects something, __and I believe Fredric (you know, that blonde guard?) __has something to do with it. _

_Perhaps we could discuss __this later…? _

_T__hank you. Hope to see you soon!_

_Zelda Harkinain Hyrule_

Link sighed slightly, and stopped for a brief moment. Epona nudged her muzzle against his shoulder, sensing his troubled thoughts. Link reached behind him and ran his hand along the mare's neck.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled as Epona whinnied impatiently. His fingers gently recoiled around her reins, and he continued to lead the mare through the forest.

-*-*-

Zelda fidgeted with the golden shoulder plates resting over a small amount of chainmail, which was hidden beneath the violet-colored vest. As her hands continued to position the protective armor that pressed lightly against her shoulders, Maria made her bed neatly.

The plump maid paused from tending the comforter, her amethyst eyes sparkling.

"So, milady – is Master Link really going to stay at the castle from now on?" she cheered, holding her chubby hands under her chin. Her brown curls twirled in front of her face as she spun around to face Zelda, who rolled her eyes at the mirror.

"Yes, Maria," the young queen snapped, fighting back the temptation to yell. "We've been at this all morning. He's staying at the castle for as long as he wants. Now, can you please drop the subject?"

Maria chuckled, then turned back to the comforter, folding it neatly and fluffing up the pillows, then placing them against the headboard. Her cheeks were pink with excitement.

Zelda finished brushing her hair, letting her long, auburn locks flow down her back. Afterwards, she bid the busy maid farewell and escaped into the hallway.

She let out an exasperated sigh of relief.

_For the love of Hyrule – that maid just refuses to shut up! _her thoughts protested. _It's so infuriating sometimes…like now. I hope she doesn't turn into a mirroring image of Link – if she starts getting flirtatious, then I'll know that I've seen everything…_

Her thoughts were paused when red eyes flashed from the shadows. Zelda twitched. When Azul came out from the dark passageway, her relief deflated like a popped balloon.

"Your majesty…" the Sheikiah grumbled, almost as if struggling to be respective. "I need to speak with you –"

"If it's about Link living in the castle, then screw it," Zelda snapped. Azul's mouth hung up and he let out a stuttering gasp.

"Where did you learn such language?!" he blurted, clenching his hands into fists.

"Why, you, of course," Zelda replied, her eyes narrowing. "Perhaps I wouldn't rebound these things if you didn't cuss to Fredric so much, and so ironically in front of my chamber. He's a good soldier, but you bring him down because he's younger than most."

"What are you trying to say?" Azul said gruffly.

"Nothing," Zelda breathed, and spun around on her heel, vanishing down the hallway.

-*-*-

"Go to the stables, okay, girl?" Link whispered. Epona neighed and nudged her head against his chest. Link laughed. "Hey! I'll see you later! It's not a permanent goodbye!" he protested.

Epona flicked her tail into the air in defeat and walked off through the courtyard.

Link faced forward, his eyelids lowering. He never thought he'd actually be living at the castle. He walked up the marble steps and opened the door to the ballroom, striding silently through the hallway. As he emerged into the high-ceilinged room, a golden aura surrounding everything, he was flung backwards as figure rammed into him.

His dark eyes widened as his back collided with the gleaming wall, feeling hardly anything more than a bump. Link looked down to bestow auburn locks.

Zelda lifted her head at smiled, then started to laugh. Link chuckled. The young queen then blushed slightly and slipped her arms off of him.

"You came," she whispered, still smiling.

"Why wouldn't I…?" Link breathed, leaning forward. Zelda giggled and pushed him away.

"Come on, I'll show you your room," she said, still giggling as she grasped his hand and pulled him into another hidden passageway.

-*-*-

Link furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the hall they entered. Royal chambers lined either wall, each door widely spread apart to show that the rooms were large.

"The royal hall?" he muttered, glancing at Zelda, who was now next to him.

"Yes," Zelda replied, smiling widely. She turned to the left, inserted a key into the lock, and opened the door. Link's eyebrows shot up.

There was a king-sized bed against the back wall, with a silk comforter and cotton sheets and pillows that looked like they were full to the maximum. A couch faced the marble fireplace, along with two other chairs and a coffee table. A desk was against the other wall with a bottle of ink, scrolls, and quills on it. There were various decorations and tapestries, along with a tall wardrobe and a large storage chest.

The room was extremely spacious, almost seeming to be the size for a king.

"This used to be my father's room before he died," Zelda explained. "You're right across from me, so if you need anything, just ask."

"K-King Daphnes' room?! Zelda, really…I can't –"

"Of course you can. Don't hide it with that mask of yours; I can tell you're as happy as one of your fangirls catching a glimspe of you."

"But – the _king's_ chamber?"

"You are the Hero Chosen by the Gods."

"Mn…"

Link hesitated slightly, continuing to scan the room with wide eyes. At last, he turned back to the young queen.

"I don't know what to say…" he chuckled. "This is amazing, almost too much."

"You're my best friend, Link," Zelda snapped, smiling as she hugged him. "I want the best for you." Link blushed, then lowered his eyelids as Zelda pulled away. The queen winked at him and exited the chamber.

-*-*-

That night, Link felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. He was in such a deep sleep that not even an army of screeching Bulblins could have awoken him.

However…he was dreaming about his true self again. Those red eyes, pale skin, black hair…

Link woke up, gasping. He had just had a nightmare that he had killed himself in order to free his mind of a haunting reminiscence, one he didn't want to remember - the way he met his dark form, who would fuse with him and make him uncontrollable.

Sighing, Link slipped out of bed. It was a little later than four thirty in the morning. The sky was a dark blue.

If only he had slept a little longer…but he was wide awake, now.

Link pulled on a silk, cobalt-blue kimono, which felt cool against his bare chest. The robe trailed the floor, flapping against his ankles with his long strides.

As he softly shut the door to his chamber, he had a sudden urge to slip across the hall and open the door parallel from him, as to check on Zelda. The temptation grew with each passing second.

_Just keep walking – __**keep **__walking, _Link thought, turning to the right.

Then, just as he was about to repeat the thought, he relentlessly spun around on his heel, his arms outstretched.

Link approached the door, laying a hand on the ivory knob. It was unlocked. He cautiously opened it without making a sound.

Zelda's chamber was just as it was before, clean and spotless and warm. But what caught Link off guard was that her bed was empty. Aside from the fireplace, there was another light coming from a left; a small candle was lit.

The candle was on a desk, next to a pale hand which was holding down a piece of parchment. In the right hand was a quill, which was scribbling on to the paper a neat and familiar cursive.

"Zelda…?" Link whispered, straightening his back. Zelda gasped and flinched at his voice. Her head slowly rose up and her eyes grew wide.

"Link – what on earth are you doing in here?!" she squealed under her breath, flinging her hands off the desk; the dark, sleeveless nightgown she wore rustled loudly. Link blushed profusely. Wait, what was his purpose of coming in here? Now he forgot.

"Well…uhm…" he stuttered, placing a hand on the back of his neck wearily.

"Pervert," Zelda snapped, resuming her writing.

"W-What?! _No_ – I would never –"

"Save it for the judge. Either way you're in my room, wearing a robe that's untied, and looking disappointed."

Link's eyes grew wide and he glanced at his royal-blue cotton pants, which hung loosely around his feet. Blushing even wilder, he madly snatched the ends of the waistband, tying his kimono as quickly as he could. It still gaped open at his chest – for he tied it improperly – which made Zelda's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. However, being a perfectionist at heart and not wanting him to stand ogling in her room, the young queen stood up from her desk, approached him, and undid his kimono.

"No, no, no – like this," she instructed, folding the right side of his robe under the left, then retying it. "Don't you know how to wear these things?"

"Of course I do," Link snapped, still red-faced. "I just…didn't realize…it was…un…tied…?"

"Nice excuse," Zelda muttered sarcastically. "Now will you please get out? This is highly inappropriate."

"Wait – you said that if I had a question to ask," Link blurted, making another excuse. Zelda took the bait.

"_Okay_…" she whispered with emphasis, rolling her eyes. "What?"

Link sighed, then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are you awake at four fifty-three in the morning?" he asked quietly.

"I always wake up at four," Zelda retorted. "That's when I take care of these –" she walked back over to her desk and settled herself in the plush chair, motioning towards the scrolls in front of her. "– so that I have most of the day free.

"I also have to practice my Spenserian," she added gruffly. "But I'm not good at it at all."

"Let me see."

Link walked over to her, then stood slightly behind her, laying a hand on the edge of the chair and glancing at the parchment in her hands. Truthfully, she wasn't that good. Her cursive was fine…but she was messing up all the dramatic curves.

"You are doing rather bad…" Link muttered, chuckling slightly. Zelda groaned.

A crooked smile spread over Link's cheek, and he let his hand drop over hers.

"Here," he breathed, taking the quill and aligning his hand to the left margin, as to finish her completed proofing. Then, in the neatest Spenserian Zelda had ever seen in her life, he wrote, "Zelda Harkinain Hyrule, November 27th, 1421."

Zelda's jaw dropped.

"I've seen hundreds of people write Spenserian," she muttered. "But you're the best I've ever witnessed! Are you actually writing or using magic?"

"Of course I'm writing it," Link snapped. He suddenly came very close to her face, his eyelids lowered. Then, letting that crooked smile grow even wider, he whispered, "I believe you'll have to except that a farm-hand can do better than yourself."

Just as Zelda was about to retort, Link leaned closer, their lips brushing against each other.

"Now, I just showed you proper writing, didn't I…?" he breathed. "And I didn't have to, you know. Considering the type of guy I am – in which this seems unlikely – and considering that I just signed a document for the Council, I find it apparent that I should be the one delivering it to them. So, I do believe you owe me a fee."

Zelda's face was scarlet. Link smiled tauntingly, then pecked his tongue against her lips, continuing to flirt.

The young queen's eyes grew wide in astonishment, and she shuffled backwards in the large armchair. The hero took a step forward, one hand on the top of the chair and the other on her desk.

"Hmmm…?" he moaned, raising one eyebrow as he leaned over her.

"Link…stop – we shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Flirting! Acting intimate! Remember what I told you about Azul? He's constantly breathing down my neck and I can't take it –"

"Breathing down your neck?" Link echoed, raising his eyebrows, then lowering them, a mischievous smile on his face. "You mean…like this…?"

And he leaned closer, his lips brushing against the side of her neck. He purposely breathed against her. His warm, minty breath sent chills down Zelda's spine, who was just about ready to stab him in the back with the quill on her desk.

"L-Link – stop –" Zelda stuttered, trying to push him off of her with no success. Link obeyed, lifting his head, but he still had that taunting smile on his face. Then, to Zelda's surprise, he puffed a cloud of breath into her ear.

Zelda broke out into a fit of giggles as the tickling sensation spread throughout her body.

"_Link_!" she moaned between laughs, her hands protectively covering her pointed ears. The nineteen year-old smirked at the eighteen year-old, who was now out of her fit and clutching the cramp in her side.

Then, as she faced him again, he unexpectedly gave her lips a small peck, afterwards raising himself and rerolling her proofed scroll.

"Ah – what's that?" he muttered, as he paused from twirling the parchment to look at Zelda. "Is that a look of disappointment on your face?"

"What are you talking about?" Zelda snapped, arching one eyebrow.

"You know quite well what I'm talking about," Link whispered, dropping the scroll to the desk and leaning over her again, crushing his lips to hers.

Zelda's hands instinctively grasped his shoulders, but she was too weak to get him off of her and she knew it. Link pulled away, both of them panting slightly. Then, he resumed the lavish kissing, his left hand grasping her arm and pulling her towards him and his right hand slipping up her back to her neck.

The young queen was getting rather exhausted from his dazing actions, and without thinking, she parted her lips. Zelda's eyes grew wide as she realized she had given Link an opportunity, and he was taking it. Just as his tongue was about to slip inside her mouth, there were three faint knocks on the door.

Link lurched up, his hands dropping to his side. He knew it was Fredric. Grabbing the scroll, he mouthed, "_Goodbye – act normal_", and vanished with a poof of smoke just as the door to her chamber swung open. Zelda was thankful her reflexes were fast, for she bolted upright in her chair and pretended to be writing on the parchment that was no longer flat on her desk.

Fredric's blonde eyebrows were furrowed and his sea foam-green eyes scanned the room.

"You're majesty…never mind, I must be hearing things."

Zelda's eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second. He had heard them kissing…

"That was me putting away the scrolls," she blurted, making up an unconvincing excuse. Fredric eyed her strangely, then muttered,

"Oh, uhm, I see. Well – it's a quarter after five; breakfast will be in about half an hour."

"Six o' clock as always; I know," Zelda replied, forcing a smile. Fredric bowed curtly and exited the room, but just as he was closing the door, Zelda was positive she saw a knowing expression on his face.

He knew.

Fredric knew.

And that meant that Azul was going to know too.

_That jerk was listening in on us,_ Zelda thought, utterly horrified. _Azul is going to kill me if he finds out. _

_Oh dear goddesses…I'm dead._

_**Author's Note:**_

**Ta-da! Chapter sixteen! Once more, I think I am going to take a pause from AROT, as much as I'm obsessed with writing more of the storyline. ****My Life as a Wizard**** needs a new chapter, with reviews or not. I wouldn't have written that story if I didn't love the idea.**

**Why don't you check it out to spare some time? If you like this, you'll love that. Remember to R&R.**

**=3**


	18. Chapter 17: Encounters and Confessions

Chapter Seventeen

**-*-*- **_Encounters and Confessions _**-*-*-**

"– And then he said something about owing him a fee," Fredric continued. "And she told him to stop and that they shouldn't be doing that. Then he said, 'Doing what?' And she said, 'Flirting! Acting intimate' –"

"_**What**_?!" Azul roared, nearly collapsing as he abruptly spun around from his paranoid pacing.

"Yes, that's precisely what she said," the blonde guard replied, ruffling his blonde locks nervously.

Azul took a few drastic breaths behind bared teeth, then, his blood-red eyes literally glowing in agony, he collapsed into an arm chair and sighed.

"Ugh…so what happened after that?" he huffed, his hands toying with his waist-length hair, which hung freely around his face.

"Well…she said you were constantly breathing down her neck and she couldn't stand it –"

"_Me_? Breathing down _her_ neck?!" Azul snapped. Fredric threw him a blunt glare, and the Sheikiah fell silent.

"But before she could finish," the blonde muttered after clearing his throat loudly. "Master Link said, 'Breathing down your neck? You mean like this?' Then I guess he literally breathed down her neck, I don't know –"

Azul's mouth was hanging open as his eyes grew impossibly larger.

"– And she told him to stop again. Then, out of the blue, she just broke into this fit of giggles and she was moaning his name. Then there was silence for a second, and Link said, 'Ah – what's that? A look of disappointment on your face?' or something like that. Zelda didn't know what he was talking about, and he said that he believed she did.

"And then…" Fredric panted, for he had been talking excessively without taking a breath of air. "Then…I guess…they kissed. Well, he kissed her – yes, I know!" he replied to Azul's horrified expression. The Sheikiah's jaw was threatening to drop to the floor.

"Anyway," Fredric continued. "Then there was a pause and it sounded like both of them were panting –"

Azul's blood-red eyes grew so large that his pupils appeared to be a pea-sized dot and his eyes nearly took up half his head.

"– And then I'm sure they were kissing again. No moaning or anything like that, but I could tell they were kissing. So then I knocked on the door, and it turned quiet, so I opened the door. Master Link was gone, but I thought I saw Zelda twitch really fast. She almost looked like she was scribbling on her desk…that's bad for wood, you know – especially with ink –"

"_**You moron! You're getting off the point**_!" Azul bellowed. "Are you _positive_ they were kissing?"

"Well, when you hear lips breaking away from each other over and over again, it's pretty obvious –"

"_Lips breaking away from each other_?! _**Over and over**_?!" Azul echoed loudly. He was sitting on the very edge of his armchair, his hands clutching the upholstery so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Yes. Oh, and I heard clothes rustling," Fredric continued. "Master Link was probably holding her; I don't suspect anything drastic. Her majesty looked fine with I came in –"

But he stopped short.

Azul gasped so loudly it seemed that it echoed throughout the entire castle. The Sheikiah was on the verge of collapsing. He slid off the edge of the chair and fell on his rump against the marble floors.

"What was her excuse this time…?" he growled, holding the carpet in front of him so fiercely it appeared he was about to rip it in half.

"She said she was putting scrolls away," Fredric muttered bluntly, and Azul exploded to his feet and cascaded out of his office.

-*-*-

The moon rose high above Ordon Village, casting shadows over the houses' frames. The stream flowed quietly in rhythm with Jaggle and Pergie's windmill. Silence cloaked the town.

No windows were lit. No voices were heard. No one was awake…except for the petite figure walking stealthily down the dirt path.

Ilia's green eyes sparkled with uncertainty as she brushed down her cotton, short-sleeved nightgown, which was extremely short and stopped exactly an index finger's length below the beginning of her legs. Her chin-length blonde hair swirled behind her as a faint breeze rustled through the town.

_He'll be surprised to see me at this hour, _she thought, narrowing her eyes and squinting for any sight of life besides the frogs near the bridge.

As she braced forward, being careful to stop and listen to make sure no one was following her, she eventually came to the edge of the town, where Link's house was. As the other houses were, no lights were on, no voices could be heard. Everything was cloaked by silence.

Suddenly, the door to Link's house swung open, and a dark figure hopped off the ledge to the ground. Under one arm was a large package, appearing to be clothes, and in his other hand was a blood-stained dagger. Ilia froze at the sight of this man. As he turned to face her, he too froze.

Ilia's heart was pounding in her chest. It was hard to see in this darkness, but for some reason, he stood out perfectly as if she were staring at a black and white painting.

The man had the exact same body and figure of Link, but his appearance was different. His eyes were a dark, almost disturbing shade of blood-red. His skin was abnormally pale, looking white in the moonlight. His hair was pitch-black, outlining his face and swirling in the silent breeze.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the man snapped. Ilia took a step backwards. The person before her looked exactly like Link, just with different features – but Link never spoke to her like that. Something told her this wasn't the hero she knew, but a branch of him, perhaps a separate form. She remained speechless, unsure of what to do.

"Who…who are you?" she whispered nervously, holding her arms close to her chest.

"Lumine," the demon snapped, raising to his full height of six feet, two inches tall. He even sounded like Link, except his voice was just a hint deeper and echoed which each letter.

Ilia slowly repeated his name, then furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You're the mayor's daughter, aren't you?" Lumine asked with his echoing voice, completely ignoring her question. Ilia nodded.

"Hmph…so I see you came to see Link. Well, he's not here," the shadow snapped. "In fact, he's living at the castle from now on. I had to get some things for him."

Sarcasm dripped off of each word.

Ilia was appalled at this. Link never told anyone he was leaving. Though part of her refused to believe it, she knew it was true.

"Why do you look like Link?" Ilia muttered after a long pause, freezing as Lumine dropped the package and the dagger to the ground, afterwards approaching her. He leaned over her, breathing against her face. Ilia inhaled his scent, expecting a strong and dazing peppermint; his breath smelled like the dead.

Truly this man had come from hell.

"I…am Link's dark form…" Lumine sneered, his face coming closer to hers. Ilia fought back the urge to gag. Their lips brushed against each other, and one pale hand slipped up Ilia's leg to her hips.

"Don't you forget it…" the demon ordered, and kissed her so fiercely that Ilia felt like she was being strapped to a wall with no escape. She struggled against him, but strangely felt immovable. Then, as Lumine became cockier, she realized something that left her horrified.

This shadow-version of Link had fangs, real fangs, at least an inch long. His tongue was forked like a snake's and his teeth were pointy.

His hands slipped up her nightgown, tracing her waist and stomach. His fingers moved against her bare skin, seeming to be glued to her. His touch felt like ice, so freezing it left her paralyzed.

After the few minutes that the two remained locked together, Lumine finally withdrew his hands, sliding them down her hips to the beginning of her legs and pulling them out from under her nightgown. He slowly ended the forceful kiss, revealing a fanged smile.

Then, he snapped his fingers – the package disappeared and the dagger returned to his left hand.

With a poof of smoke, he was gone.

As soon as he vanished, Ilia immediately broke free from the spell and stumbled backwards, falling on her rump. She was shivering and nearly sobbing she was so terrified. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest. She could still feel his hands moving all over her.

Ilia burst into tears, pressing her eyes against her bare knees. Over and over, she told herself that nothing had happened.

She began to sob quietly, and wished she had never left her home.

-*-*-

Zelda had just gotten in bed. It was late, around eleven thirty, and the moonlight poured into her room. She had been forced to endure an agonizingly long argument with Azul. Her fears had been confirmed – Fredric had told Azul about earlier that morning, and the Sheikiah was in a complete outrage. She could still hear his curse-filled screeches ringing in her mind.

As the young queen laid her head against the feather-down pillows, wearing a sleeveless lavender-colored nightgown that stopped a few inches above her knees, she began to drift off.

Her tiring day of proofreading scrolls and approving visitor messages had worn her out.

Suddenly, to her astonishment, there were loud footsteps, followed by the sound of a group of people. Someone was running down the hallway, and others were running after them. The sounds were coming from the right of the hall, which meant the person dashing away from the mob was coming from the opposite entrance to the royal hall.

That meant that they could easily mistake rooms…

Zelda had a bad feeling she knew who was running away from who and why they were running and what was about to happen.

The door to her chamber rammed open abruptly and was quickly slammed shut. A figure stood huffing and panting with its back against the door. Zelda squinted in the pale moonlight, and could tell it was a man wearing an untied robe – presumably a sleepwear kimono – and knee-length pajama shorts. She couldn't see above his bare waist, for the shadows cut off her view.

"Oh dear goddesses…" the man's voice moaned. It was higher pitched than usual, but Zelda knew who was standing against her door. "Finally…my room…_safety_!"

He exasperatedly praised the last part, cheering it in a mousy voice, which made Zelda cover her mouth to avoid laughing. Then, the person spun around, his kimono swirling around him, and locked the door. There were also quiet whispers of ancient Hylian and the strange, barely hearable "poof" noises of magic. Apparently, the man was placing charms all over the door, making it impossible for anyone to come inside.

Letting out a drastic sigh of relief, the man spun around on his heel again and suddenly took two running steps forward, then bounded into mid-air.

Zelda just barely saw a glimpse of Link's face before he plummeted on to her bed, mistaking the entire room for his own. He missed pouncing on her by inches, and for a second, Zelda wished he would have so that he would realize he was in the wrong room.

Link slipped under the covers so quickly it happened before Zelda even had a chance to blink. He snatched a pillow, rammed it over his head, and moaned once more in that mousy voice,

"Please, dear goddesses, please just go. Please-go-please-go-please-go-_please-go_!"

The last repetitive sentence was jumbled all together, sounding like "Plea so" moaned four times.

Link obviously had no idea he was in Zelda's bed, lying across from her, hardly an inch away from her. Even with the pillow over his head, Zelda could feel his warm, minty breath on her face.

There were several voices outside the door, each asking where he had gone off to in a pathetic whimper. One, Zelda was positive, was Maria. She was sickened with the thought that a forty-three year-old was flirtatiously dazed from a nineteen year-old. Then again, flirtatious or not, Zelda knew that Link wouldn't daze someone almost twenty years older than him.

Zelda had her plush comforter up to her neck, so she wasn't surprised that Link couldn't tell she was there. But she began feeling extremely disturbed when it had been over a minute and Link still hadn't moved.

Suddenly, there was a chorused moan of disappointment, then the mob of giddy maids walked off silently down the hall.

"Thank go – why is my bed so warm?"

Zelda froze.

"Wait a minute…"

Link lifted the pillow off his face and glanced at the plush comforter. His was silk and red. This was cotton and starch white.

"This isn't my bed…"

Link's voice had an obvious hint of panic, and he slowly realized the situation. He gasped, drastically and horrifically, and flung himself out of the covers. Once again miscalculating his position, he fell off the bed with a yelp and collapsed to his back. Link slowly slouched forward on his knees and grasped the edge of the bed nervously, peering over at the curvy figure resting on its side.

"Oh my goddesses…Zelda, is that you?" he whispered.

Zelda pushed the comforter and sheets down to her waist and sat up, her face red as she held back a laugh.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever seen," she snapped, giggling quietly.

"D-Damn it – omigod – I'm _really_ sorry!" Link moaned, his face surpassing maroon in the time period of a second. "I came from the other end of the hall – my room's on the left – I didn't mean to do this. Holy crap…this is really…intimate…"

He blushed redder when his eyes scanned her body relentlessly.

_Jeez, she's gorgeous…_ he thought, but quickly looked back at her face, redirecting his eyes from her hourglass-shaped figure.

"It's okay," Zelda whispered, her expression unreadable. "When I heard you running away from those maids, I kind of expected this to happen. I'm just surprised you didn't pounce on me. Are you okay? You look a little depressed."

Zelda patted the bed next to her, and Link gulped, then slipped back on to the bed, crossing his legs.

"The whole "addiction to romance" thing again," he muttered, his hand twitching as if about to slap his forehead. "I didn't know what I was doing! She was a red-read with maroon eyes, I was thinking about Midna, I was in a lovesick mood –"

He stopped short.

"Midna…" he breathed, and gazed at the comforter with furrowed eyebrows.

"That's why you were crying a few days ago, wasn't it?" Zelda whispered. Link head gave an extremely unnoticeable nod.

Zelda immediately felt bad for him. She had known all along that he had been deeply in love with her. Midna unintentionally ripped his heart out of his chest and left him mourning in depression for weeks. That's why Zelda had been so worried when he had been gone in Sivri.

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. It was not until her collar bone brushed again bare skin that she looked down. He was shirtless.

_Does he sleep without a shirt on all the time?_ Zelda thought, blushing as she ogled at his muscles. She did not realize that her left hand was slipping down his shoulder to his bare chest. Link froze at her touch, once again thoughts of Ilia entering his mind. However, his thoughts turned blank as he suddenly became dazed.

Zelda closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder, thinking she was hugging him, completely oblivious to her left hand, which was slowly falling from his collar bone to his waist, then back up and down again, tracing his muscles.

She was lost in thought, thinking about his depressing life, his love life, his suffering…

"Uhm…Zelda…?" Link whispered, blushing madly as he threw her a nervous sideways glance. "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Zelda whispered, still clueless. "Holding you?"

"No…moving your hand all over me."

Zelda froze; her palm flattened against his abs. She still was unsure of what she was doing, and blushed when she realized she had been slipping her hand over his chest.

The young queen bounded away from him, red-faced and wide-eyed.

Link smirked.

"Couldn't resist, could you?" he taunted. Then, leaning closer, he opened his mouth slightly. "Please…don't hesitate, either…"

He breathed against her lips, and her eyes slightly rolled shut from the heat of his breath. She had unintentionally flirted with him; his true personality was returning the action.

"How many times are you going to kiss me in one day?" Zelda snapped, shaking herself from her daze. Link looked offended.

"This would only be the second," he pouted, brushing his lips against hers. "Please? You're delicious."

"You're toxic," Zelda snapped, pulling away from him. They were about to get into a flirt war.

"You're gorgeous," the hero stated.

"You're drop-dead gorgeous," the queen retorted.

"You're curvy," Link purred.

"You're muscular," Zelda crooned.

"You're irresistible."

"You're addicting."

"You little flirt," Link muttered, grinning.

"You hunk," Zelda snapped.

Silence fell over them. Then, Link placed a hand on Zelda's chin and brought her closer to him.

"Addicting, am I?" he whispered. "Then you wouldn't mind if I did…this."

And he snatched her in his arms, placing her in his lap and leaning close. He chuckled softly and kissed her lightly, not bothering to see if she would accept it first. He found her mouth a crack open, and finished his attempt from earlier that morning; his tongue slipped inside her mouth and he began to snog her.

The French kiss was something Zelda wasn't expecting, but she found her insides twisting into knots as a shiver went down her spine. It was a shiver of pleasure.

As Link pulled away, he found Zelda heavily dazed and unfocused. She slowly opened her eyes and snapped herself from her trance.

"You really must have a lot of affection for me to let me do that," Link whispered. "Is it love or is it uncertainty?"

By uncertainty, he meant a sudden rush of romantic feelings, not so much as love, but more as a deep crush.

"Uncertainty…" Zelda breathed.

Link smiled. It was the answer he wanted.

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, which became more flirtatious, surprising Link a little. Her right hand toyed with his silky locks, drawing him closer. Her left was nearly clawing at his shoulder.

Link's grip grew tighter around her, and he pulled her against him so that they pressed together like two magnets. Just as he was about to get cocky, Zelda pulled away and muttered,

"We shouldn't be doing this."

Link rolled his eyes.

"You always stop at the wrong moment!" he moaned in a babyish voice. Zelda chuckled, then gave him another faint peck on the cheek.

"Don't think we're together because of this," she snapped. "I'm mad at you about earlier. You should be able to tell your own room from a girl's."

"Sorry," Link whispered.

"It's getting late," Zelda said after a long pause. "We should go to bed – and in _separate_ rooms. Don't get any funny ideas, you pervert. I know what you were thinking."

"I would never, Zelda!" Link snapped, tossing his arms off of her. "That…okay, you know what? I'm serious – you're disgusting me."

Zelda laughed and hopped out of his lap, slipping underneath her comforter and getting comfortable.

Link shook his head, though smiling, and quickly undid all the locking charms on her door before exiting her chamber and going inside his own room, melting into his own plush bed. That night, he slept like a rock, a dazed smile plastered on his face the first half hour.

-*-*-

The next morning, Link was called to another meeting with the Council. Zelda was there, as usual. The hero and the queen showed up before anyone else did, and it left them blushing about last night. To their relief, Lazuli came in, followed by Mason, Augustine, Lucifer, and Gimbly. Everyone else arrived shortly after; they had taken longer to eat breakfast.

"So…" said Lazuli, as they came half-way into their conversation about Sivri. "Let's get off the point for a second. I have been thinking…does King Arwen have a weakness? Knowing a man like that, there is usually something precious to him that we could use as a lure or a threat."

"Good idea," Link muttered. He stopped for a moment to think. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. "I remember," he said, his eyes widening. "When I would sneak into the castle, there would always be this girl next to the king. Apparently, she was the princess, but she seemed extremely unhappy. I read her mind – she had been captured and forced to be the princess as long as King Arwen was in a healthy reign.

"Anyway," he muttered. "She's about eleven or twelve years old…yes, twelve, going on thirteen. Arwen treats he like a daughter – though she is unhappy there, he appears to have great fondness for her. One time, I caught a glimpse of her ears. You won't believe this…but they were elfish."

Shad and Jacobsen exchanged appalled looks while Lazuli's eyes grew wide.

"What kind?" the head of the council muttered, his indigo-colored eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, it looked like a mixture of a human and a Hylian – in other words, the typical Elfish. You know, human sized with the elfish tip. Something that makes me curious is that I heard her complaining about wanting to go back to her hometown…she mentioned something, I couldn't quite make it out for they were shouting and their words were jumbled together, but I'm positive she said Ordon. In other words, Ordon Village."

Lazuli was becoming extremely interested now, so Link continued,

"The reason this makes me curious is because the mayor of Ordon, Bo, actually had two daughters. He married a Hylian, I think her name was Rosalina, and she died giving birth to her second child. This child was Amerada. Now, around the time in which Amerada was one – I hadn't…moved…to Ordon then – there was a group of humans who came to Hyrule, looking for land to buy. When Zelda's mother denied, the humans decided to leave. Some chose to stay behind. They are the kind-hearted citizens who occupy Ordon at the moment.

"Now," Link said. "On the night they were leaving, the humans spotted young Amerada playing by the stream. She had a habit of sneaking out at night; she loved water, so Bo said. I believe The humans thought she would make a wonderful princess, so – out of his greed – Arwen probably captured her and took her by force to be Sivri's princess.

"Considering this, it has led me to believe that Amerada entirely hates Sivri, and wishes to leave. She was the only member of Ordon who had pointed ears, and I think that is why Arwen more than likely took her. She his trophy of accomplishment, his prized possession. If we capture Amerada and show her respect and kindness, making her like Hyrule and remember what life was like, then perhaps we could gain her trust. If we do this, then Arwen will lose his little gemstone and will want to get her back."

"So you're saying that we should take Amerada?" Lazuli muttered.

"Yes," Link replied. "In fact, I think we should do it soon. Winter is approaching, and it will be harsh and cold. Sivri is a kingdom built on the mountains, and it would be too risky to capture her during the spring in the peak of their planning to attack. There is a portal in the south-western area of Hyrule which leads to six dimensions, Sivri being one of them. This portal never fades.

"If you allow me, you're highness, I believe I have another quest on my hands."

Zelda looked at him with a gaze full of unsure and longing emotions. Then, with a sigh, she stood up from her chair and the end of the table and said,

"Yes, you have my permission. But, if you don't mind gentlemen, I would like to join Master Link in this quest."

Link was at first taken aback by this proclamation, but he knew Zelda was dying to see Sivri.

He obliged.

That night, he prayed everything would turn out well in the end.

Ilia would soon have her sister back.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Wow, another lengthy chapter! Hope you liked the outcome, and the story will start to focus more on Sivri in the chapters to come. **

**=3**


	19. Chapter 18: The Elaina Estate

Chapter Eighteen

**-*-*- **_The Elaina Estate _**-*-*-**

Link's eyes narrowed as he ran the cloth back and forth over the Master Sword. He was already dressed for bed, but it was still a little early, just eight o' clock. His untied kimono hung loosely around his body. His legs were crossed, the dark royal-blue cotton material brushing against his right wrist as it lay on his knee.

The Master Sword was resting limply in his grasp. He wasn't tired, and despite his efforts to go to bed early, he just couldn't fall asleep. He figured he would give the sacred sword and a good polishing.

Previously, the three foot long blade had been bloodstained and dirty; he had encountered more beasts during his journey to Sivri than he had anticipated.

As Link laid the now gleaming sword across his knees, he lowered his head and sighed. A droplet of water fell on to the blade. Link wiped the tear off of the metal with the cloth, unsure of why his emotions were once more taking hold of him.

Tomorrow morning, he planned on heading to the deserted mansion, in which the Portal was nestled in its boundaries. He was wary about visiting his old home. As many times as he had warped there before, this time would different. He wouldn't be alone, and he would have to keep his depression bottled up.

Link closed his eyes for a brief moment; the Master Sword slipped from his grasp and fell with a shrill plink to the marble floors of his chamber.

He wouldn't cry. He forced himself not to. There was no point in doing so, nothing to cry about, nothing to feel depressed about. He was cleaning his most prized possession, and that was it.

After slowly lifting his eyelids, his expression unreadable, Link picked up the blade of evil's bane and continued to polish the already shimmering sword.

-*-*-

Zelda had slept soundly that night. She lay on her back, slightly tilted to the right. Her breathing was soft and involuntary. Her right hand was under her pillow, her left resting on her hip. She was beginning to wake up from instinct, but decided to keep herself in a dreamless slumber…

There was a light pressure on her left shoulder. An index finger tapped her impatiently.

Zelda's eyes slowly fluttered open as the tapping continued, then stopped. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. From experience, she could tell it was a few minutes after four o' clock – there was not a trace of sunlight in her chamber, just pale light from a lowering moon and the blue-black darkness of early morning.

Letting out a groan, Zelda sat up. The hand slipped off of her. She looked forward to bestow Link. He was wearing his normal attire, his green tunic appearing to be navy and his chain mail shining iridescently in the pale moonlight. In his left hand was his matching hat, but it seemed like he wasn't going to wear it. In his right hand, Zelda could barely make out, was a hooded traveling cloak, pitch black in color.

So they were leaving this morning.

Understanding the situation immediately, Zelda yawned and stretched, doing her best to fully awake herself, and then slipped out of bed. She walked quietly over to her closet, her cotton knee-length nightgown flowing behind her. Link blushed at the sight of her smooth legs and quickly spun around.

After a minute or so, Zelda emerged from the large walk-in closet, wearing a snow-white dress with a long-sleeved sweater overtop. Draped over her body was a long cloak – the black one she had worn in mourning during her imprisonment. The Sheikian symbol of an open eye with a tear falling down was obvious on the back. Many other various designs, such as spirals and curves, lined the shoulders and the slit in the front.

Zelda held out her hands as she walked over to the vanity across from her bed. She dipped them into the water basin and splashed the cold liquid on her face to make herself wide-awake.

Gasping loudly, Zelda jumped back from the vanity. The water was ice-cold.

Link laughed and walked up to her, placing a gauntleted hand – which revealed all five fingers – on her cheek. The warmth from his blood spread immediately to her face, and she didn't feel so cold anymore.

Scowling, Zelda pushed his hand away and dabbed off her wet face with her cloak.

"Why are we leaving this early?" she muttered once she had finished drying off her face.

"To avoid everything," Link replied.

_Couldn't we just warp?_ Zelda thought sarcastically.

_**No, we can't.**_

Zelda froze at the sound of Link's voice in her mind.

_You can communicate through telepathy too?!_ her mind protested.

Instead of replying, Link simply nodded. He then slipped his own cloak on, pulling the hood over his head, and spun around on his heel.

He glanced behind his shoulder and fingered for Zelda to come with him. At first, Zelda was confused, but then she realized that they wouldn't need any provisions – Link could warp various things if they needed them.

Zelda followed, and the two strode silently out of her chamber and down the dark hallway.

After Link exited the castle, he continued into the courtyard, where Epona was waiting for him.

"How did she know to stay here?" Zelda murmured.

"Obsessive training…and, well, just knowing."

"What do you mean?"

"She understands me. We talk a lot. Of course, I'm always asking questions, but she's the smartest horse in Hyrule – _aren't you, baby_?" Link crooned in a childish voice, petting the mare's muzzle in soft strokes. Epona nickered in reply; Zelda's jaw threatened to drop.

Link stopped stroking his seventeen-hand tall mare and turned to Zelda.

"Do you remember when we defeated Ganondorf?" he whispered. "And you had to ride on this wild thing?"

Zelda gulped, though wanting to laugh at the joke. It had been so hard to concentrate on firing those light arrows; she remembered the scene perfectly. Epona had been galloping so fast Zelda swore she was going to rip the grass off the ground. She shivered slightly at the thought; a few times she had nearly screamed and fired at the sky instead of the king of evil.

Link smirked at her expression.

"Bad memory…I figured," he stated. "Well, sorry to break it to you, but we'll have to go just as fast in order to make it there by sunrise. It's a long ride and I'm not good at warping two people, just to answer your question."

Zelda nodded slowly, beginning to understand. She slowly realized that Epona was barebacked…that meant that they were riding without a saddle. She nearly gagged in horror.

"It's alright – nothing's going to happen," Link assured her. "In fact…here. You can sit in front of me, that way there's not a chance of you falling off."

Before Zelda could protest, Link snatched her waist and placed her on top of Epona, setting her as if she were riding side-saddled; both her legs were draped over the left side of the tall mare, and she sat facing Link, who afterward smiled and hopped up behind her effortlessly.

"I wasn't sure if you'd feel awkward if you were right in front of me, so I just put you like that. Are you comfortable?" he whispered. Zelda glanced across her shoulder at Link, who cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes…quite comfortable, actually," she replied. Link's expression turned calm and his arms brushed against her stomach and her back as he took Epona's reigns.

"Are you ready?" he breathed, his lips brushing against her cheek. Zelda pushed him away, giggling.

"I'm ready," she replied.

"Positive?"

"One hundred percent."

"Then hang on…"

Link suddenly jerked Epona's reigns back; the mare raised up on her hind legs in a rear as she neighed excitedly. Zelda clung on to Link in desperation, and her eyes drifted to Epona's face. She could see the playful sparkle in mare's eyes. Link obviously reared her whenever they were about to gallop, so she knew what was coming. Apparently, she loved galloping.

Epona swung around in the opposite direction and bolted towards the closed doors. Link outstretched one hand, the doors flung open on their own.

Epona galloped down the cobblestone street, soaring through the deserted town. She jumped over the stairs and ran across the East Gate drawbridge, then plunged off the edge and galloped through Hyrule Field. Her hooves continually drummed, four beats repeating themselves.

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link and closed her eyes. Sensing her fear, Link placed his right hand on her back.

"It's alright," he whispered into her ear. "You're in my arms. I swear – nothing's going to happen to you. By the way, if you look at where you're going, it's not so terrifying."

Zelda slowly opened her eyes and looked forward. They were galloping over the Bridge of Hylia. She gazed down at the dark waters, hundreds of feet below. She could make out the figure of a Zora gathering seaweed from the shore.

"See?" Link whispered. "Now, hang on a sec. These guys never left."

Zelda was confused, but as they went under a ledge and over a wooden bridge, she saw five Bulblins with bows and arrows. The arrow tips were aflame, and one Bulblin craned back his neck and wriggled his body, letting out a screeching battle cry.

Three arrows flew past them, missing them by inches; Zelda guessed Link had used a shield spell. Suddenly, one flaming arrow whizzed right towards the center of Link's skull…

Link grasped the arrow between his middle and index fingers. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. His dark eyes drifted over to the Bulblin who had shot the arrow. His fingers twisted around the arrow, and he threw it instead at the enemy as if it were a dart. With perfect timing and speed, the arrow plunged through the monster's heart.

Time returned to normal, and the Bulblin let out a piercing scream of pain before it fell to the ground and vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

The last Bulblin – the leader – shot another arrow, instead aiming it at Zelda. Before the young queen knew what was happening, Link pressed himself against her, forcing her to flatten against Epona's seesawing neck. The arrow missed his head by inches.

"Link!" Zelda gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Link snapped, raising off of her. "I told you – nothing's going to happen to you."

Zelda blushed as Link's right arm wrapped around her waist and drew her closer to him. Epona galloped under a metal gate, racing through the southern part of Hyrule Field. The sky was turning a light shade of pink, mixed with royal-blue. Dawn was approaching.

Suddenly, as they came to the southwestern part of the field, the mountain boundaries formed a slanted tunnel.

Epona didn't slow down. She plummeted right into the darkness. It was pitch black inside this tunnel. Zelda moaned quietly, and felt Link's arms wrap around her waist. Her hands flattened against his chest, and she clutched his cloak. As she looked up at him, she realized his eyes were glowing. Or, maybe they weren't glowing, but just iridescently reflecting something. She couldn't tell.

Zelda didn't realize how close they were until Link rested his chin on her shoulder.

"We're almost at the other side…" he breathed.

His warm breath sent chills down Zelda's spine. She could feel his chest pressing against her as he leaned forward, his eyes narrowing.

After a few more seconds, Epona galloped out of the tunnel, soaring down a dirt path.

Link straightened himself.

"C'mon, girl," he whispered to the mare. "Just a little further."

Epona galloped impossibly faster. Zelda's hair was whipped behind her face, and she was worried that Link was getting an unpleasant mouthful of it. She turned to look behind her, only to have her lips inches from his neck.

"You forgot I'm 6'2, didn't you?" he muttered sarcastically as he peered down at her.

Zelda blushed and turned away. Smirking, Link released his grip on her and took full command of Epona, beginning to slow her down. Apparently they were almost there.

The sun was rising over the mountain's edge. Epona came to a trot, then a walk, afterwards rearing and neighing triumphantly. She had enjoyed that. Zelda, however, was still clinging on to Link. She wasn't much of an equestrian, and the last time she dismounted a horse without help had left her sprawled out on her back heavily unconscious.

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, letting the warmth from Link's body engulf her. She didn't want become cold, but she found it rather warm here.

When Zelda slowly opened her eyes, she found that Link was standing next to Epona and holding her bride-style. The corners of his lips lifted.

"We're here," he whispered. Zelda looked around her, bestowing a medium-sized town with old stone streets and small shops and houses. There was a large fountain in the center of the town that had run dry. But Zelda could tell, from all the spouts, that it looked magnificent when it was working properly.

"Wait a minute…" she muttered, furrowing her eyebrows. She began to picture horse-drawn carriages clopping down the streets, the tall oak trees lining the sidewalks flourishing in a bright green, and a flowing fountain that swirled in circles. Women and children bustling down the streets; couples going in and out of shops…this place was familiar to her. She had been here once before, in its better days.

"This is…Elaina…" Zelda breathed, her eyes widening. "I came here, many years ago, with my mother. We were looking for a present for my father's birthday. People used to say that this town held the greatest jewels and keepsakes anyone would want…we bought him a set of illuminated parchment and various colored inks…and that peacock quill that he always put behind his ear…he loved those gifts…"

Zelda's index finger brushed against her bottom lip as she became lost in thought.

"Yes…this is Elaina…" Link confirmed. "I grew up here. If this place wasn't a ghost town, I'd still be living here t –"

"Your mansion!" Zelda cheered abruptly, stopping him mid-sentence. She hopped up and down, forgetting she was in Link's arms, which caused him to jerk forward. Zelda blushed when their faces were hardly an inch apart.

"S-Sorry," she mumbled as Link straightened himself. "I forgot."

"Don't be…" Link whispered, brushing his lips against hers. "But, if you are, then you could apologize differently."

Zelda wriggled out of his grasp and came to her feet, pushing him away.

"Stop it," she giggled as he pecked her cheek.

"No," he retorted stubbornly, smiling. Zelda rolled her eyes, shaking her head sympathetically.

"Enough," she snapped, though smirking. "Now, if you please –" she extended her hand. "– Be so kind as to show me this mansion of yours. I'm beginning to assume you were bluffing."

"Why, of course, your majesty," Link taunted, then snatched her hand and kissed it.

His kiss, however, turned plural, and they didn't stop there. His lips met her hand another two times, then he slipped his hand up to her elbow. His kisses followed, traveling up her sleeved arm to her shoulder. Zelda turned beet-red as he finally pulled away, smiling mischievously.

She tossed her arm out of his limp grasp and laughed.

"You, my dear hero, are the most flirtatious man I have ever met!" she protested, placing her hands on her hips and smiling tauntingly.

"And proud to be him," Link replied, leaning closer and draping his arms over her shoulders. Zelda pushed him off of her and muttered,

"I think I have every reason to believe you're bluffing now – you won't even move towards your house!"

"Ah, so you're assuming you know where it is? Good luck finding it in this maze of streets."

"It's a mansion, isn't it?"

"But of course."

"Then how wouldn't I be able to spot it?"

"It's all on its own, up the hill and right next to the coast."

"_The coast_?!"

Zelda actually hopped into the air. No matter how many numerous times she had been to Elaina during her childhood, she had never seen the beach before. She was too used to Hyrule's mountain boundaries to remember that the ocean lay right behind its snowy peaks.

Link immediately saw Zelda's change of emotion, and started walking down the main street. Zelda followed.

Eventually, the stone turned into marble. As they walked up the hill, emerging to the top, Zelda gasped.

It stood towering over them, at least a story high. The mansion was sleet-gray marble with a dark black roof. It had a three-pieced staircase leading to the front terrace and cherry-oak double doors. The main walkway was framed by thin rectangles of matching marble, in which the path itself was pure white pebbles. To the far right of the mansion, Zelda could see a large stable, and to their right was a thick patch of rainforest plants, forming a small forest-like section with a sand path that led through it.

Then, as Zelda's gaze followed the position of the mansion, she nearly collapsed.

There was a tall ledge that slanted and formed a V a ways across from the mansion. On either side of this ledge, the land sloped downward into the beach. The sand was white, and looked extremely soft. The ocean was a clear teal, eventually dissolving into sea-blue. You could see all the way to the bottom of its watery depths.

Zelda gasped, and before she knew what she was doing, she bolted to the ledge at least fifteen feet off the water. The ocean became drastically deeper in front of the ledge, creating a perfect area to plunge into the water.

Her eyes wide with excitement, Zelda scanned the Caribbean waters. She saw schools of small fish swimming around the deeper parts. A bright red crab walked sideways out of the water, digging itself a hole and hiding underneath the sand. In the deeper parts of the ocean, father out where it sloped to about twenty feet, she could see reefs of sharp coral and long strands of seaweed, where other small fish swam about.

Suddenly, a little too unexpected, a lightly-tanned and brown blur whizzed past her. Before Zelda knew what was happening, she gazed down at the deep waters to find the proof that someone had just plunged off the edge into the ocean.

Zelda glanced behind her; Link's tunic, cloak, and other various equipment were strewn over the grass. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Epona trotting up the marble path.

As she faced forward, dots of warm water splashed her face. Zelda gasped and her arms jerked up instinctively. She quickly wiped the salt water from her face and looked down to see a laughing Link.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Zelda growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Link taunted, flicking his head to the side and tossing his wet bangs out of his eyes. He was standing in the shallows of the water, starting to walk on to the beach.

"You'll see," the queen retorted, and she untied her cloak and slung it off of herself, then pulled off her knitted jacked and started to unzip her dress. Link's eyes grew wide when she was done stripping everything but her pantaloons, which consisted of a starch-white cotton dress, spaghetti-strapped and knee-length, with matching shorts underneath.

Then, Zelda ran forward, abruptly coming to a halt and wriggling her toes against the sand. She loved the feel of it. She inserted a foot into the teal water and found it comfortably warm.

Link was still ogling at her curvy body, his jaw feeling slack and acting as if it was about to drop to the sand; he managed keeping his mouth shut. He was only brought back to realization when a large thrash of water struck him square in the face.

Repetitive grunts of bewilderment escaped his throat, and Link shook himself from the trance and dashed into the water. He splashed Zelda; she froze, then splashed him back. But he was prepared this time and dodged the spray of water.

After a few minutes of water fights, Link slunk over to the knee-length water and sat down against the wall of the smooth, pointed ledge. He pressed his back against the cold rock and let his fingers toy with the white sand beneath him. His hair and pants were soaked, and the feeling of the water brought unforgotten memories into his mind.

He remembered swimming all the time as a kid, with his short golden-brown locks askew and his slightly chubby face always red from laughing.

Everything seemed so perfect back thing…so joyful and carefree.

His life was nothing like that, now.

Zelda slowly walked over to him, regaining her breath from running around. She sat down next to him, doing the same as he. The cool rock felt good against her bare shoulders.

"Wow…it's so pretty here," she whispered as a warm breeze hit her soaked hair.

"Not as pretty as you," Link replied, leaning closer to her and pecking her cheek. Zelda blushed and threw him an annoyed look; the hero chuckled in defeat.

After a few minutes, they sat in silence, until Link's muscular arms wrapped around her and he unexpectedly pulled her in front of him, holding her. He once again rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed in contentment.

Zelda flinched at first, the feeling of his body curved against her slightly making her uneasy. But, slowly, she was consumed by his warmth, and became rather comfortable.

"Hey, Zel?" Link asked softly, breaking the silence. "Would you mind if I tried something?"

Zelda froze. She had a bad feeling. Of course, she wasn't sure what he meant, but part of her assumed it had to do with some sort of flirtatious action. In doing so, that made her even more wary. She glanced over at Link's half-closed eyes, which locked with hers.

She gulped, then shook her head in a "No, I don't mind" reply. One side of her mind regretted this decision. The other was curious.

Link closed his eyes and turned his head to the right, breathing against her.

His lips brushed against her neck.

Zelda immediately realized what he was about to do. Once again, her mind was arguing with itself.

_What will it feel like?_ one side of her muttered. _Mn…I want to find out._

_**No – you shouldn't let him do this! **_the other side protested. _**It's a bad idea. What if he gets cocky?**_

_He wouldn't…and I won't let him, anyway._

_**You don't know that! You don't have control over him!**_

_He's a good man. The only reason he would get cocky was if he was heavily dazed. And I got him dazed two nights ago, so that's why he was about to get more…passionate…I guess._

_**Passionate?! He looked like he was about to stroke your leg or do something intimate.**_

_No he wasn't! How would you know?_

**_Well, how would you know?!_**

_Oh - shut up!_

**_Fine._**

The two voices left her mind, to Zelda's relief, and she was quickly brought back to reality. It seemed that not even a second had passed.

Link slowly inched closer, making sure she wasn't going to overreact. When Zelda tilted her head away from him, he took the hint she wanted him to progress. He softly pecked her. Zelda shuddered slightly as goose bumps appeared over her skin. Link paused, waited, watched her body language.

She leaned against him and gave a quiet hum that sounded like it was mixed with a moan. She wanted him to keep going. Link gave her neck another soft peck, then started to kiss her, giving her a small nip here and there.

Slowly, he pulled away. Zelda blushed and glanced over at him, wearing the slightest hint of a smile. Link lowered his eyelids more; she could tell he had been dying to do that for a while.

Afterwards, the two sat in awkward silence. Then, Link gestured for her to get up; she stood, and he followed. They enjoyed the warm breeze for a few more seconds, then got out of the ocean completely and headed towards the mansion.

As they grabbed their things and walked down the pebbled walkway – which felt strangely soothing on their bare feet – Link walked up the terrace, opened one of the oak doors, smiled, and muttered,

"Welcome to the Elaina estate."

Zelda gasped.

The foyer was huge and airy. Large marble tiles, each with a black diamond in the center, covered the room and led to three tall, black doors. Two marble staircases at either side of the room curved upward, leading to the second floor. Far above on the ceiling, a massive ivory chandelier hung; shimmering opal hung down from the twenty-five candles perched in their holders. The midday sunlight poured through the French windows.

Link led her to the second floor, where a sitting room and entertainment room was. The rest of the rooms were for storage and guests.

The hero left the queen and departed for his own room on the third floor, which Zelda guessed was either the same size or larger than his chamber in Hyrule Castle. They then returned to each other's side and descended back downstairs into the monstrous kitchen.

Link fixed them a salad, explaining he was a vegetarian – which delighted Zelda a little. It was delicious, and she couldn't stop eating it. Link apologized after realizing he had forced her to skip breakfast, but she insisted that the mouthwatering salad made up for it.

Zelda spent the rest of the day receiving a tour of the house and afterwards talking with Link in the lounge room across from a gigantic library. She also spent a few hours in there.

Afterwards, Link took off some time to take care of Epona, and returned around dusk. After he fixed them dinner – an even more mouthwatering pasta – they bid farewell and departed for bed.

That night, Zelda felt like she was sleeping in a sea of clouds. She buried her head into the fluffy pillows, pulling the plush sheets over her. This mansion really was like Hyrule Castle inside a house, except for the maids and servants bustling around everywhere.

She dreamed of the ocean, and of Elaina in its glorious years. She wished she could experience it during its full prosperity. Part of her wished she could go back in time, and part of her wished the history would remain as it was.

But, most of all, she dreamed of her hero, her flirtatious little bodyguard that would do just about anything for her.

Most of all, she dreamed of her heart's longing to develop a more passionate and friendly relationship with the man that would continuously brighten her day.

Of the man whom she secretly had deep feelings for.

Of Link.

_**Author's Note:**_

**And ****another**** long chapter x) I'm surprised I finished this so late, but I had nothing else to do, eleven thirty or not. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!**

**=3**


	20. Chapter 19: Journey through the Realms

Chapter Nineteen

**-*-*- **_Journey through the Realms _**-*-*-**

There was a soft rain patting lightly against the roof of the three-story mansion. The young woman moaned and turned over in her sleep, dragging the silk, light-gray comforter with her.

_They were galloping, faster than ever. A hoard of Bulblins, mounted on red-eyed boars, were chasing after them._

_An arrow whizzed by Zelda's head. She let out a faint yell, but Link's hand clasped over her mouth._

_She turned to him, her eyes shining with fear. When he showed no expression, she understood. Rain was pounding against their bodies; thunder roared over the sky. A large tree had toppled over on to the narrow path they were following. Epona soared over it with ease, but the Bulblins succeeded as well, and were coming closer._

_Suddenly, a lightning bolt cracked through the sky. Before Zelda knew what was happening, Epona reared into the air. There was darkness; a searing pain spread throughout her entire body. _

_As she slowly opened her eyes, Zelda realized her skin was black and burnt. They had been struck by lightning. She glanced over to her left, to find Link looking even worse than her, appearing to be…dead._

Zelda lurched up in her bed as a scream of horror escaped her throat, echoing throughout the entire mansion.

_**Bloody hell**__! _Link yelled in his mind as he jerked off the mattress in shock at the sound of Zelda's voice. He yelped as he – once again – fell off the edge of his king-sized bed, hitting his head painfully as he collapsed on to his stomach. He had a bad habit of falling off beds, and it was beginning to dreadfully annoy him.

_What the hell was that?! _he swore in his thoughts, rubbing the back of his skull as his eyes grew to the size of a teacup saucer.

Zelda gasped loudly in panic and her eyes immediately glued on to her hand, expecting to see black, singed skin. When she saw her pale arm, she let out a sigh of relief.

"What a dream that turned out to be…" she muttered sarcastically, glancing at the decently-sized room she was in.

Suddenly, the door to her room rammed open, and Link stood in the doorway. He was wearing long, cotton pajama pants, which were flapping around his ankles. His eyes were wide and his brow furrowed.

"What in Fayrore's name is wrong with you?!" Link snapped, running over to the side of her bed and grasping her shoulders. "Goddesses prevail – are you alright? That voice of yours was shaking my bed, goddamn it! What the hell is your problem?!"

Zelda was speechless. He was absolutely fuming.

"I – I –" she stuttered, her face red as she realized just how close they were. It also registered into her mind that Link was shirtless, she was wearing a sleeveless nightgown that came above her knees, and he was leaning over her grasping her shoulders.

But worse than that, she realized he had practically screamed curses in every sentence.

"I had a bad dream…" she finished, sighing.

"What?" Link said bluntly after a pause, cocking one eyebrow as his eyelids lowered. "Oh my…"

His head lowered and his hands slipped down her arms.

"You've got to be kidding me. Here I was, thinking you were being assassinated or something drastic. You screamed bloody murder!"

"Sorry…well, I had a dream – nightmare – that we were struck by lightning," Zelda whispered.

"That happens every day," Link muttered sarcastically.

Zelda scowled and jerked her arms back; his hands slipped off of her obediently.

"Well, at least you made a decent alarm clock," the hero snapped, gesturing towards the grayish-pink color of the sky, signaling that it was dawn. "And since we're already _wide_ awake, I'll make breakfast and we can get ready to leave."

"We're leaving? This morning?!" the queen protested.

"Didn't I just say that?" Link grumbled irritably. Then, his voice softening and becoming that heavenly tone she was used to, he sighed and whispered, "We can come back once we take Amerada. Now, come on – get up. Let's make do with what we've got."

-*-*-

The man sat there, black cloak swaying with the breeze, dirty-blonde hair dotted with raindrops. He was on the stone terrace behind the mansion, sitting on a marble bench, gazing drearily into the spacious koi pond nestled in the center of it all.

The two fish circled each other, a black and white sphere blurred with the drops of rain patting against the water's surface. Together, they created the insignia of balance, always turning, sometimes stopping to go the opposite direction.

It was only until the man dropped a small handful of food into the water that they completely paused from their circling to receive their morning meal. After eating, the fish flipped their large fins and circled each other again.

It was this form of revolving, creating the blur of peace, that brought the man that exact emotion.

He used to come here all the time as a child, at first for the entertainment at watching fish spiral in figure-eights throughout the water. Now, he came to think.

His mind was clouded with the curses that had roared from his mouth earlier that morning, of the flirtatious actions he had presented to Zelda which were bringing him regretful dread, of the family he once had.

Aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents – he used to have all of that. Now, he just had himself. It seemed that his family had died away long before his parents did. His cousins had been murdered and his other set of relatives either never married or never had children. The same was with his grandparents. The line of heroes from his family had faded like tile mosaics sitting in the rays of eternal sunlight. The memories of his family had faded as well.

Now, it seemed like the only thing that could bring him pleasure was absolute silence, sitting in front of the koi pond, watching the black koi circle the white koi, the opposite-colored dots on their foreheads forming that which was a blurred symbol of peace and power.

Lost in thought, the hero let his hands lay other another as they hung against the stone edge of the elevated pond…

"Link?"

Link's head raised, his dark orbs appearing to have every color of the ocean behind them. It seemed as if they transformed to such a fierce combination whenever he was near water.

"Zelda…I…I'm sorry," he muttered, his eyes lowering to the pond. They returned to a glowing, vibrant blue as they locked with the koi.

"It's alright – I understand your reaction," Zelda replied, smiling faintly. "I probably would've done the same thing if I were awoken by a sudden scream."

"Yes, but I basically yelled curses at your face," Link grumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. His focus wavered once more as he watched the koi circle each other. He did not notice Zelda coming behind him until she draped her arms over his shoulders, her hands hanging limply against his chest. She pulled him against her and cradled him.

"Link, I really don't care. It's alright. I know you feel terrible, but it was instinct, so let it go."

A small smile spread over Link's lips. After a pause, he said, "You know…you're getting wet."

Zelda twitched as she gazed around at the drops of water falling silently on to the stone patio. She let out a faint gasp and pulled him closer to her. Link could've sworn she said, "Crap."

"Well," Link sighed after a long pause, gently pushing her off of him and standing up. "I say we get going. Did breakfast fill you up? It's going to be a few hours until we take a break and eat a little bit."

"Yes, I'm fine – it was delicious, by the way!" Zelda whispered with a faint cheer.

"You said that three times, already," Link chuckled, walking down the stone path that led to the stables. Once realizing he was a ways ahead, Zelda quickly followed him.

As her eyes scanned him, she focused on his clothes. He was wearing a hooded, charcoal-black cloak, which trailed the ground as he walked. His dirty-blonde hair was askew, flipping around in every direction, though most of it curved inward. He had something around his neck…it appeared to be binoculars of some sort, attached to a strip of leather. Because she was following him, Zelda only had a view of his back, so she couldn't tell exactly what it was or what his main outfit consisted of.

Before long, they came to the stable. It appeared to have at least thirty stalls with two tack rooms, the attic used as a giant hay-loft, and a lounge room down one corridor. Epona was in the first sparkling stall.

Her reddish coat was shimmering and smooth. Her mane and tail were combed and her hooves polished. Although still a young mare, she looked matured and amazing.

"Wow…what a difference!" Zelda chuckled. "She looks gorgeous."

Link smirked and muttered, "So true."

He opened the door to the stall and slipped Epona's bridle on, then led her out of the stables. Zelda came up beside him. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, with two buckles around the left leg for needles and daggers. He was also wearing black boots. She was slightly puzzled as to why he always wore black when traveling…

The words slipped out of her before she could prevent them.

"I've noticed…when you travel, why do you always wear black?"

Link glanced over at her and smirked.

"Camouflage," he replied. "Black blends in with any shadow, making you invisible to the naked eye."

Zelda had never thought about it that way. She felt her cheeks grow hot. Link caught this out of the corner of his eyes and chuckled. He slipped a bare arm around her shoulder and drew her against him. His gloved hand brushed against her.

Eventually, they came to the rainforest-like section of the estate. It seemed much bigger up close. Palm trees raised fifty feet into the air. Lush, green plants, both tall and short, covered the distance between the boulders and other various trees. Link flicked his hand upward; a banana fell from the large leaf of the tree above them into his free hand. He tapped the fruit against her shoulder. She accepted it, and quietly began to peel down the yellow skin.

The trio walked slowly down the sand path. Suddenly, a brightly colored bird flew down on to Link's shoulder. Zelda saw that it was a blue-and-yellow macaw. The parrot squawked, and screeched in a disturbingly human voice, "Oye, it's me capt'n! Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight!" and then let out another squawk.

Link laughed as the bird swayed from its clawed foot to the other, gazing at him with its small brown eyes.

"Hey, Gibbs," he muttered, smiling. "It's good to see a familiar face."

Gibbs cocked his head to one side, blinking slowly. He opened his black beak and cooed softly.

"Who's this?" Zelda muttered with a chuckle.

"Why, this is Mr. Gibbs, the macaw I've had ever since I was twelve," Link explained. "I secretly took care of him at my house in Ordon. When I came back to Elaina the first time after my parents died, he decided to stay here. And he's always pops up randomly to say hello."

"Hello, hello! How are you?" Gibbs croaked. Zelda laughed.

"Does he know anything besides greetings and seafarer phrases?" she whispered.

"Well, not really," Link replied. "You see, he's –"

"Fifteen men on the dead man's chest," Gibbs sang. "Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil will do the rest! Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum."

"– quite a pirate…" Link finished bluntly. Zelda covered her mouth to prevent the loud giggling.

"_Yo, ho – yo, ho! A pirate's life for me!_" Gibbs squawked. Without being able to help herself, Zelda burst out laughing.

"We'll be back before long, Gibbs. Keep an eye on the place, okay?" Link muttered.

"Aye, aye, capt'n!" Gibbs screeched, and flapped his wings; the bird took off into the skies and vanished from sight. Link groaned slightly and leaned against Zelda, apparently trying to get the songs out of his mind, but Zelda could hear him humming "Dead Man's Chest".

Eventually, as the seconds wore on, the three came to a large dead end. It was like a wall of stone, rising at least twenty feet into the air.

"This is it…" Link muttered. "Do you see it? The Portal?"

Zelda focused on the stone.

"Uhm…no…I don't see anything," she whispered.

"Focus on the magic. Feel the aura surrounding everything. Use your senses…"

"Hmmm…yes…yes, I can feel it."

"Good. Now, close your eyes and picture a portal hidden in natural object."

"Okay. A portal in stone…that would cause a rippling effect, right?"

"Exactly. Now, open your eyes."

Zelda did so, and gasped at what she saw. It was like a sideways waterfall of purple gel, shifting slowly and iridescently on the stone like a flowing creek. The horizontal ripples had a strange, golden glow in the center.

"H-How to we enter?" Zelda muttered.

"We answer the riddle."

Zelda was confused, but then she saw the Hylian text scrolling up either side.

"_The way is sealed by the curse of the gods. It was made by those who rest above…and the immortal keep it…_?" Zelda recited. "Keep it what?"

"What is the fourth word in the first sentence?" Link muttered.

"Sealed."

"Correct. So, what is sealed in ancient Hylian?"

"_Témai_…"

There was a sudden crash as the ground began to vibrate. Epona shifted her feet, but otherwise showed no sign of nervousness. The stone churned and groaned until, with one blinding flash, it split in half and separated, creating an opening. The golden light grew stronger until it faded, showing a blurry pathway.

"Are you ready?" Link whispered, slipping his arm off of her.

"Yes," Zelda replied, gulping slowly.

"Then take my hand."

Link held out his right hand. Zelda slowly slipped her hand into his. They entwined fingers, then Link, Zelda, and Epona strode into the Portal, vanishing not a moment later.

The path they came to was old and frail, consisting of chipped cobblestone. The grass was dead. The trees were bare and the bark starch-white. Red-eyed crows peered down at them.

The only sounds were dead leaves rustling in the breeze and Epona's hooves clopping down the path.

_T-This is kind of creepy… _Zelda thought, shuddering as she gazed at the crow perched on a branch above her head. The large, black bird opened its beak and let out a loud caw before flapping to the tree across from it.

Link's hand slipped out of Zelda's, to her slight disappointment, and he flipped Epona's reins over her head. The mare gazed at him with her chocolate eyes, almost appearing to have a questionable expression on her face. The corner of Link's lips lifted as he gave her neck a faint pat before walking a little more briskly. The path curved to the left and right, dodging more dead trees, before it came to a large courtyard of stone. Zelda could tell they were ruins.

The path formed a spacious circle, where six evenly-spread archways outlined it. Each archway had the same purple, horizontal ripples the entrance to the Portal had, so Zelda assumed that they were the six portals Link had mentioned.

Zelda came up beside Link, and Epona came up beside her. He was gazing at the portal straight ahead.

"The portal to Sivri," he sighed. "We will have to go through three realms before we actually come to the kingdom. It was not always like this, though. When the twilight came, the Goddesses created realms within the realm in order to prevent any shadow beings from entering other worlds."

He turned to look at her, a strange look in his eyes.

"Zelda…" he murmured. "These realms are probably going to be cursed. Well, the first two, at least. You understand what could happen, right?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod.

"That we could become overwhelmed with sudden emotions, and not be able to control them?"

"Yes."

"That if something were to happen…if beasts were to show up, if our lives were to be risked for another, you would remain by my side?"

"Yes."

"I have your word?"

"Link! For the love of Hyrule – _yes_!"

Link smirked, but his expression quickly turned blank.

_She does not understand the risk…_ he thought. After clearing his throat, he said in a cheery voice, "Well, then let us continue."

The three of them slowly walked, one by one, through the tall archway. They did not come out on the other side. There was a blinding flash. Everything turned gray. The next thing Zelda knew, she was lying flat on her back on a gritty, sand-covered ledge, overlooking a mirage-appearing horizon and desert plains.

-*-*-

The twilight covering the horizon was slowly vanishing as dark blue engulfed the setting sun, creeping upwards from behind the mountain boundaries.

Blaze Dragmire pressed his forehead against the thick, metal bars that imprisoned him inside the small cell. The torch down the hall provided enough light for him to easily see his surroundings. Above him, behind him, below him, beside him were five-by-seven stone walls. There was a small cot on the back wall, which was underneath a bared window that let in the bluish-orange mixture of dusk.

Blaze's golden eyes narrowed as he glanced down the hall. There was only one guard posted, who was currently pacing around the dungeon. He went by Pippin, and was the Scottish guard Link had confronted before embarking to Ordon. Pippin ran a hand along his short goatee as he approached the Gerudo's cell.

"Oye! Stop yer sneerin'," he ordered as Blaze growled in annoyance at the sight of him and barred his teeth. Pippin spun on his heel, facing the teenager entirely, and crouched down on one knee.

The perfect moment.

Without hesitation, Blaze launched his fist between the narrow bars and punched the guard in the face, sending him sprawling over backwards and cupping his bleeding nose with his hand.

"_Din alata_!" Blaze yelled in ancient Hylian, ramming his fist into the metal bars. The prison door was struck with a wave of dark magic and broke from its hinges, falling with a shrill creak on top of Pippin. Blaze ripped his foot from the chain attached to the floor and jumped over the dented door, running bare-footed down the dungeon hallway.

"_**P-Prisoner escape**_!" Pippin bellowed despite his broken nose. He heaved the metal door off of him and slowly stood up. His breathing was shallow, and his nose and forehead were covered with blood. He ran in the direction he had last seen the Gerudo Prince, but skidded to a stop when the rounded to corner only to find a dead end.

Blaze Dragmire was nowhere to be seen.

There were the sounds of shuffling chainmail and clanking armor behind him. Pippin did not turn around when Fredric, accompanied by two other guards, came up to him.

Fredric glanced at Pippin's face and immediately jerked backwards in shock.

"Bloody hell – what happened to you?!" he protested.

"That Dragmire fellow…" Pippin spluttered. "He caught me off guard and escaped."

"He's gone?!"

"Yes…I couldn't prevent it. From the looks of it, he warped."

Fredric clenched his hands into fists.

"I will notify Azul," he muttered, and dashed off in the direction of the second floor. Pippin heaved a shaky breath as three more drops of blood splattered against the stone floors.

-*-*-

The moonlight poured into the large cave nestled in the center of the Wastelands. A small fire was burning.

Zelda sat near it, holding a plate of salmon in her left hand and a fork in her right. Epona was to the far left of the cave, drinking from the natural spring that ran down the back to the ravine. Zelda took another bite, smiling as she did so.

However, she paused from eating the delicious fish when she caught the tip of Link's shirt out of the corner of her eye. He had just left the cave, and rather briskly too, which caused her to be suspicious. Zelda set the plate on the smooth, rock floor. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. She stood up and brushed off her sky-blue dress, then walked around the fire and to the outside of the cave. She could see Link's footprints in the mixture of sand and dust on the desert terrain.

Silently following them, Zelda found that his tracks led to the other side of the cave, near the small creek that dumped into the ravine. She easily became tired from walking down the steep slopes, for they had been tracking through the heat all day. It wasn't long until Link's lanky figure came into view.

He was leaning against one of the rock walls of the canyon. In his right hand, Zelda could see clearly, was a cloudy, white bottle of honey-colored liquid. He was muttering something to himself; for a second she though he was singing.

In truth, he was. Very quietly and huskily, hardly even fair to be considered singing. It was much more like saying words to a tune.

"Fifteen men on the dead man's chest…" he grumbled, pausing to take a swig of the bottled drink. "…Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum."

Zelda froze as she observed the scene from the shadows.

Rum.

He was drinking rum.

He was _drinking_.

Link walked over to the edge of the ravine, peering down into the dark creek hundreds of feet below. He tipped his head up and took another whiff of the rum, afterwards muttering with a pleasurable moan, "Mmmm…good stuff."

The lanky figure then turned on his heel, heading down the narrow path that descended into the ravine. He was walking with a slightly drunken swagger.

Zelda's wide eyes diverted to the ground as a shiver of nervousness ran down her spine.

_He __**did**__ tell me that he drank rum…sometimes… _she thought, gulping. _But father said that it was easy to get drunk with rum, just because of how addicting it is… "The sweet, alcoholic beverages are always the worst, because you can't get enough of them." Oh no…if Link gets drunk – no, he wouldn't…would he?_

Zelda bit her bottom lip with uncertainty. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and went back to the cave, finishing her dinner and setting the plate by the fire, then lying down in the plush blankets laid out for her.

-*-*-

It was several hours later when Zelda was softly awakened by the sound of clothes rustling. She hadn't gotten much sleep anyway, for she had been too worried about Link. Zelda slowly opened her eyes. His shadowy figure was evident in the remains of the firelight. He was pulling off his boots, belts, gloves, and lastly his shirt.

He walked towards his blankets, groaned, then spun around, stalking over to the entrance and grabbing something from the floor. When he returned, there were shrill plinks of glass-on-glass as he set three bottles on the ground next to his bed. They were drained to the last drop.

After collapsing abruptly into his bed of blankets, Link cocooned himself within them and almost immediately fell asleep from drunkenness.

Zelda reopened her eyes. Part of her was thankful they were seven feet apart. Her mind was swirling with contemplation as she tried to understand why he drank so much rum. When her eyes diverted to him, the answer was laid on a silver platter and served directly to her.

Link's face was tear-stained.

-*-*-

The morning was announced by the blinding rays of sunlight. Link slowly opened his eyes. Three glass bottles confronted him.

With a grumble of annoyance, Link swiped his hand before the empty rum bottles; they vanished with a poof of smoke. He recoiled himself from the blankets and stood up, staring blankly at the cave before getting dressed.

After changing, he glanced at himself. Despite the crying last night, he was absolutely fine, as was his physical appearance. The sleeveless black top and maroon jacket suited him well, for they wouldn't be staying in the wastelands much longer. He buckled the belts back over his left leg. As he stood, his black pants rustled quietly.

Link shuffled around the cave, gathering up everything that wouldn't be needed for the journey to the next realm. After most of their stuff was repacked, Link enhanced the flame of the fire and sat down, whisking cooking supplies through mid-air as he began to make a simple breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs, some fruit, buttered bread, and milk. As he evenly separated the food on to the two plates, Link half-turned around.

Zelda had the blankets entwined over her body, tightly cocooning herself in the puffy material. She was on her back, slightly tilted to the left. The blankets softly rose and fell with her involuntary breathing.

His eyelids lowering, Link let the forks in his right hand fall to the plates beneath them as he crawled over to Zelda. She quietly grunted in her sleep at the shrill plinks that admitted from the dropping silverware.

_Ah…she's fast asleep…_ Link thought, his hand involuntarily slipping up the blankets to cup her cheek. His soft fingers gently caressed her face.

Without thinking first, being the idiot he was, and not taking into consideration what Zelda's reaction would be, Link straddled her with one flip of his leg. He furrowed his eyebrows and leaned over her, his hand sliding down as he drummed his fingers against her neck.

"Zel? Zelda…? Its morning. We'll be leaving soon…you need to get up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Zelda said something under her breath, her words slurred together with semi-consciousness. She shifted underneath his weight, lying flat on her back. Link poked her cheek with his finger, raising one eyebrow.

"Hmmm…Linky?" she groaned, slowly opening her eyes.

_**Linky**__?! _Link thought exasperatedly, grunting as he stifled back a laugh. However, his expression quickly turned blank as his eyes locked with Zelda's, which were wide and filled with confusion.

And before she even thought it, Link knew what would come out of her mouth.

"Pervert."

"Hey, I just trying to wake you up, that's all!" he protested defiantly, hastily raising himself off of her. He had not realized how far he had leaned forward.

"Well, I don't think sitting on me would make any difference," Zelda snapped, with caused Link to blush profusely and leap off of her. "Thank you," she continued, narrowing her eyes ploddingly at him.

Link rolled his eyes and handed her the plate, which caused her emotion to change immediately. She snatched the plate and the fork over it and quickly began to eat.

"Wow…this is amazing!" she whispered between bites.

"As always," Link teased. "Sometimes I think you just make it a habit to praise my cooking so that we don't get into pointless wars…then again, that could be another entry…"

"What are you talking about?" Zelda protested, cocking one eyebrow as she took another bite. Link grinned sheepishly, but said nothing, and instead ate his meal in silence. After a few minutes of silence, Zelda placed her empty plate over his; he casually flicked his hand towards the tableware, and it vanished with a poof of smoke.

Zelda yawned and stretched drowsily as she stood up. She quickly furrowed her eyebrows, however, when she saw a mischievous smile spread over Link's face.

"You're curvy," he purred, smiling deviously. Zelda immediately understood. "Another entry" was portraying to the flirt war they had battled nearly a week ago. Growling slightly, she flung a fist in his direction. Instead of dodging the punch, Link grasped her wrist, spun her into his arms, took one step backwards, and plunged off the cave's outer ledge.

A scream escaped Zelda's throat, a scream that fell mute. They spiraled through the air, twirling past canyon walls and under wide arches. Link whistled something, which echoed throughout the flat terrain. Seconds later, pounding hooves could be heard.

Zelda glanced behind her to see Epona's muzzle inches from her dangling feet. Link slowed down some, brought Zelda in front of him, and gently plopped down on to Epona's muscled back. He snatched her reins and nudged her flanks with his heels. She went into a gallop, her mane and tail whipped behind her.

The desert scenery whizzed by like a circling blur. Zelda's blue eyes tried to desperately grab hold of something. Her concentration was wavering, and these sudden gallops – and bareback gallops, none the less – were making her feel dreadfully nervous. She tried to turn around and hold on to Link when she realized she was directly in front of him.

"L-L-Li –" she stuttered, her face immediately turning scarlet.

"Sit back, zip your lips, and enjoy the ride," Link snapped sarcastically. "I know you're nervous, but I need to focus on where the portal is. The reason why I'm rushing us is because these types of portals usually stay visible for thirty hours. And, considering how long it took us to find that cave…if my calculations are correct, we have about…mn…five minutes to do so…"

"Five minutes?!" Zelda screeched. "Are you saying that if we don't find the portal in _five_ minutes, we'll be stuck in this realm for good?!"

"Basically," he replied. "Now you see why I'm in a rush."

"But –"

"_Shut up_!"

Zelda's mouth clamped shut, and she closed her eyes, feeling the air blow against her face. Link closed his eyes as well. They continued galloping for a few minutes, until Link suddenly exclaimed, "There it is!"

Eyes wide, Zelda looked to the left. Just as he had said, another archway with the same purple ripples stood tall and proud, hanging eerily a few feet off the ground.

Epona galloped faster, her hooves blurring underneath her.

"She's not going to make it!" Zelda protested. Link wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She'll jump through it without a sweat…I'll make sure of it…" he whispered, inhaling the lavender scent of her hair. He grabbed the reins at the last possible moment, and Epona lurched into a jump. The portal was shrinking dramatically. The air whizzed past them. The ripples were becoming a swirling blur…

Epona broke through the magical barrier not a second too soon.

The last thing Zelda remembered was landing harshly on a lush meadow and hearing Link's fading voice call out her name…before she lay limp and blacked out.

-*-*-

"You unconfident, low-lived, dog-faced _idiots_!" Azul roared, his waist-length, silvery hair spiraling around him as he spun on his heel to face the two guards before him. Fredric was fidgeting with his armored gauntlets nervously. Next to him, Pippin held a damp cloth against his nose, which was still bleeding. The guards glanced at each other, then the floor, their green eyes narrowing in shame.

Azul sighed and placed his index finger and thumb between his eyebrows. His long, black robes billowed slightly as he returned to frustrated pacing.

"_What could I do_?!" Pippin yelled suddenly. "Tha' bastard punched me and threw a metal door on me –"

"I can see that," Azul barked, his blood-red eyes flashing with anger. "I am sorry…but I just can't stand this…first it was King Daphnes dying, then that intimate little jerk getting flirty with Zelda, now this!"

"Wait…what?" Pippin protested, eyes wide.

"Nothing of your concern," the captain replied. "How could he have escaped?!"

"The Dragmire's are known for housing powerful dark magic," Fredric muttered. "Ever since the first incarnation of Ganondorf Dragmire, they have used their magic to benefit themselves whenever trying to conquer Hyrule. It would seem that our captive warped – Pippin did note that the dead end had a vanishing, purple aura around it –"

"Okay, point dexter! I get it," Azul growled. "He used dark magic, blah, blah, blah! You still aren't answering my question! How in _hell_ did he escape from that bloody cell?! Those iron bars are strong enough to hold back three lions – maybe even one of those twilight boars!"

"It's the same concept," Pippin snapped. "He punched me with enough force for me to collapse to me back, and then he said somethin'…sounded like ancient Hylian. That's when the gate flew off their hinges and fell on top of me."

"Ancient Hylian…?" the Sheikiah whispered in contemplation. "Ah, yes…now I see…all wizards use ancient Hylian when performing spells – the words _are_ the spells. What did he say?"

Just as Pippin was about to reply, the doors to the guard barracks burst open, and Maria stood in the doorway. Her usually frilly curls were askew over her face; her chest rose and fell with drastic, deep breaths.

"Good goddesses – what's wrong with you?" Azul protested, briskly walking up to her.

"T-The prime minister, sir," Maria gasped. "He's with the Council. They say that they need to discuss something with you – immediately."

"What?! I have business to attend to! I can't just barge off to the Council when the Gerudo Prince just slipped from our fingers!"

"That's why the Council wishes to speak with you, sir. They told me to make sure you came as soon as you could."

Azul fell silent. His wide eyes rolled closed as he let out an annoyed groan.

"Then, _we_ –" He jabbed his thumb at Fredric and Pippin, then at the doorway. "– will head over right now."

"Thank you, sir," Maria whispered, and scurried out of the barracks.

-*-*-

Her mind was swirling. Her breaths were soft and involuntary. Her eyes were peacefully closed.

A voice was saying something to her…a familiar and heavenly voice. He was whispering her name, stroking her face, apparently holding her. She could feel the warmth from his body spreading to hers. Semi-consciousness told her that she was in his arms; that he was cradling her. Unconsciousness told her that everything was pointless because she fell off a horse and blacked out.

How badly she didn't want to confront him, but she could feel her body regaining control. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Zel? Finally…you're awake."

Zelda gazed at her surroundings. The sun was almost below the horizon, letting an orange-blue mixture spread over the sky. They were in a grove; a forest, rather, with oak trees big enough to stop a boat from sailing through it. She refocused on Link, and she found that her senses had been correct. He was standing up, leaning against a rather large Japanese maple. She was curved in his left arm, while his right hand was resting on her cheek, gently stroking her.

At first, Zelda was a little surprised that Link was holding her with one arm, but then she quickly became enraged at herself.

"How long have I been unconscious?!" she protested, slipping out of his grasp and standing next to him; his hand, however, remained on her face. "I can't believe myself! I've been asleep for almost an entire day! It's nearly nighttime…I'm really sorry –"

Her sentence was cut off when Link's lips met hers brazenly. He wrapped both arms around her waist and drew her against him, their lips locking and releasing, over and over.

A muffled moan escaped Zelda's throat as she tried to break away from him, but as his hands slid up her body to her shoulders, she melted into his intoxicating touch.

"Don't be…" Link muttered against her lips, only pausing for a moment to regain his breath. Zelda snapped herself from the trance and shoved herself away from him. Her eyes were wide with uncertainty, slowly scanning him for any cause of the sudden behavior. She had never been kissed so forcefully before… Then, she saw it.

His eye color was clouded by a swirling, purple mist, locked inside the glassy orbs.

Something was controlling him.

Zelda quickly remembered what he had said before they entered the first realm: "_You understand what could happen, right? That we could become overwhelmed with sudden emotions, and not be able to control them?_"

The curse of this realm was just that. Link still had his hand on her cheek when she broke free from his grasp…that was when the curse began to work within him, because he had probably been thinking romantically of her.

"Link, answer me! How long have I been unconscious?" Zelda stammered, trying to break him from the intimate thoughts brainwashing his mind.

His head gave a slight twitch and his eyes returned to a captivating, dark blue.

"W-What?" he stuttered, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Oh…not that long."

"But it's nearly sundown!"

"Ah…that's because we are in _Lan Durmista_. The Forest of Twilight. No matter what time of day, it will always appear to be at the last stroke of twilight…anyways," he muttered hastily. "You've been out for at least two hours."

"Oh…I see…"

Zelda lifted a hand to her forehead as a sudden faintness came over her. Why did she have to fall off a seventeen-hand mare? Link's eyes widened and he lurched forward, slightly crouching down as he caught Zelda's collapsing form in his arms.

"You need to rest," he whispered, pulling her closer to his body. His right hand flattened against her neck. "And you're cold…" he continued, slightly growling.

Link stood up, holding her bride style, and carried her over to Epona, who was lying on the ground with her head against a soft mound of grass. He came up to the sleeping mare and plopped on to the ground, half-laying against the oak tree behind him; Zelda remained in his lap. Link drew her as close to him as possible, gazing down at her lowering eyelids. He placed a hand on her chin and tilted her head upward, then bent down.

His warm breath, once again, sent chills down Zelda's spine. Link closed his eyes and leaned closer, his lips softly caressing hers. With each kiss, Zelda felt warmer and stronger, but also more exhausted. He was purposely doing this, causing her pain and coldness to leave her, yet making her tired so she could sleep.

Fatigue from unconsciousness had already caused her mind to waver.

Zelda tried her best to return each kiss with the same soft, dazing caresses, but even parting her lips seemed a work out.

"You don't have to return them," Link whispered, breaking away from her for a second. "I am not doing this to charm you. I'm easing the pain…just melt into them…don't bother tiring yourself more than you already are."

And their lips met again, remaining locked a little longer than before, then broke away and quickly rejoined. Zelda did as she was told, and allowed herself to forget everything, only focusing on the kisses. Each kiss seemed longer than the one before it, always soft, short, and dazing. Her body temperature was very comfortable now, not only from his own body, but from the magic bestowed in the kiss.

It was several long moments before Link broke away from her for the last time.

As soon as their lips left each other, Zelda was in a deep sleep.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Wow...this chapter was so long. I applaud any of you who read this without pausing for a break. It took a few weeks to write this, only because of a small writer's block, but I'm back and getting obsessed with my storyline again. Thanks for being patient and such great fans!**

**=3**


	21. Chapter 20: An Elfish Prince?

Chapter Twenty

**-*-*- **_An Elfish Prince? _**-*-*-**

The Gerudo Prince slowly walked in a circle amidst the darkness, his bare feet padding against the lush grass of Hyrule Field. Blaze ran a hand through his spiked, cherry-red locks. His narrowed, golden eyes scanned the terrain.

It was nightfall. He had been running for an hour and a half, and now found himself in the center of the eastern field. His chest rose and fell with his deep breaths.

Escaping the prison had been pathetically easy. The only thing he had failed to notice was that his magic was not as strong as it used to be.

Captured, beaten, threatened by all means, Blaze felt helpless. His magic was leaving him – he knew it – and unless he regained strength in his wizardry, the dark powers nestled in his blood would be lost forever.

Now, more than ever, he could hear his father's curses roaring inside his head about his scummy life.

_There was only one reason I broke out of that goddamn cell, _Blaze thought, gulping as he regained his breath. _I need to find a tutor who can strengthen my magic…someone who knows both sides, light and dark, and can teach me stronger and quicker techniques._

He sighed as the thought circled his mind, the only option he had that would forever ruin the Dragmire name: _I must find Link._

-*-*-

Zelda sighed in contentment and wrapped her arms around the source of warmth that encased her. She pulled her body closer to the heated figure.

The moonlight poured down to her, shining through the reddish-blue mixture of the Forest of Twilight. All around them, massive trees loomed overhead. The forest was blanketed with silence, the only sounds admitting from nature being the occasionally rustle of leaves as a woodland creature ran through them.

Abrupt flaps from an owl's takeoff overhead caused Zelda's eyes to pop open.

Darkness surrounded her.

It took her a few seconds to let her eyes adjust. Despite the blackness covering mostly everything, there was a pale, orangey-blue mixture from the cursed forest.

Before her, Zelda saw her pillow; however her sheets were much darker than usual, not to mention her pillow was…_breathing_. She also never remembered her mattress being so hard, or the fact that her bed was in the middle of a forest… And then, Zelda's mind pieced itself together, and she remembered everything, all the way to the last detail.

Down to where she had fallen asleep in Link's arms.

Zelda clasped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from letting out a drastic gasp. Link let out a quiet moan; his arms, which were around her waist, tightening their grip on her.

He was on his side, his long body stretched out, slightly leaning against her. His head was inches from Epona's shoulder, who hadn't moved a centimeter from her position earlier.

Biting her lower lip nervously, Zelda slipped her arms off of the dozing figure before her. Her face was already crimson, and turned a dark shade of scarlet when she realized Link was nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

And that's when she took note of something that almost caused her to laugh.

Link, the Chosen Hero, was being _cuddly_. And extremely cuddly, none the less, for their legs were tangled and their bodies as close together as possible.

Trying her best to fight back a chuckle, Zelda whispered, "Link? Link – are you awake?"

There was no reply. She decided to try a different concept.

"_Linky_, I'm cold. Could you make me warmer?"

"Hmmm…Zel…" Link grumbled. "…What…?"

So he was half-awake after all.

Zelda's thoughts were confirmed when Link pulled away, just enough to look into her eyes. Their blue eyes bore into each other, their gazes filled with different emotions. Link seemed slightly drowsy and dazed, while Zelda seemed embarrassed and uneasy. Link parted his lips, only to let out a faint breath though his mouth, before wrapping his arms around her middle-back, flopping on top of her, and once again nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"W-What are you doing?!" Zelda growled, her blush growing stronger.

"You asked me to make you warmer," Link replied mischievously. "But I see you're still cold…you know what would make both of us warm?"

"What?"

"If you wrapped your legs around my waist."

Zelda gasped and had to fight back the urge to slap him.

"Pervert!" she hissed. "It always comes down to intimate situations! _Why_ is it always something intimate?!"

"Intimate? Why…petting has nothing to do with intimacy…" Link whispered sarcastically.

Zelda gasped again, except much more horrified, and immediately shoved Link off of her.

"You disgust me," she snapped, but suddenly found herself sitting in Link's lap as he sat against the oak tree behind him. His fingers grazed her left ankle, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"No wonder you're cold," Link muttered, lifting the hem of her dress a fraction of an inch off her feet. "This dress is silk. You must be freezing."

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Zelda asked coldly as he slipped her out of his lap and stood up, approaching Epona's saddlebags next to the sleeping mare. He returned with a bundle of blankets, and tossed them rudely at Zelda.

She let out an annoyed grunt as the plush cotton smacked her in the face, sliding down into her lap.

"Just that," Link replied, chuckling as he took the blankets from her shaking fists and unclasped the buckles, however stopping as he eyed her again. "You have something to sleep in, right?" he continued. "That dress looks extremely uncomfortable. And don't tell me…you're wearing a corset, aren't you? Ouch…how can you even breathe in those things?"

"How did you know I'm wearing a corset?"

"I have good eyesight."

"_Pervert_!"

"Jeez, I wasn't talking about your breasts –" Link muttered, immediately regretting that, but it was too late. Zelda's fist rammed into his cheek, causing him to be inches from face-planting into the ground. Despite the weakness of the punch, Link dramatically mouthed, "_Ow_" while massaging his face, just barely holding himself off the ground. Zelda's face was maroon, and her arms were wrapped around her chest protectively.

"I hate you," she growled, grinding her teeth.

"I-I didn't mean to s-say that," Link stuttered, his voice sounding hoarse. She snatched the blankets from him without another word and cloaked herself with them.

"It's not that you don't have nice breasts," Link blurted, immediately yelling, "_That came out wrong_!" just a second before Zelda's fist collided with his stomach.

"Okay – I admit it!" he moaned with one hand on his stomach, quickly blurting, "I knew you were wearing a corset because of your breasts – _happy_?!"

Zelda roared in anger and stormed to her feet, slinging the blanket off of her, which caused Link to jump to his feet from shock.

"Thank the goddesses men have one dependable weak spot," Zelda growled, approaching him in an infuriated expression on her face.

"What are you – oh, Fayore, save me," Link moaned, taking a shaky step backwards. His actions were too slow. Zelda kicked him as hard at possible between his legs, which caused him to grope in agony and collapse to his knees, eyes wide, lips pressed together, cheeks full of air…

He let out tiny gasps of pain as he fell to his side, croaking, "_**Lady**__…what is __**wrong**__ with you_?!"

The night went by in silence, and Link and Zelda slept as far apart from each other as the terrain would allow.

-*-*-

Link was the first to wake up that morning, and his face was smothered with annoyance. He didn't say one word when Zelda woke; just tossed an apple into her lap and remained quiet. She was puzzled about her "breakfast", considering how small of an amount he had given her.

_He's really mad,_ she thought, but grunted to herself afterwards. _Well, serves him right! He wouldn't shut up about my chest – I think I'm going over to Azul's side…no, that's __**too**__ over-reactive. Then again, I kind of lost myself…I should apologize._

"Hey, uhm…Link?" Zelda muttered, slowly slipping the apple from hand to hand. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Link snapped. "Punching me in the face, punching me in the stomach, or kicking me in a place guys do _not_ like being kicked in?"

"E-Everything," she blurted, her face turning scarlet. Link slouched forward and rolled his eyes immaturely, but then he suddenly approached her, slowly dropping to his knees. His unbuttoned black shirt and pants rustled quietly.

"Apologize," he whispered, smiling for a fraction of a second.

"I did…" Zelda muttered, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Link leaned forward, inching his face closer to her, and repeated in a purring whisper, "Apologize."

Understanding the situation immediately, Zelda folded her arms across her chest and grunted. He was asking her to kiss him. She knew him too well. And knowing Link, he wanted a romantic kiss, and he wasn't going to accept her apology until she gave it to him.

"I'm yours," Link muttered, placing his hands on the ground to either side of her. "But don't hurt me. I just want a proper apology, that's all."

"_Proper",_ Zelda snorted in her mind.

"Please? I'm asking nicely…"

"You won't accept my apology unless I do, right?"

"Exactly. You know me too well."

Zelda sighed, stealing one glance at Link's narrowed eyes before she placed her hands on his bare chest, sliding them up to his neck and into his silky hair.

"I hate you," she grumbled, though lifting the corners of her lips. She tilted her head to the right, as did Link, and brought their faces closer.

"If you hated me, you wouldn't love the feel of my lips," Link taunted in a whisper, brushing his lips against hers. Zelda shuddered slightly at the thought of this, but pushed it out of her mind. She slowly began to kiss him. Before long, he stroked her lips with his tongue, asking for access, which she regrettably granted.

Zelda wasn't sure how long they snogged, for her mind suddenly swam with thoughts as soon as they started.

"Apologize," Link panted, smiling tauntingly as he broke away from her for a second. Zelda felt like she was being controlled, apart from her own will. She crushed her lips to his once again, her hands slipping inside his shirt and running along his bare back. She felt like screaming when her legs wrapped around his waist.

_What am I doing?!_ Zelda yelled in her mind. _Why can't I control myself? What's wrong with me?!_

She could feel Link smiling as their lips remained locked. He had to have something to do with it. He must've been controlling her…

Zelda realized that she had complete control over herself the entire time…she was just putting so much romance and physical intimacy into the kiss that her mind had blurred.

Link's hands slipped under her skirt, stroking her smooth legs. Her hands retreated to his chest. His hands were surprisingly soft and smooth, running along her legs but never going above her mid-thigh.

At last, he pulled away, panting noticeably.

"Apology accepted," he breathed, lifting the corner of his lips and forming that crooked smile. An unnoticeable shiver ran down Zelda's spine as Link's hands slid back down her legs and rested on the ground next to him. Zelda made an attempt to move, but found herself frozen, still sitting on his lap with her legs around his waist and her hands on his chest near his neck.

_A real pervert wouldn't stop at my mid-thigh,_ she thought, and her judgment of him quickly changed. _Perhaps he isn't a pervert after all…_

Link's smile disappeared, and his eyes bore into hers, searching for any explanation as to why she was still in that position. He was rather surprised that she hadn't moved yet, and even more surprised that she wasn't making an attempt to slap him.

"Zelda…?" he whispered, furrowing his eyebrows as he cocked his head to one side.

"Yes?" Zelda replied after a short pause.

"You realize what position we're in, right?" Link muttered, chuckling.

There was no reply; Zelda's face grew scarlet, and she awkwardly slipped her legs off of him.

"S-Sorry," she blurted, quickly standing up. Link's crooked smile returned as his eyes narrowed. However, once again, his expression turned blank. He stood as well, slowly gathering things and softly waking up Epona and offering her a carrot. Afterwards, they readied themselves to leave.

-*-*-

"Papa! _Papa_!" Ilia called, running down the dirt path and waving a piece of paper frantically in the air. Bo turned around from cutting the pumpkin in his hands, resting the knife on the wooden table before him as Ilia walked on to the porch. He stood from his chair, a questionable expression on his face.

"What's this?" he snapped as Ilia shoved the parchment into his hands.

"A letter from Link," she replied, her green eyes shining with curiosity. "I don't know why, but…it has to do with…Ami."

Bo's dark eyes grew wide, and he collapsed into his chair, staring at the letter in his hands. In curvy and slanted Spenserian, it read:

_Dear Bo,_

_I am sorry to suddenly bring this news on you, but it seems I can no longer ignore the subject. You should have been notified of this long before, but the writers at the castle are known for being horrible with postal service._

_It seems that I have come across another adventure. Despite my vows earlier in the summer, I find the need to return to Sivri, in a quest to benefit Hyrule for the war to come._

_…The matter has to do with your younger daughter, Amerada. You may remember telling me the tale of how she was captured by King Arwen at but two years old. I know for a fact that she remains there, and is extremely unhappy. She has been forced to become Sivri's princess, and to Arwen, she is a trophy of accomplishment._

_Long story short, I am going to…well, I wouldn't say "capture", but capture none the less, Amerada, in the means of causing a delay in Arwen's plans. I know it will work, for he is as prideful as he is powerful. I have been accompanied by the queen by her own request, but even with help, I am not sure how long it will take to receive Amerada. I'm guessing two weeks at the least, for we will be making a few stops on the way, but only the Goddesses can tell the future, no?_

_Now, if you will let me, I must bid farewell. I know it will be an extremely awkward and emotional situation for all three of you when she has returned, but I made a vow three years ago that I would try to do anything in my power to find her again, and I'm planning on keeping that promise._

_You are to expect her around…say, two to three weeks time, okay? Do not feel rushed…just try to make her feel welcome. I understand what you may be thinking right now, but sometimes life will turn drastic events around._

_You will soon have your daughter back, Bo, and Ilia…you will soon have your sister back. I would inform the other's of the village as well, just so that they can help her feel welcome._

_A small tip, however, before I end this letter – I would recommend not doing a party or any sort of celebration in her return. Why? Think about how she would feel. She will not remember anyone from Ordan, and it will take a while to help her remember hardly anything from her past life. Keep in mind that she was two years old when she was taken._

_And now…I must depart. This letter is far too long! _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Link_

Bo was speechless, and he reread the letter over, his piggy eyes widening every paragraph.

"A-Amerada?" he breathed, looking over the dramatic curves of the A as he read each sentence where her name popped up.

"Papa…he…" Ilia whispered, her eyes shining as a small smile crept over her face. "He's going to bring her back. _He's going to bring her back_!"

A wide smile crept over Bo's plump face, and he clapped the flattened scroll on the table next to the half-carved pumpkin, drawing Ilia into a bone-squeezing bear hug. Tears formed in his eyes and spilled on to his cheeks.

"She's comin' back…" he echoed, and pulled his daughter closer.

-*-*-

Once again, the eerie feeling of drifting through a portal coursed through Zelda's veins. Their bodies splashed against the strange substance, breaking through the barrier and appearing in another realm.

They were immediately confronted with a pounding downpour.

"Shit," Link cursed. "This is what I was afraid of."

"What?" Zelda moaned, shielding her head with her hands.

"Rivenlo has been cursed as well."

"Rivenlo?"

"The kingdom of the elves, now a lost realm cursed by this bloody downpour. Everything's covered in a purple aura."

Link grasped Zelda's hand and whispered, "Come on," while hopping on to Epona's back. He lurched Zelda up in front of him and snatched the reins, giving Epona a small kick. She lurched into a rear, bursting into a full-stride gallop.

Trees and rivers whizzed by them.

Suddenly, they came to what looked like a castle, built through the veins of trees. The roots swirled and twisted around the marble surface. It was tall and long, curving around trees and covered with pillared hallways. Link pulled Epona to a halt as an older woman spun around, the fruits in her basket spilling to the ground.

"Do not be afraid," Link blurted, slipping off of Epona and quickly summoning the peaches; they swirled through the air and hovered above his left palm. "We only seek shelter for a few nights."

The thin woman eyed his clothes, then fingered for him to follow her. She had average-sized ears with a pointy tip. Her gray hair was matted and wet, hanging around her shoulders.

Zelda quickly hopped off Epona before she trotted down a path that went into the woods, apparently towards the stables. Realizing how far ahead Link and the woman was, Zelda raced after them until she was by Link's side.

The woman was a couple inches above five feet tall. She hobbled up the stairway and pushed open the tall doors covered with scrollwork. The entryway was covered with ivy and roses, and smelled strongly of ground herbs. The foyer was large, with tan marble flooring, the rest white marble. Link shook his head; dots of water flew from his hair. When stopped, he tilted his head to the left and right, cracking his neck, then linked fingers and pressed his palms outward, cracking his knuckles, before placing his hands behind his neck. His hair flipped in every direction, looking spiked like a porcupine.

Eventually, after she received her peaches and placed them in a clay bowl on one of the tables, the old woman turned around, and gasped when she focused on the young man before her.

"It can't be…" she cooed, and a wide smile spread over her face. "Link! The last time I saw you –" she held a bony hand to the side of her shoulders, indicating his height. "– You were twelve years old. And now…nineteen, right?"

"March sixth; you never forget," Link replied with a chuckle, and drew the old woman into a hug. "I've missed you, Aliah."

Aliah let out a moan of delight as she pulled away from him.

"And who's this young lady?"

"Don't get any ideas," Link muttered hastily. "She's just traveling with me."

Chuckling, Aliah patted Link's hand, then cheered, "Well, don't just stand there! Come into the sitting room!" She began walking towards an open room, then spun around and muttered, "Wait…you two are soaking wet. You should go to the bath house."

"Aliah, calm down!" Link protested with a grin, placing his hands on her frail shoulders. "We've been taking several showers through our journey here…I…brought plenty of provisions," he lied. In truth, they had taken plenty of baths and showers, but only by hot springs _miraculously _appearing in random areas. Zelda still did not understand how Link could make such things appear from thin air.

"Then, at least sponge yourself off and go in the sauna," Aliah offered, her brown eyes shining. Link's eyes suddenly grew wide.

"Sauna?" he echoed, the corners of his lips lifting as memories of the steamy room filled his mind.

"But of course! Shoo; I'll have supper prepared."

Aliah smiled, then walked down the hallway, her purple robes swishing with her short strides. Link rubbed his palms together and said in a disturbingly evil voice, "Mha, ha, ha…_my_…_precious_…"

He froze, however, and his face grew scarlet as he eyed Zelda, who was smiling tauntingly and cocking one eyebrow at him.

"E-Erm…right…let's go…" he croaked, staring at the floor and spinning on his heel, slowly leading the way through the maze of hallways. Eventually, they came to a large marble door. Link pushed it open to reveal two sinks against the left wall, hidden showers of dark wood, and several rows of towels hanging on the back wall, with a corridor to the right that lead to the sauna.

A small smile crept over Link's face, and he slung his jacket off of him, tossing it on to the counter, and started taking off his shirt.

"Uhm…Link…?" Zelda whispered, her face growing red as he threw his shirt on top of his jacket and pulled off his boots. Her eyes scanned his muscles relentlessly, causing her face to turn scarlet. Link quickly realized he was stripping in front of her, and his face turned a light hue of pink.

"Well…we can't let you see that, now can we?" he muttered, pressing his lips together nervously and jerking his gloved hands away from his bare waist. He slowly approached her, laying a hand against the wall behind her to either side of her shoulder. "I'm going to have to stop those eyes of yours, hm?" he continued, his dark eyes boring into hers as their faces inches closer.

"L-Link…what are you doing?" Zelda muttered as Link pecked his tongue against her lips.

"You tell me," he said mysteriously. Zelda winced and closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her at any moment. Instead, to her astonishment, she felt something hot and wet stroke her lips, leaving a thin trail of saliva behind.

Zelda's eyes grew wide, and she jerked back against the wall, clasping her hand over her mouth and wiping off the watery substance. She let out a gasp of disgust as she snapped, "Did you just lick my lips?!"

"Yes," Link replied, smirking, before repeating the action a second time, afterwards stating, "And you taste delicious."

Before Zelda could reply, Link's lips met hers unexpectedly. Her brain started to go fuzzy, and she quickly realized what he was doing. As soon as the kiss ended, she could feel herself losing consciousness. Slowly, she lost balance, slipping down the wall and falling to the left. She felt herself land in Link's arms, being placed on the floor, and patted on the head before she blacked out.

-*-*-

It was a few minutes later when Zelda slowly opened her eyes. It took her a while to clear away her blurry vision. When she did, she found herself on her side, lying against the cold marble floor.

Zelda slowly sat up, then stood, placing a hand on the side of her neck. No one was in the room, but Link's clothes were on the counter next to the double sinks.

_Ugh…I might as well use that sauna too, _she thought, going over to the shower stalls and stripping her clothes, rinsing herself off, and wrapping a towel around her. She felt slightly uncomfortable, however, for the towel started two inches below her collar bone, and ended two inches below her upper-thigh. All in all, it was slightly revealing and short.

Zelda took a small hair pin and clipped the edge of the towel against the wrapped portion, to be certain that it wouldn't fall off.

She would die if that happened.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda walked towards the door to the sauna, her auburn hair flowing freely behind her. She slowly opened it, revealing a spacious room made entirely of wood. In the center was an elevated coal pit, filled with hot coals, where steam rose from the moisture combined with the heat. It was warm and misty inside, and smelled of oak.

Zelda froze when she caught Link staring at her. He was lying on one of the four cushioned benches closer to the coal pit, which formed a slight octagon shape with the gaps; his lanky body was stretched out on the seven-foot bench to the upper right. The rest of the benches were built into the walls, completely connected and made of slatted wood.

Link was on his back, arms folded casually behind his head, legs crossed at the ankles. The starch-white towel he wore covered him from below his stomach to just barely above his knees. The corner of his lips lifted. Zelda gulped. She knew that look. He had been waiting for her.

Quickly trying to take her mind off of him, Zelda decided to think about what would happen if Maria was in her situation…then again, that meant trouble.

While Zelda was lost in thought, Link's eyes scanned her relentlessly. Her hourglass figure wasn't too curvy, but enough to be distinctive of that form. She had an average-sized chest, normal yet slender waist, slightly curvy hips, and lanky legs. Because of her height, the middle of her body was more spaced out, which caused her to look even better. Her blue eyes, auburn-brown hair, and pale skin made her especially beautiful.

A faint blush came over Link's face as he thought this, and he quickly focused on the ceiling, the redness leaving him.

Zelda also shook her thoughts out of her head, and took a seat on the long bench parallel from Link. The warmth from the coals immediately spread to her, and she let out a short, happy moan as her body was consumed with warmth.

"It's nice in here," Zelda stated, placing her hands to either side of her body on the bench and feeling the soft material of the cushion.

"Yep," Link agreed, flicking his hand toward the hot coals; a stream of water followed his fingers and clashed with the black rocks, sending a flare of steam over the room. The two chorused a sigh of pleasure as the warm steam circled their bodies.

When Link opened his eyes, Zelda was on top of him – straddling him. Her eyes were swirling with an untranslatable look. She lowered herself on top of him so that their bodies pressed together, slithering her hands up his bare chest until they were in his silky hair.

"I hate you," she muttered, smiling, before she arched herself slightly above him, crushing her lips to his and adding as much pressure to their mouths as she could. As the kiss became increasingly more passionate, Link's hands slipped up her torso, reaching for the clip that held her towel together…

Link's eyes snapped open. Surely ten minutes had gone by.

"Are you okay?"

He turned in the direction of her voice. She hadn't moved. She was still sitting on the bench across from him, a worried expression on her face.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine," he blurted, making up an excuse. "Just thinking about something Lanayru told me."

_What the hell made me think about…__**that**__?! _Link thought, his heart beating rapidly. He took a deep breath, exhaled, then muttered, "Dinner is probably just about ready. We should go ahead and get dressed…"

"Good idea. This was nice, though," Zelda whispered and she stood up.

"Help," Link moaned childishly, extending his hand in her direction as she walked by him. "I'm too comfortable and I can't get up."

Zelda rolled her eyes, slipping her hand into his. She slightly jerked him up, but found that he was already directly in front of her.

"Fooled ya," he breathed, smiling tauntingly, as he leaned forward and breathed against her face.

"Link," Zelda grumbled with a chuckle, pushing him away before she strode out of the sauna.

-*-*-

The dark-lavender yukata hung close to her curves as Zelda spun around in a circle, examining her appearance. The silk dress shone iridescently, the blue floral print blending with the purple color of the material. The sleeves lengthened at her elbow, nearly coming to her knees; the dress itself came all the way to her ankles, hanging loosely around her body and held together by a wide sash around her waist, which she had tied in a slightly-large bow at the back.

Slipping her feet into simple, black flats, Zelda pushed her hair behind her pointed ears and strode towards the door. Surprisingly, it had only taken her a few minutes to change.

Just as she was about to open the door, she heard something unexpected:

"– and separate chambers for two nights."

"Yes, my prince."

Link had been the first to speak. The second voice sounded like a maid. There wasn't any giggling, or cooing, or noises of dazed pleasure, so the woman wasn't calling him a prince to be flirtatious. In fact, the title almost sounded…reverent.

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows. Her most frequent maids hardly ever called her, "My queen," so she wasn't sure if the title given towards Link was supposed to be respectful, a flirtatious name, or combined with the first to address royalty.

_No, _she thought, shaking her head at herself. _That's too far-fetched. Link couldn't be a prince…could he?_

She decided to push all thoughts out of her mind, and opened the door, striding into the hall. When she saw Link, she nearly fainted.

He was wearing a silk, scarlet kimono, which hung loosely around his body, tied together by a small matching sash. The pattern consisted of golden flower symbols and white cranes in flight. His hair was pulled back in a lose ponytail – which he seemed dreadfully annoyed about – with his bangs parted to right, pushed behind his left ear, causing one lose strand of hair to fall over his right eye.

He eyed her, and a small blush came over his face.

"Wow…you look…gorgeous," he stated, a small smile creeping over his lips. That smile disappeared as he bitterly added, "And I look ridiculous."

Zelda held a hand to her mouth as she stifled a chuckle, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Admit it!" Link protested, waving his arms frantically beside him as he spun around to face her. "I look absolutely _ridiculous_! Heroes _do not _wear ponytails! I feel so gay! And what's with this whole Japanese theme going on here?! Of course, you look outstanding… But I look like a freakin' retard!"

"Link, calm down," Zelda whispered as he started taking little jumps in the air.

"No! I can't calm down!" he retorted childishly. "Zelda, my hair is in a _pony tail_! No, _no touchy_! _**No **__touchy_, _**no touch**_," he growled, prying her hands away from his hair and holding his fingers in front of him like claws.

"Link," Zelda laughed. "You are acting too immature about this. Here –" Before he could stop her, she gently slipped the ribbon out of his hair, running her hands through his silky locks before letting it fall loosely around his neck. "– Problem solved. Now, come on! I'm sure dinner is ready by now."

Zelda gave him a pat on the shoulder and spun around, striding down the corridor until she realized she did not know where the dining hall was. That's when Aliah practically appeared out of nowhere and assured her that Link would be joining them soon – which she was puzzled about – before leading the way. Zelda was oblivious to Link's hoarse gags of, "_Help me!_" when a maid came from behind and restyled his hair, which took longer than expected because he clawed his way out of her grip and growled in annoyance the entire time.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Well, I was thinking of continuing this chapter, but I like it the way it is now. If you add too much stuff to one chapter, it can have too much things going on at the same time. Luckily, it didn't go farther than sixteen pages! **

**Now, for my readers, ****I have a job for you****. **

**I want you to tell me what your favorite part of the chapter was**!

=3


	22. Chapter 21: Mysteries and Memories

Chapter Twenty-One

**-*-*- **_Mysteries and Memories _**-*-*-**

The crescent-shaped moon caused a stream of pale light to pour through the large window. It splashed over the floor length mirror and the tall wardrobe, a stretched rectangle of light blue, until it revealed the lanky figure of Link.

He had not bothered to change after dinner. Still wearing the scarlet kimono with his hair still in a loose ponytail, Link sat on the untouched comforters of the bed, compressed into a tight ball; his arms were wound around his legs, his head resting on his knees.

Images of his past shone through his mind, blurred and slow.

_A tall woman with dark hair grasped her husband's hand. Her breaths were slow and raspy. The doctor to her left lifted his hand from her aching side. He shook his head…it was too late. In the doorway stood a young boy with blonde hair. His brow was furrowed, his dark, sea-blue eyes scanning the room with nervousness. The woman heaved a shaky breath, whispering something to him, but he could not hear it. Then, her hand slid from her beloved, and her eyes closed. She breathed no more…_

Link clenched his eyes shut, his mind flickering over various things: A satin, maroon-colored dress. Pale fingers gently plucking the strings of an elfish harp. A soft, velvety voice calling out to him.

"_Link…child…come here." _

"_Okay, mummy," the boy replied. He ran over to her, smiling brightly, his silky hair whipped behind him. She turned in her chair and hugged him, lifting him on to her lap._

"_Mummy, tell me a story," the boy said sweetly, snuggling against his mother as she softly stroked his hair._

"_Which one, dear?"_

"_The one about the fairy and the boy."_

_The mother smiled. _

"_Very well," she said. "Long ago, in a forest far away, there were fairies who dwelled in the trees. They created their own domains in them, and lived in them, and grew up in them. They had special powers, an earthly form of magic that helped the plants grow._

"_One day, there was a fairy who found a boy, by the request of the Great Deku Tree. Every child had a fairy, but he did not. The fairy played with him and taught him how to find a monster's weakness. They became the best of friends._

"_So the fairy and the boy grew up together. But one day, after many years of adventures, the fairy was gone! The boy looked and looked, but he could not find her. He went through realm after realm, getting lost a few times, until he finally made it home. He still did not find his fairy. So the boy grew up into a man, and yet he continued to look for her. However, after years of searching, he gave up, hoping his incarnation would possibly find her."_

"_Why did he give up? He could have kept looking," the boy stated._

"_True," said the mother. "But he decided that fate had dwelled upon him. So, he allowed his fairy, Navi, to leave him, to search for the next incarnation. And you know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_She found him."_

_The mother smiled widely, and turned towards the dining room across the hall. A small ball of blue light fluttered from it, with wings flapping on either side. Beneath the glow of the fairy's light, the boy could just barely make out a small, blue, feminine figure._

"Navi…" Link whispered, slowly opening his eyes as he remembered the fairy he had received when he was four. She was still in Faron Woods, fluttering around with the other fairies at the spirit's spring. She only came to him when he asked of her, but he would not.

The door opened with a small creak. Link let out a quiet sigh as Aliah hobbled into the room.

She furrowed her gray eyebrows when she saw him, then closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose.

"You were like this the last time you came here," she said groggily, her pale eyes locked on his narrowed gaze towards the window. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Link did not reply. His eyelids lowered slightly, but other than that, he made no movement.

"Go," Aliah instructed. "I can't bear to see you so depressed like this. Go to her room. You know where it is."

He threw her a sideways glance, rooted to the spot. The aged elf folded her arms across her chest and let out a small sigh before she approached him. Her silver hair flowed freely behind her back as she strode across the rug to the full-sized bed, softly sitting on the edge of it. Her fingers gently traced circles on his back.

"Link," Aliah whispered with a slight grumble. "Please, don't do this to yourself. You know us elves have telepathic powers. I know what you're thinking about, and it's Arowen."

"_Don't_ say her name," Link growled, his eyes glassing over.

"Darling –"

"_Don't call me that, either_!"

"You just won't accept any form of affection! Why are you stubborn?"

"You mean bitter, right? Well…maybe it's because my mother died – probably because of cancer, and those goddamn idiots couldn't cure it – and I witnessed her death! Or, no, maybe it's because my mother said she'd never leave me! Maybe because I'm sitting in the room she always read to me in! Or even better – maybe because this is the palace she practically grew up in, and everywhere I turn it's like I can feel her presence, and now I'm talking to her shitty little maid."

Link's eyes grew wide, and he slowly pressed his eyes against his knees.

"I didn't mean to say that," he muttered, his voice muffled. "I…I'm sorry."

Aliah brushed a hand against her forehead before demanding, "Please uncurl yourself." He did as he was told, and instead sat cross-legged.

"I've known you ever since you were a baby," the elf continued. "I understand how much jeopardy your life has been thrown into. But, please, try to understand – it was not your mother's fault, nor your father's fault, nor my fault that life is what it is. Now, listen to me. Before you lose control and throw a tantrum, please. Just go to her room, and get this out of your system."

"But I don't want to see things of hers. I don't want to think about her."

"Your mind is practically exploding over her!"

"Exactly. I know I'm thinking about her, what I mean is…I don't want to have flashbacks, more than I've already experienced. Seeing her dresses and her keepsakes…that will only make matters worse."

"But there are happy memories there, too."

"Pfft, as if."

"Link, don't be so sarcastic. Just go to her room. It always lightens my day."

"But it's different for you, Aliah," Link protested, his voice raised, as he swung his legs off the side of the bed and sat next to her, clutching the comforter in frustration. "You were just her personal maid. You brushed her hair, helped her dress, cleaned her room, and gave options for entertainment when she was bored. When you heard that she died, sure, you were shocked, but was it that much of a big deal? She was like a best friend to you – and I understand that completely – but a best friend's relationship compared to a mother and a son's relationship…"

He sighed before muttering, "There's no comparison."

"And I understand that too; if not even better than you do," Aliah snapped, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Link, you're a sensitive, short-tempered young man – you've been that way ever since you were two. And yet, you put on these masks that conceal everything about you, and unless you practically tell someone your entire childhood, they're just not going to get it.

"I understand what you go through. I know how much depression is affecting your life," she continued. "I know how much lust is bottled into your system. Want to know how I know this?"

"…How?"

A small smile spread over Aliah's lips, which quickly turned into a frown.

"Because," she whispered with a sigh. "Arowen was the same way. Her life was exactly like yours, just with twisted reasons. Her father never had time to spend with her – you know how busy he was – and her mother called her a disgrace. So, the same emotions going through you went through her. The same shortcuts you use she used. And I understand that, because she would pour her heart out to me.

"We would talk, we would laugh, we would cry together. And when I learned that she died, I was devastated. Utterly devastated. And for weeks, the only thing I wanted to do was hold you and comfort you, because I knew how much jeopardy your life would be thrown into as you got older.

"So please, Link. Just follow my advice and go to her room."

Link's looked up and lowered his eyelids in defeat, half-rolling his eyes.

"I can't argue with you any longer," he grumbled.

Aliah smiled as Link slowly stood up and stalked across the room to the door. He grasped the handle, glanced back and her, and opened the door, walking into the hallway and softly shutting it behind him.

He obliviously strode past an astonished Zelda, who had been eavesdropping. Since shadows cloaked the entire hall, there was no lighting whatsoever; however, Link had a perfect mapping in his head. He turned right and then left again, vanishing down the maze of hallways.

-*-*-

Zelda twisted and turned that night, unable to sleep by any circumstance. The information she had overheard was pounding inside her brain, and she couldn't take her mind off of it.

Link's words continued to circle her thoughts, like a barrier she couldn't break through. Continuously repeating, his snappy retorts echoed inside her head.

"_**Don't**__ say her name!" _

"…_Maybe because my mother died – probably because of cancer…" _

"…_She said she'd never leave me…" _

"…_I'm sitting in the room she always read to me in."_

"…_This is the palace she practically grew up in, and everywhere I turn it's like I can feel her presence…"_

She was too confused to understand. Zelda tried to take her mind off of him, but she couldn't. Groaning in frustration, she wished she hadn't taken that route to the east wing. She wrapped her arms around one of the pillows, holding it parallel from her and snuggling against it, burying her head into the cotton and keeping her eyes shut until she fell asleep…

That is, until a cold wave of air whipped across her body.

Zelda gasped and lurched upwards in her bed. The sun flared through the room, forcing her to shield her eyes with her hands. When her eyes adjusted to the light, Zelda realized that she had fallen asleep on top of the covers.

"Sorry, milady," the maid whispered, drawing back the curtains in front of the window she just opened. "It's mornin'. Did you 'ave a good sleep?"

"Uhm, yes. Yes, I did," Zelda replied. "Thank you."

The maid bowed faintly and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Zelda sighed and furrowed her eyebrows. She felt ridiculous for not sleeping under the comforter.

Slipping off the bed, she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled open the wide doors. It was empty…

"I forgot to ask Link for some more dresses," Zelda grumbled aloud, looking exasperatedly at the ceiling. She slammed the wardrobe shut, glancing at the short nightgown she was currently wearing. Starch-white, short-sleeved, stopping at her mid-thigh, Zelda felt extremely uneasy. She let out a drastic breath, adding, "Oh…this will be embarrassing."

Stalking out into the hall, Zelda searched for the room Link was staying in. The cool November air blew through the open-windowed hallway; a few dead leaves were tossed on to the marble floor. At first, she was entertained by the glorious scenery, but then, Zelda realized she had forgotten where his room was…

It took her at least ten minutes just to find the hall it was in, and she talked gibberish the entire time. When she finally found the room, Zelda wrenched open the door in frustration. She was about to announce her demand when she noticed that Link was…asleep.

Dead asleep.

Almost as if nothing could wake him.

And there, standing to the side of his bed, holding a glass of ice water just barely over his hair, was Aliah.

"If he doesn't wake up in three seconds, I'm going to pour this on him," she grumbled. "Good lord, this boy hasn't changed."

"Wait, uhm…uh…Aliah!" Zelda protested, at last remembering her name, just as the elf was about to dump the water. "I'll wake him up."

"Oh, thank you, sweetie. You're so kind," Aliah whispered, forcing a smile. Zelda could tell that Aliah had as much trouble trying to wake him as she had trying to find his room. The elf laid the glass of water on the table and slowly hobbled out of the room, whispering, "Good luck," as she passed her.

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows as she eyed Link, who was lying on his side in the middle of the full-sized bed, the blankets drawn up to his elbows. He had one arm underneath the pillows on the right, the other draped limply over his side. He seemed to be deeply asleep, but that didn't fool her. She knew Link had tricks up his sleeve, and if there was anyone who could perfectly imitate involuntary breathing…it was him.

Placing her hands on her hips, Zelda walked over to Link. She eyes his muscles, then blushed slightly at the sight of his bare chest and refocused on waking him.

"Link?" she muttered, poking his arm.

No response.

She tried poking harder, then lightly punching his arm, then moving over to his back and hitting his shoulder. Still nothing. Drastically heaving a breath, Zelda tried tickling him anywhere that a person would be ticklish. Well, apparently his nerves weren't working – that, or he wasn't ticklish to anything.

It seemed hopeless.

Then, Zelda smiled and ran over to the large window directly across from the bed. She clicked back the knobs and swung open the glass panels, letting in a cool breeze. Afterwards, she returned to Link, grasped the comforter, and thrust the bedding off of him. The sight of his muscular upper body and plaid pajama pants caused her to blush profusely.

_That's not going to work, _she thought, about to cover him again when he groaned quietly and turned over on to his back. Zelda's eyes grew wide as she heard the sound of a chain softly dragging across skin.

Around his neck was a silver chain necklace, rather long and stopping just below his collar bone, and attacked to it was a medium-sized silver pendant of a cherry leaf.

"W…What's that?" Zelda whispered quietly, slowly touching the pendant. Link's eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?!" he protested, almost immediately clasping his hand over the necklace. Zelda froze. There was no way he could've sensed that in his sleep…he must have been awake the entire time.

"Trying to wake you up," Zelda snapped. Link noticed the covers thrown off of him and how the window was open; but then, a crude joke formed in his head.

"Are you sure that was the _only _thing you were doing?" he sneered, raising one eyebrow and tapping a finger against his chest. That crooked smile spread over his cheek, and Zelda immediately understood what he was reffering to.

"Why you little cheapskate!" she roared, jumping back in surprise. Link rolled his eyes and hopped out of bed, walking over to the open window. The awkwardness between the two was obvious, and he quickly decided to change the subject.

"Hmmm…it's a pretty day, huh?" he muttered. Zelda walked up next to him, glancing out at the colors of autumn. Reds, oranges, yellows, just about every shade of November flared through nature.

"Yeah. It's beautiful," she replied. "A lot like…"

"You."

Zelda froze as Link placed a hand on her cheek, turning her towards him. His thumb stroked her face softly and he leaned closer. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, ready to expect his next move. She could feel his breath dancing on her face as he came closer, and then his soft, smooth lips brushing against hers. But he didn't kiss her. Instead, he just muttered, "Thank you for waking me."

And after that, the intimate moment forming a capsule around them snapped apart, and Link immediately straightened himself.

"Which dress?" he muttered, smiling.

"How…how did you know?!" Zelda protested, eyes wide.

"You forgot – I am a wizard. I can read your mind," Link explained sarcastically. "Now, which dress, my princess?"

Zelda blushed madly at the nickname.

"_M-My princess?" _she thought, furrowing her eyebrows. Link's smile turned into a frown, and his soft gaze became a piercing glare. Moving his hand to her shoulder, most of his fingers resting against her neck, he grumbled, "Which. Dress. Do. You. Want?"

"Uhm…the baby blue one," Zelda continued. "With the yellow lace and –"

"You don't have to go into detail," Link chuckled, snapping his fingers; a long-sleeved, baby-blue dress with yellow lace around the waist, as well as white frills underneath the skirt, appeared with a poof of smoke. Link nudged his free hand towards Zelda; the dress drifted over to her and with a flash of light, she appeared wearing it. However, Link spun around her so he was behind her, with his hand still on her shoulder.

He gently zipped up her dress, then tied the sash in a lose bow, afterwards turning back around to face her.

"Alright, shoo," he said quietly, shooing her away with his hands. She smiled and left the room, managing to return back to hers so she could style her hair.

-*-*-

Breakfast went by quickly, and Zelda was roaming the hallways freely when she froze in her tracks. Link was in the hall right across from her. A maid had just grasped his tunic sleeve, apparently trying to stop him, but then she gasped and collapsed to her knees, leaning forward in a bow. Link turned to face her, muttered, "Rise," and she did so.

The maid fumbled with words until she eventually blurted, "My apologies, milord."

"It is not needed. What do you want?"

"The stable hands are waiting for your orders inquiring your horse."

"Have them feed her a grain and barely mixture, three cups at nine o' clock…which would be right about now…and three cups in the evening, around five o' clock. Make sure they have her boarded in a stall during lunch and the early afternoon, and boarded in the pastures from dusk to morning. When in the stables, she should always have one bale of hay provided."

"Yes, milord."

The maid gave another stout bow, almost like the bows Maria would do when she would leave Zelda's chamber, and briskly continued down the hallway.

_Why would a maid address Link as "milord"? _Zelda thought. _More importantly, why would she bow to him? And since when did he speak so…detailed?! Is there some connection to Link and Rivenlo?_

She furrowed her eyebrows, then sighed and walked up to him, acting like nothing had ever happened.

"Oh, hello, your majesty," Link said quietly, somewhat in a trance. He held out his arm so she could link arms with him and muttered, "Would you like to walk with me?"

At first, Zelda thought it was a joke, but then she saw how Link's eyes grew wide and his face flushed over. He immediately jerked his arm behind his back, rewording the question.

"Want to take a walk?"

"Yes…" Zelda replied slowly, her eyes narrowing as she walked beside him. As they began to walk into the gardens, one thought circled Zelda's mind:

_He's hiding something._

-*-*-

The sun was slowly starting to set, and for the sixth time that day, Link went to the third floor. Zelda clenched her hands into fists as she watched him scale the staircase, skipping three stairs at a time with ease. She didn't understand anything that had gone on in the past few hours, and she was determined to find out why Link was acting so strangely.

In many conversations that she had eavesdropped on, the name "Arowen" would constantly pop up. Apparently Arowen was Link's mother, and for some reason she grew up in this palace. Several maids seemed extremely respective towards her, which caused Zelda to believe that the connection with her and Rivenlo was compressed around one subject: Royalty.

However, the doubts clouding her mind practically forced her to dub such a thing unbelievable. No matter how confident and graceful Link had been acting that day, there could always be a chance that he was brought up like that…couldn't there? That was the question that Zelda's mind was battling over.

Frowning, lightly smacking her hand against the marble pillar, Zelda made up her mind. Perhaps if she saw where he was going, it would clear up some of her witty confusion.

Slowly walking up the stairs, Zelda watched as Link turned to the left, disappearing down another hallway.

There was also something about the way he walked. He didn't walk with a heavy swagger, as most men did, and he didn't walk board-stiff like a plank. It was almost a mixture in-between, stirred around with his long strides. He usually had his hands in his pant pockets, or casually and slowly swinging with his strides.

Shaking his thought of her mind, Zelda briskly followed him, guessing a few times where he had gone until she came to the room off a large balcony, which overlooked the river.

Slowly peering inside, she saw Link brushing his fingers against a harp as he walked past it, playing a scale. The room was large and spacious with elfish furniture and draperies, as well as a few portraits. Link had just stopped in front of one.

It showed a young woman, appearing to be in her early twenties, with a heart-shaped face, shoulder-length black hair, vibrant green eyes, and a gentle smile on her pink lips. Her skin was pale, signifying that she usually stayed indoors. Her bangs came to her chin, slightly curled, and framing her face as they hung loosely to the left. Atop her head was a crown of silver leaves, and she wore various jewelry, as well as a matching necklace…

Zelda's eyes grew wide as she pieced it together.

"_I know that my mother was tall, and had long black hair and green eyes, and that she was very beautiful…"_

This woman was indeed beautiful. Very beautiful indeed. The necklace she wore was the necklace Link was wearing, and her features matched his description of her…she was his mother.

Zelda immediately understood. This was Arowen's room. He would continuously come here for this sole purpose…just as Aliah had convinced him to. And then, just like that, Link turned around.

When he caught sight of her, his eyes widened.

"You've been stalking me, haven't you?" he muttered, his expression blank.

"I don't understand," Zelda said with a sigh. "You've been acting so…"

"Strange," Link finished for her. "Yes, I know. Come here."

He motioned towards the couch by the open doors to the balcony. Zelda took a seat, and he sat next to her.

"You want more explaining," he sighed. "Well…hmmm…how do I put this… It will be the most shocking part of my childhood…

"My mother grew up in this palace. Her parents were elves. Aliah was her most trusted maid, and ever since I was born, she's been like a grandmother to be. My mother's name, as you probably already figured out, was Arowen. She lived the same life as mine…I get most my traits from her.

"The reason maids speak so reverently of her was because she was queen, even though she didn't want the throne. Her parents treated her negatively, and verbally brought her down. She was bitter and selfish, but…Aliah always said that ever since I was born, her life was turned around, almost as if I changed her. I think it was because she knew that I had the Triforce.

"My father was Hylian, just to answer your curiosity. One day, my mother discovered the Portal, and she ended up on the plains our estate would eventually be built on. My father, Aragon, was there, planning foundations for the estate – he had already bought the land, you see. Well, they ended up talking and seeing each other more often, then they fell in love, married, and had me. He was so madly in love with her, he hardly wanted to leave her.

"Well, technically their marriage made them the king and queen of Rivenlo. My mother gave up the throne, but I still have royal blood in my veins…"

He paused and took a deep breath, facing Zelda.

"You understand now, right?" he muttered. "I…I'm the prince of Rivenlo."

"A prince?!" Zelda protested, jumping up from the couch. "Wha…you…a prince…but I…"

"I was tutored like hell and put through everything, even when I was in Ordan. It was only until I was fifteen that I stopped my tutoring, by my own free will."

"But…but…"

"You're in shock, I know."

"Link…I…this is crazy…"

"How?"

"It just doesn't fit together!" Zelda screeched. "This makes no sense. It's like your life is this giant book with a huge twist in the middle! How can you act like this is fine?! You're a prince…do you realize what this means?"

"No, not really. Could you explain, oh flabbergasted one?"

"Well, I – _**flabbergasted one**_?!"

"Zelda."

"Ugh…Link, you're a prince! You have royal blood in you, and yet you grew up in a little county town, completely oblivious to everything! Link, this is huge! How dare you keep all the secrets from me! It's insane!"

She just wouldn't stop raving. Link was getting annoyed. After at least five minutes of gasps and the same line of, "This is crazy," Link snatched her waist and placed her in his lap, so she was facing him sideways. He slipped his hands to her face, gently turning her towards him, and kissed her. Her words were immediately drowned out.

Zelda let out a muffled moan as Link's hands slid to her shoulders and down her arms, pulling her closer. Eventually, their lips parted.

"Zel," Link whispered bluntly, raising his eyebrows. "Calm down. Yes, I know…it's a big shock. I'm trying to get over it too, and being here with all these maids doesn't help. Now, come on. Let's go get some dinner, okay?"

-*-*-

The next morning, Link and Zelda departed for Sivri. Link seemed blunt throughout the entire time, and after saying their goodbyes, they went to the stables to verify that Epona would be staying there for the time being.

"You seem nervous," Zelda stated as they walked towards the portal to Sivri.

"No, I'm not. It's just…"

He froze, and his sentence was cut off. Zelda raised her eyebrows and followed his gaze, then she froze as well.

There, leaning against the portal's archway, was the weather-damaged clothes, the vibrant golden eyes, the cherry-red hair, and the callused tan skin of Blaze Dragmire.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Link's the prince of Rivenlo?! Whoa, didn't see that coming! No, I'm joking. I planted a few clues, so I'm sure at least a few of you expected that. And how did Blaze get there? Get ready for the next chapter, the sole purpose of their adventure: **_**Saving Grace**_**. And don't forget! **

**What was your favorite part?**

**=3**


	23. Chapter 22: Saving Grace

Chapter Twenty-Two

**-*-*- **_Saving Grace _**-*-*-**

Zelda's eyes grew wide as Link stepped in front of her, holding one hand forward as a black light admitted from his palm.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Blaze roared as a stream of black electricity zoomed past him.

"Then why are you here? How in hell did you get here, anyway?!" Link spat.

"I…I'm not entirely sure," the Gerudo replied, rubbing the back of his head with uncertainty. "I was in some sort of desert, and then in a forest, and now here."

"So…you've been following us."

"Not exactly," Blaze grumbled, approaching him. "I think I might have warped here by accident –!" He grunted and grasped Link's hand as it came inches from his skull. Suddenly, a purple flame thrashed from Blaze's fingertips. Link winced, letting out a short gasp as he jerked his hand to his mouth, sucking the side of his singed index finger and grumbling, "Goddesses, you're pretty powerful…_get away from us_!"

He shot another bolt of black electricity, which immediately exploded just a few inches from Blaze's hands, who seemed appalled at what he had just done.

"I can't control my powers!" Blaze protested, desperate to explain his situation. "Which is why I have come to you. Master Link…I have a request."

Sinking to his knees, greatly catching Link by surprise, Blaze muttered, "Please. Please train me. I have no intention for turning against you. I'm sick about what my bastard father did…I'm sick of living a life of evil when it does me no good. I want to be respected, and I want to use my magic for good."

Link raised his eyebrows, slowly removing his fingers from his left hand as he healed himself.

"You…want to be trained…for…good…" he whispered bluntly, lowering one eyebrow so he was cocking the other.

"This isn't a joke!" Blaze roared. "Damn it – I hate how buckets of shit always get dumped into my face!"

"Calm down," Link demanded, placing his middle finger on Blaze's forehead. He closed his eyes, then, after a few seconds, reopened them.

"I see…so you have absolutely no intention of turning back to the dark side?"

"You just read my mind, didn't you?!" Blaze roared. Link smiled. Zelda, however, seemed appalled at the fact of letting Ganondorf's son join them. However, it seemed too late, for Link and Blaze had already vanished through the portal, talking as if they had been friends for years.

_This sickens me, _she thought, slowly following after them. _How can they act like nothing just happened?! He's the prince of evil! I just don't get it. Why –_

Her thoughts were paused when she bumped into Link's back. Grunting in annoyance, she looked around him, then groaned at what she saw.

There was a large waterfall, surrounded by walls of jagged rock, with a deep spring that dumped into a river. This river, however, only turned into another waterfall, which dumped down into a valley, turning into another river, and eventually blurred with the sky.

They were on a high cliff, and down in the valley, far away in the distance, was the blurry image of a large kingdom.

"That's…that's Sivri," Link sighed, motioning towards the distant kingdom.

"This could take a while," Blaze muttered with a gulp. The three looked at each other, exchanging the same look. Zelda huffed a breath as she grumbled, "You have got to be kidding me."

-*-*-

A young girl strode through the palace courtyards, her shoulder-length brown hair softly flapping against her neck with the breeze. She fiddled with her bangs, which kept falling in front of her left eye; eventually, she pushed them behind one of her pointed, elfish ears. Her eyes, a glassy and iridescent color of gray-blue, slowly scanned the courtyard for any sign of King Arwen.

She hated him. She hated him even worse than she hated perverts who would gawk at her in the street.

Her figure was averagely curvy, and mixed with her height of 5'3, most men found her rather attractive. Because of this, there was a large risk of walking through the city alone. She was always accompanied by two guards whenever she went out of the castle grounds, and it annoyed her greatly. She knew how to defend herself, but Arwen didn't want to take any chances on losing his "prized" princess.

"Princess Amerada!" a deep voice called out.

Amerada spun around, her long-sleeved, sky-blue dress twirling with her. A guard in black armor ran up to her, Sivri's crest of a silver dragon imprinted on his breastplate.

"Princess," he repeated, standing in front of her and leaning forward in a bow. "Your tutor is waiting for you. It is time for your studies."

"Thank you," Amerada replied bitterly, holding out an arm. "Escort me."

The guard looped his plated arm through hers, gently leading her through the hedge maze and into the castle. After walking through several hallways, they came to a library with an aged woman waiting impatiently. Her gray hair was in a tight bun at the back of her head.

"Ah, there you are," she whispered. "Late again! We will have to make haste to finish everything early today."

With a sigh, Amerada took a seat. They went through various subjects, like mathematics, geography, English, science, history, etiquette, writing, and governing, with a lunch break in between. The sun was just barely starting to set as they finished, and Amerada's hand felt numb. She slowly stood up from her desk, bidding Professor Godwin goodnight, and shuffled meekly down the halls.

_I wish someone would just get me out of here, _she thought with a sigh, slowly heading down to the dining hall.

-*-*-

"Ugh…finally…" Zelda panted when they reached the outskirts of the city.

"Yes, finally," Link grumbled sarcastically. "We would have been here hours ago if it weren't for you. '_I want water._' '_I'm too tired._' '_I need a pony so I can ride it._'"

Blaze turned away as he snickered loudly. Zelda clenched her hands into fists.

"Well, I'm a princess, and I'm wearing a dress!" she protested.

"Shut up," Link snapped. "I need to think… It's almost nightfall. The guards will be making their evening patrols, so I will probably have to travel by the rooftops. But first, I believe all three of us need something to eat."

"Food?! At last!" Zelda cheered, about to run across the drawbridge when Link grabbed her and pulled her back behind the outer wall.

"You idiot," he hissed. "We can't just barge in there. All of us have pointed ears. This land is nothing but humans, except for Amerada. We will have to cover ourselves if we want to get something to eat…and I think this will be the first to go."

He snatched her skirt, gently pulling her forward.

"Now, let's see," he muttered, moving the hands to the sides of her head. "One of your past incarnations was trained in the art of the Sheikiah. Considering the evil here, I don't think having a body like yours clothed in that type of style will work, but then again… That's what I'll do. Alright, _please_ don't over-react, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Zelda muttered, her wide eyes moving from Link's calm gaze to Blaze's curious one.

"You'll see," Link replied. "Don't make a sound – just stand still."

His hands slowly moved from her cheeks to her neck. She could feel a soft cloth wrapping around her head. His hands moved down her shoulders to her arms, then to her hands. Afterwards, they slid back up to her collar, cautiously moving down. Link glanced at her nervously, asking for permission to continue.

Zelda bit her lip, looking back and forth from his left eye to his right. Then, squeezing her eyes shut, she nodded faintly. She could feel his hands continuing to move down, and then just barely feel his fingers brush against the sides of her breasts.

Her hand involuntarily swung to his face, stopping just before she slapped him. Her eyes popped open, bestowing Link's hunched shoulders, wide eyes, and tilted head. He had expected her to slap him. But, as she looked down, she saw fragments of a blue torso beginning to form over her upper body, as well as her back. He wasn't meaning to act like a pervert at all, and Zelda quickly remembered that Link didn't have something already in his arms that she could just change into.

He had to completely materialize the clothing from his own mind.

"Sorry," they both blurted. Zelda pressed her lips together, an apologetic smile forming over them. Link's face was scarlet by the time he relaxed himself.

Blaze sniggered again.

Link huffed a short breath before hastily moving his hands to her stomach, then slowly progressing to her waist and the sides of her hips. He blushed redder, as he glanced from her hips to her face, repeating, "Sorry," in his gaze.

As far as he had gotten, she was half-dressed in a bluish, leather armor and half-dressed in her skirt.

His hands once again slid down her body, moving from the sides of her legs to her knees – he was kneeling down, now – then continuing to cover the remaining portion of her legs to her feet. As the light and dark blue leather formed over her skin, Link traced the stitching on her boots with his fingers. He slowly stood up, holding his hands casually in front of him. Long strips of white cloth formed from the air, weightlessly landing in his open palms. He came up behind her, adjusting the cloth than ran over her head so that it revealed her bangs, which were much longer now, coming to her chin.

She realized that her hair was blonde, and seeing how Blaze's eyes were locked on hers, she guessed her eyes were a different color as well. Then, Link took a rather large band of white cloth, wrapping it loosely around her face so that it covered her from her nose down; he let it hang loose over her shoulders as he fiddled with her hair, gently taking a stretchy, circular band from one of his jacket pockets and putting her hair in a ponytail.

He twirled her hair in a circle around the band, forming a ball, then continued to twirl it until all of her hair was in a loose bun. Taking another band out of his pocket, he tied the bun in place, and then tied the cloth around this so that it hid her hair.

Facing forward again, another band of cloth appeared from mid-air. He grasped this and walked in front of her.

"This might hurt," Link muttered, motioning towards her chest. "But you have to understand something, Zelda. The sole purpose of this outfit it to help your acceleration and jumping. Without it, we probably wouldn't make much progress. Also, keep in mind that we can't let men know that you are a woman."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when I'm done."

He came very close to her, wrapping the band around her chest, tightly crisscrossing it behind her back, then pulling it forward again. He repeated the process once more, and then again. It felt like a corset of cloth, but because Zelda was used to corsets, it didn't hurt too horribly. However, it was still very tight, causing her breasts to flatten dramatically against her chest.

Link stood behind her, tying the band together in a small knot. Afterwards, he walked in front of her again, snapping his fingers. She could feel something around her fingers, but other than that, there was no difference.

"Okay, all done," he muttered, his cheeks still a light hue of pink. "Take a look at yourself."

Zelda looked down at her arms, staring in awe at the blue leather covering her body. There were white leather strips outlining the blue and dark blue areas; there was a light, bluish-teal on her shoulders and from her mid-thigh to below her knee. The rest of her body was covered dark blue, making up the tight leather suit with connecting boots.

Around every finger were tiny strips of cloth, as well as from her wrists to her elbow. Over her chest was a section of chainmail, then flopped in front of her chest and behind her back was a large breastplate of cloth, which was shredded and torn at the ends. On this cloth was the pattern of the Sheikiah, painted in a dark red: an eye with three triangular eyelashes, and a filled-in tear dropping from the eye to just above the end of the cloth. Covering the area between the symbol and the end of the cloth was the same teal color which covered her shoulders and knees.

She looked over herself again, smiling underneath the cloth.

"Are my eyes a different color?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"Yes, red," Link replied. Zelda raised her blonde eyebrows, then lowered them, still smiling an invisible smile. "Now," Link continued, pulling on a black, hooded cloak – which had also just appeared from mid-air. "Here you go, Blaze –" he handed the Gerudo a matching cloak, which Blaze quickly pulled on. "– And Zelda," he muttered, gazing at her nervously. "Listen to me.

"Sivri is a powerful kingdom. It is also a kingdom filled with lust and sin. Because of your age, many men would find you an obvious target. That is why I have dressed you like this; despite the tightness of the suit, your features are hidden from men. But disguises are just outer appearance – they don't solve everything. You will need to talk deeper and sharper. Don't act sensitive. Even curse if you must. Just try to hide the fact that you're a woman."

"Why?"

"Because, Zelda. You must stay close to me. If you stray away too much, cross your legs girlishly, or do something to give away your identity – if a man wanted your body, he could take it. Zelda, you are defenseless. Do not talk to anyone. Do not let anyone touch you. But, the last thing you need to do is make a scene. The best thing for you do to is…well…probably just to stay quiet. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, come on."

Link pulled the hood over his head; Blaze did the same; and the three of them strode across the drawbridge. However, after glancing at Zelda, Link quickly blurted, "And one more thing, Zel. Don't sway your hips when you walk."

Zelda blushed and corrected herself, walking very straightly.

They went through the town square, into the nearest tavern. While Blaze and Zelda took a seat, Link walked up to the bar.

"Hey, baby," the barmaid said, smiling brightly as she pushed her red hair behind her ears. "Want anything?"

"A genie and a mound of gold," he replied jokingly, taking a seat on one of the tall stools. She laughed heartily, then handed him a faded menu. He ordered two steaks, a salad, two mugs of rum, and a glass of water. While waiting for the food, he drew down his hood. His ears were now round, like a human's, thanks to a transfiguration spell he had put over himself not even a minute before.

"Yo, ya look troubled," the girl beside him whispered. Zelda's ears pricked up to her statement, for they were only a few tables away from the bar. Link glanced at her, looking over her golden-tan skin, vibrant hazel eyes, and brown hair.

"Long journeys have curses," he replied. "Hell, doesn't everything?"

"Ya got that right," she muttered with a smile. "You seem like a nice guy."

"I am, babe."

"You're not from here, are ya?"

"Just a traveler."

"Then you are quite some good lookin' traveler."

"Same for you."

"Hmmm…want me to come to your room tonight? My price's cheap, but for you, I'll make it free."

"Tempting, baby, very tempting…but I'm booked tonight."

"A good man."

Link put on a fake smile as he turned to take the order from the barmaid, paying the correct amount of shillings, then walked away from the bar towards the table.

"What was that all about?" Zelda whispered huskily, partly confused, as Link took a seat next to her.

"You don't get it –?" Blaze began, but Link cut him off.

"Just a twisted story of what I told you earlier," he muttered, passing the two their orders and taking a swig of rum. "Oh…Blaze, I got you rum, is that okay?"

"Is that okay?!" Blaze echoed, apparently delighted. "You're joking, right? I adore rum – but my freakin' father wouldn't let me have anything I wanted until I '_fulfilled the prophecy_'," he explained taking a heavy whiff; streams of the caramel-colored liquid dribbled down the corners of his lips.

"Well, I don't get it," Zelda whispered, leaning over the table so she was closer to Link.

"You heard everything, right?" he whispered in reply. She nodded, so he continued, "Well, there are a lot of women like that here. That's basically the way they make money – selling their bodies to men for a night. If I would have agreed, then…you know…"

"You know what?"

"How stupid are you?" Blaze grumbled with a chuckle, wiping the sides of his mouth with the back of his hand. "If he agreed, he would've dragged the slave to his room, stripped her, and made love with her."

"_W_ –?!" Zelda nearly screeched, but Link clamped a hand over her mouth just in time, managing not to draw attention.

"That's why they're called sex slaves," Link whispered. "And that's why you are not going to act like a girl in here, okay? Like I said, it's just a twisted version of what I told you earlier. The same thing could happen, only you would be forced to do that against your own will. You have no idea how big the risk is. I saw a girl, not even a year younger than you, get dragged down an alleyway by some alcoholic – and in broad daylight, too."

"Don't the guards do anything?" Zelda muttered, once his hand had slid from the cloth band over her mouth.

"They don't care," Link said with a grunt. "They have their own maids to play with. Now hurry up and eat."

Blaze was already plunging into his steak. Zelda, however, seemed sick. Link frowned after he had finished off half of his salad. Blaze's food was gone; he was patting his stomach to show it.

"Eat," Link demanded. Zelda heaved a breath and drew down the cloth, quickly polishing off her food, as did Link. Afterwards, the three of them left.

Zelda was the last to leave, and she felt something grasp her lower back. Spinning around, a man clasped his hand over hers.

"You're comin' with me, poppet," he whispered seductively, a perverted grin spread over his face.

"G-Get off of me," Zelda snapped, her voice muffled by the cloth, pulling her arm away and trying her best to imitate a man's voice.

"That doesn't fool me," the man whispered, about to reach for her hips when another hand rammed into his jaw, sending him sprawling backwards.

"No pervert would dare try to lay a hand on her," a protective voice growled from behind Zelda. Link's arm tightened its grip around her waist before he spun around slamming the door to the tavern shut and disappearing down an alleyway. They turned to the left, and then the right, stopping near a tunnel.

Link whipped Zelda around, pinning her against the stone wall.

"What did I tell you?" he hissed. "If I hadn't been there, you would have been lost to that dealer. Stay close to me."

"I didn't mean to," Zelda protested, softly grunting as Link slid the cloth off her mouth.

"I know you didn't," he whispered, coming closer to her. Then, his lips unexpectedly crushed to hers. He held her face, pressing her into the kiss. Her hands instinctively hovered over his chest, about to push him away when he stepped closer, causing her hands to slide up his cloak to his shoulders.

Link tilted her head upwards, his gloved hands remaining on her cheeks. Becoming dazed and strongly wanting more, Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Zel…I care for you…" Link breathed, breaking away from her for a moment. His thumbs softly stroked her face. "You're the only one who's ever listened to my tale all the way through, and not given up on me. You're the only one who's continued to give me encouragement. I don't want to lose you."

Zelda smiled faintly before pulling him back into the kiss. Her hands ran through his silky locks, slowly dropping against his ears – which were pointed again – to his jaw, until it was she who was holding his face. She brought him closer, the cloth around her fingers illuminated in the colors of twilight. She broke away from him, only to kiss him on the cheek.

Link was rather surprised of her actions; his hands limply slipped to her shoulders. He let out a faint moan as she kissed his neck, twitching slightly when she nipped him.

However, Zelda was not entirely sure what she was doing – all that she knew was that those four words, "I care for you," had caused something inside her system to bubble with anticipation, and no matter what she did, it was as if she couldn't get enough of him. She had returned to kissing him, rather fiercely and lavishly. One hand was on the back of his neck, the other in his hair again.

Despite the enjoyment Link was having at letting Zelda do this to him, he was quickly losing oxygen, not to mention they were completely bouncing off the point.

It was rather surprising they hadn't suffocated yet.

Link grasped Zelda's shoulders and attempted to gently brake away from her. However, no matter how gentle he tried to be, their lips were locked so tightly that he practically had to wrench himself away. This caused a thin trail of saliva to come between their lips, dropping silently to the ground.

Gasping slightly, Link lifted a hand to his mouth while he panted heavily, slowly wiping his lips.

"Zelda!" he panted, appalled and slightly amazed. "Will…will you…let me…breathe for…a second…?!"

"Sorry," she mumbled, her face scarlet. "I'm not quite sure…what made me do that…"

"It's okay," Link whispered, regaining his breath. "Uhm…let's go find Blaze. But first –" He quickly pulled the band of cloth over her nose.

They strolled down the tunnel, walking silently along the stone. Eventually, Blaze came into view. However, his golden eyes had a hint of worry in them.

"Uh…we have a problem," he stated slowly, motioning towards the group of men clothed in black, who stood next to the beginning of the tunnel.

"The Elite Eight…" Link grumbled. "It's a band of ninjas that patrol the alleyways at night. I completely forgot about them…"

"How obsessed is Arwen about keeping intruders out?!" Zelda snapped under her breath.

"Apparently pretty obsessed," Blaze stated. "What should we do?"

"Fight them off," Link replied. "I'll need a distraction if I plan to get through them. They can warp as well…the way of the ninja is similar to the Sheikiah, except more focused on stealth and speed. Blaze, are you ready to use a katana?"

"Pump me up."

Link tossed him the sleek Japanese sword, gripping another in his hand.

"Zelda, you know how to fight, don't you?"

"Of course I do; when I was younger, Azul trained me how to fight –"

"Heh. At last I hear something normal about him. Alright, on my l – _**too late**_,_** go**_**!**"

The ninjas had spotted them, and were dashing in their direction. Blaze quickly ran to the first one, ramming his katana against the ninja's black one. Link swung Zelda around, helping her dodge a flare of needles, and parried an attack, about to thrust his sword into the ninja's stomach when Zelda's foot slammed into the enemy's face, sending him sprawling over to his back and hitting his head against the stone.

Link's wide eyes and astonished smile gave her approval to continue.

But then, just as he was about to help her with the others, another ninja swung a trail of poisonous darts right at him. He jumped over the deadly needles just in time, vanishing into the shadows of the tunnel. The ninja ran after him, and the shrill clangs of metal blades echoed across the stone walls.

Blaze dodged the spiked chain, swinging himself around the man and slamming his foot into his back. He yelped in pain as Blaze stabbed the ninja's back with his own katana, blood spraying against the stone walls. Zelda jumped into the air, kicking the man behind her in the forehead and punching the man in front of her in the nose at the same time. Slowly dropping to the ground, she jumped back in surprise which a cloaked figure rushed past her.

The band of ninjas hastily followed the figure. However, Link jumped out of the shadows of the tunnel, his knee-length jacket flapping against him. That crooked smile was plastered on his lips, dubbing the ninjas sheer idiots for following his enchantment.

He whispered, "Go, I will follow," before jumping effortlessly up the wooden crates, hoisting himself on to the rooftops. He ran across the tiled roofs with unmatchable speed, soaring over the gaps that formed the alleyways below. Once spotting his cloak, he snapped his fingers. The enchantment immediately broke apart; the cloak plopped on to the ground, then vanished with a poof of smoke.

"We were tricked," the leader of the Elite Eight spat. "There! On the rooftops! _**After him!**_"

"Damn it," Link swore as the ninjas hopped on to the roofs from the ground. He spun around in his tracks, drawing the katana from the belt around his waist. He leaned back, just barely missing the electrified chain as it soared over his throat, then kicked one of the ninjas off of balance, stabbing him in the heart. Parrying another heated thrust, Link back-flipped over the gap behind him, placing his katana in his belt and dashing off towards the castle. The band of, now six ninjas, immediately raced after him.

He charged up a ball of glowing power then threw the lightning behind him. With a loud _crack_, the ninjas howled in pain, thrown clear off of the rooftops into the street.

_They won't be distracted for long, _Link thought at he eyed the tower to the far right of the castle. The sun was slowly vanishing under the horizon, and the orange glow was blurred with blue. _This is my last chance…I've got to get her and get out of here._

He sprung up from the roof, soaring through mid-air until the tower's window was directly in front of him. Unlatching the diamond-patterned glass, he slowly sat down on the wide windowsill, catching his breath. And then, he waited, ready to take her, ready for anything.

-*-*-

Amerada slowly walked down the hallways, her dress swishing against the marble. She had just returned from dinner, and was rather exhausted. Slowly heading down the hall, she opened the side door that led to her tower.

Arwen was obsessed with her safety. It was surprising he even let her maids touch her. He kept her in a tower for safe keeping, to ensure that she couldn't escape when she was locked in.

Letting out a growl of disgust, Amerada glanced at the beefy figure next to her. Arwen had vibrant red hair and pale blue eyes. He was a timid man with an extremely short temper, and tended to eat whenever he was worried, which occurred at some point almost every day. His voice was airy and high, with a slight English accent, however, he usually spoke deeply when he was mad – which also occurred at least once a day.

The sun-faded violet tunic and silver chain mail rustled quietly as he walked aside her. He wore gray pants and a gray turtleneck, which he had rolled up to his elbows, revealing his tanned and slightly sunburned arms. Atop his orangey-red locks was a golden, jeweled crown – he was obsessed with gold; the only thing in his treasury was gold, and every single one of his keepsakes had something to do with gold.

As he glanced at her, the corners of his lips lifted, pushing his stubbly, red mustache to his nose. He also had a small goatee with a pointy tip that curled outwards.

"Come, my dear – winter will be here soon, and then you can play in the snow and enjoy the Christmas ball and do…lots of things!" he exclaimed airily.

"I want to play with kids my own age," Amerada retorted snobbishly. "I tired of living around these accented old hags. Maids do not entertain me anymore."

"_Ahow_?!" Arwen protested with emphasis in a heavily accented "oh". "Surely you wouldn't want to hang around those bloody little packrats. They're nothing but rags and…dirt."

"Well, they're better than that giggling band of blondes," Amerada grumbled as they walked up the spiral staircase.

"You will not interact with any street scum," he snapped in return, reffering to the poor. "My dear, you are royalty!"

"And made so by force. I hate it here. I want to go home."

"Child, this _is _your home."

"No, I want to go _home_! To where I lived before I came here, with my sister and my parents!"

"That family is dead, princess," Arwen lied. "As dead as a doornail. Now listen to me. You will remain here until your eighteenth birthday, and then you will marry my nephew and become queen."

"But Jack is fifteen years older than me! And I hardly even know him!"

"That doesn't matter at all. The point is…he's royalty, and so are you. Now, off to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

Arwen shooed Amerada away, shutting the door to her tower shut and locking it, placing the key in his tunic pocket and heading back down the stairs. It was evident that he was gone by the fading sounds of his boots and the slam of the side door.

Amerada huffed a breath, blowing her bangs off of her right eye. When she turned to the window, however, she froze.

The dark and shadowy silhouette of a man was easily visible. He was sitting on the windowsill, the glass panes of the window wide open, letting in a cool November breeze.

The man's hair came to the middle of his neck, looking to be very fine and silky as it swirled with the wind. His dark eyes bore into her, his head resting on his gloved hands, which were clasped over the knee of his propped up leg. He appeared to be lanky and tall, wearing a knee-length black jacket, a charcoal-gray shirt unbuttoned to the upper-middle of his chest, skinny black pants, and black boots.

_How in the world –? _Amerada thought, pondering on how anyone could have entered her tower without being caught. However, her thoughts were cut off as the man sprung into mid-air, floating through the room, his gloved hands gently cupping her face.

He dropped to the floor and stood next to her.

She took note of his handsome features, lightly-tanned skin, and captivating eyes, which were an iridescent color of dark, sea-blue. Being only a few inches away from her, she could feel his hot breath on her face.

Her eyes slowly swept over him, glancing at the necklace with a pendant of a silver leaf around his neck, the dark belt around his waist, holding a sheathed katana; his height of at least six feet – give or take a few inches, his eyes still boring into hers.

"Amerada…"

His low voice was soft and velvety, his touch gentle and warm. Amerada couldn't help leaning into his hands, her wide eyes locked with his. He lowered his eyelids, and she looked over every detail of his face.

"Amerada," he repeated, slightly more determined. "I know your father, Bo Le'Claire, and your sister, Ilia, is a childhood friend of mine. I've come here to take you back to them, to help you break away from Arwen's clutch…surely you want to leave this place…"

She could feel his index fingers brushing against her pointed ears. She had not believed Arwen when he said her family was dead, and this man had just proved her judgment correct.

"How…how do you know my name?" she murmured. "How did you know I was here? How –"

"Save your questions for later," he replied. "The Elite Eight is currently searching for me; soon, Arwen will be informed of the intrusion…"

He stepped back towards the window, his hands slipping off of her, one of them outstretched.

"Come with me."

She gulped at this. It was not a demand. It was not a question. It was simply a statement; he was giving her a choice, and she knew it. Her eyes flew over him again, and she chewed on her lower lip, debating on if this was even real.

_Is this…actually happening? _She thought, pulling her hands nervously to her chest. _Is he giving me an escape? Can I actually leave Sivri?!_

It was the moment she had dreamed of for years, and yet – now, when it faced her – she didn't have the guts to accept that she was given a choice. She felt as if Arwen would burst through the door at any moment, but she knew he would not. She did not hear his shifting chainmail, or his thumping footsteps. She could truly leave, and be rid of it for good. And if Arwen wanted her back, he would have to come and get her.

She noticed his ears, and her eyes grew wide. Realizing that he was a Hylian, Amerada suddenly understood the situation. This wasn't just a normal escape. If this man hailed from Hyrule, then truly he had come to her rescue, for the sole purpose of taking her away from Arwen.

And before she knew was she was doing, Amerada had lunged forward, running into his arms, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her face against his chest, filled with blissful emotions as she took in every inch of the man who was her savior.

"Please," she muttered into his shirt. "Get me out of here. Please…please take me away from Arwen."

She could feel his hands slowly grasping her shoulders, gently pulling her off of him.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered, a small smile spreading over his lips.

"Yes. Completely."

He gathered her up in his arms, holding her bride-style, so that one arm was under her legs and the other along her back, with his hand gently resting on her shoulder. Stepping out on the windowsill, he turned back to her, asking for permission to continue. She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him slightly, and gave a faint nod.

It felt like it was happening too fast, for his feet had left the stone, and they were soaring through mid-air, actually flying. Amerada heard the click of her window vaguely shutting, and as she gazed at the sky, she felt like she could run her fingers through the dark atmosphere, touching every star above her. As she thought more clearly, she understood that the man had to be a wizard, and she felt so comforted in his arms that his warmth was consuming her, causing her eyelids to lower drowsily.

Throughout the thick and thin, he had come, the last person she would have expected. And though she hardly even knew him at all, she felt close to him already. The one truthful statement sang her to sleep, what she had dreamed of for ten years…

Amerada was free.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Well, at last. The best chapter by far, and I think the most touching. It took me a while to write this, but I really enjoyed typing it :) when I reread this, I felt really happy at my work. I think the ending suited the chapter perfectly.**

**What was your favorite part, my readers?**

**=3**


	24. Chapter 23: Home

Chapter Twenty-Three

**-*-*- **_Home _**-*-*-**

His pale blue eyes scanned the halls peacefully. Arwen was humming a cheerful tune; however, he quickly fell silent. His stomach suddenly twisted into knots, and a shiver of nervousness ran down his spine. His sixth sense was telling him something was wrong.

Something was terribly wrong. He knew it. He felt it in his gut.

Letting his senses take hold of him, Arwen spun around, dashing down the slick granite hallways of Sivri's castle. He wrenched open the side-door to Amerada's tower, skipping up the stairs, and fumbled for his keys. Quickly unlocking the door, he stumbled inside.

His raspy breaths were the only sounds in the chamber. Amerada was nowhere to be seen.

"No…" he whispered. "_**No!**_"

_There's not even a minor percentage that she could have opened her door and escaped, _he thought, entangling his hands in his vibrant, red hair. _Someone took her…they captured her…they captured my Amerada! Good god, where could they have gone?! Who took her?! Why did they take her?!_

He clenched his eyes shut, restraining himself from ripping his hair off his head.

"_**Guards!**_" he bellowed. In seconds, five guards rushed up the stairway, confused expressions on their faces. Arwen did not hesitate as he blurted orders, managing not to yell. "Find whoever took her," he demanded. "And find them fast. Suit yourself up, boys. We have an assassination to complete."

-*-*-

The waves rocked the large ship, the cool breeze slowly shifting on the decks. The dark, blackish-blue sky began to lighten and blur with pink, signaling that dawn was approaching.

Amerada let out a faint groan, a nightmare of Arwen's gruesome curses spinning through her head. She tossed and turned on the plush cot until her eyes snapped open, bestowing gorgeous blue orbs.

She lurched upwards to a sitting position. Link slowly grasped her shoulder, gently pushing her back on to the mattress.

"Shhh…it's okay," he said quietly. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his fingers gently combing her bangs away from her eyes. His dark eyes bore into hers, just like the night before. As scenes from the brief rescue rushed to Amerada's mind, she resisted the temptation to smack his warm hand away.

"Thank you," she said in a mousy whisper. A small smile crept over his lips as he recoiled himself. Knowing what she was implying to, he replied, "You're welcome. Hey, we haven't been properly introduced, have we?"

"No, we haven't."

"Well, then. I'm Link," Link said, extending his hand. "Link Elaina."

"Amerada Le'Claire," she replied, slipping her hand into his and shaking it. "As you already know."

They chorused a chuckle before a platter of food whisked through mid-air, landing lightly on to Link's hand.

"Are you hungry?" he muttered, gesturing towards the eggs, bread, and juice.

"Not really…but I'll have some anyway," Amerada replied, taking a plate. "Are you?"

"I stayed up all night mapping locations…technically my dinner was an hour ago. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes –" She stopped to take a sip of orange juice. "– But…will Arwen find out that I left with you?"

"No. He'll know that you're gone, but he won't have clue that it was me…but, he might figure it out eventually. I paid a few uncanny visits to him. Don't worry, Amerada. You'll be fine." He noticed how her eyes narrowed at her name, and said, "Would you rather be called Ami?"

"Sure."

"And…that's Ami with an I, right?"

"How did you know?"

"You have a beautiful name. Pretty names have unique endings."

Amerada blushed as her lips curved upwards in a smile, slowly continuing to eat. She polished off the contents of the plate in seconds, and the platter and silverware vanished with a poof of smoke. Amerada was quickly becoming entertained by these magic tricks, and was rather delighted that Link was a wizard.

"So," she said, adjusting her pillow so she was more sitting up that she was lying down. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," Link replied. "My birthday's March sixth."

"I'm twelve, but I'll be thirteen soon. My birthday is December twenty-fifth."

"You're a Christmas baby?"

"Haha, yes," Amerada said with a laugh, blushing madly.

"I don't mean it like that," Link grumbled, his ears drooping against his shoulders. "No need to turn red."

"Sorry," she muttered, still smiling. "Hey! You have earrings?"

A faint blush came over Link's face as he involuntarily lifted his hands to his small, blue hoop earrings.

"Oh…yeah…" he muttered.

"Both ears are pieced?"

"Mn-hm."

"So…you're not gay."

"But – what – I – uh – _no_!" Link snapped, bewildered grunts leaving his throat. His face was scarlet, and he seemed disgusted.

"I'm only joking!" Amerada protested as she burst out laughing. Link let out an annoyed sigh before stretching lazily, afterwards standing up and heading towards the wardrobe in the corner, ready to warp a few dresses for her. He froze in his footsteps when Amerada cooed, "Whoa…you're tall."

"6'2, to be exact," Link stated, spinning around to face her. He straightened his shoulders and placed his hands against the back of his neck, causing his sleeves to slip down his arms, revealing his muscles. The baggy, cream-colored shirt hung loosely around him, with long tan pants underneath. He was barefooted and his hair was a mess, flipping in every direction. He pushed his bangs behind his left ear, so that they were out of his face, revealing more of his vibrant, blue eyes.

"You have pretty eyes," Amerada whispered, her eyes locked with his. Link chuckled and blushed faintly.

"Everybody says that," he muttered. "You can go back to sleep if you want. It's not even dawn yet."

"It isn't? So…it's not sunrise yet… What's the sunrise like? I've never seen it before."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes!"

"Then come on."

Amerada slowly slipped out of bed, her dress rustling faintly. She ran up to him, but instead of taking his extended hand, she playfully grasped his shoulders and hopped up on to his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. Link lurched forward from her weight, managing not to collide with the door.

"Hey!" he protested, straightening himself and glancing behind his shoulder. She chuckled and wrapped one arm around his neck.

"Piggy-back ride?" she whispered. Link couldn't help smiling. She was acting like an adorable little sister, and apparently she wouldn't be if she didn't think of him as a big brother. Link had a feeling they were going to get very close to each other.

"Oh, _alright_," he muttered dramatically, slipping his arms under her legs and playing along. Amerada ran a hand through his hair and muttered, "You're hair is really silky."

"I know. I take a lot showers…I'm basically a clean freak."

"And it smells like cherries," she added.

"It's from a shampoo I use…it's kind of homeopathic…"

"That's cool – ah…wow…"

They had just come up the stairway to the main deck, and the sun was rising from the sea. The fog was clearing away, emphasizing the golden rays of sunshine.

The sky turned a combination of pink and yellow, the clouds slowly shifting against the sunlight.

"It's beautiful," Amerada whispered, smiling widely, before she yawned drowsily. Link didn't say anything, but gazed solemnly at the shifting waves. It seemed like everything that had to do with nature brought back unpleasing memories of his childhood.

"Amerada?" he muttered. He glanced behind his shoulder to see her half-asleep. "Ami?" he repeated with a chuckle, slowly slipping her off his back and trying to make her stand up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she reached her hands up at him like a child. He smiled and lifted her into his arms, gently wrapping his arms around her lower back.

"Ami, do you want to go back to bed?" he whispered into her ear. She grumbled a reply, which was inevitably "Yes," and was about to wrap her legs around his waist when he quickly held her bride-style again, preventing her from doing so.

_She's so close to me already… _he thought as she gently leaned her head against him. _Why is she so attached? She barely even knows me, and yet she's acting like I'm her brother. Maybe it's just because she's obsessing over that fact that I took her from Arwen…it's probably that. Now that I think of it, she's the same age of those STAR fans, isn't she? They used to chase me all over the place in Castle Town…but still…_

A long sigh escaped his lips, and he mumbled to himself, "She'll come out of it, eventually. Then I'll have two girls calling me a pervert."

-*-*-

Zelda sighed groggily and slowly opened her eyes. Inches from her long, blonde bangs was a callused tan hand. Sighing groggily, she smacked his hand away, which caused him to groan and turn on to his side.

Why they were sleeping on the floor beat her. Her mind was hazy from the night before; all that she remembered was that Link had successfully taken Amerada, and then they stole a cargo ship docked near the castle, and had been sailing through the sea ever since. And she didn't remember Blaze being right next to her.

"Wake up, you pervert," she hissed, punching him lightly on the back. Blaze's eyes fluttered open, and he glanced behind him, throwing her a confused look.

"Oh…sorry," he muttered, shuffling across the floor. "The waves were really rocking the ship, huh?"

"You make the cheesiest excuses," Zelda huffed, then gasped, misunderstanding the statement. She couldn't hold her tongue as she blurted, "Just what are you implying to?!"

Blaze's golden eyes widened, and he broke into a fit of laughter.

"I'm not talking about anything like _that_," he muttered, dirtily adding, "Besides, Link was in the captain's quarters all night, so nothing could have happened…unless you snuck off."

Zelda's jaw dropped, and she bolted to her feet.

"Ah – _ah_!" she gaped, her fists furiously shaking at her sides. "You are sick, you know that?!"

"Must take it after my father," Blaze snapped, grinning deviously. Zelda continued to gasp, and spun around, stalking out of the chamber. She stomped down the hallway, reluctantly preventing herself from ripping open the door to the captain's quarters.

Link was sitting in an armchair behind a large desk, where various maps, quills, and bottles of ink were laid. He had a hand in his hair, the other scribbling courses on to the map directly in front of him.

"Three miles north…" he grumbled. "A few miles north-west…fifty leagues deep…a sandbar over here…"

"Uhm, Link?"

"Not now, Zelda."

He continued to scribble onto the gridded parchment before abruptly standing, holding the paper in front of him.

"Or…is it twenty leagues and five miles?" he muttered to himself, pausing from exiting the room. "No, no…"

Lowering the map back on to the desk, he leaned over and drew in various hills and sandbars protruding from the sea. Then, placing his hands on the table and continuing to lean over it, he mumbled, "Ah…yes…there we go. And now to get on course."

Shoving his hands together, causing the parchment to form a scroll, Link grabbed the long, leather jacket draped over the back of the chair and slung it over his shoulder. He strode past Zelda, eyeing her Sheikian suit, and went up to the main deck. Zelda did not hesitate as she followed him.

The sun was bright and a nice breeze was blowing. The waves gently rocked back and forth. Link walked up to the main deck, pulling up the anchor and releasing the sails by magic. Eventually, he skipped up the stairs to the quarter deck. Breaking the enchantment that caused the ship to sail straightly, he placed his hands on the wheel, steering it casually. The breeze filled the sails with air, and the ship glided across the across the water.

Zelda walked up next to him, gazing at him curiously.

"So…where are we headed?" she whispered, her eyes locked on the golden rays of sunlight illuminating Link's dirty-blonde hair.

"Elaina, of course," was his blunt reply. "If we stay on course, we should be there by tomorrow evening."

"And what about Amerada? How is she adjusting?"

"Rather well, actually…almost too well…she seemed to be really attached to me this morning, and I'm not entirely sure why. She treats me like a brother."

"Do you think it's because you took her from Arwen? I can't imagine how horribly he acted towards her."

"That's what I'm assuming…hey, could you do me a favor?"

His voice lowered slightly as he shoved one arm into the sleeve of the jacket, leaning towards her, blurting, "Help me out here."

Zelda rolled her eyes and huffed a breath, barking, "Can't you just put it on? It's a jacket – I mean, come on. How hard is it to put your arm through a sleeve and steer a ship at the same time…"

"Zel."

"Ugh…"

Gruffly standing behind him, she slid his left arm through the remaining sleeve, adjusting it so that it lay smoothly against his back. He muttered a thank you, and then returned to sailing, pulling a metallic, purple-colored compass out of the jacket's pocket and flipping the lid open, tilting the wheel so he was sailing north-west.

It was several minutes later when he realized she was still standing behind him.

"What?" he muttered curiously, glancing behind his shoulder.

"You're hair…" Zelda muttered in awe, entangling her hands in his silky locks. "Is so _silky_!"

"Pfft, it's just hair," Link snorted, smiling to himself. "Honestly, I just don't get why girls are so obsessed with hair."

Just as he said this, Blaze groggily came up to the main deck, rubbing the back of his head sleepily.

"Ah, Blaze – perfect timing," Link called. "Be of some use and go up in the crow's nest. You can be our lookout for the day."

"What about some magic, eh, _sempai?_" Blaze grumbled sarcastically.

"All in good time, my friend. Don't be so impatient," Link said huskily. "But if you want to work on some levitation, it could help you get up there faster."

A puzzled expression came over Blaze's face, and he stared at his feet, repeating the word questionably.

"You know, using air?" Link continued.

He still looked confused.

"Controlling the elements, Blaze. Levitation? Flying? Gliding? Anything ring a bell?"

"Yes, you moron! I get _that_, but how?"

"Use your senses. There's plenty of wind around here…this breeze is pretty strong. Try controlling – no, _not like that_ –!"

Blaze accidentally threw his arms to the left in curiosity, and a gust of wind thrust him backwards, causing his bare back to collide with the center mast. Link smacked a hand on his forehead, pulling it down his face, and grumbled, "Just use the netting."

Zelda laughed vigorously into his shoulder as Blaze stumbled to his feet, his face scarlet.

"Shut up, you b –"

"There is a twelve year-old aboard this ship, Blaze. I shall not have any cussing while she is present."

"Well she isn't here, is she – hey, I think I've got it!"

"No, no – from the _ground_, Blaze, _the ground_! Ugh…"

Eventually, Blaze climbed the netting, which took him a rather long time considering how high it was. He found a telescope sitting in the crow's nest, and peered curiously through it.

He looked through the magnified glass, gazing up ahead, only to see distant waters. He scanned the main deck, gazing in a bored manner at the empty barrels, fish netting, and wooden crates piled on the starboard side. Amerada walked sleepily on to the deck, rubbing her eyes, but she quickly fascinated herself with the dolphins springing up to the left of the ship.

Then, Blaze's telescope rested on Link and Zelda. Having nothing else to do, he slid the main attachment further down the metal pole, zooming in.

Zelda was threading her hands through Link's messy hair as she stood behind him, muttering into his ear. A taunting grin spread over her face, and he rolled his eyes at what she had been saying. Then, apparently imitating her words, he grasped the wheel with both hands, a humorous expression on his face as he walked in place in a ridiculous manner. He snapped his head to her, sarcastically retorting something as she broke into a fit of laughter.

Blaze shook his head sarcastically, about to turn away when curiosity got the best of him. He turned back to them as Zelda slid underneath Link's arm, standing directly in front of him so she was leaning against the wheel. Link narrowed his eyes, a crooked smile appearing over his face. Zelda immediately turned left and right, her face nearly maroon, as she tried to break out of his grasp. Link, however, held his arms close to her sides, pinning her. He turned her around so her back was facing him, placing his hands over hers and guiding them on the wheel. He whispered something seductive into her ear, for she furrowed her eyebrows and blushed profusely, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

_Apparently this happens every day, _Blaze sneered in his mind as Link nipped the exposed part of her neck, which caused her to shiver and then blush darker. She yanked the cloth up to her ears, biting her lip as her pointed ears drooped. Link placed his right hand on her waist, sliding it up her back as he turned her towards him. He lowered his eyelids, muttering something against her lips as he leaned forward.

She loudly grumbled something about him being a pervert and shoved him away, slipping out of his grasp and walking on to the main deck. Link frantically waved one arm in her direction, then slouched and stuck out his lower lip in a childish pout. He snapped his fingers in defeat before he returned to sailing.

Blaze snickered as he watched Zelda storm down to the lower decks, absolutely fuming.

"They'll entertain me for the next few months," he whispered to himself, not even wanting to imagine what would happen if they got serious for once. "That pair is quite a comedic sight to see…oh, Zelda. If only you were mine," he teased. "Then you'd really be on the same page with that guard captain of yours."

-*-*-

"Lord, I'm too fat to do this anymore," Maria grumbled as she dashed down the hallways, the plaid handkerchief holding back her hair dampening with sweat. She pulled up her skirts, running briskly into the guard barracks. The only people there were a set of young rookies, once again listening to Pippin's tale of Blaze's escape.

"Sir, where's your captain?" Maria blurted. Pippin turned his head, stroking his goatee curiously.

"Upstairs in the Council's hall, last I saw 'em," he replied in a thick, Scottish accent. "Though he said 'e was 'eadin' to his chamber – said 'e was supposed to meet Fredric there."

"Oh, goddesses," Maria huffed in a mousy whisper. "At least I'm losing a few pounds doing this. I might as well become the new post deliverer." And she scurried down the hall again, panting as she ran up the stairs, dashing through the winding corridors until she was out of breath. After walking up three more flights of stairs, she came to the third floor and went through a secret passageway – the only one Zelda had ever shown her – until she was right outside of the Council's hall.

There he was, once again yelling about poor work.

"Azul!" she gasped, flinging an arm around and grasping his shoulder.

Azul spun around in surprise, his blood-red eyes widening. Behind him, Fredric looked at Maria nervously.

"Here," Maria panted, stuffing a scroll into his pale hands. "I've had enough with this mail delivery. Get your own letters next time."

"What is your prob –?" Azul began, but she had already slammed shut the entrance to the passageway. Azul stared blankly at the space where she had stood just moments before, a confused expression on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Fredric, continuing with his rant:

"And that shall be the last time I catch any of the others so drunk. There is a reason I was appointed to captain, and a reason why you are my lieutenant – and it is _not _to watch our guards roll around like bewitched bums! Is that clear?!"

"Y-Yes, sir," Fredric fumbled. He fiddled with his hands nervously; Azul rolled his eyes and slapped the blonde's shoulder, snapping, "And for the love of Nayru – stop being so fidgety. Now, go on and get those rookies to work. I might as well read this letter…though I wasn't expecting any mail… _Well_! What do you know? The little jerk actually replied."

He pulled back the scroll, examining the curvy and slanted Spenserian curiously.

"Damn, this guy writes like a prince. I can hardly read this…" he grumbled, skimming the letter carelessly.

"It's just in Spenserian," Fredric said quietly. "I can read it perfectly."

"Read it aloud to me, then."

"O…Okay."

Taking the letter, Fredric cautiously held the scroll in front of him. Clearing his throat, he softly read it:

"_Azul,_

_Amerada's capture came without anything hardly considered of a struggle. Under all notification, I would be pleased if you informed the Council of this, as I know that they have been curious to hear the news positively. We should arrive in Hyrule in a few days, presumably Wednesday for an exact date. _

_Just to have the maids prepared, Amerada shall be staying at the castle for a couple of days, and then heading back to Ordon to reunite with her father. She may wish to stay at the castle for longer than that, considering the awkwardness of the subject…I am not entirely sure._

_Be a dear, will you, and see if Lazuli is having a meeting with the Council any time soon. I would like to speak with him about battle preparations: I forgot to mention the others Arwen has in his ranks._

_Yours sincerely (though I doubt you would accept me in such a way),_

_Link_

"Well…that was pretty bitter. What did you tell him before?" Fredric snapped, for he was very respective of Link.

"Nothing – I just assured him that if he tried anything intimate, he would quickly be beheaded," Azul sneered. "I don't trust that jerk at all. I can't imagine what has happened to my Zelda in the last few weeks…"

"_Your_ Zelda, sir?"

"I'm her guardian, aren't I?!"

"I don't remember you being appointed of such a position –"

"_**That doesn't matter!**_ _I am her guardian none the less_! Now get those rookies into practice – for the love of the goddesses, oh confound it all."

-*-*-

Link lowered his eyelids drowsily as the moon rose over the dark skies. He had been sailing all day, and hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He had a bad feeling he wouldn't get any sleep tonight, either.

There were rings underneath his eyes, and his breaths were soft and deep. How badly he wanted to fall asleep right there, but there was a sharp reef of coral up ahead, and if he miscalculated their position by the slightest inch, they would be done for.

"Oh…my head…" he croaked, slowly placing a hand over his forehead. His brain was throbbing, begging for him to close his eyes for just a moment…

"Hey. Need some help?"

Link dropped his weary gaze to the tanned figure below him. Blaze was standing in front of the center mast, sliding the grated iron over the cargo hold and fastening it shut. He looked up at Link, his red eyebrows furrowing as he saw how limply he was swaying with the ship, practically sprawled out over the wheel.

"I…I'm fine…" Link replied tiredly, straightening his back and taking a small sip of ice-cold water. His eyelids lifted as he swallowed the cold beverage, but then lowered again after the mouth of the bottle left his lips.

"Uh, are you sure?" Blaze muttered, stretching the words as he walked up to him.

"I'll be fine, Blaze," Link snapped. "There's a coral reef ahead and I can't hit it, so I need to keep sailing…"

"You're trailing off."

"I told you, Blaze, I'm _fine_."

"Positive?"

"Yes. Just go to sleep."

Blaze hesitated, and yet he didn't move, staring blankly as Link's eyes widened. The nineteen year-old firmly grasped the wheel, replacing his lopsided hold, and straightened his stance. The waves had suddenly pulled into a current, and up ahead were jagged cliffs, in which in the middle of the wide trench were dotted areas of a coral reef.

Link suddenly wrenched the ship to the left. Blaze lost his footing and yelped in surprise as gravity yanked him forward, sprawling his arms over the edge of the railing.

"Damn it," Link swore, panic rising in his voice, as he wrenched the ship again, this time to the right. The wheel frantically spun thrice before he caught it in his grasp, straightening the ship, just barely missing every reef of razor sharp coral and jagged rocks sticking up to the surface. After several minutes of sickening mayhem, the trench collapsed altogether and opened up to a sleek ocean tinted black in the moonlight.

At last, they had reached the boundaries.

"Okay, Blaze," Link whispered hoarsely, loosening his grip on the wheel. The Gerudo hobbled on his feet, weary of possibly vomiting. "You can take the wheel…here's this compass. Keep sailing north-west; if the breeze dies down, use your magic. I trust you, buddy. Count this as your first test. Goodnight."

"But –"

"You offered it, Blaze – now you're stuck with it. I'll take over in the morning."

Link slowly walked to the lower decks, gently slipping the coat off of him. He was immediately confronted by Zelda.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the rings under his eyes and how flushed his face was from the November wind.

"Oh…Link…" she gaped in a childish moan, placing a hand on his cheek. "You've been sailing all day and you haven't had one meal since this morning. Here, you must be exhausted…I'll take you to bed."

"But I'm filthy," Link grumbled. Zelda raised one eyebrow.

"No you're not. You're as clean as you were this morning."

"But I didn't take a shower this morning."

"You took one last night, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"When a soaking-wet guy wearing a towel and covered in bubbles walks past my room, I think I'd know."

"Ugh… But I'm a clean freak."

"Okay, what does that matter?"

"I'm taking a shower," he said gruffly, pushing her aside and stuffing his jacket into her arms, disappearing down the hallway. She wasn't sure where he had gone, but it was only a few minutes later when he returned, his hair dripping wet, clothed in dark plaid pajama pants and a light green shirt that he was currently unbuttoning.

"Link," Zelda muttered, one he had unbuttoned the first three, coming to the upper-middle of his chest.

"What?" he snapped bluntly.

Zelda blushed profusely and placed a hand over his, pulling his attention away from his shirt.

"You can change your attire when you're in bed, but you're not, are you?" she replied, just as bluntly. Her gaze fell with the droplets of water dripping off his hair, which silently hit his shoulders and stomach. He sighed, his eyes dropping from her eyes to her lips before he suddenly pulled her into a soft embrace.

"Goodnight, Zel," Link whispered, and for the first time of Zelda's memory, he gently kissed her cheek. It was not romantic and seductive; in fact, it was quite the opposite…the opposite sort which backfires in a good way. As he withdrew his lips, she could feel his hot breath on her face. He glanced at her lips, a heavy temptation to kiss her boiling inside of him. Zelda caught his gaze, but noticed how his eyes flickered up to meet with hers before he stepped away from her.

Zelda expected him to turn around and suddenly clasp her lips in a romantic smooch. She expected him, at the least, to stroke her and give her a faint peck. But, he did none of these things. She heard the door to the captain's chamber softly shutting, and then a few seconds of silence before he collapsed on to the bed, letting out a tired moan.

There was silence once more.

She felt rather cold without his presence, and Zelda contemplated why he did not give in. He always gave in. He was just too flirtatious of a guy to resist. But he did resist, and she was heavily puzzled by this. The only answer she could come to was that something inside of him was changing.

Zelda huffed a breath in confusion before pushing her loose hair behind her ears, walking into her room and shutting the door, eventually falling asleep afterwards.

-*-*-

The setting sun lowered over the horizon as Link hopped off the railing, gliding through mid-air until his feet softly touched the cobblestone streets of Elaina. Before him, Zelda and Amerada walked shyly side by side, with Blaze lazily trailing behind.

Link flicked his dirty-blonde bangs out of his eyes, gazing at the palm trees swaying with the wind. Zelda looked at him curiously, and slowly turned around, walking up to him.

"Link, are you…" she began, but trailed off as he threw her a bitter glare. Without saying a word, he strode off, leaving her alone.

They walked through the deserted streets, a faint breeze blowing every now and then. There was an awkward silence between the four of them, and it was only Amerada's small gesture that broke it. She lightly fingered Link towards her, in which he obeyed. With a smile spread over her lips, Amerada wrapped her arms around him, smothering the quarter-sleeved black shirt in her embrace. However, her eyes widened and she quickly jumped back, blushing slightly.

Link chuckled and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Don't feel embarrassed – I get glomped by girls all the time," he stated, smiling cutely at her. Zelda blushed at that smile. She had never seen it before… The way his lips curled upwards, showing barely noticeable dimples, and how his head tilted to one side, causing his bangs to slide across his face. His eyes were closed at that moment, making the expression only cuter. She couldn't erase the image from her mind.

However, her thoughts were abruptly paused when Link looked behind his shoulder at her. Apparently she had been giggling, and now had an absurd expression on her face, for his expression was too confused to prove otherwise.

"S-Sorry," Zelda stammered in a high-pitched voice, fighting back a chuckle. "I-I…well…y-you looked adorable!"

She stared aimlessly at the street, taking a deep breath as she felt her cheeks grow hot. A wide grin spread over her face, one that she couldn't make disappear by the least bit.

The next thing she knew, Link was next to her with an arm draped around her shoulder, an amused smile on his face.

"You are quite a comedian, Zel," he whispered. "I had no idea you could make such an interesting voice. What are you, a chipmunk with a discombobulated tongue?"

Blaze broke out into a fit of laughter while Zelda narrowed her eyes ploddingly, glaring murderously at Link, who continued to laugh at his own joke. Amerada giggled quietly, then gasped in awe as they approached the estate. Blaze's eyes grew wide as well, and without warning, Amerada snatched his arm, leading him up the slick street.

Link smiled. After a few minutes, he slipped his arm off of Zelda, holding it to the side.

"Would you like to take a walk, _Miss Harkinain_?" he said airily with emphasis.

"Why, of course," Zelda replied. "Mister…Link, what's your last name?"

His arm suddenly fell limp, and he snapped his gaze to the ground, his eyes narrowing. For a second, Zelda thought he didn't remember, but then the explanation began to roll off his tongue.

"Elaina. Everybody always used to call my father "Elaina", because his ancestors built the streets we're walking on. While my father built the estate, the family ended up selling the town itself to the property of King Daphnes…as of right now, unless you didn't have it, the town is under your command too."

"Link Elaina…" Zelda murmured. "That's a pretty name. Now that I think of it, it was Cleft Elaina who built this town, right?"

"My great grandfather, and yes."

"Well, then, _Mister Elaina_ – I would be quite pleased to engage such commute, only a few blocks or not."

"As you wish, _your majesty_," Link replied as they linked arms. "I would be quite pleased to make your acquaintance."

The glanced at each other, goofy grins plastered over their faces, before they burst out laughing as they strode down the street.

-*-*-

It was a few hours later when Link saddled Epona, tightening her girth and adjusting the stirrups against her tall body. He patted her smooth, shiny fur afterwards, gently leading her out of the stable to where two other horses were.

Blaze stood next to a lean, black Lipizzaner. The stallion's coat shimmered in the remains of sunlight as he shook his thick mane. Blaze's piercing golden eyes flickered over various things, eventually gazing at the pointed cliff that dumped into the ocean.

"So…" he muttered, turning to face Link with a worried expression on his face. "What are you going to tell that bastard captain of yours?"

"You mean Azul?" the nineteen year-old replied with a chuckle. "I don't know…just explain that you've turned to the right side, I guess. Then again, I could always say I hypnotized you."

Blaze rolled his eyes as Link threw him a taunting smile.

"Ha, ha," the Gerudo grumbled sarcastically. However, both of their expressions softened to slight hints of worry as they thought more seriously about the subject, but Link said no more.

"Are we leaving now?" a giggly voice called. Link snapped his gaze to Zelda's slender form twirling in circles. Grasping her hands was Amerada, spinning with the queen in a delighted manner. They stopped and jerked forward from dizziness, laughing all the while, until Zelda eventually managed to repeat her question. Link nodded faintly, but did not pry his eyes away from her.

Blaze caught his gaze, his eyes flickering from Link to Zelda once, then twice, until a knowing smile spread over his face.

"You like her, don't you?" he whispered. Link was greatly caught off guard, and jerked away from Epona's neck, his face scarlet.

"_What_?! W-What make you think that?!" he squealed in an immaturely high-pitched voice. Blaze raised one eyebrow, the corners of his lips continuing to lift. Link narrowed his eyes ploddingly, his ears drooping against his shoulders as he muttered, "Well…now that you say it, I'm not sure. Believe me when I tell you I've been through a lot of relationships, most of them driven by lust. I've been hurt…more than thrice before…and now, it's as if I can't make up my mind no matter what happens. I like her…but I don't love her."

His voice had softened so much it was barely above a whisper. He shook his head, breaking the serious demeanor, and smiled faintly as Amerada walked up to him.

"Who will you be riding with?" he muttered. Amerada looked back and forth from him to Blaze, until she shrugged her shoulders. Link assured her that he didn't care, and although Amerada greatly treated him like the only friend she had ever had, she decided to ride with Blaze. This didn't bother Link at all, however, after Zelda hopped up behind him, he felt tense under her touch.

She adjusted herself on Epona's back, eventually placing her hands on Link's shoulders. Link wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so strange with her. He always flirted and fooled around, and yet…now…he almost felt…

"Link?"

"Wha…?"

"Blaze and Amerada are already gone."

"Aw, crap…"

Patting Epona's sides with his heels, he pulled her into a gallop. Zelda immediately wrapped her arms around him, squeezing her eyes shut.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! _Link roared in his mind as his stomach twisted into knots. _I'm __**never **__like this. Ugh, why did Blaze ask me that freakin' question?_

The fall scenery rushed past them in a blurred trail of reflections. Epona's hooves drummed against the cobblestone streets, echoing over the deserted town. Zelda noticed how Link seemed hesitant and tense, so she gently loosened her grip, still keeping a secure hold on his shirt. His shoulders relaxed and he seemed relieved somewhat, but the crisp air hitting her face pulled her attention away from him.

Zelda tried her best to keep focus on a particular object, even though her chance of success was thin. She still was not the brightest in spirits about galloping madly through an area. Apparently Link remembered this, for he gently slowed Epona down to a fast canter. Once aside Blaze, Link led the way, continuing through the tunnel and across Hyrule Field. However, throughout the entire time, one thought greatly troubled him…

"_I like her…but I don't love her"…do I?_

-*-*-

"Fredric," Azul mumbled bluntly. The blond was raving like a madman about barging in on Zelda that one morning.

"But what if she _was_ scribbling on her desk? Ink is so bad for wood, and that cost nearly a thousand rupees, and I bought it as a welcoming gift when I became lieutenant…"

"Bloody hell, not this again…"

Azul smacked Fredric's shoulder with the back of his hand, pulling the guard to his senses. The Sheik's red eyes pierced through his green ones as he spat, "Shut the hell up and get on with it! Pippin said he saw them coming off the horizon, so they're here, and we need to greet them…bloody greet them…the prime minister is so obsessed with proper formality – it makes me want to wring his bloody little neck!"

"Are you British or something?" Fredric muttered. "You sure do say "bloody" a whole lot…"

"_**Shut up **__and __**get on with it**_**!**" Azul roared. "I don't freakin' care! No, I'm not British, or I would have an accent! It's a habit! Goddesses, I hate you…"

"You hate the goddesses?!"

"No, you idiot, I hate _you_! Fredric Kimberly, I hate _you_ and your _goddamn_ _**stupidity**_! Now come on, will you? Good lord."

Azul swaggered briskly down the hallways, his loose silver hair swaying against his back with his long strides. The black leather robes hung closely to his body, rustling and flapping with every movement he made, while Fredric klutzily stumbled along in his suit of armor.

The two emerged into the ballroom, out into the southern courtyard, making their way through Castle Town. The Sheik scanned the area, his blood-red eyes narrowing as he walked down South Road. Fredric quickly followed after him, stumbling on a crate of pigeons in the middle of the road. Azul, hearing the commotion, spun on his heel, eyes exasperatedly to the sky as the crate cracked – along with Fredric's brain. Pigeons were flying everywhere, and the famer in the corner was yelling angrily, desperately trying to catch the birds.

"Why – _why_ do I have to work with a moron?" Azul grumbled to himself, storming up to Fredric and grabbing the blonde by his shoulder plates, hoisting him to his feet. "Watch where you're going, you confiscated boob!" he snapped.

Azul harshly shoved Fredric away from him, swinging his silver locks behind his shoulders. Fredric, regaining his footing as well as his mind, quickly ran after the Sheikian, making sure he didn't trip on anything else.

Just then, there were confronted by Telma, who owned the bar in the lower alley. Her busty figure immediately caught Azul's attention, and a perverted grin came over his face.

"Hello, Telma," he whispered, slithering up next to her. Fredric cocked an eyebrow as his captain's actions.

"Hey, honey," Telma replied cheerfully, her lightweight purple skirt flowing gently with the breeze as she brushed down her low-cut denim jacket. "How ya doing?"

"Good, quite good," Azul purred, looking over her once, then twice. "Just passing through…y'know, the usual. _Master_ Link will be returning today, along with this "Amerada" girl."

"Master?" Telma chuckled.

"Oh, just required terms of addressing. Of course, I don't see why."

"Well, he is a hero. That poor boy is always out doing things. Have him come by some time, will ya?"

"Uhm…sure thing. You know, you look rather gorgeous today."

"Thanks, baby. But I need to get some better pantaloons." Azul eyed the low slit in her jacket, his eyebrows slowly rising as the perverted grin grew wider. "But I think it'll do for now," Telma continued. "See ya later, honey. Gotta get back to shopping."

Telma smiled, then returned to buying tobacco and ale. Azul looked disappointed, and grumbled something about "women not knowing how to please true men" as he stormed down the narrow street.

"What was that all about?" Fredric muttered, once alongside him. Azul shook his head in irritation and huffed, "Nothing."

Fredric, however, seemed unconvinced, and without meaning to, he immediately blurted what was on his mind.

"Y'know," the blonde began. "I really don't see why you have a grudge against Link, with him flirting and all. You're quite a flirt yourself, talking to Telma like that! What's the difference, right? I mean, sure, she's curvy and all, but you don't have to jump ahead to such _intimate_ conversations, right? Who's being the "intimate little jerk" now?"

"_**Shut up**_**!**" Azul yelled into the blonde's face, with such force that Fredric's hair was whipped behind him. Fredric flopped against the wall to his right, trembling in fear as Azul's face grew as red as a tomato in rage. The Sheik was absolutely fuming, hunched over like an old man and walking exasperatedly quickly down the street. Soon embarrassed by the confused glares and snorts of laughter from passers-by, Fredric stumbled to regain his footing and ran after his captain.

-*-*-

The orangey rays of sunlight admitted through the cloudy remains as Azul lazily leaned against the balcony. They were out on the main entrance to Castle Town, right off of South Road. His silver hair blew behind him in the breeze; his red eyes narrowed as they locked on the two horses below.

Epona catered across the stone pathway, quickly slowing down to a halt. However, the black Lipizzaner, ridden by Blaze, continued to bolt forward.

"What the hell?! Slow down, _slow down_, _**whoa**_!" Blaze yelled, desperately clinging on to the stallion as it galloped around the grassy terrain, neighing and prancing as if taunting him.

"Is that…Blaze Dragmire?!" Fredric muttered in horror, grasping the balcony in shock as he stared at the Gerudo.

"Bloody hell…" Azul whispered, his eyes widening. "_That's it_! That little twerp is going to get it!"

The Sheikiah flung himself down the stairs, rushing down two flights. His balled fists quivered angrily at his side as he approached Link, who had already dismounted and was shaking his head at Blaze.

"Ah, Azul," Link muttered in his velvety voice, lifting the corner of his lip as the Sheik came up to him. "Good to see you! And I must say, it's good to be home."

"Home?" Azul whispered as he stood next to him. "Ordon is your home, jerk."

"Go back to your rundown Kakariko, bastard," Link snapped. Azul narrowed his eyes as the taunting smile grew over Link's lips. "Deny it," he continued in a husky whisper, suddenly coming very close to Azul's face. "Was it not Impaz, your great grandmother, who entrusted you the care of the village?" Azul's eyes grew wide, astonished that Link knew this. "And now it lays in ruins, the homes of abandoned cats and what was once a band of Bulblins."

Link's eyes narrowed, and for a second, Azul could've sworn they flashed red.

"Go back to your shitty little shack, and be a happy shaman."

Harshly bumping shoulders with the Sheikian, Link walked over to Zelda and helped her dismount, slipping on a mask of bluntness once more.

_Yes,_ he thought, smirking. _It's good to be home._

_**Author's Note:**_

**I long last, I finished! I apologize for the wait, but as with everyone, school is becoming the largest priority. This chapter was really trying to show the whole connection between Link and Amerada, as well as the grudge between Link and Azul. And have you noticed that almost all my OC's names start with A? XD **

**=3**


	25. Chapter 24: Unwanted Feelings

Chapter Twenty-Four

**-*-*-** _Unwanted Feelings _**-*-*-**

Arwen scanned the faces of the innocent men before him carelessly. His pale eyes flickered over every face, until all seven had been accounted for.

"You, in the middle," he snapped, pointing a beefy figure at the youngest one. The lad was about seventeen, with course brown hair and nervous blue eyes. He cautiously walked to the gold throne, head bent and gaze wandering.

The throne room was the only room in the castle made of marble. The white stone was occasionally inlaid with plates of gold and silver. The room was basically a long rectangle, with a wide velvet carpet leading up a flight of stairs to the throne, which sat perched at the very back of the room, creating an intimidating atmosphere to anyone who walked up to it.

Arwen stroked his beard as the boy slumped forward in a sloppy bow.

"Y-Your highness, I honestly have n-no idea –" he began in a shaky voice, but Arwen immediately cut him off.

"Do you realize who I am?!" the king roared bitterly. "I could behead you right now, you know. Now this is how it's going to work. You're a young chap – lads like you won't lie in front of me if they know the risk. Let's make this simple. You tell me some information, I let you go. Sound fair?"

"But I swear I didn't –"

"_**You will provide some answers or face the penalty of death!**_" Arwen bellowed. The boy grimaced and cowered in surprise, his expression utterly terrified. "Good," the king continued. "You're scared. Now you'll listen…do tell me, my boy. Did you see anything suspicious two days ago?"

The boy gulped, his head sagging downwards in contemplation as he stared at the floor. Eventually, he muttered, "I was at the tavern The Red Lion at that date, sir…and…I saw these two men. They were wearing black cloaks, and with one of them was another man…well, at least, it looked like a man to me. Either way, the person was wearing some sort of suit. It was blue and navy and tight-fitting, with this cloth over the chest and back. And, on the cloth was this weird symbol…it looked like an eye, but with a tear dropping from it."

"Hmmm…" Arwen grumbled. "I've never heard of a symbol like that…Geoffrey –" The man named Geoffrey, looking to be the librarian from his appearance, quickly rushed to the throne from the shadows. "– Find out what this symbol is and what it indicates."

"Yes, milord," Geoffrey muttered, bowing deeply before quickly heading to the nearest corridor, his dark robes swishing with every movement. Arwen turned back to the boy.

"Any other information?"

The lad furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Well," he muttered. "The first man – pretty tall, about six feet, give a few inches – went to the bar and ordered some food…he started talking to this girl next to him. She was one of those…y'know…those women. Well, he denied her offer, and said he was booked for the night."

"Booked? What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure…he just said, "Tempting, baby, very tempting…but I'm booked tonight." And then he kind of glanced towards the others in middle."

"What did he look like?"

"He had sandy, brownish-blonde hair…dirty-blonde, I think they call it. Really dark blue eyes, kind of like a sea-blue or sapphire…and he had lightly tanned skin."

"Sounds like the man who attacked the Elite Eight – a wizard, they called him, shooting this bolt of lightning…who was the girl he spoke to?"

"She kind of looked like an island native – y'know, dark brown hair, tan skin, hazel eyes…that's all I can remember."

"She might still be at that tavern. Slaves like her stay at least a week to get a good profit before they leave…go to the place and bring her to me."

"What if she's not there?"

"I'd doubt it, boy. Now get on with it."

"But –"

"Adams, Lawrence, assist him," King Arwen spat. He threw the boy a bitter glare as two guards in black armor snatched him arms, practically dragging him out of the throne room. The king again stroked his red beard, eyes narrowing as he contemplated all he had heard.

-*-*-

He couldn't help it.

It tortured his brain, keeping him awake through all hours of the night. Now, at the peak of midnight, he sighed, slowly closing his eyes as he brought his hands to his head.

Link let his hands run through his silky hair until they dropped to the ground. He stared up at the night sky, the light of the moon shining through the tree above him. He lay in the grass of Hyrule Field, along a raised ledge facing Hyrule Castle. A few paces away was Epona, chewing at the grass gratefully, her ears twitching this way and that at the slightest sound.

He had been awake for hours, the one thought that he had been thinking throughout the day still pulsing inside his brain.

_I like her, but I don't love her…do I?_

So much had happened between them. Zelda was kind and understanding, the complete opposite of Ilia's personality, and yet she was hardly ever too serious because she always threw sarcasm into their misfit conversations. Like Midna, she was taunting and playful, but unlike Midna, she was always caring to make sure he was okay, for the blunt masks that covered his soul didn't always hide his worst emotions.

Link found himself tugging at his hair like a child. It was flat out stupid to rave on about something for this long, but he couldn't help it. It was pointless to ignore something that would continue to be a virus to his thoughts.

Whenever they were in each other's company, intimacy would always come into play. Link huffed a breath in frustration as he realized this. His hands would always find a way to her waist, her back, her arms, her face, her neck, her shoulders – any part of her he could touch that she would allow. She was just too intoxicating; he would give anything to have her in his arms and smothered by his embrace, and yet he had no idea why. These feelings of longing were not driven by lust, he knew that, but he had been deeply in love more than once.

He knew when he was in love. Whenever he was around that person, he wouldn't be able to speak when flustered, his heart would flutter when she would chuckle, he would freeze when she would touch him, melt into her touch when she would kiss him, give anything to let her hands roam him even if it was just for a second…

And yet…and yet, although he felt all these things, he just _knew_ he wasn't in love. He knew it. He wasn't sure how or why, but he did.

He slowly realized, with a grudge, that he was forcing himself to believe he wasn't in love.

_I'm afraid of being crushed again, _Link thought with a sigh, closing his eyes tightly. Deep down, to the deepest depths of his soul, he knew he had loved her from the very beginning – why else would he be so intimate with her? Now another question had entered his mind, and his brain was throbbing with twice the insanity as before. No, no, he didn't love her – or did he? Did she love him? Surely she hated him, why else would she act so frustrated…yet, despite her feelings of hatred, she was continuously so kind to him…why? Girls were too confusing.

_When I asked her whether it was love or uncertainty, she said uncertainty…it was the answer I was hoping for. At that time, I didn't want to get too close to her, but now…I __**want**__ to be close to her, so badly. Why! Why do I want this?! Why do I need…someone to trust…?_

And then he knew. Link's eyes snapped open.

"I want the company of someone who understands…" he whispered, answering his own question. And inside his mind, another voice, a voice which was not his own, muttered, "Of course you do. But you have me."

Link froze at the sound of his dark form.

"Get out of my mind," he growled.

_No,_ the echoing voice continued. _Because it's true._

"You don't understand; you're simply a demon. You've been poisoning my mind for years – leave me be."

_And yet, if it weren't for me, you probably would've died to your own hand._

"To _your_ own hand! You're making me feel insane, talking to myself like this…just get out of my mind, please…"

There was silence once more, much to Link's relief, and he sighed lightly. It was rare that conversations between he and his dark form were created.

The demon was a shadow, almost entirely the complete opposite of Link. When he was chosen to the Hero of the Gods, all of his sins and impurity was bound into one form. The man, once known as Dark Link, was given the name Lumine when he was pulled out of realm of shadows – otherwise known as hell – in order to be a test towards Link's behavior. Had it not been for the demon, there would not be as much bitterness in Link's soul…

Link stared blankly at the sky. His thoughts of Zelda were still pounding inside his mind, and he slowly began to tire.

Shuffling around to find a soft patch of grass, he gently laid on his side. He imagined Zelda curled up in his arms, snuggling her face against his chest as she became consumed in his warmth. Although childish, the slight daydream brought him comfort, and he remembered falling asleep with her in the Forest of Twilight. Smirking at the thought of this, Link pulled his cloak closer to his body as a blanket, trying his best to think of other things.

It was still at least an hour later until he fell asleep, as his mind continued to ponder over her the entire time, but when he did fall asleep, he felt content.

-*-*-

"Yes, thank you, Maria," Zelda muttered when the maid began to leave her room. Maria smiled brightly, leaning over in a stout bow before she quickly exited the chamber. Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes in relief.

_How annoying that maid is!_ her thoughts grumbled. _She's the sweetest thing, but for the love of the goddesses, she just won't shut up sometimes._

Zelda furiously continued to brush her brown locks. She decided not to wear her crown this morning, to get Link's opinion on how it looked. Although strange, she couldn't help but confront him with her outfits and makeup to get someone else's advice, and even though she knew Link wasn't the least bit into complimenting clothing, she could tell that he did not mind obliging.

Gently lifting her crown out of her hair, Zelda watched as her bangs flopped over her right eye and curled inwards. She spun around, her thick braid twirling with her, as she admired herself in the mirror.

For her garb, she wore a simple dress of light green, long-sleeved and poofy at the shoulders. It had a built-in corset, and was a plain color until the skirt, where there was a floral pattern. Zelda brushed down her sides, making sure there weren't any wrinkles, before she strode out of her chamber and into the hall.

Zelda knocked lightly on the door to Link's chamber. She didn't hear anyone inside, nor did she hear a reply. Furrowing her eyebrows, Zelda knocked again. When there was silence once more, she opened the door.

His bed was untouched; his room was clean as usual.

"That's weird," Zelda said to herself. "Hmmm…he probably took a walk or something of the sort. I guess I'll just ask Azul…"

Growling slightly at the thought of this, Zelda strode back out into the hall. It only took a few minutes to find Azul, for he was pacing angrily around the guard barracks, appearing to be enraged about something. He took one look at her, reading her thoughts, and told her she looked fine. Afterwards, he continued to pace, then eventually yelled for Fredric before heading towards the chamber of the Council.

Zelda spent the next half hour busying herself with proofing scrolls and advising maids to stop worrying about Blaze – they still thought him evil, no matter how much poppycock was in the assumption. She announced the morning to Amerada, who quickly hopped out of bed and smiled widely before she began to explore the castle. Zelda chuckled at the girl's childish actions, afterwards walking through the halls until she came to the courtyards, and there she saw something unexpected.

"C'mere horsey!" one maid yelled in exasperation.

"Does the horsey want a carrot?" said another.

"Oh, milady!" called the youngest of the three. "Master Link's horse has been driving us _insane_. Could you get her to calm down?"

Epona was prancing around the courtyard, darting past the iron sculptures of the Triforce and neighing triumphantly as the three stable hands tried desperately to catch her. Zelda smirked and walked down the steps, pushing her bangs behind her ear.

"Epona!" she called. The mare spun around during her rear, gently plopping down as she stared at Zelda with her chocolate-colored eyes. She shook her long silvery-white mane and pawed at the ground with her hooves. Zelda chuckled as she muttered, "Want to play, do you?" As if replying, Epona bolted around the sculptures again, cantering playfully in circles around the queen.

Zelda outstretched one hand, gently brushing her fingers against Epona's sides as the mare ran past her again. Feeling her touch, Epona slowed down to a trot, and then a walk, turning her neck and gazing at Zelda with a curious look.

"You mischievous little thing," the queen chuckled, gently stroking the tall mare's face. "Might you have any idea where your master is?"

Epona nicked quietly and snorted, prancing around the queen again. Zelda smiled, pondering on how to mount of the tall mare. She scanned the courtyard, then walked over to the center sculpture, Epona following her like a dog. Zelda stepped up onto the sculpture's highly-elevated rim, turning so she was facing the reddish mare. She gently slid her hands through her thick mane; realizing she was about to mount, Epona stepped closer.

Even with the high edge of the sculpture, Zelda could hardly make it on to the mare's back. Eventually, after getting enough guts to vault, she slid on to Epona's back, holding on to the mane gratefully and straightening herself so she was centered.

"Okay, girl," Zelda whispered, patting Epona's neck. "Let's go find Mister Invisible. But, don't go too fast, okay?"

Epona stood still for a second, what appeared to be a smile stretching over her face, then she clopped down the cobblestone path at a brisk trot. Zelda clung on to her mane desperately as she bounced every which direction on the mare's back.

"May – be a – can – ter – would – be – bet – ter!" Zelda managed through the bumps. She sat deeply, just barely nudging Epona's sides with her heels. Immediately, Epona went into a smooth canter. Zelda leaned back and clutched the mane, gently rocking with her.

Zelda smiled as they came into Castle Town. Early morning people stared in awe, while others waved and some tilted their heads forward respectfully. The duo cantered into Hyrule Field, going past Lake Hylia and into the southern area. And there, on a ledge, she saw Link.

_That moron,_ she thought, chuckling. The light frost was beginning to melt in the rays of sunlight as Epona approached her master. With extreme difficulty, Zelda managed dismounting correctly. She swung her leg over and gently plopped to the ground, afterwards quietly approaching the dozing figure. She gently sunk to her knees as she pulled the cloak off of him, and watched as Link grumbled something in his sleep, pulling his arms closer to his chest.

"Link?" Zelda whispered, laying a hand on his forehead. She was surprised to find that he didn't have a fever. He turned motionless, his chest softly rising and falling with his breaths.

With a smile, Zelda slipped her hands underneath Link's head and shuffled closer, until she could lay his head on her lap. She gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek, repeating, "Link? It's morning."

Link grumbled under his breath again, what sounded to be a gibberish set of words escaping his lips. He furrowed his eyebrows and semi-consciously reached for his cloak, missing a few times before pulling it over himself. Zelda laughed quietly at this – however, her gaze dropped to his mouth as he whispered something in his sleep.

"Hmmm…Zel…" he muttered. "Wha…mn…"

His words became untranslatable again. Zelda raised her eyebrows as she thought about this, wondering why he was dreaming about her. Her finger brushed against the corner of his lips; after realizing this, she quickly jerked her hand away and blushed. Apparently sensing her touch, Link's hands began to slide out of their protective position as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Zelda?" Link grumbled, faintly rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand as he stared up at her.

"Good morning," Zelda replied. "Why on earth did you sleep out here?! It's November, you know! You could get a cold."

"I hardly ever get sick," he said quietly, yawning as he stretched his arms. He turned over to his back, his head still against her thighs as he muttered, "Ugh…I'm so tired. I came out here in the middle of the night. I…uh…couldn't sleep…"

Link turned away and blushed slightly. The madness from the night before returned to his mind. At that moment, he would've given anything to have at least roused from a bad dream instead of waking up with his head on her lap. He blushed harder at that, shuffling off of her, and quickly wished that Azul would've poured a bucket of ice water on him. Then again, what a nice wake up-call that would be.

"Link?"

He quickly turned back to her, finding her standing next to him with her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips. Link instinctively jumped to his feet, too clumsy for his taste, and ran a hand though his messy hair in embarrassment. Zelda chuckled and ruffed his hair playfully, grabbing his hand in the process. She led him over to Epona and smiled.

"Uhm, a little help?" she whispered, glancing from the tall mare to him.

"Where are we going?" Link mumbled, furrowing his brows as the sun continually played hide-and-seek with the clouds.

"Hyrule Castle, of course… Where else?"

Link blushed again, hastily snatching Zelda's waist. However, before he could stop the temptation, his hands froze. His blood felt as if it had ran cold as he stared at the small of her back.

_What am I doing?_ Link thought in frustration. _Move, hands, move!_

His nerves eventually worked, however with a grudge. He gently hoisted her on to Epona's back, then effortlessly slipped up behind her. He forced his mind to remain blank as he grasped Epona's mane. But the feeling of his arms against the slight curve of her sides kept causing his thoughts to waver. How badly he wanted to murder Blaze! If only that confounded Gerudo hadn't asked him that question…

Nudging Epona's hooves with his heels, Link brought her into a canter. His dark cloak billowed behind him as the chilly air whipped against their faces. Try as he might to prevent it, his eyes kept wandering from the scenery. He would look forward, then his gaze would slide down to Zelda's loose braid. Her hair faintly smelled of lavender, showing she had bathed earlier.

Meanwhile, as Link continually failed from keeping his eyes off of her, Zelda tried her best to keep herself centered. She had never really enjoyed riding horses as a child, but Epona had such smooth gates; it truly showed how much work Link had put into training her. She wondered how long it took for him to become accustomed to horse riding…living in a farming town for most of his life probably made it a priority to know how to ride.

The soft cotton of his shirt would occasionally brush against the bare skin of her shoulder blades, and the young queen began to wish that she had a cloak as well. Then a thought struck her. Zelda just barely moved backwards, pressing her back against Link's chest and wrapping her arms around herself. She shivered slightly as the breeze ran through the thin material of her dress, trying her best to melt into Link's intoxicating warmth. Link's arms turned into planks as his body froze. His muscles tensed and his brain felt as if it had gone numb when arms unintentionally fell to his sides; the feeling of Zelda's back curved against him, although it had happened several times before, was nerve-racking.

And again…he had no idea why.

The next thing Link knew, the world had suddenly flipped sideways multiple times, and his head was throbbing terribly, and then his sight went out and everything turned pitch black.

_Goddesses._

-*-*-

"Oh, goodness, milady!" Maria exclaimed as Zelda dragged Link into the courtyard by his arms. The queen had a horrified expression on her face as she stared at the cut near the side of Link's forehead. It was just his luck he had fallen right next to a rock.

"Please…don't ask," Zelda gasped as she pulled his arms with all her might. The weight of his body wore down on her, and forced her to drop him wearily. Epona slowly walked behind him, her muzzle nearly touching the ground.

"B-But, milady…if it doesn't bother you so…what on earth happened?!"

"Uhm…we were riding out in Hyrule Field, and he fell off."

"Is he unconscious, milady?"

"Well his head hit this rock jutting out of the hill we were cantering on."

"But is he unconscious, milady?"

"His head hit a rock the size of a groundhog! _Yes_, Maria, he is unconscious!"

The brunette maid blushed in embarrassment, fiddling with her hands as Fredric usually did. Zelda ignored this as she kneeled down next to Link, taking the handkerchief from her pocket and gently wiping off the small amount of blood on Link's forehead. She sighed, but jerked her hand away in surprise when the cut began to heal.

"Huh?" Zelda said to herself once the slit had completely vanished. She brushed her fingers against the place where the cut used to be, astonished at the feel of his unharmed, smooth skin. Just then, Link's eyes softly fluttered open.

"Ugh…" he groaned, sliding over to his side and placing his head against her knees. He looked up at her with a questionable expression, his eyes slowly narrowing as he whispered, "I fell off, didn't I?"

"Yes," Zelda replied with a chuckle, oblivious to Maria's wide eyes and cocked head. "And you hit your head in the process."

"Mn…guess I'm having klutziness return."

"Klutziness?"

"When I was little," Link explained, cautiously propping himself up on his elbows. "I was extremely klutzily. It's a curse…so now, everyone once in a while, the doom of "klutziness" returns. I'm sorry I fell; I must have scared you…I have healing powers, so I sensed that gash…ooh…but it burns. It _burns_, precious, it _freezes_!"

He fell on to the back as he said this, spreading his arms against the ground as if to exaggerate the statement. Zelda chuckled at his voice, then slid a hand to his chest. Link froze, a small blush coming over his face as her hand roamed his upper body, pressing down in almost a massage-like way along his sides and ribs.

"What are you doing?" Link muttered, raising his eyebrows as his gaze followed her hand. He began to wish that the gentle nudges would turn into seductive strokes, and wondered what it would be like to let her slide her hands over his muscles…

_**What am I thinking?!**_ Link yelled in his mind, his face turning scarlet in a second. The image of his shirtless form popped out of his mind, and he clenched his eyes shut in frustration.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" he repeated, a little gruffer than he had intended. Zelda noticed the blush on his face as his eyes slowly revealed themselves, curiosity and confusion swirling inside of them. She glanced at the sky, then looked back at him as she grumbled, "I'm not trying to _daze_ you, fair prince. I'm checking for broken bones! Apparently you've never been to the doctor before – don't you know anything of medical procedures?"

"I would assume not," Link snapped, trying to ignore the smile spreading over his face as she pressed her palm against his sternum. "And I assure you – I'm fine!"

"You slipped off, rolled twice, and hit your head on a rock hard enough to knock you unconscious! I wouldn't call you "fine"…maybe damaged. Yes. I do believe you've damaged your brain."

"Ha! I find that not the least bit funny, my princess."

"Oh really? I find it quite hilarious."

Link rolled his eyes, his blush reddening and fading every once in a while. After several more seconds of examination, he loudly complained, "_I do not have any broken bones_! Trust me – I'm perfectly fine and you know it."

"You sly fox. I'd beg to differ."

"Sly? I'm not accusing you of trying to _daze_ me, more or less _seduce _me. Not here in this courtyard, no! I would much rather say no anyway, whether you were doing so or not. So don't _you_ be the sly one, how about that?"

Zelda groaned in frustration at his snappy retorts, and knew she couldn't argue any longer. Maria, however – who had continued to watch them ever since Link had regained consciousness – was absolutely appalled at this conversation. She could hardly believe the words entering her ears, at the second "seduce" left Link's mouth, she had scurried as fast as her chubby legs to carry her, desperate to blurt these things to Azul. The two younger adults completely ignored her departure, but instead argued with each other, for Link was feeling extremely uneasy right about now.

"I won't say it again," he grumbled. "I don't have any broken bones! Now quit your "procedure" – you're driving me insane and I hate the feeling that's in my stomach right now."

Immediately, Link regretted what he had said. Not only had he given away that he had butterflies, but he had said it in such a way that anyone would be able to tell he enjoyed it.

Zelda's eyebrows shot up at this, quickly dropping to a furrowed brow as a mischievous smile appeared over her face.

"Do you like this?" she purred, now placing both her hands along his chest and flirtatiously sliding them up and down, causing his feelings of insanity to divert to chaotic madness as his stomach twisted and churned. He clenched his eyes shut in frustration as his thoughts began to waver. He knew he was getting dazed, and his involuntary actions began to prove it.

He moaned slightly, his expression slowly changing from worry, to uncertainty, to dazed enjoyment, and lastly drowsiness as his body relaxed. His eyelids lowered until his eyes were nearly closed, and a very unnoticeable sigh left his mouth.

Link felt a light, feathery kiss placed on his cheek, and heard Zelda's faint giggle as he smiled slightly.

"I find out something new about you every day," she teased, and stood, brushing off her dress and pulling her arms around herself. "Now, come on! It's rather chilly and I don't think you should stay on the ground for the rest of your life."

"I wasn't planning on it, thank you very much," Link snapped, lazily coming to his feet and cracking his knuckles. Zelda smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him through the courtyard as he blurted orders to Epona. The reddish mare whinnied playfully before disappearing from sight.

-*-*-

The cobalt-blue cloak billowed with his long strides as Link paced around his chamber. He ran a hand through his hair, combing his silky locks with his fingers. His dark eyes stared into his reflection as he passed the vanity, adjusting the collar of the sleet-gray shirt he wore.

Rays of the morning sunlight poured into his room, illuminating each strand of his dirty-blonde hair. Link smoothened his torso and stopped parallel from the door. He was feeling extremely nervous this morning, his fidgetiness causing him to feel even worse. He was not sure why he was so unsettled, but something was greatly bothering him. Anyone who looked at him would immediately guess that.

_I take Amerada to Ordon, explain my little situation with living at the castle, talk to everybody and all that shit, _Link thought bitterly. _It shouldn't take me that long. Okay…my hair's dry – I'm fine in that department; clothes, check. Cloak, check. Weapons, check…hmph, as if I need them. Now for Ami._

Link flashed himself a grin as he took one last look at the large mirror, making a clicking noise with his tongue as he pointed his index fingers at his reflection, afterwards briskly leaving his room and heading a few halls down. There he turned to a medium-sized room, where Amerada had various trunks of luggage in her grasp. She smiled faintly at the sight of Link, her lips dropping as she looked away.

"Aw, don't feel upset," Link encouraged, his signature crooked smile plastered over his lips. "I know how awkward you must feel, but don't you want to see your dad?"

"Well, yeah, but…mn…"

"You'll feel better once you see him. Now let's see – we'll leave after we eat, that way we'll get there about noon."

"How will we get there?"

"However you like, princess."

"Really?! Even by carriage?"

"Oh –! Uhm…sure. That's a good idea. You go ahead and eat; I'm sure the cook has it ready… I'll see about that, so that we can arrive in a _grand_ entrance."

Amerada gigged at his exaggeration of the word and picked up her baggage, running off to the dining hall. Link watched her leave with a content smile of his face. Children, whether younger teenagers or simply kids in general, always brought him happiness. Though, whenever he thought of having kids of his own, he felt rather sickened. Link gulped at this, his eyebrows raising as he quickly spun on his heel, muttering, "O…kay…" towards his thoughts.

He turned around, running with unnatural speed through the hallways as he located Zelda's dainty form in the main throne room. His cloak rippled behind him, various maids wearing astonished looks when he passed.

Link jumped over the wide stairs effortlessly, pushing the wide doors open. His gaze wandered around the room before he walked with the slightest swagger, successfully avoiding the dramatic entrance he realized he would make if he didn't slow down. His cloak swished from side to side in unison with his long strides, then leapt against his legs as he came to a halt in from of the platform Zelda's throne rested on.

"Your highness," Link muttered, bowing deeply with the grace that any butler would envy. "I have a question for you, if your time permits."

Zelda's ears perked up, and she quickly turned her attention away from Azul's departing form.

"Oh…yes, yes I'm able. What is it, Master Link?" she replied, smiling at the amused look on his face.

"Well, you know Ami," Link said with a chuckle. Azul froze in his tracks as he heard this, remembering Maria's words earlier. He listened intently as Link continued, "I gave her any option of transportation to go to Ordon today. To lift her spirits, I think we will probably be going by carriage. Do you have anything available in that department?"

"Several, actually," Zelda said airily with a smile. "I'll show you your options."

Standing from her throne, Zelda walked over to Link and extended her hand. He gently slid their fingers to an entwined position and winked, quickly placing his hand under hers to avoid being seen. But Azul, of course, easily caught a glimpse of this. The two young adults walked down the velvet carpet and out of the throne room, continuing through the halls, where they emerged to a side of the castle Link as never been in. They entered a rather large room of stone filled with all different kinds of carriages.

"Wow…" Link stated shortly, his eyes scanning the various sizes of carriages and a soft chuckle leaving his lips as he muttered, "You enjoy this fashion of travel, I presume?"

Zelda simply smiled and lifted a hand to touch his cheek, her fingers barely raised off of his soft skin. The cloak he wore brought out the color of his eyes – sapphire mostly, with a rich, dark sea-blue outlining the black depths of his pupils, hints of dark teal sealed in between. There was no comparison to the fierceness of his eyes, and she had never seen anything like the hypnotizing orbs her gaze bore into.

Her smooth, pale hand gently slid around the curve of his jaw, and he turned towards her with a quiet, "Hm?"

"Oh…nothing."

Zelda blushed and pulled her hand away, sadness in her tone; however, Link caught her wrist and held her hand in the gentle way that he always did, placing it upon his cheek once more.

"What it is?" he muttered in a low velvety voice, his eyelids lowering as he stepped closer to her. Zelda could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him, and she blinked slowly at the warmth that cocooned her. However, a dark blush replaced the faint pinkness over her face, and she jerked away.

"D-Didn't we come here to pick a carriage?!" she said abruptly, eyes wide and an open-mouthed grin plastered over her face in surprise.

"Zelda, what's wrong?"

Link had stepped even closer to her, forcing Zelda to back into the wall. Her hands lay flat against the stone, her eyebrows furrowed and lips parted slightly. They were oblivious to the Sheikiah in the shadows of the hall, observing their every move with wide eyes…

"Zel," Link whispered bluntly, his minty breath splaying against her face. "You do realize I can sense emotions, right? Why are you upset?"

"It's nothing, I just… Link…"

"What?"

"I think we're being watched."

"Shadows toy with the naked eye," he retorted, leaning closer and cupping her face, his warm hands causing her blush to redden. "Just tell me what's wrong."

The tone of his voice – flirtatious, patient, curious all in one – caused her heart to bubble. Why was it that she always fell for his incomparable charm? And worse than that, his expression…those perfect lips pursed into a straight line, his eyes piercing her soul…Zelda felt like slapping his hands away, but she could not. The unwanted feelings of her sudden realization only made her feel more and more depressed each day – he did not need to become a part of it, especially because it was about him.

Before Zelda knew what was happening, Link's face was suddenly creeping very close to her, and then his lips were capturing hers in a gentle kiss – which was so gentle, in fact, that it appalled her. It was obviously something she wasn't expecting, but Link's kisses were always seductive and flirtatious, causing her to melt into his body. However, the one he bestowed just then was exactly the opposite. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

He pulled away ever so slightly, their breaths morphing into one cloud.

She did not notice the faint blush on his face as he muttered, "I guess you'll eventually tell me later… Let's pick out a carriage, then." His expression changed drastically when he stepped away. He acted as if nothing had happened as he continued, "I'm not good with this kind of stuff…you do it for me, I mean, I'm not one to ride in carriages, so I wouldn't know what to get and for what reason and it's not like we're going that far, so… For the love of Hyrule, I'm blabbering again! I'm sorry – just – oh, pick something out!"

And he stepped over to the right, folding his arms across his chest immaturely and huffing a breath in frustration. Zelda snapped herself from her daze and gazed at him curiously.

"Link," she said, noticing his face, which had turned bright red in embarrassment. "I don't get you. First you act like you're royalty – which I know you are –"

"Shut _up_! Someone will hear you!" he hissed under his breath.

"– then you act serious, then flirty, now you're acting like a five year old!"

"I can't help it – I've always had an immature side."

Zelda laughed airily and replaced her uncertain thoughts with their purpose for being there. She walked around various carriages, throwing him options for color and size. In the end, Zelda picked a pure-white carriage, that would, of course, be drawn by white horses. Link did not focus on the selection at all, as his mind was thinking of other things. Even he himself had no idea how he could change personalities so easily. Once again, his answer narrowed down to masks of blunt emotion.

He felt like kicking himself for flirting with her, even more so for kissing her in the way that he did. But he couldn't help it!

When Zelda had arranged everything, Link announced that he was going to leave to find Amerada. Then he did just that, rather quickly, too. His cloak billowed behind him as he walked with his arms still folded, grumbling over and over, "What is wrong with me?" the entire way.

Zelda smiled and held a finger to her lips, shaking her head sympathetically. Sometimes, she swore…she just didn't understand that man.

-*-*-

Azul's wide eyes miraculously grew larger as he gazed at the lanky figure rounding the corner of the hall.

_I cannot believe…! _he thought exasperatedly, taking deep breaths through his clenched teeth. He was absolutely fuming, for he had watched the entire scene as if it were a theater production. _That jerk – that low-lived, two-timing, double-crossing –!__** Just who does he think he is **__?! He __**kissed**__ Zelda, her majesty, the queen of Hyrule! __**Kissed her**__! And what in the world did she mean by, "You act like you're royalty – which I know you are"…? Link seemed rather desperate to make her shut up, but why? Good goddesses, what in the names of Fayrore, Din, and Nayru altogether?! I have got to follow that flirt – I'm sick of watching this. I need to know what's going on._

The Sheikiah slowly stepped out of the shadows, then bolted forward, his arms swinging with his brisk strides. His silver hair was whipped behind him as his black leather robes flapped against his legs.

It did not take long for Link's tall frame to come into view.

His dirty-blonde hair lay limply against his neck as the Hylian stood across from a young girl. Her figure showed she was a preteen in age, however the smile she wore proved her slight immatureness.

"Wow…that was fast," Link stated with a chuckle as Amerada held luggage before her.

"Is everything ready?" she muttered excitedly. "Are we going in a carriage? What color is it? How long will it take to get there?"

"One question at a time!" he protested, grinning despite himself. "Yes, we're leaving by carriage, and I think it's white. It will probably take half an hour."

"Oh, that's not too terribly long. So, where too, then?"

"I'm sure Ze – her majesty has it situated by now," Link blurted, hastily correcting himself.

Azul's eyes narrowed at this.

Amerada's smile grew as she gripped the handles of her trunks firmly, briskly heading down the hall. Link slowly followed behind her, eventually focusing on her attire. She wore a baggy white shirt followed by a black velvet corset. Her skirt was a dark shade of scarlet, flowing behind her as her boots tapped against the marble floors.

Link pulled his eyes away from her when he heard the faintest steps that only the stealth of a Sheikiah could perform. His eyes immediately found the ceiling in exasperation, and he quickly caught up to Amerada with two strides of his long legs.

"Why don't we take a shortcut? It would make carrying that load a lot easier."

Taking the bait, Amerada shrugged her shoulders. Link gently grasped her arm and glanced behind him. He saw the last strands of silver hair whipping behind a corner before the duo vanished with a poof of smoke, reappearing at the entrance to the stables not a moment later.

-*-*-

The carriage gently rocked with the bumps in the road, but this did not affect the blunt expression on Link's face. He sat with a hand under his chin, the other arm folded across his knees.

_How am I supposed to confront Ilia…? _he thought, a saddened expression on his face. _I have an aching feeling she's going to be there. Then again, why wouldn't she be… Ugh, I might as well start talking .This silence is bothering me. _

"So," he muttered dryly, his eyes drifting over to the girl sitting across from him. "Might I ask what you're thinking, princess?"

"Why do you always call me that?" Amerada whispered curiously. Link could feel his cheeks heat up as she said that. In truth, he actually had no clue…it was always the nickname he used when addressing any girl younger than him, but to address a girl seven years younger… His shoulders raised nearly to his ears as a wave of shock spread through him, jerking him upwards off the seat. That wasn't just any nickname, but a flirtatious nickname, always said in a tone any girl would fall for. But to say it in that way to a _twelve_ year-old –!

"I-I'm _not_ sure!" he blurted abruptly, his eyes lighting up like a bonfire as a horrified expression came over him. "It's a habit – would you like me to call you something else?!"

The second sentence had been spoken very quickly, jumbled together with a hint of desperation in his voice. Amerada's expression showed nothing but a blank face as she cocked an eyebrow. Link sighed and collapsed into the back of the seat, lowering his head so his bangs would hide his fuming face.

"Sorry…" he muttered childishly. "Uhm…Ami…what I meant to ask was why you seemed troubled."

"Oh…"

The girl's confused look made him feel worse. Explaining his telepathic powers would only make her brain emptier, so he quietly grumbled, "Never mind," and continued to stare out of the window for the rest of the ride.

When at last the coachman drew the horses to a halt, the door was quickly wrenched open by an extremely short man wearing a black servant's suit.

"Good folk, I welcome you to Faron Woods," he whispered, absolutely no enthusiasm in his high voice. Link was the first to step out, grabbing all of Amerada's luggage on the way and holding them against his sides. The young girl quickly stepped out after him, gasping in awe at the large trees and the spring just to their left. Link thanked the men, mirroring the lack of joy in the servant's tone, and kept his gaze fixed on the ground.

"Good day," the coachman replied in a deep voice, sticking his prominent nose in the air as he snapped down the reins. The footman hopped on the back of the carriage as fast as his midget body would allow, and it rattled down the tunnel, disappearing from sight not a moment later.

Link stared after them with narrowed eyes.

"C'mon, Ami. It's just up ahead," he whispered, smiling slightly. As they walked through the woods, their feet landing lightly along the plush grass, birds fluttered overhead. The creaking wood of the Ordon Bridge welcomed them. Link strode casually across it first, Amerada hesitant but eventually following afterwards.

"…And that's Ordona's Spring," Link continued, for he had been pointing things out along the way. "And this is the woods."

"Aw, it's so cute!" Amerada stated, spinning around and examining the area. "So tiny and quaint. I think I'm really going to like it here."

_That's what I had assumed, _Link thought, sighing slightly. Amerada saw the change of emotion and furrowed her brows, but decided to remain quiet. When they walked past Link's house and came through the village, the expression on Amerada's face could only be described as pure delight.

"It's exactly as I remember!" she stated, clasping her hands together. "Oh – the shop and the farmer's house and the windmill and the creek…it hasn't changed at all!"

"Most country villages don't," Link stated with a chuckle. Amerada smiled up at him and threw her arms around his waist.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she praised. "I'm sorry if I've been a burden…and I'm sorry if I've grown too attached to you for your taste, but this means so much to me. You have no idea of the ordeal I went through with Arwen. He controlled my entire life, but now I finally feel free – and it's all thanks to you!"

"Save your thanks for after introductions. Knowing these folk, they'll have something planned…though I told them not to…oh well. You seem hyper enough to accept anything at the moment."

Amerada giggled and tugged at his arm impatiently; he dragged his heels and protested over and over for her to calm down, but she just laughed and ran up to the mayor's house – however, as they approached the wooden porch, her voice quickly fell silent. Link glanced at her, reading the slight uneasiness on her face.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "Bo's really nice, and so is your sister."

Her expression only hardened.

_Typical,_ Link thought with a sigh. The trunks in his grasp fell to the porch with a thump. Link outstretched his hand, about to knock the door when it flung open. In its wide archway stood Bo, his bulky figure outlined from the lighting inside.

He raised his brows, his dark eyes widening, then slowly glistening with tears as he stared at Amerada.

"A…Ami…" he muttered, his lips curling into a smile as she stared up at him.

"Papa…" she whispered, then threw her arms around him, hugging him with all the might left in her. Link's gaze was completely diverted away from them, and he stared with a crinkled brow at the ground as Bo wiped the trails of tears off his cheeks.

"Link, m'boy!" he gasped, grinning widely. Link narrowed his eyes as he glanced at him. Even the faintness sight of a family reunion caused his heart to pop like a balloon already losing helium. Seeing the dramatic scene bestowed before him caused the bitterness in his soul to erupt through his eyes, as if he were a volcano of hatred. He tried his best to hide this, but was afraid he wasn't covering it as well as he hoped. The oblivious expression on Bo's face – simply constructed of pure joy – showed Link that his slightly murderous glare had gone unnoticed.

"Hey, Bo," he muttered softly, wearing a small smile. Bo clapped him on the shoulder and gestured him inside; he followed without hesitation. But the sight he saw was one he was not expecting. The seventeen year-old girl stood across from him, her knee-length top and brown pants flickering against the firelight. Link remembered running his hands through her golden-blonde hair, which had grown out to her shoulders, and lying in the fields with her, planting light kisses on her lips and laughing with each other.

Ilia's wide eyes and dark blush signified that it would be a long day…

-*-*-

Zelda walked up to the terrace of Hyrule Castle, watching the lanky figure approaching her. She smiled faintly, expecting to see a tired but happy expression on his face. As he neared her, she saw that Link's eyes blazed with flames of hatred. The ferocious look he bore caused her to step back in shock.

"Link, what's the matter?" she murmured. He ignored her, walking into the ballroom and down the east corridor, past the dining hall and servant's quarters into the royal hall. Zelda followed, hot on his heels. She repeated her question angrily, finally catching up to him.

"Don't bother," Link snapped, stepping into his chamber and slamming the door in her face.

Zelda stood there, quite dumbstruck, as she stared the polished oak before her. She gulped and slowly opened the door. Link had slung his cloak off of him and splashed cool water from his washbasin on his face, apparently trying to calm himself down. His cheeks were red from anger, and the water didn't seem to help.

"Link…" Zelda whispered, but he quickly cut her off by grumbling, "I hate that damn family. Hate them. Why did I have to fall in love with her? Of course, she brings it all up – "couldn't we have it again, Linky?" – after she used me for months."

"What are you talking about?"

"This bitch that tore my heart out."

Zelda froze at Link's language, lifting a hand to her mouth in shock. She looked at the floor and sighed, quickly stepping out of the room and closing the door.

At his state of rage, she was almost afraid to comfort him, no matter how much love she felt towards him. Pursing her lips, Zelda leaned against the door and breathed quietly through her mouth, feeling dreadfully sorry for him but not sure what to do. Then, she heard the deep, echoing voice of Link's dark form, and froze when she heard another set of footsteps walk across the room.

"Don't lose your temper, Linky."

"Shut up."

"Come, come – what's the matter? Aren't you going to explain to feelings to your lover?"

Link groaned in frustration and snapped, "Aren't _you_ going to go back to hell?"

"A nice retort, but I won't take it."

"She is _not _my lover."

"Oh really?"

"Bastard."

"Someone's mad."

"Stop babying me! What do you know?!"

"Everything…I am your mind and soul…isn't that right?"

"Ugh…as if…"

"Hmmm…do tell me, then. If she is not your lover, are you hers?"

Zelda gasped as she heard this, her heart beating frantically in her ribs.

"I…" Link's voice trailed off.

" "I" what?" Lumine growled.

"I…don't know…"

"Surely you do. Why else would you have wandered off that night? Why else would you have fallen off your own horse when she pressed herself into you? Do you freeze when she is around you?"

A pause. Zelda felt as if time itself had stopped. Her desperation for the answer had become a task. She needed to know.

"…Yes."

"Does your heart feel ready to burst when she holds you?"

"Yes."

"Does your spirit feel free when she kisses you?"

"Yes."

"So do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"_Do you love her_?"

"I _don't _know!"

"_**Do you love her?!**_"

"…Yes."

_**Author's Note:**_

**Wow! I think that's the only thing I can say! This chapter was twenty pages on Microsoft word, with 8,540 words, making it the longest chapter so far! I really wanted to show the contrast with Link struggling to decide if he loved Zelda or not, and it turns out he does (yay!) :D I think that made a good ending, but what do you think? Right now, I haven't had many readers (just KelseyRain – thank you for your reviews!) but I hope that you continue to R&R. **

**=3**


	26. Chapter 25: Birthdays and Banquets

Chapter Twenty-Five

**-*-*-** _Birthdays and Banquets _**-*-*-**

The days slowly passed, and the first snow of the season turned the fields of Hyrule into rolling plains of white. The snowflakes gently falling from the gray clouds above cast light shadows into Hyrule Castle. Link's bare, muscled arms lay limply against the feather-down mattress as he turned over to his side, slowly fixing his mind into place. He began to notice the silence cloaking the room; morning birds would usually be chirping by now, and the fog would cloud his windows. His intent senses, partly left over from being in wolf form, could distinct that neither of these things were occurring.

With a light moan of sleepiness, Link's eyes fluttered open. He sighed and stretched groggily, staring at the ceiling when his eyes snapped to the window.

"It's snowing…" he muttered, his eyes growing wide. Then a smile stretched over his face as he repeated, "It's snowing!" Jumping out of bed, Link threw a robe over himself and opened his door, flinging across the hall and bolting into Zelda's room without a second of hesitation.

"Zel, there's feet of snow outside!" he exclaimed with a grin, but his jaw dropped at the sight he bestowed. Zelda gasped and yanked her loose dress over her chest, hiding the exposed cleavage her corset showed. The thin undergarments revealed most of her back as well her shoulders, her skirt easily allowing the color of her legs to seep through the clear-white cotton and accenting curve of her hips.

"_**Link!**_" Zelda yelled, blushing profusely as she jumped back to hide her rear, facing him with a horrified expression on her face. "**What in Din's name are you **_**doing**_** in here?!** Can't you see I'm_ changing_?!"

"Y…Yes…I can see…" Link muttered, eyes wide and face scarlet.

"_Don't_ _answer that question_!" Zelda screeched, stepping forward and forcing him into the hall. "There _is_ such a thing as knocking! What on earth is wrong with you?!"

"I-I came to tell –"

"**I don't care**! Yes, I know it's snowing! It's a lot of snow and it's amazing – but _**I'm practically half naked and you walked in on me**_!"

The three maids carrying baskets of laundry down the adjoining hall froze in their footsteps, slowly backing up with their eyes locked on the two.

"**Get back in your room!**" Zelda yelled. "For the love of the goddesses, _stop staring at me_! _Go_! You perverted jerk, _**go**_**!**"

"I am not a pervert!" Link yelped defiantly. Zelda stamped her foot as she stepped forward, throwing one arm behind her and pointing at Link's room with the other as she retorted, "Whether you are or you aren't, _go_!"

The queen, quickly realizing her mistake, slammed her dress in front of her hips to hide what she had accidentally shown. Link's gaze scrolled to her chest, and blood began to drip from his nose.

Zelda smacked him with her dress and quickly hid herself again.

"_Go_!" she yelled, smacking his bare stomach again, which didn't feel so good when the lace scratched against his skin. He hastily took three steps back, nearly tripping twice. "Go, _go_, _**go**_**!**" Zelda repeated, smacking him with the satin dress in unison with each word. She covered herself when the round was over, growling angrily.

Link collapsed to his bed as Zelda slammed the door. She turned scarlet and squealed, "Oh _goddesses_!" running back into her chamber and slamming her door shut as well. The three maids glanced at each other with wide eyes.

"Don't tell Azul," they echoed, and scurried off to wash the laundry.

-*-*-

It was a long morning for them, and neither Link nor Zelda could look at one another without blushing madly and turning away. Eventually, as noon came, Link took on enough guts to apologize.

Since they were alone, and since he couldn't quite help it, Link walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyebrows slanting upwards as guilt came over him. Zelda, though hearing him, did not expect him to come behind her like that, and gasped slightly as his breath tickled her earlobes. She looked down at his arms, gently placing her hands over them.

"It's alright," she replied with a chuckle. "I should have locked my door…I'm too stupid when it comes to those things."

"You're not stupid," Link said quietly, his heart fluttering with that one emotion he was unsure to admit. Zelda heard the softness in his tone that he only used when in each other's embrace, and gently turned around to face him, laying her hands on his chest.

"Link…" she muttered, biting her lip as she glanced at the floor. "Can I ask you something?"

The confusion on Link's face was mixed with the slightest hint of worry, and Zelda was unsure if she should continue.

"Do you…" she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "By any chance…have feelings for me?" Link's eyes seemed to brighten, the sapphire and sea-blue in his irises highlighted along the dark outline of his pupils. A light blush came over his face, and he froze underneath Zelda's touch as she placed a hand over his heart, which began to beat rapidly.

"I think you already know the answer to that…" Link replied huskily. Zelda lowered her eyelids, glancing at his slightly-pink lips before looking at his eyes again.

"Then, would it be too much to ask for a few hours in the snow with your company?"

"Not at all…but for a fee."

Zelda smiled, sliding her hands into his hair and kissing him gently, his soft lips capturing hers in every movement. His arms secured their grip on her, pressing her into him. He lifted one hand to cup her cheek, softly holding her face. Their lips slowly parted, and Link tilted his head forward to where their foreheads touched.

"Do I really seem that perverted?" he stated quietly, closing his eyes and savoring the feel of her; her touch, her smile, her sweetness in everything…

"No," Zelda replied, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, whispering, "It's just that you can't seem to stay away from me."

Link blushed and held her closer, a small smile over his face.

"Does this make you happy?" Zelda whispered, clutching the back of his shirt and loosening her embrace. Link pulled back to look at her, his smile widening.

"Yes," he said, nuzzling his face into her neck once more. "Just having you in my arms makes me happy. This was what I was always missing…"

They continued to hold each other for a little while, for Zelda knew that being held – just to have assurance to know that he was loved – was all he needed. She eventually pulled away and said, "Well, ready to have a snowball fight?"

"Don't you think you're going to be a little cold in that dress?" Link retorted with a chuckle.

"Then help me pick something out," Zelda huffed, pulling away from him entirely and embarking to her chamber. As they entered the room, Zelda walked over to her closet and sorted through her winter things.

"We haven't had a lot of snow the past years you've been gone," she muttered. "Ugh…I have _nothing_ to wear! We usually had a few sets of flurries on the last week of December, now we have, what, two feet?! All my things I've outgrown…"

"Would a wizard's assistance be nice?"

"Very."

Link walked over to her, his eyes wide as he stared into the outrageously large closet. He glanced at her, then grinned, revealing his white teeth.

"Would an eggplant-purple coat of thick wool with a furry hood and matching mittens suit her highness?" he whispered. Zelda gasped the described pieces of clothing began to form over her body. The coat was deliciously warm and soft, the hood fuzzy against her neck and the mittens fitting her perfectly. Over her feet came brown boots, bringing out the color of her hair.

"I feel so cozy!" Zelda exclaimed. "But…what about you?"

"I suppose you'd like to help me, now?"

Zelda smiled, her coat – which came to her heels – flapping against the ground and she ran over to Link's room. She immediately sorted through all of his things without his consult, which annoyed him greatly. Laughing with childish pleasure, Zelda grabbed a striped scarf and a forest-green jacket, then stood and walked over to him. She slid his arms through the sleeves, buttoning it gently, and draped the scarf over his neck. Link blushed and absentmindedly tapped the toe of his boot against the marble floors, his tan pants rustling slightly underneath the padded jacket.

"There!" Zelda said triumphantly. "We look like a couple…" And she giggled again at Link's face, which was scarlet.

-*-*-

"Ah –! That wasn't fair!" the queen gasped as a snowball struck her shoulder, remains of the icy substance sliding down her neck. Link threw his head back and laughed, his breath forming white clouds on the air. There was another sphere of snow in his grasp as he collapsed to the ground behind a tower of white. Zelda retreated to her fort, which looked much more like a wall of rocks that a deer had tripped over. She hastily pressed her gloved hands together, forming as many balls of snow as she could. However, their size compared to Link's was rather puny, so Zelda could feel defeat lapping at her heels.

Link suddenly jumped over his fort – a much better one compared to Zelda's – and tossed a snowball at her. She yelped and ducked just in time, scrambling to grab a handful of ammunition so she could meet the hero in battle. Embarking from safety at a particularly good moment, the queen caught Link off guard, throwing a snowball at his chest. He grunted in surprise, for the force had sent particles of snow flying into his face.

"Hey!" Link growled, wiping off the cold substance with the back of his glove, quickly remolding the snow which had collapsed at his feet. But, at last feeling the elation of success, Zelda attacked him with snowball after snowball, creeping closer to her prey. Link saw her coming, his eyes darting to her as he shot a rather large snowball at her stomach. She screeched in shock as the force sent her dramatically spiraling to the ground, but she jumped to her feet not a second later. They progressed into heated combat, lumps of snow flying through the air.

Both were getting quite exhausted, their panted breaths of poofy white dancing across the sky until evaporating into the vast gray. Snowflakes began to fall around them, cloaking the world in silence once more. Link's eyes flickered back and forth from the ground to her, until a mischievous smile formed over his face. He dug his gloved hand into the snow and threw an awkwardly shaped sphere at her. Zelda sidestepped, and tripped forward – since they were only feet apart, her arms wound around him to regain balance. Link's arms responded quickly, snaking around her waist and drawing into him. He allowed himself to fall backwards, the snow crunching from their weight as they rolled down the gentle slopes of the field. Once coming to a stop, a giddy smile from dizziness lay over Link's face as he laughed quietly, and Zelda, who had been giggling along the way, grinned as well.

Their faces were flushed from the cold, smiles vanishing as they melt into the powdery snow beneath them. Zelda wriggled on top of Link, feeling him breathing calmly underneath her as she laid her head over his heart, listening to the gentle beat of it. She closed his eyes, her fingers brushing against the corduroy material of his jacket as a small smile unraveled over her face; she eventually raised her head to look at him, watching as his eyelids lowered, his eyes shining beautifully as they always were. Zelda leaned closer to him, the clouds of their breath spreading against each other as her hand found his cheek. He blushed slightly and closed the gap between them, gently molding their lips together in the way he always did. Zelda pulled herself closer, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and sighing in pleasure.

The kiss deepened; their tongues touched shyly, then waltzed inside their mouths. Link's left hand slid into Zelda's soft, lavender-smelling hair, the other tracing her side and lightly kneading her back the way a cat would knead a blanket. Zelda, understanding the gesture, lowered herself completely on top of him, smothering him with her kisses as her hands roamed through his silky hair. Link melted into her touch, moaning quietly; however, they soon parted for air.

"Link…" Zelda whispered, both of them softly panting.

"Zelda…" Link replied, gazing at her as he stroked her cheek with his finger. Zelda chuckled and gently slid off of him, though still holding him. She snuggled against his body, staring at the snowflakes falling against them. She had a feeling, with it only late November, that it was going to be a long winter for Hyrule.

-*-*-

"Zelda…I think I might die if you keep this up," Link grumbled bluntly as the queen pulled him into the throne room. He was wearing black boots with brass buckles, baggy, ruby-red pants, and a matching jacket with a black belt around the waist and white cotton outlining the hem and the edges of the sleeves. Zelda only giggled, continuing to lead him to a dumbstruck Fredric aligned in a row of guards.

"What do you think?" she whispered to the lieutenant, slipping black gloves over Link's hands and a placing a red hat, also hemmed with cotton, on his head. On the tip of the hat was a golden bell, which jingled with his every movement.

"Uhm…who is he supposed to be…?" the blonde muttered with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, _Fredric_!" Zelda protested. "Be reasonable. He's Saint Nicholas – or Santa Claus rather! I was thinking of having him dress up like this for the Christmas banquet! It's only a few weeks away, you know."

Fredric stared at Link's annoyed face, then at Zelda's.

"I…know…" he whispered.

"So is that a yes?"

"Why are you c-coming to me for advice?"

"Do you think he should dress up like this?"

"He looks a little ridiculous…"

"Haha! I know…but, doesn't he look cute?"

Link's cheeks turned scarlet at this, and Zelda quickly pecked the corner of his lips, quietly muttering, "Fine, you don't have to. But you do look cute." Fredric's eyebrows shot up at this public display of affection, which Zelda seemed completely careless about, while Link was dreadfully embarrassed.

"Zel…" Link growled as she hugged him lightly, afterwards pulling him out of the throne room to discuss decorations for the banquet. Fredric stared at them with wide eyes.

"She…just kissed him…in front of us!" he muttered excitedly. "Ha! I knew it! They _are _in love."

"What's Azul goin' to say to this?" Pippin muttered from beside him. Fredric glanced at him, then smirked.

"We'll just have to keep it a secret, won't we?" he replied with a wry grin.

-*-*-

It seemed that with every passing hour the castle hallways were more and more chaotic. As the date of the formal Christmas banquet drew closer, maids became friskier, servants as polite as possible, and Council members speaking in a businessman language which hardly made sense at all.

When at last Link had met the prime minister, his first impression had been a strange one. The man was short, as least five foot exactly, with a long hooked nose and cold brown eyes. He always wore a royal-blue suit with white trousers and buckled shoes, along with various accessories that any rich person would own. He was kind but stout – every word seemed to be a sentence, and he never allowed interruptions in his conversations. He always spoke with a determined air about himself, constantly getting his point across even if it meant repeating it five times.

Zelda had warned Link about the prime minister's short-tempered nature, but the young man did not fathom the entire concept, and it was only until he had the said person's saliva practically spat in his face did he understand what she meant.

The day after this awkward meeting came to three days before the deadline of the Christmas banquet. Link wasn't sure why the event was such a big deal, considering it was just a few dances and some food. After breakfast that morning, he saw Zelda walking down the hall across from him, and quickly raced to her side.

"Hey, Zel," he said curiously. "I was wondering – what's this banquet for, and…"

"Why is it so important?" Zelda chuckled. "I expected you to ask that sooner."

She placed a hand on his arm as they walked silently through the halls, and hastily finished advising questioning maids before returning to answer him.

"Every year, around Christmas time, there is a royal banquet here at the castle," she began. "Along with the other guests, there will come those in command of our neighboring lands. After the banquet, those guests – including me – have a meeting with the Council to discuss the economy status and possible warfare in their areas. Since we will eventually be going into war with the humans, this meeting is crucial to take place."

"Who are the royal guests, then?"

"Prince Ralis will be joining us, since his mother died. Cor Goron will be here as well, and so will Renado."

"Renado? The Kakariko shaman?"

"He plays a large part in our meetings, for he secretly watches over the remaining Sheikiah in the Hidden Village. Anyways, you came with perfect timing, for I was on my way to talk to you about this. Rivenlo has been a neighboring friend of Hyrule for as long as I can remember, and as long as my father could remember. He always said that they helped us in the largest battles to the faintest twinge of prosperity, yet we have never been able to return the favor because of the passage to their kingdom. We have searched nearly a decade for it, Azul and the Council specifically, that is. It has been several years since they have come to these meetings, and I think it's because of your departure. But, now that you've returned…"

"You're asking me to attend as that guest," Link said quietly as they entered the ball room, turning to look at her.

"Yes," Zelda replied. "Being the prince of Rivenlo, I was hoping you might be able to clear up some of the confusion left over from their slight disappearance. Some of the Council began to think the elves were going extinct, but now I know that's simply a theory. If you could attend, you would need to know their status in prosperity, any raise or downfalls in the economy, population, if there are problems in the welfare, and if you are in any form of war, which I doubt."

"Okay…I can state that."

"So you'll come?"

"Guess I have to, don't I?"

Zelda sighed and smiled, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"I guess so," she whispered. "Oh! You will need to dress formally in your kingdom's attire, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes I know," Link grumbled. "I haven't looked at that stuff in years…capes, crowns, swords, the whole shibang, right?"

"Exactly. The banquet starts at seven o' clock this Thursday, and the meeting is at eight thirty in the chamber of the Council. Do you remember where that is?"

"Yep."

"Okay, then!" Zelda intertwined their fingers and stood as high as she could reach, giving Link's lips a soft peck. "See you Thursday."

Link watched her as she vanished down another hallway, the faintest smile on his face.

-*-*-

The roar of voices was enhanced from the high ceilings of the ball room, echoing from every hallway that led its golden atmosphere. The colorful dresses that donned the rich were reflected against the marble floor. Women laughed, wine glasses clinked together, an orchestra played – and yet all of this was drowned out by the frantic beat of his heart.

Link could feel the heat of his uneasiness spreading into his face, creating a light blush. He inhaled shortly, the swishing of his robes becoming silent.

It was only now that he felt like a true prince of a true kingdom, worthy enough to sit on the golden throne that had constantly haunted his dreams. But surely a change of attire couldn't cause such fuss; he was simply overreacting…so he told himself.

Link forced the drum of his pumping blood out of his ears, and became aware of the sights and smells of the ball room just across the hall. Men stood erect in plain suits, blank expressions over their faces as they escorted their partners across the room. Many women were in their revealing corsets, wearing dresses with wire-framed skirts or tails that dragged the floor. Complementing most of their outfits were large hats appealing that of a plum, accented with a ridiculously large feather of a peacock or other colorful bird – it was the current rave of fashion, which changed almost every three months.

The smell of vegetables and meat rose from the dining hall, drafting through his senses and making him bite his lip impatiently.

His fingers wrapped tightly around the hilt of the sword that hung next to his hip, eyes darting across the room in search of his companion. A state of panic rose into his lungs as his mind went blank.

"Oh goddesses – what the _hell_ am I supposed to do?!" he hissed under his breath. Sure, he had been secretly tutored in royalty and experienced many events like this before his parents died, but that was fourteen years ago. And despite his maturity and respect, he felt completely appalled that his lessons of etiquette were flying out of his brain like a dove freed from its cage.

The violent pounding of his heart ceased to leave his mind as it started again, and he took up all of the courage he could find to shove it back into his chest. Link straightened his back and snapped his shoulders from slouching as if he were wearing a metal brace. Taking a deep breath, he blinked slightly and entered the room.

What had seemed the second his feet touched the floor, every single sound had muted. Link found that nearly twenty pairs of eyes had shifted to lay on him; lips parted, inaudible gaps left their mouths, words were spoken but unheard, people moved closer, younger girls blushed, men glanced at him with an approving smirk, older men dropped their frowns to their chin and looked away, women gossiped behind gloved hands…and then the crowd parted in two rows, as if waiting to let someone inside the previously formed circle.

None other than Zelda herself came through the crowd, wearing a dress white as snow embroidered in gold. The sleeves of her dress came to the edge of her wrists, the skirt flowing behind her and shoes tapping softly.

Suddenly, as if seeing her had restored his hearing, the commotion of the people came blasting into Link's ears.

"Everyone, please," Zelda said loudly over the voices, hushing the guests to silence just by the small gesture of raising her hand. She faced him with a smile over her pinks lips, and curtsied gently. "Milord."

In return, Link bowed gracefully, the few loose strands of his slicked bangs sliding over the golden certificate of royalty that sat upon his head.

"Your grace," he whispered, extending his hand as he straightened. Zelda accepted it, showing no sign of emotion. They walked as one, neither in front of the other, but flanking side by side, until they came to the large table in the corner. Zelda, knowing that she had to be careful in such a crowded area, cautiously looked the young man up and down.

He certainly did look like a prince, and acted like it too, for it became certain that her presence had calmed him. He wore a collared shirt of cream underneath majestic robes of lilac, along with a thin rope of golden thread around his waist. Flowing from his shoulders was a matching velvet cape, with white silk underneath. He wore a necklace of gold along with elfin ring, but what Zelda couldn't help staring at was the golden crown atop his dirty-blonde locks. With an appearance that could only be created by a professional smith, the crown was designed through small swirls and golden leaves embedded with a stone that reflected hints of ruby, emerald, and sapphire in the center.

Zelda glanced away, then looked back and him with a light blush on her face.

"You look…amazing…" she whispered.

"So do you," Link replied, hues of pink in his cheeks as well. "I suppose we are to act as if we have never met this evening?"

"I'm afraid so. With all these people around, I –"

Link placed a finger on her lips.

"You needn't explain," he whispered. "I know."

Zelda smiled, taking the light shiraz sitting on the table and pouring a glass, sipping it quietly. She offered him a glass, he accepted, and they acted as guests of royalty throughout the entire evening. With the taps of a conductor's baton, the dances started, and the gay happiness filled the room with cheers and laughter. Along with this were various other performances, which were entertainment during dinner, and after the meal you were free to do as you wished.

As the time for the meeting drew nearer, Zelda stayed closely to Link to make sure neither of them became distracted, for Lazuli was extremely strict about being sharply on time.

"Look at the queen," an obstinate man muttered dryly. "I dare say, she's quite attached to that lad over there, don't you agree?"

"He's one of the royal guests, no doubt," replied his wife. "Along with that shaman, Zora, and Goron over there. Speaking of which – it's nice to see those hunks of rock actually dressed in something for once."

"My dear, don't be rude."

"But they wear nothing but a rag, _hardly_ fair enough to be considered a _loincloth_!"

"True, my dear. You know, I long for a drink. Let us have some wine, shall we? Her majesty always has the best merlot provided."

"Yes, lets. In fact, I think a light champagne shall do." And the rich couple removed themselves from the cluster of the crowd. Just as they left, another conversation started up between a click of younger teenagers.

"Oh – the guys look so amazing in this attire!" stated one girl, who had pink hair.

"Too true to tell," replied the other with a chuckle, her green curls bouncing on her shoulders. "Ooh, look at that brunet over there! Doesn't he look cute!"

"Blue looks so good on them," added the third, flicking her purple hair over her shoulders. "Don't they always – oh…my…_goddesses_…"

"What?" said the pink-haired girl, jumping up and down frantically. "What is it?"

"Look at that guy over by the queen! The blonde in purple!"

"He looks like a prince!"

"Actually, he looks like…"

The three exchanged wide eyed glances, chorusing, "It couldn't be…" before blurting loudly, "It's _**him**_!" They squealed in delight, huddling together and whispering utter nonsense behind their hands, giggling hysterically the entire time. During which these events had occurred, Link and Zelda stood causally side by side, before his dark eyes caught the tip of iridescent flippers vanishing through the crowd.

"Pardon me, if you will…" Link muttered quietly, leaving with his glass of wine. He walked through the crowd, ignoring the gasps of delight that came from the three girls who had been speaking of him earlier. Although Link knew he was being followed, he continued on until he was parallel with the Zora prince.

"Ralis!" he called, his echoing voice slurring with the crowd as he raised his glass in salute to the Zora. Ralis spun on his scaled heel, his emerald eyes shimmering faintly in surprise.

"Link?" he questioned, approaching the Hylian with all haste. "Why bless my fins – it _is _you! You sure have matured."

"And you are no different," Link chuckled, glancing at the blue cloak and coral scepter that donned the child. "It's been quite a long time, if I do say so myself. What have you been up to?"

"The usual, if you know what I mean," Ralis replied. "Goodness, what a royal appearance you make! What's with the clothes?"

"I will be supporting Rivenlo for the meeting with the Council."

"Rivenlo, eh?" mustered a deep voice to the right. Cor Goron appeared, wearing burgundy robes with the insignia of the Gorons forged in gold at his chest. "Brother!" he said kindly. "It has been a long time. Good to see you!"

"And you too, Cor…" Link gasped as the Goron hugged him tightly, practically crushing his bones.

"Am I to be left out of the introduction?" Renado muttered behind the cowl of his sky-blue traveling cloak.

"Renado!" The three others exclaimed with a smile. They broke out into fits of laughter as they refreshed each other's minds on their past doings. Eventually, Zelda strode over to them, her white dress swishing quietly with her movement.

"Guests of honor," she said quietly, tipping her head forward. "It is time for the meeting to begin."

Cor Goron, Renado, Ralis, and Link glanced at each other before following the queen through the halls. The outcome of the meeting resulted in nearly two and a half hours sitting at a marble table, discussing the royal properties of Hyrule as well as Zora's Domain, Death Mountain, Rivenlo, and the whereabouts of the remaining Sheikiah secretly living in the Hidden Village, which was what Renado was in charge of. The meeting went rather well, considering that everyone had a confident air about themselves and stated their point quickly and bluntly, answering every question with ease. Even Link had no trouble, for just a few glances at Zelda's calm gaze immediately tamed his throbbing heart, and he was able to state everything that was asked.

That night, as he sunk into the pillows of his bed, Link curled into a loose ball, imagining his mother smiling proudly at him, stroking his hair, and quietly singing the elfish lullaby she always used to sing to him. He drifted off to sleep without a moment of hesitation, and his silent slumber left his mind content and happy, for Arowen was not the only person in his dreams.

-*-*-

"_**Merry Christmas**_**!**" Zelda cheered, pouncing on top of Link's dozing figure. The young man gasped faintly in surprise, lurching into his pillows with his shocked gaze set on the queen. She had a childish smile over her face, straddling him with her hands on his chest.

"Bloody hell!" Link grunted, his face turning scarlet. "What…I…oh…yeah, merry Christmas to you too…" He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly, his lips lifting rather apologetically. Zelda grinned and closed her eyes, tipping her head to one side. Her auburn-brown locks followed, sliding across her shoulders and brushing against the cotton of her loose nightgown. Link's blush grew as he slowly sat up, but Zelda didn't move.

"Uhm…Zel…" he muttered. She did not reply, but instead leaned closer.

"Don't you want to open your gifts?" she whispered huskily against his lips. Link's eyes grew wide, but she hushed him again by continuing, "Amerada's here too."

Link only continued to grow redder, for she had parted her lips, her warm breath sifting into his mouth. Zelda chuckled and slid off of him, in which he hastily followed, snatched a robe, and swung in over himself.

"Wait…" he muttered, his hands dropping from the edges of his waist. "It's Amerada's birthday… Oh, _crap_!"

"What?" Zelda said curiously.

"I know Bo better than anyone. If she's here, he is too, and so is Ilia…" Link groaned and clawed at his skull.

"Don't worry," Zelda whispered, her lips brushing against his cheek. Link jumped at this and blurted, "Why are you so touchy? Jeez…" He blushed again and tied the waistband of his robe, staring at her curiously. She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him into the hallway, where they went past the dining hall into the parlor. Sure enough, just as he had predicted, there stood Bo with his two daughters.

Ilia stood with her hips cocked to the right and hands on her waist, a cap over her head and a long scarf around her neck along with layered sweaters from Ordon, goatskin pants, and boots with fur along the sides. However, one glance at Link and her expression hardened immediately. She huffed a breath immaturely and folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the floor.

"Hide me," Link whispered, grabbing Zelda's shoulders and crouching behind her. The queen froze at the improper position he had placed themselves in, and froze slightly before she left to welcome Bo and Amerada, leaving Link to face his nemesis.

The blank look on his face changed from annoyed to mortified in a second, vanishing quickly afterwards. Ilia rolled her eyes and walked over to him, glaring daggers.

"Slept with her yet?" she grumbled slyly, cocking an eyebrow as she glanced at Zelda, her lips lifting as if to prove her point. Link's face fumed, and he clenched his fists against his sides.

"Sadly, no, according to your freakin' customs. Surprising?"

"Quite."

Ilia seemed careless about Zelda and her family – who were talking in a slight circle – now focusing entirely on Link. She placed a hand on his chest where his robe gaped slightly.

"Do tell me," she whispered, her hand sliding seductively down his bare chest before resting on his shoulder. She nipped his earlobe gently, causing him to wince in frustration as she continued, "Is she your new player?"

"Shut up," Link growled. Ilia chuckled at his puny remark, retorting, "Why? Isn't my point true enough? Surely she's touched you by now –" Her hands fell to his chest again, tracing his collarbone. Link froze, trying desperately not to make a scene since the three others had their backs to them. "– Surely she's…stroked you…by now," Ilia continued, brushing her fingers against the vague curves of his muscles. "Surely she's…kissed you?"

That was the last straw.

Link snatched her wrists and held them tightly, causing Ilia gasp in surprise.

"Say one more piece of shit, and I'll make sure you never speak to me again," Link threatened, his fingers strengthening their grasp before letting go of her. He turned his back to her, starting to walk away before Ilia snapped, "Is this what your mother would have wanted?"

Link froze, his eyes glazing over.

"You know nothing," he spat, and walked over to Amerada, grumbling wishes for a happy birthday.

-*-*-

Link was bitter and speechless throughout the entire morning. He accepted his gifts with forced smiles, hardly saying anything, and in return gave Amerada a small talking star that floated around her like a pet, giving Zelda a beautifully embroidered dress that looked to be extremely expensive along with a book she had been wanting for months, and giving Ilia nothing but a hollow glare. The blonde ignored him, seeming to be expecting the least of his attention.

Bo, Amerada, and Ilia stayed for most of the day, much to Link's annoyance, and finally left in the early hours of the evening just before the twilight was settling – even though the daylight savings of winter made the days shorter, the Le'Claire's visit seemed to last decades to him. The grin plastered over Link's face was so fake it was ridiculous, and the second their wagon rolled out of sight, he vanished down the halls grumbling gibberish curses through clenched teeth.

Zelda let him cool off for a while, the orange rays of twilight seeping through the castle windows when she decided to find him. Her feet tapped against the royal-blue carpet as she went through the eastern side of the castle, assuming that the insecure sensitivity of his soul had been hurt once again, and would slowly move on after several hours of isolation. Throughout the past months, she had tried comforting him and giving him as much love and affection that she could, but knew – probably more than anyone – that his torn heart would have to heal from his own doing, not hers. No one could force that upon him, and if such things were the case, she would be the last to take on such an action.

The small opening of the library door admitted the sound of a crackling fire; the fireplace had not been lit earlier, so Zelda knew that Link had cooped himself inside the large room. She softly pushed open the remaining space of the door, seeing the back of an arm chair and wisps of Link's dirty-blonde locks shining against the flicker of the golden light before him.

Zelda held the round porcelain object against her chest, debating on whether not she should give him the gift in her grasp. She had saved it for later in hopes that it would cheer him up, for she knew that seeing Ilia again did his heart no good.

With a faint sigh, she strode across the room, holding the instrument against the small of her back.

"Link," she muttered, once aside him. His eyelids were lowered, giving his empty gaze a tired look as he stared into the fire. The sun drifted farther below the mountains, and for several seconds Zelda just stood silently beside him, reading the pain and confusion in his eyes. She reached out a hand to him, but almost felt afraid to touch him. He seemed so fragile, like a child made of glass perched on the edge of a windowsill, looking as if the faintest breeze would send him crashing to the floor in a million pieces.

"Link," she repeated in a whisper, eventually brushing her fingers against his cheek. He glanced at her and grunted faintly, the blunt reply that so many people had heard. Zelda gathered up her courage and continued, "I have a gift for you."

"You gave me three already," Link grumbled, gesturing in a bored manner to the wrapped boxes in the corner that he had decided not to open yet. Zelda looked at them, slightly hurt, but understood how he responded to the rude sarcasm that had been thrown at him.

"Well, I saved the best for last," she retorted with a smile, and held out the blue instrument. Link's eyes lit up, and he took the potato-sized object, looking over it with interest. It was a pale blue color with seven circular holes and a mouthpiece near the center. Around the protruding tube was a golden band with the insignia of the Triforce on it, and the instrument felt like it had a strong power inside of it.

"It's an ocarina," he said quietly.

"Not just any ocarina," Zelda replied. "The Ocarina of Time. It was passed down through my ancestors to me, as a reminder of what happened centuries ago with the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time. It still has its magic, but you cannot teleport using it or go back in time. I…thought you might like it, since you are the incarnation of the Chosen Hero."

Link turned it over in his hands, then lifted the instrument to his lips, placing his fingers on the holes and blowing gently; the low coo of middle C echoed over the room even after the note had finished. He played a fast scale afterwards, going up and down the line of notes, until pulling it away to examine better.

"Interesting…you say it still has its magic?" he muttered.

Zelda nodded, watching curiously as he let it rest against his lap, staring into the fire again. She sighed and blurted, "Well, I just wanted to give you that. I hope it cheered you up…"

She began walking away, a blush on her face as she thought, _Doesn't he understand? I know he's troubled and probably doesn't care, but after all I've done, after all I've tried to give to him…does he know I love him…?_

"Yes."

Zelda froze at his voice, her outstretched arm held in mid-air.

_Is he talking to himself…or…_ she thought.

"I'm answering your question."

Zelda turned around to see Link standing from the chair, his back still facing her.

"You've always given me encouragement and support, through everything I face. You understand the burden I hold more than anyone else, and try your best to help me with it. That's so different from what anyone else has ever done…so different that there's no comparison."

Link held the ocarina in one hand as he walked over to her, stopping to where there were only a few feet separating them. He gently held her wrist with his free hand, slipping their fingers together between them.

"I know, Zelda," he whispered, and leaned close to her. "And I'm glad that you do."

The kiss was brief, but as Link pulled away, Zelda saw a smile that had never graced his lips before. He looked so happy, like his soul had tasted the fleeting joy of the Sacred Realm and returned to Hyrule afterwards. The corners of his lips lowered, however the sparkle remained in his eyes. He lowered his eyelids as his gaze bore into hers, before walking out of the room down the hall.

Link ran a hand through his silky locks, smiling despite himself. He walked past the corridor to the ball room, down a trap door he had recently discovered, and turned a combination of directions before coming into the Royal Hall. There he entered his chamber, softly shutting the door behind him, and placed the Ocarina of Time on his desk. He stared at it, mesmerized by how many centuries it had endured, yet remained in perfect shape. Eventually he remembered that he needed to change, the starry sky of the winter night casting shadows into his room.

With the snap of his finger the fireplace lit up with a bright flame. Link slipped his jacket off, gently placing it inside his wardrobe, afterwards tugging off his shirt and tossing it into the basket the maids would retrieve in the morning. His shoes fell with chorused taps to the floor, his fingers brushing against his bare stomach in a light rub – a habit that had yet to wear off.

Sorting through his things, he slipped on a loose white shirt with a low slit in the chest, taking off his lower attire and replacing them with cotton pajama pants. Lastly, he went over to the washbasin, splashed his face and shook off the water, then combed back his bangs to wear they slid against his cheek with a slight curve.

He grabbed the book next to the coffee table and strode over to his bed, pulling down the covers and slipping underneath them. He sunk into the clean aroma with a content sight, rolling his shoulders to adjust his pillow before resting casually against the feather-down object.

His eyes scanned the pages drearily as he read the book of Ancient Hylian. He slowly began to tire, catching himself as his eyelids occasionally lowered.

Suddenly, there were faint footsteps, and the door to his chamber opened just enough to let Zelda peak her head inside.

"Still awake?" she muttered, her voice slurred with semi-consciousness. It was quite late, so it didn't surprise Link that she had asked the question. He gave a faint nod and waited for her reply, but it never came. Instead, Zelda shut the door behind her and slowly walked forward, standing with her hands behind her back next to the end of the bed.

"What is it?" Link asked, glancing at her curiously.

"I've been trying to sleep but the logs in my fireplace are old, and they've been extremely troublesome. The fire absolutely refuses to light, and I finally gave up at least half an hour ago, but I'm too cold to get to sleep," she explained with a tired yawn, scratching her nightgown along her side.

"You're probably just doing something wrong," he replied. "I could light it for you –"

"Well," Zelda blurted. "I-I was hoping…that you'd still be awake…you see, I thought maybe I could just…cuddle with you and get a little warm?"

"C…Cuddle?" Link repeated, a light blush over his face. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind, half of them forced from the small control of his dark form. He knocked these assumptions out of his brain once realizing Zelda had moved to the left side of the bed.

"Uhm…sure…whatever," Link replied dryly, slightly shrugging his shoulders. Zelda smiled tiredly and pulled back the covers, slowly hopping underneath them and shivering with pleasure.

"Ooh, you're bed's so warm," she stated with a smile, inching her way over to him. "And so are you."

Link froze as her body slowly made contact with his one step at a time. First her feet brushed against his, then her legs touched his thighs, her stomach against his sides, her chest against his elbow, and lastly her head slowly sinking against his shoulder. He swore that the book had fallen to his lap. It should have, at the least. However, with great control, he managed to keep himself composed. The blush on his face actually faded rather than darkened, and he glanced over at her suspiciously.

"Sure you're not trying to charm me?" he stated mischievously. But as her freezing toes pressed against his ankle, he said in surprise, "Ah –! O-Okay, you're cold."

Zelda chuckled faintly and snuggled closer, her hands touching his chest but cowering as if she were afraid to hold him.

"…It's alright," Link muttered after a pause, and Zelda cautiously slid her arms across his chest and back, bringing herself closer to him. At this point Link was blushing – not terribly, but still enough to be classified as red. He continued to scan the textbook before him for several minutes, before sliding his arm around Zelda's shoulders and whispering, "Zel? Warm enough yet?"

Zelda's light slumber ended immediately, and she groaned a dismal reply. Link repeated his question, a smile grazing his lips.

"Now that I think of it," the queen said softly. "My bed will be freezing compared to yours…I'm rather comfortable…I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Not at all," Link replied, placing his book on the nightstand. "In fact, I just finished reading. So does your sly remark mean you're sleeping with me?"

"Link," Zelda grumbled, poking his stomach; she opened her eyes and blushed at the feel of his hardened abs.

"That's still a yes, though," he mumbled.

"Is that a problem?" she said.

"No…but I think I can sense a blush on your face."

"_Link_."

"I know, I know – nothing intimate, just sleeping. Alright…but one exception."

"Yes?"

"If we are to wake up in the morning with our legs tangled and arms around each other, don't accuse me of being a pervert. I can't help it. I'm cuddly when I sleep."

"Fine – but that's the only exception," Zelda replied with a smile, and buried her face into the comfort of his pillow-like shoulder as he blew out the candle. As the darkness of the room settled over them, Link's arm snaked around her waist, drawing them into the feel of the other. He laid his other hand over hers, which continued to rest on his stomach.

Slowly, the two drifted off to sleep, the light snow of the winter night cloaking the castle in silence.

_**Author's Note**_

**These chapters just keep getting longer! xD Aw, this was really cute in my opinion. I had fun typing it, though it took a long time :o Yes, they are finally progressing into love – the moment you've all been waiting for. And don't take the ending scene too seriously. I just wanted to put in a little fluff to show how much Zelda trusted him, besides, if you're cold, what are you supposed to do? If there was a portable human-heater across the hall, I'd sleep with them! :d Continue to R&R – remember! Your reviews are my motivation :D**

**=3 **


	27. Chapter 26: Guidance

Chapter Twenty-Six

-*-*- _Guidance _-*-*-

"Zelda…" Link whispered for probably the fifth time, poking the queen's cheek. She was sprawled out atop him, her arms around his neck and face against his chest. She grunted faintly – the reply he had gotten every time. "Zelda, wake up," he continued. "I don't want people to…uh…get suspicious."

A dark blush came over his face as images and crazy ideas began to pop into his head, but he quickly pushed them out of his mind and poked her cheek again.

_She's a heavy sleeper, yet I'm a light sleeper, _he thought with a smile. _What a strange combination. Hm… She's too kind despite her royal etiquette. I can't see how she can give so much love without recoiling…I can only give so much…my heart is just so torn…I don't think anyone would be able to heal it. Yet, Zelda's so different. So limitless and gentle. Hmph…now that I think of it…I really don't deserve her, do I?_

Link gently kissed her hair, wrapping his arms more securely around her.

_But without someone to trust – someone to be there when I need them…to provide the comfort that was always given emptily…_

He sighed and dropped his head into the pillows beneath them.

_Why do I seek that in women? It's a rather disgusting thought, looking back on it. My life is full of confusion; my mind tugs one way, my heart another, with my guts simply torn apart between the two. I have nothing to trust. My instincts are always for the wrong reasons, and I regret going with them afterward. How can I seek the guidance I've never had…?_

He had always made his own decisions, developing the maturity of an adult after the age of ten. He had always been so lonely, trying to seek it out in the form of lust – to forcefully receive the love he had never gotten. But it made him sick when he realized how close he had been that night, how innocent and helpless he had been, almost desperate to the point where one move would have bound him into the sinful lifestyle of playing slave after slave.

But he had backed down; retreated; flung himself out of the situation. Sivri's devilish clutches had not claimed him, and he had fled from the tavern, running as fast as his legs could allow. Only fate would have it that he ran into Merlin that very night.

Link snapped himself from reminiscing, and cautiously shook Zelda's shoulders.

"Zel? Please, wake up…please?"

Zelda's eyelids softly fluttered, and she squinted in a sleepy daze until her eyes snapped open.

"What?! Why are you – me – _we_ –!"

"Don't you remember?" Link muttered softly. "You were cold, so came you in to cuddle with me and afterwards decided to sleep with me. We didn't do anything intimate…" His cheeks turned to a light shade of red as he looked away. "…I swore to that."

"Oh! Right – I-I'm sorry. Stupid me; I forgot."

"You're not stupid," Link protested, just as he had several weeks ago.

"Link," Zelda chuckled, snuggling her face into his neck as she hugged him gently. She slid off of him, dragging some of the bedding with her, and muttered, "Well, we don't want the maids to assume anything. How should I leave here?"

"I'll make you invisible," the hero replied, but hesitated slightly. "Uhm, Zel…" he continued, sighing as he turned away from her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He flicked his fingers towards the queen, and she immediately vanished.

"Link," her invisible form moaned, but he pointed at the door with a blank face. He heard her soft grumble of questions as she slid out of the warm bed, her footsteps echoing across the room before she opened the door and softly shut it behind her. He snapped his fingers and heard her gasp of surprise, knowing she was visible again.

The hero turned over to his side, closing his eyes slightly. He inhaled deeply before talking to himself.

"Why am I acting like this…?" he whispered. "Ugh…well, it is today…stay cheerful, Link – at least for her. It won't take that long to visit those godforsaken graves."

-*-*-

He felt…empty. Like something was wrong, but out of all his excuses, he didn't know what.

The snow crunched with his boots as they pressed into the icy substance, leaving a trail of deep footprints behind. It was much colder that morning, the wind biting with snow, the sky gray and blank – just like him.

Link sighed, a white cloud admitting from his breath. He walked silently through the field until the arched tunnel came into view.

_Calma, _he thought, extending his hand; a ball of fire jumped from his palm, circling faintly before floating above it. The tails of the orange glow flickered against the shadows of the entryway, casting a dark outline over Link's face. He clenched his fingers around the flowers beneath his cloak. The thorns of the white roses pricked his skin, but he ignored the wincing pain and continued through the darkness, his footsteps silent and echoing.

After walking through this long tunnel, he emerged through the mountainside pass under the rocky arches to Elaina, where a gust of cold sea spray brushed against his face – he allowed it to extinguish the enchanted flame. The oaks and palm trees swayed in the wind, waves crashing against the sloping cliffs to either side of the medium-sized town.

His feet moved without being told to do so, taking him through the square past the shops and restaurants with sea-viewing balconies, until he came to the cathedral. Remotely distanced from everything else, the gothic arch of the stone building loomed overhead of him, creating an intimidating appearance against the grayness of the sky. Link feebly reached out a hand, pushing open the gates to the church's graveyard. He silently walked inside the frost-covered area, enclosed by a spike-tipped iron fence. After weaving through various tombstones, he bestowed marble crosses perched on matching cubes, which stood in front of two graves.

Clearly carved on the front side of the cubes was a name, followed by the date of birth and date of death. Link stared with blurry eyes at the names, blood starting to drip into his hands from gripping the roses.

**AROWEN GALE, 1370-1406**, read the left tombstone.

**ARAGON ELAINA, 1367-1406**, read the right.

Under both of these inscriptions stood the notation, " 'Till death do ye part, in holy matrimony and love forever lasting."

Link slowly dropped to his knees, laying the white roses – the stems barely dotted with his own blood – against his mother's tombstone. He watched as the petals curled inward to the sudden exposure of the elements, released from the spell he had kept them in. They wilted slowly, a painful experience that brought it all back: His mother's promise to never leave him, afterwards betraying it by doing so; the drastic abuse his father would give him – beating him with his own textbooks, cutting him with a knife, dragging thorns across his skin while having him pinned down…

Before he could control it, tears began to leak out of his eyes, his moans becoming quiet, hidden sobs, which later evolved into wails of desperation as he threw himself against the ground next to his mother's grave. Even the thought of having a skeleton hugging him, as long as it was still her, made him cry more violently until his face was red and he was choking from sobbing so much.

"Why…!" he groaned, gasping as rivers of tears cascaded down his face. "Why am I put through this living hell!? Why!" He banged his fist against the hardened ground. "I don't deserve this," he continued in a childish whimper. "Zelda shouldn't have to be a part of it – for the love of the Goddesses – no one should! I – ah – I don't understand…"

He slowly propped himself up, wiping his tears against his sleeve. Suddenly, the sound of voices filled his ears. Link's slightly-reddened eyes widened.

It was a choir.

Never had he heard a choir in the Elaina Cathedral after it had been deserted, yet it sounded like middle-aged children. Link slowly stood, brushing a finger against his wet lashes. He went cautiously through the graveyard to the main entrance of the church, where he scaled the steps one by one and gently pulled open the wooden doors by their metal handles.

Immediately all sounds were drowned out by the voices, and he found himself walking aimlessly through the catholic church, the doors shutting on their own. His mind was empty; he did not think of Arowen, or Aragon, or Zelda, or anyone. He simply listened in awe, the Carol of the Bells ringing out through their voices.

"– Gaily they ring, while people sing,

Songs of good cheer, Christmas if here!

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

"On, on they send, on without end,

Their joyful tune to every home…"

Link stared with a furrowed brow, and slowly realized – with a slightly horrified expression – that the choir consisted of unmistakably pale, transparent ghosts.

-*-*-

"Azul," Zelda muttered bluntly. "What's with you? You've never been this stressed before."

"It is not that I'm stressed, your grace," the captain snapped gruffly.

"Then explain these actions!" she retorted angrily.

"Well, I –" Azul began, but he fell silent. His eyes widened as he stared behind Zelda's shoulder, his gaze locked on the open doorway to the guard barracks.

"It's not his fault, you know," a deep, echoing voice said slyly. Zelda's jaw slackened and fell down, her mouth slightly agape as her eyes shone in fear. She knew that voice, and had heard before – but only in dreams and hidden arguments. Zelda slowly turned around, and froze at what she saw.

There stood Lumine, Link's dark form, bound in flesh as a demon. Like a mirroring image of the hero, his physical appearance was exactly the same. However, his skin was so abnormally pale it was practically white. His hair was the darkest shades of black, with eyes flaming a deep blood-red, so vicious that the irises and pupil were fused together. Only a faint outline separated the slightly-maroon dot from the rest of his eyes. His black cloak was damp from snow and ripped slightly at the wrists.

"Your _highness_," he muttered, bowing mockingly before raising himself up and taking a heavy swig from the bottle in his hand. The purplish color of the beverage slid from the corner of his mouth, falling from his chin to the floor. He sighed in pleasure as he pulled the bottle away.

"A nice selection of wine you have here," he said airily. "But it tastes even better when mixed with blood."

Zelda lifted a hand to her mouth in shock at this statement; Azul turned pale.

"W-Who are you?!" the captain roared, trembling slightly.

"Your dear queen knows me," the demon retorted sarcastically, bending backwards as he took another drink, afterwards straightening himself and licking his lips in pleasure. Azul started to step away as Lumine came closer.

"You're…Link's dark form…" Zelda whispered, her voice cracking as his face came inches from hers.

"Ooh, aren't you the smart one," he replied tipsily. His breath smelled terrible, along with the overpowering scent of alcohol. He lifted one hand to touch her face, and Zelda winced at his fingernails. There were very long and claw-like in appearance, blackened by what appeared to be dirt. "What's the matter?" he continued in a taunting voice, letting his greedy hand slide down her side without breaking contact. His pulse was low, but strong enough for Zelda's feel it just from his palm. He seductively rubbed his fingers against her hip as he came closer.

"**Get your hands **_**off**_** of her!**" Azul yelled angrily. Lumine cocked an eyebrow, replying, "What are you going to do – attack me?" He grinned a malicious smile, showing fangs and pointy teeth, which Azul immediately gasped at. Lumine stepped away from Zelda, and with a poof of thick, shadowy smoke, he vanished, leaving both of them horrified and astonished.

-*-*-

Something grabbed his arm. He called out in surprise, but…nothing was there. Another ghost came, then another, passing completely through his body. He spun around in a shaky circle, wide eyes scanning the area, heart beating madly.

Again…there was nothing.

The entire room was empty from anything normal, or paranormal. Link thought he had imagined it all – but the voices of the choir weren't echoing and faint. They were sung proudly, gracefully…someone had been singing. He knew it.

But the only sounds in the cathedral were his panted breaths.

-*-*-

_I must be going insane. This is crazy – I did not see ghosts, I was just worked up from thinking about…them…right?_

Link sighed, a white cloud appearing in front of him. He watched it blow away, eventually evaporating into the skies. Redirecting his gaze to the gray horizon, the hero groaned and dropped his head against his knees, tightening his arms' grip around them.

"What is wrong with me…?" he whispered against the fabric of his pants. "Why is there always something wrong? First my parents, then layers of sarcastic sympathy, controlling bitches who don't care a damn about me, being uncertain about falling in love again, a freakin' war that people look to me to, and now this?! Goddesses…"

He placed his chin on his knees and gazed at the white sand below him, starting to think about Sivri's army. They were so much…stronger. Unforgiving. Merciless. They didn't care what happened; they just did what Arwen ordered them to, probably because of threats. Link blinked slowly, feeling something cold land on his cheek. It wasn't a tear, or a raindrop, or a snowflake. In fact…it felt like a finger…but a cold finger, almost as if it were dead.

He buried his face into his lower thighs and grumbled gibberish curses. He wouldn't give into that again. But the feeling of a finger was still there, and he realized it wasn't cold anymore. It was warm with life.

A radiant glow lightened the darkness of his closed eyes. He slowly looked at the hand before his face. It was pale but perfect, with a god-like aura surrounding it. Link suddenly realized this wasn't his imagination, and that the form before him was not a hallucination.

He jumped back in surprise, a grunt escaping his mouth at what he saw. Her hair was a rich blue, tumbling down her shoulders in faint curls. Accentuating her Greek garb were many pieces of golden jewelry, along with a loose crown held up by two chains. Her eyes were of the sea, with lips a dark pink.

"Hero," she whispered, the white cotton of her sleeveless dress flowing weightlessly as she pulled back to look at him.

"A…Are you…the goddess…Nayru…?" Link stuttered, his eyes ceasing to blink.

"Yes. Do you doubt my presence?"

"Not at all…but I know I am not worthy of it."

Nayru laughed airily, her voice ringing like bells.

"You were chosen by us to defeat Ganon's incarnation. To say you are not worthy is to say you were not chosen! Now, I understand you seek guidance," she whispered, extending her hand. "Come with me."

The demand was soft and understanding, so Link felt comfort in what she said. He reached out a hand, and she gently took it in hers. As her body began to float into the air, so did Link's. He looked at her in surprise – this was happening all too fast.

"W-Wait a moment," he whispered. "I don't understand. Why are you here?"

"The children of Hyrule are our children," the goddess replied. "We can sense everyone's emotions and feelings, and can hear every prayer. I felt your doubt, and knew you needed answers."

Her hair spiraled behind her as they flew through the skies, her skin sparkling in the sunlight. Link tightened his grip on her and bit his lip as they soared higher, gaining speed.

"You have fulfilled your unexpected destiny, then," Nayru stated.

"What?"

"I can feel the magic in your blood." She squeezed his hand gently. "You are very strong in it. So Farore was right…you see, she made a prediction during the time you were on your quest to save Hyrule. She said that the magic in your veins would later be discovered in your second adventure, and it was. Never can a goddess's prediction fail, but I…"

"Doubted her?"

"In certain ways."

Nayru looked over at him and smiled, focusing on their direction as they swooped down and came back up again, dodging a mountain peak. Link glanced behind them, then looked back at her.

"If you don't mind me asking…where are we going?" he whispered.

"The Sacred Grove. Our spirits reside there when we come to Hyrule."

"Oh…is that why it's called that, then?"

"Exactly. You see, the Sacred Grove used to be the location of the Temple of Time centuries ago, when it was a branch off of the castle market. Although it lies in ruins, we placed the Door of Time there in order to keep the interior the way it used to be. As long as the wielder shall has it, that is where the Master Sword will rest in its pedestal until the next incarnation."

"…Does that mean that Ganondorf will always rise again?"

Nayru sighed slightly as they approached the thick treetops of Faron Woods.

"There will always be sin the world, my child," she replied. "It is he who represents it. There used to be a golden era of peace, when everything had first been created. We goddesses used to live on earth during that time. However, we saw the way of sin creep into our people, embedding greed, lustful desire, and the thought of being godly into their heads. That was when we fled to the Sacred Realm, for we knew that sin would later take over the world – and so Ganon did."

"Is there any way to stop his incarnations from reproducing?"

"Hm…I am not sure," she said with a sigh. "Even we have tried, but it is impossible. There will always be sin…and I am sure you have tasted it."

"Yes…in more ways than one. I'm always regretful," Link muttered, his bangs blowing into his eyes.

"If my curiosity does not bother you so, in which ways?"

"You already know, don't you?"

"Aye, but I wish to hear it from your own tongue, in a confession to me."

"…Alcoholic use…unnecessary rage…lust. I…I almost made love…to a girl I didn't even know…"

"Did you make your decision from drunkenness?"

"Actually I was just a little tipsy, but yes. Alcohol did play a part in it. But, I managed to get out of the situation. If I hadn't, I don't think I ever would have found Merlin."

"The ways of fate is a curious one," Nayru stated. "I am proud of you for saying that. Most people would be ashamed to say such a thing in front of a goddess, but your courage is strong as well." They were gliding over the gorge to the entrance of the Sacred Grove, where after scaling path by path, they came to the ruins of the Temple of Time.

-*-*-

Arwen's impatient fingers tossed the scepter from hand to hand as he paced the marble throne room. His eyes were narrowed, lips pursed, and a grimace over his face. It had been two and a half weeks since Geoffrey had left to research the strange symbol that Marcus – the boy who told of it – had described. The brown-haired lad had yet to show up as well.

His librarian usually got back to him as soon as possible, so Arwen was rather annoyed by the fact that it had taken so long to get the information.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and in came no other that Geoffrey. The man's smile vanished as he hastily bowed to the king, flicking open the scroll in his grasp.

"I have news of the symbol, sire," he blurted, apparently desperate to tell what he had discovered. "It's is a symbol that represents the Sheikiah, a ninja-like race branched from the Hylians. They are said to be strong in stealth and speed, as well as warping and other forms of magic."

"At last!" Arwen snapped loudly. "Well that makes sense. W-Wait a minute. Sheikiah? What the hell are Sheikiah?!"

"I just told you, sire," Geoffrey muttered.

"Ahow, yes, terribly sorry," the redheaded king said quickly. "A branch of the Hylians, you say? Interesting…so what else do you know?"

"Information on these elfish races is hard to find. I am discovering as much as I can," the librarian replied.

"Well "discover" faster! Good lord – you're taking centuries."

Geoffrey rolled his eyes as Arwen glanced away from him. The king looked at him again, blurting, "Well? Snap to! We don't have all day."

With a sigh, the librarian bowed stoutly and spun on his heel, vanishing down the corridor. Meanwhile, Arwen began to think of ways to conquer the Hylian race. He smiled suddenly and snapped his fingers, a guard quickly appearing at his side.

"You majesty?" the man said.

"Lawrence, are the griffins still our allies?" Arwen asked.

"But of course."

A wicked smile came over his face as he rubbed his stubbly chin.

"Then I do say we gather some recruits."

-*-*-

The sun poured through the stain glass of the temple, shimmering against the marble floors. Link walked slowly and cautiously, Nayru floating beside him.

"Show me your sword, hero," she muttered, gliding over the stairs to the Master Sword's chamber. Link did so, the blade ringing softly as it was pulled from its sheath. Nayru examined it, her eyes narrowing as she looked over the long sacred weapon. It was spotless and iridescent, reflecting the sunlight blindingly. "Come," she continued. "You must see the rest now."

Slightly perplexed, Link followed. He had never been a religious person, so he was confused as to why Nayru was going this. It didn't make sense – yet it was happening.

He did not realize that the Master Sword was no longer in his grasp until Nayru pointedly held it before him.

"May I?" she said, glancing at the pedestal in the center of a raised platform. Link nodded immediately without a doubt.

The sword floated into mid-air, flipping around and thrusting itself into its pedestal. The black Triforce below it began to glow violently, until, with a sudden flash, wind was rippling in all directions. Link yelped in surprise as he lost his footing, a whiplash-reaction forcing his body into the wall.

"What's happening?!" he yelled, his hands splaying against the cold marble. He squinted, crouching down feebly as the torrents of air continued to bang everything in sight. A jet of red light joined the course. Then green and blue threads of light came, spinning continuously. They rested in the shape of a triangle around the Master Sword's glowing blade. Link closed his eyes, feeling his stance weaken. This was insanity. He hadn't asked for this. He hadn't asked for any of it.

When the wind had died down, Link's gaze met those of the three goddesses, each wearing a Greek garb similar to Nayru. Din's hair was a flaming red, tied in a high ponytail. Her tan skin glowed with hues of sunlight, her golden eyes sparkling with the essence any Gerudo could bestow. Farore…Link's jaw dropped at Farore. Her figure was petite and innocent, though too beautiful for any man to deny it. Her hair was a light green, turning into loose curls at the end. Her eyes shone of emerald, her pale skin bright with a godly glow. Nestled on her soft lips was a kind smile, matching the gaze that bore into him.

"Chosen Hero," they said in unison, lowering their heads reverently.

"B-But…" Link stuttered. Unable to stop himself, he blurted, "Why is this happening? My questions have been pondering inside my brain for years – yet you say you'll answer them now? Fourteen years later?! How do I know you can provide answers to every one of them? I don't understand – is this a joke?"

The goddesses' blank stares said nothing. Link shook his head.

"I've never prayed one prayer to you in my life. I am not a religious person at all," he continued. "How is it that the goddesses of Hyrule are standing in front of me for no apparent reason?"

"There is a reason for everything, my child," Nayru said.

"_**Stop calling me that!**_" Link bellowed angrily. "I am _not_ your child! My name is Link Elaina. I was born under common pretense to Arowen Gale and Aragon Elaina. My mother died by an unknown illness, forcing her to be bedridden for two weeks. Every doctor that came couldn't explain her situation. She died three nights before Christmas. My father was addicted to alcohol. He found every excuse to blame me for something, and punished me with abuse. Without my mother, I know I would be murdered by now. He knew that. That's why he killed himself.

"You are not related to me by any cause. Don't you_ dare_ say you are! Don't…you…_**dare**_!"

The fierce growl in his throat silence all three of them. Farore stared at him with a furrowed brow, her lips pressed nervously.

"Link," she said. "True, we are not related by blood. But that does not mean that we are not related spiritually –"

"I don't believe in the goddesses!" Link snapped. "Goddamn it, didn't you hear me?! I haven't prayed one prayer after that. Sure, I've questioned if you were out there, but I was never a religious person. I don't want to hear your words of wisdom! I don't want to be here! I can't stand it! I won't be put through it again – not again…"

And right in front of them, his trembling form collapsed and he entirely broke down. He banged his fist against the floor and cried. He didn't know how long he cried. Being curled up in an isolated ball kept everything apart. The only thing he could hear was his pounding heart as memories flooded his mind. Memories of praying for his mother to get better, during the time she had been sick. Praying that everything would be normal. That his father would love him instead of beat him.

But the goddesses did not answer his prayer.

For they had both died the night he had asked them.

-*-*-

A repulsive step. A growl. A curse behind barred teeth.

Azul ignored these physical threats, leading the struggling demon into the guard barracks.

"You'll end up just like Dragmire," he hissed. "I know you were part of that bloody Gerudo's scheme."

"If you're talking about Ganondorf, then you're way off," Lumine sneered in reply, grunting as he was suddenly slammed against the stone wall.

"Don't think I'm oblivious," Azul growled, grasping the shadow-like being's cloak loosely. "I know your kind. Sheikiah were trained to kill them and imprison their souls in the Shadow Temple. But that has all dissolved, no different than the others."

"Ah…you speak of the sages."

Azul did not reply. Their red gazes bore into each other, each matching the same emotion.

With one quick swipe, the captain held a small dagger against the demon's throat.

"Pray tell," he whispered. "How you are so similar to Elaina's ruddy son?"

"You knew Aragon well, didn't you?"

"You're _avoiding_ the question."

"Ah, 'tis true, then. You were an old rival of his, hoping to succeed with the dream of building a town of your own. Instead, he overpowered you, creating Elaina. It used to be famous and prosperous. You went there often. You drank with him. You convinced him that it was his son who caused him such uncertainty – that the kid was a burden. It was because of you he abused his child, because of you he killed himself, because of you that "Elaina's ruddy son" is in such a deep depression right now.

"Do you have any clue what he goes through?" Lumine continued. "Any clue at all? No – of course not. You hate his guts. You've blamed him for taking over your dream every since the day he was born."

"_**Shut up**_**!**" Azul yelled. "How in hell do you know this?!"

"Because…I…_am_ Link."

"No…" Azul backed away, the dagger pointed at Lumine's chest. "That's impossible. You only say that because you are a shade. Ganondorf created you – I know it!"

"Then prove it. Shades die when pierced by any blade. But a form separated from its owner to create purification…that is so much different…"

Azul shoved the dagger forward until it was up to its hilt in Lumine's chest. He pressed it deeper, then wrenched the weapon out. Lumine smirked with a knowing glare, rolling his eyes slightly. There was no blood on the blade…

"How are you not dead?!" Azul yelled in terror, stabbing him again and again until throwing the dagger across the floor, stepping backwards out of fear.

"I told you," Lumine hissed, his forked tongue rippling from his lips. "I am no shade."

He vanished, and Azul held back the horrified tears wanting to fall from his eyes.

-*-*-

Link walked slowly through the snow. His eyes were empty, lost of any shine.

The goddesses had understood his frustration, and under his own request, he had been warped back to the outskirts of Castle Town. His feet trudged hesitantly. He knew he had done the wrong thing, but, he was just too sensitive when it came to that.

A soft sigh followed the weak gesture of drooping his head. His shoulders were slumped; he was slightly hunched over, reducing a foot off his height.

South Road was bustling as usual. However, at the sight of Link, everyone around him fell silent. He knew he was being stared at, his eyes flickering around the scene beneath the cover of his long bangs.

Ignoring the townspeople gossiping behind their hands, Link suddenly felt the need for a drink. He turned on his heel, passing the guard against the alley wall and walking slowly down the steps to Telma's Bar. Upon confronting the red door he, froze. His arm limply fell to his side. Why was he doing this? More or less, why should he even feel the need? If he kept drinking at this state, he would turn into his father – chugging an entire bottle of wine almost every night. He didn't need that. But…

His eyes suddenly lit up.

Telma. The gang. He had been here all this time, and he hadn't even thought to visit them?!

Filled with a new determination, Link straightened his back, opened the door, and walked into the bar. It was rather full, so no one really paid heed to the cloaked figure. Link noticed he was being ignored, and depression swept over him again. He even met eyes with Telma, but she didn't recognize him.

He clenched his fists beneath his cloak and sighed, pulling the hood down and walking over to the bar. Effortlessly he sat on to one of the tall stools, propping his arm against the polished wood while tracing tiny circles on the counter with his finger. He used the other to cup his face, his cold hand beginning to warm up.

Telma caught sight of him and bustled behind the bar. She hadn't changed a bit – still busty and plump, with her red hair in multiple braids.

A charming smile was nestled over her full lips as she muttered, "Hey, honey. What can I…"

Her voice fell silent as she stared into the deep blue orbs before her. She suddenly realized that she knew that face.

"Well what do you know!" she exclaimed. "Auru! Shad, Ashei! Get over here!"

The three others appeared without so much as a peep. Ashei's rich black hair had grown longer, though she still kept it in those flat ponytails, wearing her normal attire of red undergarments with silver armor. Auru's face showed signs of aging, his furrowed brow forming wrinkles over his forehead, his hands in the pockets of his tan overalls. Shad's green eyes were wide with shock, his glasses flecked with a stream of light. His blue suit had faded but remained just the same as it had two years ago.

"L…Link?" they stuttered in unison. He smiled faintly, running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Hey, guys," he whispered softly. "Long time no see."

Ashei frowned as if disappointed, but Auru simply smirked, Shad's jaw dropping as he scrolled the man up and down.

"Good goddesses – you've grown at least two feet!"

"A foot and a half, actually," Link stated with a light blush. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, really," Shad replied.

"Still researching the Occoca?"

"Well, I was, but then something else took interest of me."

"Like what?" Link chuckled.

"Twili," Auru butted in.

"Yes, Twili!" Ashei repeated. "Can you believe it?! Of all things!"

Link's heart dropped. Midna… Her crimson eyes, fiery hair, gorgeous body, soft lips…

He knew he was blushing; he hung his head to hide this. Why did something _always _have to come up?

Telma suddenly came in on the conversation.

"You've seen Rusl lately?" she murmured. Link nodded. Telma smiled before continuing, "What do you think about his little daughter? Adorable, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

Link sighed slowly. What it would have been like to have a sibling…he almost didn't want to think about it. Without remembering to hold back, he added, "A small glass of Zinfandel, please."

The rest of the gang, including Telma, suddenly fell silent. Before Lumine had come into his life, Link had been a very shy, modest person who hardly ever dared to lay eyes on an alcoholic beverage. Yet, he had just asked for one.

This surprised all four of them greatly. Shad was perplexed, Auru and Telma simply second-guessing themselves, and Ashei astonished.

"What, honey?" Telma said slowly. Link looked up at her, his gaze piercing.

"I would like a glass of Zinfandel, 1489 if you have it," he repeated, just as sluggish. Telma raised her eyebrows in surprise, then smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure thing!" she said cheerfully, opening the door to the wine cellar. Ashei, however, had practically dropped her jaw to the floor.

"Red wine?!" the woman blurted suddenly. "Wait a minute – w-what happened to you? You've been gone for two years, and it's like your life has completely flipped. What happened to that seventeen year-old kid who hardly ever spoke and never dared to think of having a drink?"

Link did not reply, instead ignoring Ashei's grunts of annoyance. When the drink came along, he took the fine crystal delicately, tipping it to his lips and taking a small sip – lifting his pinkie in the process. Ashei bluntly cocked an eyebrow at this, the glass now cocooned within Link's palm as he stared at the bar and drew little shapes on it with his other fingers.

"What's with you?" she growled, becoming impatient. She had always been a repulsive person when it came to luring out information. However, unlike two years ago – when Link would cower and blurt the problems out of pressure – he simply turned his head towards her, resting his chin against his hand.

"I'm not the oblivious child you thought I was," he stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ashei snapped.

"It means to shut up," Auru explains, folding his arms across his chest and laughing. Link lowered his eyelids and smiled, a sudden sparkle in his eyes. He cocked his head to the side in a dog-like manner, his smile growing and gaze towards Ashei becoming more flirtatious.

"Well I'll be," Telma said from behind the bar, resting her elbows on the wooden counter. "Not once in my life have I seen a man look at someone like that."

"It's called flirting," Ashei retorted in disgust. "Oh my goddesses – I cannot believe what I'm seeing."

Link laughed and took another sip of his wine, draining some of the small amount.

"Apparently you've never had it done to you in your life," he reworded, smirking playfully. Ashei rolled her eyes, a childish argument broke out – and by the time Link had finished the red wine, Ashei and Shad were battling over whether Twili were stranger than Occoca. Then again…nothing topped the weirdness of the human-like bird.

Link gave his thanks and departed with a small wave. However, when he came outside, there stood Azul with a certain demon bound at the wrists.

"You're coming with me," the captain snapped gruffly, yanking Link out of the archway into the gray remains of dusk.

-*-*-

It was too quiet in the Chamber of the Council. Before him, twelve pairs of eyes stared curiously at Link and the physically-identical twin beside him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lazuli said from the head of the table.

"I have come to state something that had been bothering me," Azul continued. He had forced Link to confront the Council with his connection to Lumine, since the demon had "threatened the captain's well-being more than once".

"So," he continued. "This –" he pointed at Lumine with a frown. "– is the cause of my being here. This…this…_creature_…has claimed to have close relation with your dear hero. Now, pray tell, there are such as Shades, right?"

"Well, yes –" Lazuli began.

"And such things are the creations of dark magic?"

"Yes –"

"Then I state that this Shade be sentenced to prison, for crimes against the queen and threats of murder!"

"_**That's a lie**_!" Lumine and Link yelled in unison. Link stepped forward to continue, "This "creature" is not a shade. When I was chosen to be the hero to rise and defeat twilight, the goddesses separated all my sins and impurity, binding it into flesh. Lumine –" He gestured to the man beside him. "– Is a demon. Ever since my past incarnation of the Hero of Time, he has been in hell. We need not go into what hell is like. It explains how his body was transformed. He is not a vampire – his fangs and teeth were caused from being in that environment. It is also because of this that his tongue is forked and his body is no longer entirely human.

"He cannot be killed by any weapon, but he can be injured depending on the circumstance," Link continued. "Other things, such as being stabbed or lashed at with a sword, will go unnoticed. So long as I am living, he is living. So long as he is living, I am living. If one of us were to die, our souls would still be bound through spiritual connection.

"To say he is of dark magic is a lie. His only alliance with Ganondorf existed centuries ago when he was forced to battle my past incarnation in the Water Temple. Being weak and easily defeated, he was partially disbanded of his magic and thus sent to hell. My connection to him is the same as any connection. He is a part of me, like there is part to everyone. He is my dark form – if you dare question it or consider it a lie, then you will be making a big mistake."

The threat was the last words he said. With one cold glare, Link turned around, narrowed his eyes towards Azul, and walked away, followed closely by Lumine.

"Don't threaten that maniac again," he whispered under his breath, once they were out of the room.

"My apologies, _your highness_," Lumine said in a mocking voice. Link looked at him with a fierce glare, but knew he was only being the demon that he was.

So he smiled.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Finally! A little mismatched and another long chapter, but alas, it is done! Since this is one of those "make up as you go along" stories, I kind of got stuck at the part where the Goddesses try to advise Link, but he instead refused to listen to them. I think that is kind of how some people look at religion today – not necessarily in that perspective, but close enough. Thank you for the reviews – they really motivated me! I know you want more fluff, but I have to get more serious with the story now xD Please, **_**please**_**, **_**please**_** review! Thank you!**

**=3**


	28. Final Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

Alright...how do I put this. I am at a huge writer's block. I know where the story will (or would) go, but I'm just at a loss for words. Firstly, I really don't have enough reviews to modivate me. Now, I'm not pointing fingers - I'm just making a statement.

I've wrote another story about the anime Ouran High School Host Club, at it has been very successful ^^ For example, to show the contrast between it (TMK) and AROT, TMK has only six chapters and 50+ reviews, where as this story has over twenty-six chapters and 50+ reviews. See the difference?? Six chapters to twenty-six chapters, and with the same ammount of reviews. That a huge, huge, huge difference.

To get to the point, I'm really starting to get sick with AROT. I've made the characters way tooOOC and the story is just too AU to fit with the Zelda catagory. Link is completely out of the picture - he should more-than-likely be shy and modest, where as I've made him a flirt with an extremely twisted past that doesn't fit in with TP at all. So, shortening the explanation, I'm will probably end up deleting this story.

If any of you object, though according to the lack of interest I'm sure most won't, feel free to object. I might change my mind if I get enough comeback.

So, yeah...sorry to dissapoint any of you really liking this story, but despite the length and writing quality, the more I read it over the more I think it's totally suckish.

Sorry again :(

-_Zeph_


End file.
